Daily Life with My Monster Wife
by Kilox
Summary: You need a job. I need a husband. A story about a man and a monster girl as one is bought into marriage, where they go through a variety of adventures befitting married couples... sort of. Will our protagonist get the good ending that all couples want or will he become prey to the cold grips of reality or worse other monster girls.
1. Chapter 1

**Daily Life with My Monster Wife**

 **Chapter 1a**

 **Silver Caught In The Thread.**

Today's a beautiful day.

The sun was shining, the bird sang their song while gathering on nearby trees and powerlines.

It was a beautiful spring day straight out of a fairy tale, then there's me.

Depressed. Gloomy. Dejected. Just add a few more negative words and that's me at the moment as I stood in front of one of the many business orientated buildings in the area.

Today was my first day at this company that was rather "special" to say the least, but enough of that introductions are in order.

Gin Saito, age 24, male. Height, well I'm not short but there are plenty of people taller than me if one were to look, so let's say somewhat above average. Appearance wise, average, I'm not narcissistic enough nor do I have super high self-esteem to evaluate myself much higher.

Now how I got this job all started with an interview that occurred two weeks ago.

-2 weeks prior-

The office air condition felt great compared to the heat outside, I thought as I sat in an office with the employer looking through my resume. The office consisted of a circular desk which surrounded the employer I'm guessing some custom made desk since I don't see any way for anyone sitting at it to walk away, two chairs for guest, some floral arrangements, a personal laptop, and other office decor.

I was a little nervous since I didn't remember applying at this particular company but I had been looking for a new job and they found some interest in me so maybe I was admitted to them through some job search engine.

" ."

The employer spoke, making me tense up.

"Yes, YES MA'AM!"

Great work! Now after yelling her ears off, my next mode of attack should be to blind her with flashing colors and lights.

"No need to be so nervous, I'm not going to eat you."

She lightly chuckled

"So how's your day been?"

The employer asked, not revealing themselves through the papers they were reading but her voice was calming.

"It's been fine, a little bit warm outside but can't complain. Hehe…"

I spoke as I gave a scripted chuckle.

"It is quite the scorcher outside. So I see here for emergency contacts you have listed your sibling."

The employer spoke, inquiring.

"Yes, I have a younger sister. She's going to enter high school soon and I want to support her as best I can."

My sister, Saeko Saito, lived with our grandparents on our mom's side since our parent's divorce. I was in college so it didn't affect me much but with our mom out working late many nights and me not being able to continually traverse from home to school, led to Saeko (who was still in primary school) staying at our grandparent's house. So as to not burden mom or our grandparents I've taken up the responsibility for furnishing Saeko through high school. From buying books, to school uniforms and whatever else a blooming younger sister needed. Yet once it was all said and done, I noticed that I had just about run out of money and my part time jobs weren't enough.

"Look at the responsible big brother."

The employer chuckled, though she had a nice voice, ever since I entered the office she's had her face buried in papers, we haven't so much as had eye contact.

"I try."

I spoke, starting to feel a little at ease before a knock come from the door behind me.

"Come in."

The employer spoke, as the door opened revealing a cat-like-woman?

As the feline woman stepped into the office and walked towards the employer, I began to take notice of her. She wore a black business uniform and a golden eye pendant around her neck with long silky black hair which swayed to and fro as she walked and sharp cat-like ears that were black as a moonless night. Her face and hands were bronze in color and her eyes were jade green. She had a slender body frame with ample… ample… hopes and dreams.

As I watched the cat-like-woman hand the employer a vanilla folder, for the first time since I walked into the room I saw the employer's face.

With six red eyes, pale silver hair tied in a bun, wearing a uniform similar to the cat-like-woman but she wore what seemed like fashionable red gloves. As opposed to the cat-woman, the six eyed woman's chest was more on the waning side.

The woman in front of me took the folder and began to read its contents aloud;

"Gin Saitou. Age 24. Date of Birth, February 11. Graduated from college two years ago but due to "circumstances" you were rejected from the company after it claimed you were guaranteed a spot but when the interview date came you received a call of disappointment when you were told that the spot was taken. The spot was taken by a business partner's son if you wanted to know. Even so you worked many part time jobs and you made due but because you couldn't get a more beneficial job you were struck with a major blow seeing as you spent most of your savings on Saeko and her necessities.

The six eyed woman spoke as a grin appeared on her face, like she was enjoying reading so deep into a person's background.

"I never mentioned anything about that position nor did I mention spending my savings on my sister. What's in that folder!?"

I spoke, starting to rise my voice. It's something about people knowing more than they should that never sat well with me, it was aggravating to say the least.

"Hmmm…"

The woman spoke as her grin grew, was she trying to creep me out or was she were taunting me.

"In this not very interesting folder lies everything I need to know about you. You're only slightly above average height, you have a dislike of banana flavored candy. You also live in a small apartment because the rent was dirt cheap and you could send more money to help you sister. You also haven't been in a relationship in almost five years and the last time you went to a mixer you were more of a wallflower and made your friends seem more interesting by comparison. Are you some kind of idiot? If you weren't interested why go?"

She laughed, before placing the folder in front of me. As I grabbed the folder, it was only a few sheets inside but just glancing at those few sheet was enough to tell me she was right. Most of the later part of my life was pretty much summarized in the sheets in front me. Pretty sad that my life could be summed up in so little.

"Well then, thanks for seeing me, but I'll be on my way."

I spoke as I took the folder and started to head towards the door. No thanks ladies I'll see myself out, but my path was blocked by the cat-woman.

"Um, your joke has gone on far enough, so if you would."

I spoke, I don't know what's going on but it felt really suspicious and I didn't want any more of it. Plus I'm opposed to violence against women.

"But you're perfect for the job."

The employer spoke, a smile of delight replacing the creepy grin she had before.

"Huh?"

My only reply.

"Excuse me, I haven't introduced myself, as you know I'm your employer, the name's Shuko Bishopi, and this my feline partner in crime is my assistant Ailuros Wadjet."

Shuko spoke as if I was just going to go with the flow, but I wasn't going to be persuaded. As I started to reach for the door's handle I could feel a stern overpowering grip on my wrist. The cat-woman, Ailuros Wadjet was stopping me from leaving by any means and despite how I tried to free myself, she wasn't letting go and applying pressure little by little.

"Miss Bishopi, I am not your partner and crime. I'm your assistant amongst other things."

Ailuros spoke as she increased the pressure on my wrist.

"And who was the one who compiled all the information on Mr. Gin Saito here."

You know you could let go of my arm.

"That was on your command."

Okay remember those elementary school rules, such as; keep your hand to yourself. You could really use a refresher course in that field.

"Mr. Saito, are you willing to listen to the job that I have in mind before making any rash decisions."

"Sure-sure-sure, just let me have my arm back!"

I pleaded, not that I couldn't get out of it but I don't believe in violence towards women. And besides at this point it might as well be extortion.

"Ailuros, please."

And just like that my arm was returned to me. As I rotated my hand to numb the pain, I walked backed to the chair I had previously sat in.

"So… what is this position that I'm "perfect" for?"

I asked like an audience member in some infomercial.

"I glad you asked! As you can tell, Ailuros and I are liminals and you're aware of the Interspecies Exchange Bill right?"

"Yes, I'm aware of the IE Bill. The law that allows liminals to live with a human family to gain a better understanding of human culture, what about it?"

"Well since you know the basis at the least, then I'll get right into the meat of it. As some liminals grow closer to members of their host family and those around them, then the concept of marriage comes about. Here is where problems occur, such as ethnics, religious standpoints, politics etc. etc."

"And what does that have to do with me?"

"Well within my company, you'll be my personal assistant, much like Ailuros."

"Within your company? Personal assistant?"

"Look, you don't just randomly strike conversation with some random person, unless you were paid to do so or have interior motives. So the first thing you want is to have common ground, no? This is where you come in. In order to gain human partners I'm going to need a human to have common ground with in order for there to be a chance."

"So I'm to be a poster girl…guy?"

"No, you're to be my husband."

"…"

See at this point the gerbil running the wheels in my mind stopped, took a break, realized there was more to life than just the wheel and never returned.

I rose out of the seat and bolted straight for the door, this time Ailuros didn't try to stop me.

"Don't think just because I'm desperate for money and have a lack of female companionship that you can just find a convenient scapegoat."

Yeah, stand your ground! Show her that you can't be whore'd out.

"Maybe we can come to a compromise."

Shuko spoke as she wrote down something on a piece of paper before turning it towards my direction.

I didn't want to be a part of whatever she was selling, was what I thought as I walked towards Shuko's desk and saw what was written. I was curious.

"Please come to this adress in two weeks, you'll be paid as if you worked those two weeks if you accept. Albeit you'll have to sign a few papers."

I walked out without looking back.

-Present day-

So here I am, the first day of the rest of my life. First off I did not whore myself, I was reasonably bought.

As I stood in front of my new work place, a black sedan with a government tag parked in front of the building gave the place a sense of importance, even though it blocked the sign in front of said building. Casually I took a glance at the sign, "Lim-coat. Your one stop clothing franchise from Liminals."

Lam-coat was a business as it stated that specialized in clothing for liminals. While humans could buy clothing there, its main target audience where liminals with multiple limbs, larger proportions and what else have you. The chain started popping up here and there and is considered a clothing haven for bigger-bodied liminal. Its slogan "Live fearless. Dress fashionably. Release the feral fashionista in you. It gained quite a few fans from a certain group of fanatics.

As I entered the building to my surprise the inside was no different from any ordinary business, phones, copiers, busy people (sort of), etc. One wouldn't even give it much thought, unless you count the astonishing amount of liminals walking around, actually excluding me I didn't see another human. Wasting no time I walked past the many stares and gossiping huddles until I found myself in front of the woman sitting at the receptionist desk who outside of the curved horns looked rather human.

"Excuse me, I have a meeting here with Ms. Bishopi."

I spoke to the female receptionist as she stared at me with a grave expression for a moment before grabbing the phone.

"Excuse me , there is a…"

The receptionist began to trail off, seeing as I hadn't given her my name she wouldn't know how to address me. After telling her my name she resumed informing Shuko that I had arrived.

" , please take the elevator to the third floor, and 's office is the third on the left.

After weaving through more stares and taking the elevator (if you could call it that, it was more of a closed off freight elevator lift with music) to the third floor, I continued to the left until I met an extended door labeled "CEO Bishopi." Upon knocking on the door I spoke,

" , it's Gin Saito. I've come to sign those papers."

After a moment of silence a voice responded,

"Come in."

As I opened the door, I was greeted by a similar office room as the one that Shuko and Ailuros original met me in. While I say similar there were clearly differences such as computers, design posters, and a redish bean bag like chair that Shuko sat on.

Taking a few steps in, I noticed that there was another person in the room. She had long black hair and wore shades indoors for some reason. She was dressed in a black professional uniform, but its design was different from the ones Shuko and Ailuros wore for it felt more commonplace and less exspensive. Though another human was present it didn't make me feel any better, maybe she was in league with Shuko to make sure I kept to her plans.

"So this is Darling."

The woman with long black hair spoke as she rose from her seat, with her stockings giving emphasis on her thighs and her ample chest, she was clearly a woman born to seduce.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm a coordinator for the Cultural Exchange Between Species, Kuroko Smith, you can just call me ."

As the woman, Ms. Smith, introduced herself I did so in return.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Gin Saito."

Or she could just be the person who drove the sedan outside.

"Come Hon and take a seat.

Shuko spoke as she beckoned me with her hand red gloved hand to take the seat next to Ms. Smith. Hon? Is that supposed to be me?

As I sat in the aforementioned chair, Ms. Smith followed suit, grabbing a thin carry-on-suitcase and pulling out some papers.

"Seeing as Hon has arrived we can officially start. To start with, as I'm sure you know intimate relationships between humans and liminals are a topic of controversy and as such romantic pursuits between the two have been off limits legally. But with the increase of exchange students coming and with many of the liminals being female only species, the requirements for the continued existence of said species requires consorts between humans. The C.E.B.S. is allowing the relationship between human and liminal as a trail to a select few in order to create a system for liminals seeking human marriage partners."

So basically, this marriage thing that Shuko wants me to be a part of is actually for the benefit of liminals and the advancement of coexistence between the two species. Here I was thinking that she just wanted someone as a means of making business partners. Maybe she just figured that I would have needed an angle to comply.

"As you can see Hon, we've been accepted as the first interspecies couple to get married."

"According to law, you're one of the few legal interspecies couples."

Ms. Smith retorted.

"Anyway, I'm to be the coordinator between you two so let me ask a few questions before we finalize anything. First off, Hon are you agreeing to accept and take responsibility for Miss Shuko Bishopi and support her through the trails that'll come in the future?"

So my name is now "Hon". And isn't this straight to the "I dos."

"I do."

Things were going way too fast for me to think completely straight and I was sure that this was deception of the highest order. Hopefully karma will overlook this one, I mean this will lead to a greater understanding of human-liminal coexistence.

"Great, then sign this."

Ms. Smith spoke as she handed me the agreement paper and a pen.

Without further thought, I grabbed the pen and signed my name. (Note: always read anything that requires a signature.) As I handed the paper back to Ms. Smith a chill ran down my spine as I was yanked from the ground.

With my mind blank I looked at what grabbed me like a crane, I took notice of the full appearance of my wife? Eight vermilion thin long legs, what I thought was a red chair was actually a part of her body and it had a strange oni like mask design on it. As Shuko's legs entrapped me, I was assaulted as something soft and moist repeatedly tapped my cheek.

"Thank you! Thank you thank you, oh thank you!"

My assaulter, Shuko, was apparently grateful and kept constantly kissing my cheek. Even though she wasn't wearing any lip stick, I'm sure there were kiss mark like bruises on my cheek.

*Ahem*

"I get that getting married is a day for the bride (even though I've never personally experienced it) but please hold off until we finish all the papers."

Ms. Smith spoke, causing Shuko to lower me to the ground before returning to her desk. As it turns out her desk comes with some kind of lifting apparatus, upon which when she rises, a third of the table lifts allowing her to leave and return to her desk. After clearing her throat, Shuko began to speak.

"Sorry about that, now about those other papers."

"Here you go. Now for you Hon, think of it as a wedding gift."

As Ms. Smith reached into her bag she pulled out a rather sizable book before handed it to me.

"Interspecies, Exchange Bill: Guidelines and Laws?"

The book containing the laws and guidelines over living with liminals designed for host families in the Cultural Exchange.

"Hon, even though you are considered married, you must still follow the rules inside that book, this includes any not so favorable acts against liminals as well as the vice versa."

I gave a confused look at how Ms. Smith phrased "not so favorable acts" as if I could over power Shuko to do anything, she just hosted me up like a plush in a crane game!

"As I stated earlier, at the moment your marriage is just a trial basis. There are just too many problems and political standpoints that would make it far more troublesome and I don't get paid enough to worry about these problems. So nothing that would cause me more problems would be much appreciated."

"Don't worry! Hon understands and he'll read up on anything he doesn't."

Shuko spoke, she had just finish signing the forms Ms. Smith had given her and was handing them back.

"Great, everything seems in order here. And Hon I'm to go over this list of things for you to understand."

Ms. Smith spoke as she pulled out what seemed to be a phone and began to take glances at me.

"You don't seem like you'd do this, or this, I doubt this would be possible for you. Your chances of pulling this off are laughable at best, no offense."

"None taken?"

Doubt it would be possible. Laughable at best. What the hell's on that list.

"This one… -Archnera, you cannot paralyze Hon and extract any fluids."

Ms. Smith spoke as she began to laugh.

"Busted, tee hee!"

Shuko spoke, with a dumbfounded look.

What was she planning to do exactly?

After a couple of hours of explaining and many more forms to sign, Ms. Smith bid us adieu but before leaving she mentioned something about a full moon tonight, I guess for setting the mood maybe? Though she also muttered something about a darling she needed to obtain papers from among other incoherent ramblings, but for now we were alone.

Looking at Shuko, I couldn't help but think that maybe she was a good person, she just goes about doing things in a manipulative manner.

"So… didn't think marriage would make you that happy."

I joked, seeing as she was super excited after I signed the papers, could she had been one of those types of women who always dreamed of being a bride.

"I'm not."

Shuko spoke coldly as she put her copy of the forms in a cabinet like she was trying to ignore a complaint form.

"I've no intention of being some posh lovebird, especially with the help. Or did you forget the only reason I arranged this was for the benefit of my company. Don't tell me, did you have some foolish notion of some greater liminal good, how stupid. Even still, I will give you some credit, you could have said no then all the preparations for this would have been for nothing. Such a good pawn you turned out to be."

Shuko spoke placing her hand on her chin as she began to laugh, with every sneer the creaks in my reality became much clearer.

"As promised, here's your pay."

Shuko spoke bluntly as she grabbed an envelope from her pocket and tossed it to me.

"And don't forget, you have an image to uphold. No one and I mean No-One in this company is to know of our status or there will be consequences, understood."

"…"

"I'll take that silence as a yes, now go to the receptionist, she'll provide you with what you need to know."

After I put the money in my pocket, I started towards the door, I guess the horned woman was the receptionist after all, but there was something I wanted to know, well more like a list of things I wanted to know but the one thing I had to know was this,

"Why me?"

With an overly joyed grin, Shuko took a deep breathe.

"Because you're easily whipped."

…

"I needed someone who wasn't capable of hurting a fly, lacked aggressive behavior and most of all they had to be completely manipulative. You combine all that and put some financial instability and family loyalty and bam we have a Gin Saito sandwich. Now if that's all, I have a few calls to make, and before I forget welcome to Lim-coat."

She shoo'd me off before grabbing the phone. This woman, this monster of a woman is my wife. Thus begins my life with monster wife.


	2. Chapter 1b If You Look to Your Right, Yo

**Chapter 1b**

 **If You Look to Your Right, You'll See Your Co-worker**

Wow, what a bitch! I thought to myself as I rode the elevator back down to the first floor, but after some short breathes I realized that I had a job and great pay and it's not like I really have to see her any more than necessary.

Getting off the elevator, I traced my steps back to the receptionist desk, it seemed like the gossipers had dispersed though I constantly felt like I was being stare at from the distance.

Upon reaching the desk, something grabbed by my arm and forced into a storage closet with unbelievable strength, was it Ms. Wadjet.

"Ok spill!"

"What?"

Well the person who grabbed me was the horned lady from the desk, I didn't catch her name before she drug me here and I have no idea what she's talking about, but if all liminals are this spastic then maybe I should check up on any health plans this place offers.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm the person who will oversee you for a bit. The name's Lucyle Syfur, call me Lucy."

The horned woman, Lucyle, spoke before grabbing cupping my hands into hers. Lucy was slightly shorter then myself with a cute face long silky hair that was evenly split down the middle; to her right a snow white, her left a coal black. Even her eyes where a heterochromia being the opposite of her hair color. Her whole theme was black and white with her checkered one piece uniform that showed off her modest breast and hips, to her hairclips. It made me wonder if her thinking was the same.

"Say Lucile?" (*Lucy's name is actually Lucyle (Lu-sul), but she pronounces it like Lucile due to problems, this is why when Gin says her name it becomes Lucile*)

"Lucy, call me Lucy-"

She pestered, bobbing my cupped hands side to side.

"Okay, Lucy, half full or half empty?"

I asked, as she looked at me, her eyes danced from side to side before a bright smile jumped on her face.

"Say, you're not… asking me out for a drink now are you?"

"Huh?"

"Well we can't drink alcohol but you can buy me juice okay!"

She spoke with a giggle as she dragged me from the storage room into the breakroom, or to be more realistic due to the nature of the employees you could call it a break-café with how large it was.

After buying a couple of juices from the vending machine, I learned that Lucy favored the apple flavored ones, I going to guess that apple was her favorite.

"Thank you for the drinks!"

Lucy spoke as she began drinking juice for the straw she got from one of the cabinets and for some reason I began to focus on her full lips.

"Oh and sorry for earlier."

As she spoke I was knocked out of my trance.

"Oh, you mean for dragging me into the storage room, consider it water under the bridge."

But why a storage room? I mean it's not like anything happened what we talked about was only the lightest of light conversations.

"Not just that, but when you first walked in, I made a sour face, even though I'm the first face you'll see when you walk in, my pride as a receptionist has been tarnished."

She did make some face but I truly can't recall, I was more concentrated on her horns, but I had to say something before it got awkward.

"Don't think nothing of it."

I assured her as I began drinking some mango fusion drink, it had a hint of lemon which enriched the flavor of mango.

"Well aren't you the sweet one, I wish all the other humans who came by were like you."

"Other humans?"

"Yeah, every other human that has paid a visit, excluding Ms. Smith, walks in all weary like they're in a haunted house or something and after they take the elevator to see Boss Lady, they leave even more terrified. It's so weird."

"Yeah, that's weird."

It's not like to us humans, you guys were just myths and fiction until a few years ago. I couldn't really say that nor that I was hired here and became the husband to your boss because establishing relationships with humans showed to be a bit more difficult than originally planned.

"And to make matters worse, instead of telling Boss Lady they would fax proposal rejection letters."

Lucy continued puffing her checks out, it was more cute then angry.

"Then you came! Not only were you hired on as a representative aid but also as Boss Lady's secondary assistant and host family."

So word spreads quickly here, a little too quickly.

"So what'd you do?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, Boss Lady told me to show you around and get you used to everyone around here."

Well that sounds normal, I guess.

"Then she said Sai-kun was foolish but a nice guy and will act as this company's host family."

"Sai-kun? And is it even possible for one person to act as a company's host family?

"Sai-kun is Sai-kun. And Boss Lady said Ms. Smith agreed to it, though that's all I know."

Unfortunately, I'm going to have to confront Shuko if I want any more information. I was hoping to avoid her unless I really needed her.

"Though Boss Lady sounded really happy when she talked on the phone, maybe you're her knight and shining armor!"

I believe the phrase you're looking for is poster girl.

"With Boss Lady at the top and you being our host family, it's almost like you two are married!"

You have no idea how right you are, though for the sake of my job I'll just continue sipping my drink.

"Okay! Let's go meet everyone else!"

Lucy spoke grabbing my arm and dragging me, I barely managed to gather our trash and throw it away.

Throughout this little adventure I met many of my new co-workers such as Lizzandra, a lizard woman with short dark green hair, yellow eyes and tan skin with green scales and a large chest. Height wise we were about the same height, give or take an inch and my first impression of her was that she was friendly. Lizzandra worked on website design and kept the webpage up to date as well as assisted in inventory.

Next I met Kaira, she was a Chimerian with long red hair giving her a mane-like appearance, two curved horns that looked as though they had been filed down and her eyes were gray with slit pupils. She stood above me by half a foot and despite her muscles she maintained a rather ample figure. Kaira introduced herself as a "graceful princess" which caused Lucy to snort, leading to a small altercation that everyone around seemed to chuckle at. As it would turn out Lucy and Kaira were friends before working here and them butting heads (hopefully metaphorically) was just a display of their friendship. Kaira worked on delivery and inventory as well as heavy lifting.

Then we ran into Lumin, an Umbraminis… I have no idea what that is really. I mean outside of wearing a lot of black there's nothing really to go on as to what animal he's similar to. Lumin wore dark clothing, from the looks of it composed of some thin material but it was incredibly black, even the lights around it didn't give it much clarification. His height was that of Lucy's, but he skin was a sickly pale. He had black hair and eyes as black as his clothing and a rather slender build. He and Lucy didn't really get along, seeing as when Lumin was introducing himself Lucy was nudging me to leave and after I had finished introducing myself, she was forcefully tugging for me to go somewhere else. In the end, we ended up parting but I did learn that Lumin was a part of the surveying group. It was his job to pay attention to trends and all other factors that went into fashion among "other things" as he stated.

After going around and visiting a lot of co-workers as well as getting some experience as to what I would be doing, we returned to Lucy's post.

"And saving the best for last we have my place of business. Since I'm clearly the cutest one here, I'm the first face you meet!"

Lucy spoke puffing out her chest.

"First thing tomorrow, you report to me!"

"Tomorrow?"

"Mmhmm! Boss Lady said once we were done, report to her."

"Alright?"

I left Lucy somewhat confuse and headed towards the elevator.

Here I am again, at Shuko's office door. I knocked three times on her door before it opened.

"You requested me, ."

"Yes, please come in, also there's no need to be so formal, at least not when we're alone."

Shuko spoke rising from her desk revealing her arachnid features as she beckoned me to come in. She must have some wireless means to open the door from that distance, but as I walked in I caught faint glimmers of thin webbing attached to the doors handle.

"So how was your first day?"

"It was nice, everyone was friendly but I have a few questions."

A few at the least.

"I get that I'm to help act as a deterrent for human clientele, but how am I the host family to a company?"

I didn't know companies needed babysitters.

"It's a wife's job to support her husband, so here's the answer you desire. You see as a liminal operated business, there are some obstacles that require non-liminal assistance and for that and seeing as having ordinary civilians do it could cause problems…"

"Problems?"

I asked as Shuko began walking around the room, and when I say around I mean floor, walls and ceiling.

"Nothing you need to worry about, just know that the law states that liminals need a human to accompany them (though some are giving some special rights). The liminals of this company must also abide by those laws."

Okay, you've answered the why but not the how.

"For outings such as company picnics, holiday parties and other occasions large and small, we would need to get the people of the cultural exchange involved in order for us to do anything outside. This is where you come in."

You still haven't answered my question.

"Wouldn't Ms. Smith and some other governmental people do a better job?"

"Smith has been the one we've relied on but she can be rather difficult and unreliable at times to say the least. Luckily due to Smith's job, her responsibilities increase but her payroll doesn't exactly reflect that, so I suggested a way to lessen her responsibilities."

"Ms. Smith wouldn't have…"

"Don't you just love it when things work the way you want. And with that, this concludes your first day, good job."

And just like that the conversation ended, was Ms. Smith just that easy to manipulate or was Shuko just that cunning and when I thought about it I realized she didn't truly answer my question, she just gave enough so that I would feel in the blanks.

"But I can't possibly do it alone."

It'll be like sending an ant to stop a flood.

"I did say it was a wife's job to support her husband. So long as I agree to it, it'll be fine, besides they're liminals not children."

She had a point, I was putting more emphasis on their feral appearance and not their individuality. It wasn't like I was going to have to watch them like a hawk, I just needed to be there.

"Oh, but we can forget to limit our strength so accidents can occur."

Don't forget to ask about those health plans soon.

"Any plans for tonight?"

Shuko asked as she grabbed a couple of folders and began placing them in her bag.

"I'm headed home, I've got to process all this."

Newly wed, first time host and all of it a lie that I have to maintain or face unemployment. If I just remember the pay then I'm sure it'll all work out.

"Good, then shall we head home then."

"Hah?"

"Surely you don't expect your interspecies wife to live by herself."

"Hah!?"

"Don't worry, all your things have been brought to my place and it's already been settled with your landlord."

She spoke as she began walking out towards the door, dragging me by the arm.

Even though our marriage is a fake, will we still have the infamous "newlyweds first night" and how would that work with a spider-woman. Well it's pointless to put any further thought into that, she hosted me up like a ragdoll earlier I don't want to lose this job because my "guy" wanted to expand his curiosity. Sorry Ms. Smith, the moon tonight might be full but this marriage is empty.


	3. Chapter 2 Lot's of Items, a Quick-save

**Chapter 2a**

 **Lots of Items, a Quick-save, a Boss is near**

As I sat in her… I mean our home, I was left dumbfounded. Her house was much more spacious then I could have imagined, my guess to allow Shuko the most comfortable experience. Maybe she prefers the ceiling to the ground.

"Here you go."

Shuko spoke as she handed me a can of caffeine free grape flavor soda, she herself had a cup of what I guess to be the same thing.

"Thanks."

I spoke on reflex as I brought the can to my mouth and the taste of grape enveloped my tongue and the burn from the carbonated bubbles hit the back of my throat.

"So welcome to our humble abode. The night's still young, so let's talk."

Shuko suggested in a manner similar to hitting on me. I mean despite the many legs and arms, Shuko is still a beauty and with her uniform still on, we could have easily passed for one of those spy film romances, you know the cool spy woman teases the spy guy, that.

"Then tell me, why do I need to live with you?"

"Oh and is living with your wife such a troublesome bore?"

"That's not what I mean."

"And here I thought that if we'd live together we would grow closer as husband and wife."

Shuko spoke looking dejected.

"But that's the thing, we aren't really husband and wife, we're more like master and dog."

You've made that clear already.

As I retorted, Shuko straightened out her face and just like that her whole demeanor change.

"At least you understand your position."

Shuko spoke coldly, bringing her cup to her lips as her six eyes focused on me.

"I figured Ms. Smith would be checking up on us and to avoid questions dealing with our living situations and so that you aren't caught not knowing much about your wife, I decided that it would be best if you were on a short lease where I could keep an eye on you."

So it's to make sure I don't screw up. Shuko's covering her basis but she didn't have to phrase it that way.

"Let's go over the ground rules."

"Ground rules?"

"Yes, ground rules, as in this is the ground level of the house and this is as far as you go."

"Hah?"

"What, do you not comprehend something so easy? The second floor is off limits, don't even think of going up there. Let's just say if you go up there, you're going to have a rather bad time."

Shuko's voice was sharp and left no room for debate, because I _really_ wanted to stir up the person who had an additional six legs to kick my ass with.

"Understood. Then can I ask you were my stuff is?"

"Of course, it's in the guest room, just down that hall…"

Shuko spoke only to stop suddenly at the sound of a catchy tune coming from her pocket. Grabbing the object that turned out to be her cell phone, her face lit up with joy as she saw who the caller was.

"Hey, how are you!"

She greeted the person on the phone before scurrying up the stairs and just like that I was left alone with many questions unanswered.

"Great talk champ."

I spoke with sarcasm before digging in my own pocket to pull out my phone. Shuko's phone going off reminded me that I hadn't received any notification the entire day, not even some game reminding me to log in for daily prizes or something.

Looking at the screen showed that I had twenty-seven notifications from Fanbook, an online social network I had been a part of since the last couple of years of Ourspace, it seemed that I had left it on silence since I left my apartment earlier today.

As I opened the Fanbook app I imagined that the notifications was about some game or meme or announcement of some sort but I couldn't have been more wrong when I saw that the notifications were about an image I had apparently placed around the time I was signing papers with Ms. Smith.

As I clicked on the image, it revealed to be a picture of Shuko. She was wearing some designer shades which covered two of her six eyes and her bangs covered the extra four, making her appear like a normal human but what was more concerning then that was what was the text accompanying the picture.

"Guess who got married guys!"

Did Shuko hack into my account and post this? Okay stupid question but why did Shuko post this? She made me live with her to make sure I didn't spill but here she goes, basically telling the world!

As I scrolled down, I began to look at the comments,

Shoji Rokuji [Bro, how come you didn't tell me you were getting married! Well whatever, she's a hottie, introduce me sometime]

Saeko Saito [As your younger sister I am both proud and somewhat concerned. You never mentioned having a girlfriend. I have to see if she can get the Saeko seal of approval]

Karen Saito [I'm glad that you met someone. Tell her that I apologize for not meeting her, work has kept me busy]

Hayato Minamoto [It's good to see that your mother and father's separation didn't shine a negative light on your thoughts of marriage]

At this point I can't say that this was a joke, even Mom and Dad commented. So I did the occasional like everyone's comment before closing the app.

With a sigh, I rose and walked around the first floor, locating the kitchen, bathroom, guest room one and guest room two. Needless to say the kitchen was rather spaced and the bathroom gave off the impression for meditating but the rooms were about average size and in the second guest room my things were left inside boxes, luckily whoever packed them made sure they were labeled, but this couldn't be all my stuff, maybe they weren't all here.

Looking through the box labeled "clothes" I pulled out a majority of my clothes but it seemed that whoever packed them, did literally that and packed clean clothes with the dirty ones, at least I found the washer and dryer previously when I checked the bathroom.

As I opened the washer I was relieved that both the washer and dryer were completely empty, I wouldn't know what to do if Shuko's clothes were in one of them. So without much else I put in the darker clothes and set the washer to its appropriate setting and started it.

One objective cleared. I thought as I washed my hands, my next objective was food.

Making my way to the fridge, I assumed that Shuko's diet mostly consisted of meat, seeing as the contents of the fridge mostly contained beef, chicken, fish, etc and what looked like freshly bought vegetables.

I guess I'll make hamburger steak with mushroom gravy along with a salad. With dinner decided, I'm making Shuko's portion as well, this way she won't be too mad that I just made myself at home with her fridge.

The prepping didn't take long nor did the cooking seeing as I had enough time to put the darks in the dryer and put the lights in the washer before the food had finished cooking. I decided to let the food stay on the stove as I began to acknowledge a few things such as; as opposed to my apartment this house was really-really spacious, even compared to my parent's old house this house was too spacious.

The second thing I realized was that while I was here by myself the overall feeling of loneliness increased tenfold. As opposed to my apartment where I for the most part had a little sidekick there, being here with Shuko not around made me actually fell lonely.

Speaking of Shuko, she went upstairs after receiving a phone call but she hasn't returned. She sounded rather happy when she answered so it can't be bad, right. Maybe I should go check up on her, but she forbade me from leaving this floor.

Hold on a second, I am a man, maybe not the manliest of men but a man dammit! I should be able to go upstairs if I feel like it since I'm living here! I only have to fight against my boss… who is my wife… and has eight legs and can hoist me like nothing… is she poisonous, can she claim self-defense?

As I ran the scenario of disobeying Shuko's word, every possible outcome came out with utter defeat for me, not even close baby.

No use trying to go against the owner of the house on my first night, especially not unprepared.

I thought as I began to head towards the bathroom but then I caught sight of the I.E (Interspecies Exchange) book that Ms. Smith gave me. The clothes weren't going anywhere and Ms. Smith did tell me that I should read this, so I might as well start now.

After grabbing the book, I sat down in the seat I was sitting in earlier and began to look at the contents of the book, but then I remembered something. I remembered that mandatory reading was my kryptonite (among other things). For some reason I could read anything and find interest in it so long as I wanted to but once it becomes assigned it's like all the fun things in the book get sapped out of it.

With a sigh I flipped through the pages hoping that something of interest would pop up.

"Blah blah blah, a host family must not leave their guest alone, blah blah blah."

I muttered as my eyes barely skimmed each page before I turned. There's got to be something of interest here, something that would make me not think I was expected to read this. As I was about to give up I found a section that was about as interesting as it came in a guide.

"Any person(s) who harms any person of non-human origins will be punished severely. Blah blah blah, this goes on to include intercourse between **Humans** and **Liminal**."

Hmmm, so sex between the two species is illegal. Like Ms. Smith has to worry about that, we're not even in a relationship and I'm not interested in intimacy at the moment, despite the fact that I'm currently about to have a full mental conversation about it. Besides I don't even know how to have the sex with a spider-woman anyway! Do you just stick it in the spider portion? Does her human half have a docking port? I'm sure that when spiders breed the male gets the short end of the stick and dies or was that because the male spider couldn't escape? Now that I'm on the subject of spider life, how does Shuko use the toilet?

As my head filled with questions, I decided that it was enough of the I.E. book for tonight, seeing as it only made me question things that I'm likely not going to get the answers to without getting hurt.

Closing my eyes, I thought about everything that had happened so far, getting married and becoming a host to an entire company full of liminals, then moving in with my not-wife. I mean the house is nice and spacious, and it isn't all that far from the apartments I used to live in, heck the only reason I could think of as to why I'd never ventured to this neighborhood was probably because the nearest station is a little piece from her as opposed to the apartments so it was a thing of convenience. Though I do have to omit that there's barely any distance to cover for Shuko's place to the Lam-coat building.

It was then that I thought about my lil' buddy who probably still thinks I live at the apartments. The kid would probably cry if I were to up and vanish, so I reached in my pocket and grabbed my phone, sending a message telling of my new address when I realized how much time had passed since I had sat down. By now the food was cold and would need to be reheated but first I should get my clothes before the darks wrinkle and the lights start trying to sour.

As I walked to the bathroom and opened the door I was greeted by Shuko with a most spectacular sight. Flowing silver hair, wet from just being washed. A body of creamy vanilla stood before me as water drizzled down her curves. Her breast were much larger then when she wore her uniform, seeing as just by sight alone that match Ailuros.

It was just a moment but it was bliss, but all good things must come to an end. Now what I expected would be the occasional yell, followed by throwing whatever's nearest then stampeding over me as Shuko would have rushed to her room. Sadly all that glitters isn't gold.

In less than a second, my feet were wrapped and flung from under me. To quote the Fresh Prince, "my life got flipped-turned upside down" as I was suspended with only webbing preventing me from testing which was harder; my head or the ground.

"So this is what a mob villain in Spider-man feels like."

I spoke, just blurting the first thing that came to mind as the blood started to flow to my head.

"Is that all you got to say?"

Shuko spoke, she was not too _killing_ pleased.

"To be nothing but a dog, you've got some nerve to peak in on me! To even break the lock to catch a peak! Damn virgin, go find a corner to jack it to!"

Shuko continued as she pressed into my chest with her sharp fingers, while she held a towel with her free hand acting as a censor, the towel barely covered her chest as it swayed pasted the human-like portion of her body. Maybe I just never noticed but her teeth were rather sharp looking and her arms and hands were covered in some material that had the same coloration as the spider portion of her body.

"So how do I punish such an undesirable mutt? Well any last words?!"

Last words?

"Wait, I didn't break any lock! I just opened the door! I didn't even know you were in here!"

I thought she was still upstairs on the phone, I didn't hear her come down the stairs at all.

"Likely story, do you think I'm going to believe that the door just decided you deserved a peep show! I know I locked the door when I entered!"

Shuko spoke as she poked me even harder, leaving an impression where she prodded.

"If you don't believe me then why don't you try it and see!"

I barked, the blood rushing to my head was getting too much for me and if I didn't do something I doubt my stay here would be pleasant.

As she looked at me with disgust, she walked over to the door and closed it. Though I was forced to look forward due to how I was bound as thus couldn't see what all Shuko was doing, I then heard a couple of click noises.

"I have just re-locked the door and now…"

Shuko spoke as the sound of the doorknob turning made itself present and the sound of air coming in from the hall was heard. Then there was silence.

Wait, did she just leave me here…hanging. Okay bad pun is bad but did she really leave me.

"Shuko?"

I spoke, but before I could say anything else I felt two tough objects grab me as I was pulled down from my suspension and sat on the ground, still facing away from Shuko.

"I'm….I'm… I apologize, it seems I acted irrationally and did not take into consideration…"

Shuko spoke, her voice began to trail off but was that an apology? It sounded like she was reading one of those official apology letters that have no soul but as I looked at Shuko I noticed it.

Her face was as red as her spider-like portions. Her eyes were closed shut as if she didn't even want to see a reflection of what she look like. I'm sure if she didn't need to hold the towel she would be hiding behind her hands right about know, but was it that embarrassing? I mean she was probably living by herself so she didn't really have a need to lock the bathroom door let alone know that the locking mechanism had weakened.

"So how's your chest?"

Shuko asked, her voice was rather soft spoken as she tried to avoid eye contact.

"Don't worry about it."

I just want to get out of here before you realize the only thing keeping my eyes on your face is a towel and even still, hiding behind a towel is still erotic.

"No. I'm sure you must be sore."

Shuko spoke as her free hand's thumb tapped her index finger in rapid succession.

"Well if you feel bad about it, how about you let me touch-"

Before I could say another word the meek and embarrassed Shuko face turned to scorn.

"Your arms!"

I had to be quick, I didn't barely escape one disaster for another.

Hearing my request, Shuko let out a laugh as she positioned her free hand towards me.

As I reached out and took hold of her hand and wrist I felt the hardened material that made up her most of her arm. If I remember right, most insects and spiders developed exoskeletons, so maybe that's what this it. Despite its tough exterior, as I traced the highest point of the exoskeleton onto her fingers, Shuko slightly twitched, I guess her arms are rather sensitive.

As I let go of her arm, my eyes caught onto some red thin streaks around the visible portion of her breast.

"What's with the red marks?"

I asked absent mindedly and to my dismay Shuko shot me a look of angst.

"So how long were you staring at my breast?

Shuko spoke with a slight tinge in her voice.

"Um, I wasn't starring, I mean it just caught my eye, no what I mean to say is…"

As words continued to spew from my mouth, Shuko looked at me with one of her devilish grins.

"That's enough, I've gotten what I needed anyway. The food should be heated by now so let's go eat, I put a basket near the dryer for your use so you can worry about your clothes afterwards."

As Shuko dried off, she continued on past the door leaving me bewildered. What did she mean she had gotten what she needed and is she going to put on clothes, or do spider-folk eat naked? Well I don't know about the former but they do wear clothes while eating.

Before I could leave the bathroom, my phone chimed in indicating that I had received a message and just like that I was given a mission to fight against my wife… boss… my woss.


	4. Chapter 2b Itty Bitty talk

**Chapter 2b**

 **Let's Have an Itty Bitty Talk**

When I walked into the dining room Shuko had just finished putting the food on the table. Seeing her now made it really difficult to concentrate on the food, for she had put on a black nightgown, with its transparent silky texture and the lighting made even such a simple task of setting the table, alluring. Was she doing this on purpose, it'd be best not to lower my guard seeing as I'm about to go against a boss, both figuratively and literally.

Sitting at the table and eating dinner with another person my age was a nice feeling, at least I think she's around my age. We talked about many things such as some of the expectations of how to deal with some of the liminals when I'm out with them and how Shuko got past me to enter the bathroom. Turns out she walked the ceiling a while ago and I was apparently so deep in reading the I.E. book that I didn't see her (it was probable when I had my eyes shut thinking about… stuff.

Seeing as we had just about finished eating, I decided to ask the boss starting battle question.

"Why do you do it?

"It?"

"You know, make yourself appear more human-like?"

I asked, but was reminded of the phrase if looks could kill, seeing as Shuko's eyes zone in on me like I was an intruder in her territory.

"What do you mean by that?"

Shuko spoke. Was she playing dumb?

"Well it came to me when we were in the bathroom. Why didn't I take notice of your teeth or hands?"

"You are an idiot and a pervert. Maybe your head was so full of lust you couldn't care less about such things so long as they had jiggle physics."

Shuko lightly chuckled, though her eyes were still zeroing in on me.

"Shuko I'm being serious! We might not like each other and we're just using one another but that doesn't mean I will just let you do whatever you want."

Besides the I.E. book states that I'm responsible for the well-being of guest under me and her company as well as Shuko herself are my responsibility, or at least that's what I think I read.

"I wore gloves and held back on smiling, what's the problem!?"

I took a breath before I opened my mouth to speak.

"I get it, to be the CEO of a fashion company requires you to be fashionable and familiar with appearances. That's why I was hired."

"Well I already told you that."

"Yes but you also hired me so that you could be told when you were taking things too far."

"Come again!?"

Shuko commanded as we stared into each other eyes, or as much as we could.

"I'm telling you to stop with the chest bindings for one."

Thanks to a message from Shuko's number one, I learned that Shuko had been trying to make herself appear more human-like via gloves to hide her claw-like fingers, only grinning to prevent her carnivorous teeth from showing among other things, but I didn't get why chest bindings. As it turned out it was from her understanding that women in power in human society shouldn't have overzealous breast due to it being considered brainwashing.

Where the hell did she learn that from? Is what I wanted to know but Ailuros didn't offer any more help, though at least I understand the problem, the only thing left is for Shuko to want to change.

"Why must you only concentrate on my breast, are you pent up that badly?"

"Shuko, stay with me."

I spoke before Shuko tried to take control of this conversation, though for an instant I thought I saw her eyes falter.

"We might not be too fond of each other, but I don't want you to harm yourself over something so stupid."

After I finished speaking there was an eerie silence. It wasn't jump scare eerie but more calm before the storm, and the reason was because Shuko's face had gone through a sudden change. Her eyes weren't like they were when she was teasing me nor were they like when she thought I was trying to peep on her in the bathroom. Now, at this moment, Shuko's eyes were fixated on me with the intent to kill, needless to say Shuko was pissed.

"STUPID… DID YOU JUST CALL ALL THAT I'VE BEEN DOING STUPID!? I'M THE ONE WHO IS YOUR SUPERIOR, I DON'T HAVE TO TAKE SOME BULLSHIT WORDS OF ADVICE FROM A LOW-CLASS MUTT OF A MAN WHO CAN'T EVEN HOLD A RELATIONSHIP LET ALONE TAKE CARE OF HIS SISTER. IF I DIDN'T HIRE YOU, YOU WOULD BE WORKING SOME TWO-CENT JOB CUTTING YOUR OWN LIFESPAN DOWN DUE TO SOME HALF-ASSED FAMILY SENTIMENTAILITY!"

Shuko exploded, slamming her fist on the table hard enough to cause some of the tableware to bounce from their original position.

Okay, ouch! Words hurt when they're true and she knows this. Without her hiring me I would be working whatever job I could get but do you have to hit me right where it hurts.

"Shuko-"

"DON'T YOU EVER THINK THAT FOR ONE SECOND YOU HOLD ANY POWER OVER ME! YOU'RE NOTHING BE SOME PARASITE THAT I'VE DECIDED WAS MORE USEFUL THAN HARMFUL!"

Shuko yelled, cutting me off.

"Shuko-"

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'VE HAD TO GO THROUGH!"

Shuko continued pointing her finger at me, cutting me off again.

"SHUKO!"

I barked back as I grabbed her hand firmly enough to not let it go if Shuko were to yank her arm but with enough slack to let her know that I wasn't going to attack.

"You're right. I don't know much about you and if I touched on a sensitive subject then I apologize, but I do want you to stop with all the bindings and gloves and everything preventing the real Shuko from showing herself."

As I finished speaking, Shuko look at me before slowly taking her hand from me.

"So you want me to show you my true self? Well, I'll take what you said into consideration but be warned, you might not like what you see."

Shuko spoke, it seems she's calmed down, maybe she realized I was sincere.

"Also, I apologize… for real this time. I didn't think I would get this railed up, what's wrong with me tonight. I'll take care of cleaning up in here, you go on ahead and take a bath."

Shuko spoke as she rose from the table gathering the dishes we were using. As for me, I went to the bathroom, closing the door behind me. Even though I knew that the door didn't lock, I felt more assured with it closed. After grabbing a set of clothes I could sleep in consisting of a shirt, boxers and gym shorts from the darks, I put the dry clothes in a basket and placed the lights in the dryer, afterwards I did what I was told and took a bath.

After cleaning myself, I sat in the tub and gave a deep sigh. I had survived but it was all thanks to Ailuros, she had sent me information as well as what to anticipate. Had she been waiting for someone to tell Shuko off this whole time or did she send me on a suicide mission and if she knew what Shuko was doing why didn't she just tell her?

Well there's no point in brooding about it, it'll ruin this time of peace. I'll just send her a message before I go to bed. As I closed my eyes, I started thinking to myself about what Shuko's true self could be and why would she hide herself? She seems to prideful or at least that's what everyone at Lam-coat seems to suggest, to be trying to seem more human-like on her own, so who could make Shuko think that was the correct course to go.

It had been a good amount of time before I got out of the tub and dried myself off before cleaning the tub and putting on my clothes. Afterwards I sent Ailuros a message,

[Thanks for the advice and information but why didn't you tell her this? Also do you know why she thought she needed to disguise herself?]

Ah and before I forget,

[Did you throw me under a bus?]

As I grabbed my lights out of the dryer and put them in the basket with my darks, I started walking towards the door but when I tried to turn the doorknob, the door flew open as if it weren't closed. I'm sure I closed it though.

Once I made it to the living room, Shuko met me holding a can of something in her hand, by the look of the can's label, probably coffee.

"Well I'm going to call it an early night."

"Okay, night."

It wasn't exactly early but after today a good night's rest wouldn't hurt.

"For tonight, sleep on the couch."

"Hah?!"

"Sleep. On. The. Couch. Do you not understand?"

"No I get what you're saying but there are two other rooms down here I can sleep in."

"But those are guest rooms."

"And?"

"You're not a guest, you're my husband. You room isn't ready yet, so for tonight sleep on the couch."

"My room isn't ready yet? Why, what's wrong with it?"

"It's hard to find a good dog house on the fly you know."

Wait, is she really going to be treating me like a dog.

"I'm not a dog!"

"Don't worry, it'll have wifi and central heating and cooling."

"Really?"

I mean, wifi _and_ central heating and cooling.

"No, silly. The blankets are behind the couch, night."

Shuko laughed as she started to head upstairs.

"Wait, Shuko. I know you don't want me upstairs but if there's an emergency I'll rush up there."

"What you didn't really think I forbade you from an entire part of a house now did you?

Shuko laughed as she walked up the stairs, leaving me to my new temporary bed. Looking behind the couch I spotted the blankets… why are the blankets in bondage knots?

As I laid on the couch, my phone notified me of a message.

[You're welcome and I have no idea what caused her to change. About throwing you under a bus… congrats you survived, night!]

So you admit to sacrificing me! What is with her, she helps me but is she helping me? And earlier what did Shuko mean about apologizing for real this time? I must seem like a toy to these women.

After looking at my messages, I set my alarm and gradually closed my eyes and feel asleep. As I slept for what felt like minutes, I awakened to the sound of tapping and light scrapping sounds.

As I grabbed my phone it showed that I had been sleep for two hours and when I turned on the phone's flashlight I was greeted by nothing. I was in there all by my lonesome but still the sound continued, was it above me? Is that Shuko?

Rising to my feet, I walked towards the stairs and ascended them to the second floor where the scrapping sounds though still light grew louder. I followed the sound till I was in front of the only door with light on underneath when I began to hear a voice and heavy breathing.

"Ah…ah…ahhh!"

I then rose my hand to get ready to knock on the door when suddenly-

"Yes, oh yes, hah, almost there…"

Shuko voiced, heavy pants came out of her after every few words or so.

"Shuko, are you alright?

I asked as I tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Hon… what… are… you…nn… doing… up here?"

Shuko asked as the timing between her pants decreased.

"I just heard something coming from up here and decided to check it out. Are you okay in there? Do you need help?"

I asked, I'm not sure if this is something spider-folk do or what but it doesn't hurt to ask?

"You're…no… don't come in! Ahhhhh! I'm just, exercising, bed, almost, there, coming!"

Shuko spoke, if you could call it that. Her voice kept cutting out due to heavy breathing making what she said hard to understand and did she forget the door's locked.

"Shuko?"

I inquired, but the only thing I heard from her room was, heavy breathing and a sudden pop sound, I'm guessing it was the can she brought up there with her. A moment of silence passed when I noticed the heavy breathing subsided.

Out of concern I turned the knob on Shuko's door, knowing it was locked when Shuko's spoke.

"I'm alright... sorry 'bout the noise... you go back to bed."

Even though Shuko sounded slightly exhausted, some of her words slurred but I don't think she could get drunk off of one drink and I'm sure what she had in her hand was an ordinary can of coffee.

"Are you still there?"

She asked, her voice getting more sluggish.

"Yeah, if you're alright, I'll just head off to bed then."

I spoke but didn't get a reply. I guess she must have feel asleep and I better do the same. I slept throughout the rest of the night quite soundly and thus my first night with Shuko came to an end.

The following morning as I finished making breakfast Shuko came downstairs and greeted me.

"Morning."

Shuko spoke with a light yawn, she seemed relieved. Today Shuko was wearing a light pink sleeveless button-down shirt which gave focus to her chest and arms. With her hair down, her chest proudly unrestrained and her arms bare she gave off a more natural look… well about as natural as a spider-woman can get I guess, needlessly to say she was quite radiant.

"Morning, you're not going to human today!?"

I joked.

"After listening to your begging, I decided to humor you but you'll take responsibility for any shortcomings."

Shuko spoke, as she gave a light smile that she slightly covered up with her hand.

As we started to eat breakfast I noticed that Shuko had this habit of crossing her arms and placing them over her chest every now and then like she was trying to hide them. I'd better say something since she's trying hard to change.

"Shuko, you look cute today."

Shuko then slightly blushed.

"So I wasn't cute yesterday?"

"No-no it's just that you're much cuter then yesterday."

As I complimented her more, her face got a small bit redder and she gave a bright smile as if to hide her embarrassment.

"I didn't dogs could be foxy."

"I'm not a dog!"

I retorted when my phone went off. Looking as the screen I saw it was a message from Ms. Smith

Smith [Morning Hon. Sorry to message you so early in the morning but did anything strange happen last night?]

[Not that I can say.]

I'm living with a spider-woman, you'd have to be specific when you ask for strange happenings.

Smith [Shuko didn't try to attack (sexually) you did she?]

[No, would she have a need to attack (physically) me?]

Smith [Depends lol. I was just checking up on you two seeing as last night was a full moon]

[Sorry, you told me about the moon but nothing happened (romantically)]

Smith [Well that's alright. Darling had it rough last night so I thought I'd check on my married couple]

What does Ms. Smith's love-life have to do with us?

"Come on, you don't want to be late on you first day?"

Shuko spoke breaking me from my phone as she dragged me to the doorway.

The next few days went by like a dream. It was enjoyable learning about my co-workers and going on fetch quest for them and at home, aside from Shuko walking in on me whenever I took a bath, there wasn't any conflict until one day after a light day at work as Shuko and I walked home.

If front of our house was a girl who looked around eight years old. She wore a red shirt with a light stripped long sleeved shirt underneath with a beige skirt and black socks.

Upon noticing us she bee-lined it straight for me and gave me a tackling-hug.

"Papa!"


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Papa's Ruff Day  
**

"Oh! So this was your neighbor's kid and you usually watch her after school while her mother's at work. Well why didn't you say that Hon?"

Shuko spoke as she gave a light laugh.

"I'm sorry Suri, all this must be confusing for you. Would you like some juice?"

Shuko asked as the young girl called Suri simple nodded before looking up at me.

"Are you gonna be alright, Papa?"

Suri asked looking quite concerned.

"Don't you worry, the ceiling and I have met once before. Last time it left me hanging but this time I must admit, I've never felt closer."

I spoke making light of the situation for I was bound to the ceiling thanks to my loving wife. How and why I'm here is a funny story that took place about twenty to thirty minutes ago.

-Twenty-to-thirty minutes ago-

"Papa!"

The girl spoke as she hugged me.

"Suri!"

I spoke as I petted her head.

"It's good to see you."

It's been a couple of days since I had seen her, so I was a little worried since I gave her my address but she hadn't visited.

"Suri…Papa…I think we should all have a little chat inside, Hon."

Shuko spoke, quite lovely in fact… to anyone just walking by but to me it was far more sinister sounding like having Doom casted on you.

"Come on, let's not talk outside, we can have drinks and sweet as I drain- I mean as we talk."

Drain, drain what! At this moment I don't really want to go home, I mean the house is right there but there are many other side quest that just came up. Though I wouldn't have a say in the matter as Shuko put her arms around me.

"Isn't that right Hon, a nice little chat, with our guest."

"That is exactly what we'll do, but can I first say that this is a misunderstanding?"

"You've said your piece, _Papa_."

Shuko spoke, despite how nice she was speaking, I was reading her body language and it was like getting repeatedly stabbed by jagged daggers. It also didn't help by the fact that she was putting the squeeze on me with her arms wrapped around me.

"Suri, welcome to our home."

I spoke, trying to appear as everything were fine, though walking was a bit difficult with my wife basically strangling me up top and Suri hugging me from the waist.

"Thanks Papa."

As we entered the house very awkwardly, Shuko asked Suri to release me as nice as possible. You know that nice that's accompanied by a bad feeling, that calm before the storm feeling.

Without any reason to deny Shuko's words, Suri let go of me and took a step back and without a moment's rest Shuko lifted me and bound me to the ceiling with her webbing.

"So Hon, when were you going to tell me you had a kid?"

"If you would calm down and listen, I'm sure we can all just laugh it off."

"Oh I'm calm see, you can still fear. If I weren't calm wouldn't you have taken you last breathe a few seconds ago?"

"Excuse me."

Suri spoke but her ply was ignored.

"Shuko, don't you think it would be strange for you not to know if I had a kid, I mean you did compile that folder when we first met."

I defended myself with some evidence that she used against me, hopefully this will be enough.

"That's one thing I would like to know. How did you hide your child from Ailuros, there's no way she would over-look something as significant as you having a child! Though you do seem a bit too ordinary, maybe it was a secret affair with someone with power and you hold a bland as day façade to hide you playboy tactics."

Shuko spoke as she inspected me, was she implying that I was more than meets the eye! Woman I'm not a transformer!

"Excuse me, Mrs-…"

Suri spoke trailing off at the end since she was never introduced to Shuko and once again she was ignored.

"Too ordinary, I'd say slightly above ordinary but never mind that, get me down so I can explain."

I pleaded.

"Okay, I'll let you down."

Shuko spoke, strangely sympathetic.

"Really!?"

"Only if you tell me who the mystery woman is."

Always a catch with this one.

"PAPA!"

Suri yelled getting both of our attention.

"Sorry Suri, I got caught in the moment, Shuko you should introduce yourself."

"My apologies."

Shuko spoke as she knelled down and faced Suri

"My name is Shuko Bishopi, I'm married to that poor excuse of a father stuck on the ceiling. Welcome to our home."

I'm not a poor excuse of a father, maybe a poor excuse but not of a father.

"My name is Mitsuru Tsukimori, my friends call me Suri. Papa isn't my dad, he's Papa."

Suri spoke as she both introduced herself and tried to defend me.

"You might need to be more specific than that."

"Hush Papa, at the moment I'm mad at you."

What did I do to deserve your malice? But before I could ask Shuko shot web at me via a Spiderman wrist maneuver covering my mouth preventing me from talking coherently.

"I too would like to know what you could have done to anger the little one, maybe not visit your baby's momma."

Shuko spoke with a sly smile as if she were looking at trapped prey.

"Just look at you, at the moment you got two roses angry at you."

"I'm mad at you too, Mrs. Shuko."

What did Shuko do to anger you, you've just met?

"Ho- seems I've incurred the wrath of a tiny one as well."

Shuko spoke as she brought herself closer to Suri.

"Tell me, Ms. Suri why are you displeased with me?"

"Because you took Papa away from me…"

Suri spoke as she puffed her cheeks.

Aww, how cute! We were pretty close, maybe she missed me more than I thought.

"…without letting me know first!"

"Hey Hut?" (say what)

"You heard me, you left saying you were going to work and then a cat lady came into you room with some movers and began taking stuff from your apartment."

Cat-lady? So she met Ailuros, come to think about it outside of messaging I haven't met Ailuros since our first meeting. Where is she at exactly?

"Hell hu he Huhe-"(Well you see Suri-)

"I'm sorry, Miss Suri. I'm the one who took Hon… Papa away from you so don't be mad at him. It's just that we got married and decided that it would be better if we both lived together. I pushed the agenda so if you have to hate someone then hate me."

Shuko spoke after cutting me off, if you could called muffled speech talking. I wanted to say something in protest, so that we could at least take half the blame but I felt that would have ruined the moment.

"Though if you think about it, this is all clearly his fault, leaving you and your mom and tricking a maiden such as myself."

Shuko rebuked herself. Choose a side lady, go down a hero or live a damsel.

After a moment of silence Suri smiled.

"I don't hate you, besides Mommy said that you only marry someone you love."

Love? Shuko? There's about as much love between us as there is space between me and the ceiling.

"Well since we've come to understand one another, what's your relationship with Papa."

"She was my neighbor's daughter and I would watch her while her mother was at work."

I manage to speak out through my teeth.

"You were her baby-sitter… I find that hard to believe and rather convenient."

Of course you would.

"No, Papa is telling the truth! Because Mommy works late, Papa would watch me until she got home."

"So not father and daughter?"

Shuko asked finalizing the issue. Woman we're about as father-daughter as we're husband-wife.

Suri shook her head no and now we're back to the present.

-Present-

Well Shuko got me down only so that I could go make snacks, my guess one's that Suri would like so a couple of sandwiches and cookies will be alright.

It took a little time but I made a pretty nice variety of snacks, shooting from ham and cheese to tuna all cut in perfect triangles, I felt as though I'd outdone myself.

As I walked to the living room with the snacks, Shuko was laughing quite wholeheartedly before she noticed me. Shuko then walked towards me grabbing a sandwich with one hand and putting her hand on my head and petting me she continued to laugh as she took a bite from her sandwich.

"You're such a good boy. Papa."

Shuko joked, it seemed as though I missed something but Shuko and Suri were getting along so all is well.

Putting the platter of sandwiches on the table, Suri grabbed one and took a bite. Her face blossomed with joy as she took another bite.

"Eat as much as you like."

I spoke, grabbing a sandwich as I watch Suri and Shuko eat and drink. If someone were to take a picture we would look like a slightly out-of-the-ordinary family, it was nice.

"So how have you been lately, Suri?"

I asked seeing as it's been a few days since we last met.

"Great, just yesterday I was playing with a bird-lady and a slime-lady!"

"Bird-lady? Slime-lady?"

"Yeah, with some of the neighborhood boys and girls. The boys brought water-guns and water balloons but the slime-lady got it off them and we blasted them, it was fun."

"Well that's nice, I think. Was the bird-lady the same one that helped you when you got stuck in that tree?"

"Mm-hmm."

Suri nodded, you see about a week ago Suri had climbed a tree trying to get her balloon or something that had gotten caught in the branches. Seems that she didn't pay attention to how high she was and got stuck. I'm not sure what happened but somehow a "bird-lady" got her down.

"Well that explains why she's not disturbed by my appearance."

Shuko spoke grabbing another sandwich.

"So how did you two get married, when did you all met?"

Suri asked as she drank some of her juice and grabbed some cookies.

"The cat-lady said that Papa had signed his soul over to his significant better, so I know he got married but he never mentioned you to me. Mommy then told me he got caught by a predator?"

Suri continued, how did she jump to the conclusion that I got married from that, Mori what are you teaching Suri.

"I remember it was like fate-"

Shuko started, well let's change fate to extortion but continue.

"He came when I needed him most and it was then that I needed to make him mine. I knew he couldn't say no to a woman such as myself but he probably wouldn't say no to any other woman either, so I acted fast."

Shuko finished as she grabbed some juice.

"Well I don't get it, but Papa looks happy and you don't look like a predator."

I wouldn't say happy but it's not bad and what do you mean she doesn't look like a predator, she's half spider.

"Well let me go make up some more sandwiches and refill on drinks."

I spoke as I grabbed the near empty platter of sandwiches and cups, leaving the small bown of cookies and went off into the kitchen. Thinking about it, I'd better let Suri's mom know she's over here.

[Hey Ms. Mori, Mitsuru is over here, I'll bring her home around eight, I'll be sending my new address with this message…]

After a few minutes and a couple of sandwiches being made I received a reply.

[Thank you Gin for watching Mitsuru, I'll be home around seven or a little after, so I should be home by then. And congrats on you marriage.]

After refilling the cups and cutting the sandwiches I returned to the living room where Shuko looked as though she were in deep thought.

"Hon, how did you and Suri meet?"

As I put the platter on the table and handed everyone their cup I spoke.

"Well it was two years ago, Suri was still in kindergarten and I had just got my apartment, so I was getting my stuff unpacked when I noticed a little girl crying across the street by herself."

"And that's when you kidnapped her."

"I'm sorry Shuko, I didn't know you were the page-master, the being capable of rewriting someone's story."

I retorted as I continued my story.

"I just happened to see her crying and decided to check it out. It turned out that Suri's mom was working late that day and didn't leave a key for her to get in, so she would have been stuck outside till nightfall."

"So that's when you kidnapped her. You do know that's a crime."

"Anyways."

I spoke slightly annoyed but continued anyways.

"I stayed with her, we ate and played in front of the apartment building, when the landlord found us and let us into their room, where we stayed there until Mori, Suri's mom came home."

"It was fun."

Suri spoke as she continued drinking her juice.

"So one thing led to another and Mori allowed me to watch Suri on days when she would be late."

"How often was that?"

Shuko asked.

"About every day or at least three-to-four days out of the week."

"That often! She must have a very busy job."

"Yeah well, she was a single mother so I was glad to be of some assistance."

And like that we spent the rest of the day talking and watching T.V. Eventually it was a quarter till eight when I decided to take Suri home, like I said the distance wasn't that great from where I lived now so we got to Suri house in about twenty-five to thirty minutes, Shuko decided to stay home and clean up. There Mori was waiting for us.

"Thank you for watching Suri again."

Mori spoke as Suri ran to her side.

"Don't mention it. And Suri, just like before, you're welcome anytime you want to come over. "

I spoke as I grabbed a key from my pocket and handed it to Suri.

"Just in case you need to come over and we're not there yet, I don't want you staying out by yourself."

Sure took the key and gave it to Mori.

"Mommy make it into a necklace."

Suri voiced as I began to leave.

"Alright, bye Mori, Suri."

"Bye Papa!"

"Bye Gin, and try not to get caught up webbing too much"

Mori joked as she waved good bye and she closed the door.

After I left Mori and Suri I visited the landlord of the apartment before I headed home.

The night was rather tranquil and so I slept rather well. As it turns out my room was going to be across from Shuko's on the second floor, apparently Shuko needed to clear out the stuff in there to make it livable, but her room is still forbidden from entry.

As I slumbered I felt that Mori said something off, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

Early the next day the doorbell rang.

"Yes, who is it?"

"Hon, it's Smith. I have a bundle of joy and third addition to your family for you."

 **Bonus Chapter**

 **Tying Up Loose Threads**

Now that I've got Hon out of the way for the time being, I can ask some questions and get uncensored answers.

"Mitsuru, where did you get the nickname Suri from?"

"From Papa, he said if he could call me Suri, I could call him Papa."

"That so."

If it weren't Hon, I would have thought that maybe he just tried to combine some parts of her name Mit **SU** ru Tsukimo **RI** , but knowing him it probably never even occurred to him and it just happened to work out that way. Now that I got that easy question out of the way, onto what I really want to know.

"Say Suri, why do you call Hon-Gin, Papa?"

I asked, it was just odd for a child to refer to someone else as Papa unless they were their father... or maybe that was his kink. Disgusting.

"Because Mommy got a picture of her with a big dog named Papa."

A big dog named Papa?

"Mommy would say that if she didn't keep him on a short lease he would easily get taken advantage of for being too nice and playful. And that she had to keep him near her at all times so that he wouldn't catch the attention of some predator."

"So what happened to Papa, I mean your mom's dog?"

"I don't know, Mommy said he left before I was born."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Suri's mom must have meant that he died before she was born.

"It's okay, soon after Mommy told me of Papa I met Gin and he played with me and watched over me like a big brother."

"Then why didn't you call him big brother?"

"Because he didn't feel like a big brother."

"But like a Papa."

"Yup."

I began to laugh.

"Are you alright Mrs. Shuko?"

"Just call me Shuko."

I spoke through the laughter. It seems I'm not the only one who has Hon pegged to a dog but to think he shared a lot of qualities to an actual dog!

Soon after Hon walked in with a platter of sandwiches. Even though this is nothing more than a house of cards built on a stage of lies, Hon continues to play his role without any complaint, just wagging his tail happily to wherever I want. Am I the predatory or Suri's mom, or are they both the same?

As I approached Hon, I took a sandwich and petted his head.

You really are a good boy.


	6. Chapter 4a Jhast the two of us

**Chapter 4a**

 **Jhast the Two of Us**

It was around eight thirty in the morning and I was in the kitchen fixing breakfast. Pancakes and bacon for the misses and myself as well as a round of pancakes for our guest and coffee flavor pancakes for Ms. Smith.

Shuko had just woken up and started getting ready for work ten or fifteen minutes age and I had the day off. I was going to clean up around the house but then Ms. Smith came knocking on the door with a "bundle of joy."

As I gathered the pancakes onto the plates and carried them to the table, I began to place them in their respective places before heading to the kitchen to get the drinks. Ms. Smith took a bite out of her pancakes and applauded me for the taste, saying that I cook like Darling, I'm not too sure if comparing me to her boyfriend is a compliment or not.

"So what's Smith doing here so early?"

Shuko asked as she walked into the dining room via the ceiling.

"I'm right here you know."

Smith spoke as she continued to eating.

"Morning Shuko, it seems Ms. Smith has a, um how do I put this delicately, a third for our household."

I spoke as I eyed to our guest as I placed the cups of juice and one cup of coffee down.

Our guest was a small child with a bob hairstyle. She couldn't have been no more than five years old if the doll she carried with her were any indication of her age and for some reason her eyes always looked downward as if she were out of energy. The only thing that stood out about her was that fact that she was a transparent dark blue and I mean she in the generally sense; hair, clothes, everything but the doll.

"Hello there."

Shuko spoke to our young guest.

"…"

No reply, she didn't even touch the pancakes or juice in front of her.

As Ms. Smith took a drink of her coffee, she arose from the table.

"Can I have a word with the two of you in private, we'll be right back?"

"Sure."

I spoke as we walked towards the back of the hall, confused as this was the first time I had seen Smith so serious, considering her first word when she smelled that I was cooking pancakes was "coffee flavor with a cup of coffee for me."

"I'm sorry to put you two in this situation but you two were the only choice."

Ms. Smith spoke as she took a sip of coffee, ruining the appearance of someone asking for a favor.

"So why do we have to watch this child? She doesn't seem to have any manners nor does she even seem to be alive."

Shuko voiced from the ceiling, it wasn't a tone of malice but more annoyed. If body languages could be translated I'm sure Shuko's would be saying "aren't you just putting this on us because you don't want to really look for her a home."

"Well you see, the child was caught in a child-liminal abduction case a little ways back. Though we caught the abductors and returned the children to their respective homes, due to the events Jane suffered a trauma and hasn't spoken a word since nor has she exhibited any signs of being aware, we don't even know what sort of liminal she is to return her to so she can readjust."

Ms. Smith spoke as she took another sip of her coffee.

"Jane?"

"She hasn't spoken her name at all, so instead of referring to her as some pronoun we decided to call her Jane until we got her name, but sadly not one word has come up."

Smith continued as she downed the rest of the coffee.

"So we were looking for someone to watch her, but we were going to need a rather happy couple to hopefully get her to open up and that was when the higher-ups decided that it should be you guys."

"I'm sure there are more couples out there with more years of experience then us at being a couple."

Shuko spoke, and she was right. I mean we aren't even a couple, we're more like two roommates who aren't trying to kill one another at best.

"True. We do have other married couples with years under their belt but your case was unique."

"Unique? Was it because Shuko and I are the first interspecies married couple."

That was the only thing unique I could see that separated us from everyone else.

"Yes, our psychologist suggested that maybe if she were in a household with a liminal and human, she might welcome the change and open up as well as heal some of her emotional scars. So can I count of you two?"

Smith asked, I don't know why but it was a really sincere way of asking a favor, I couldn't say no even if I had an icebox where my heart used to be.

"I don't mind, Shuko?"

I spoke as I looked up to find Shuko in tears.

"Of course, we'll take Jane in and be the best parents for her!"

Shuko spoke as she sobbed, I guess she's a sucker for sob stories.

"If she's okay with it, I guess we have a new addition to the house."

"That's great! I knew recommending you would be the right way to go."

"I thought the higher-ups choose us?"

"Details-details, Darling would just go with the flow."

Ms. Smith spoke, ignoring her own comment. With the meeting adjourned, Shuko, after cleaning her face of tears and I returned to the table to welcome Jane officially to our household.

"Jane, from now on this will be your home and we are glad to have you."

Shuko spoke as she began to eat her pancakes.

"…"

Jane didn't reply.

"Can I get another cup of coffee?"

Ms. Smith asked shaking her cup, I guess that's the universal sign for refill.

As I took Ms. Smith's mug to the kitchen, I heard the sound of a cell phone chime. I'm guessing it was Ms. Smith's since I recognized the tone as ANM48's hit Everyday Animal Ears while Shuko's is some generic tone. Judging by how Ms. Smith was talking, I can guess it wasn't a very happy call.

Walking into the dining room I gave Ms. Smith a thermos of coffee, figuring that she had to leave from that call. Speaking of coffee why do we have this, I nor Shuko drink coffee, it's as though it here for Smith's sake.

"Thanks Hon, it seems there's some situation at a book store. I swear if this turns out to add on to my duties, I'll make sure that whatever it is gets an all you can eat lead buffet."

Ms. Smith spoke as her voice got eerily dark, before she looked at my concerned face.

"I'm joking, we're only issued rubber bullets."

But you're still going to shot your problems.

"Thanks for breakfast Hon. Jane, I'll be checking up on you."

And with that Ms. Smith left, leaving Shuko and me to try to communicate with no avail. We tried to get a word out of Jane until Shuko had to go.

"Well then Hon, I'm about to head out as well."

Shuko spoke, as she arose from the table and headed to the door, where I and even Jane saw her out.

"Alright, I'll see you two later."

Shuko spoke as she leaned in and gave Jane a hug before grabbing me, giving me a hug as well…weird.

"Now she better be talking before I get back or you'll be tied in position fifty-eight tonight."

What's position fifty-eight!?

With Shuko gone it was just Jane and I with the whole house to ourselves, and unless I wanted to learn firsthand what position fifty-eight was I'd better get Jane to talk and quick.

"So Jane what…"

I stopped talking as June hit the ground hard.

As I rushed down towards Jane I slightly elevating her head as I pulled out my phone to call Ms. Smith.

[Hello]

"Smith! I don't know what happened but Jane just-"

[ _I can't get to the phone right so leave a message and I'll get back to you_ ]

Really! When I need you most, I guess I could call emergency services but do they take unrecognizable liminals? But before I could dial the three numbers necessary to get help, a nasally almost whisper like voice spoke.

"Knee…lyf…urgee."

"Needle orgy?"

I spoke trying to piece together what she said, which I'm sure isn't a needle orgy, whatever that is.

"Sins… it neir."

Jane spoke as her body began to spike and I don't mean she had a fever, I mean her literal body began to form spikes like she was becoming unstable, eventually her entire body began to ripple and contort until she blasted out of my arms and flew around the room.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. The being I thought to be a small transparent girl was flying overhead all over the place. Jane's form wasn't that of a child anymore but more like a poltergeist, a long light blue streak that flew around going into walls and knocking things down before heading upstairs.

As I ran upstairs, I looked at the destruction before me. Pictures knocked down on the ground or flipped up-side-down, clothes thrown about, light on in rooms where they would normally be off. It was like if a ghost movie would air today but with this generations demographic in mind. As I picked up the clothes and straighten out the photos I noticed that all the mess led me straight to Shuko's room.

Okay that's not fair, you can't go into the forbidden room, it's forbidden! Even though Shuko's not here I respect her enough to follow the one rule she placed on me regarding this house. Well the only thing I can do is see if she's in there, so please don't be in there.

As I knocked on the door, I heard a soft but raspy voice from inside,

"Too foul. Not this. Not this either. I sense it. But not here."

From the sounds of it, was Jane looking for something? But that couldn't be the case since this was her first time here.

"Jane, are you okay? That's Shuko's room you're in and we're not supposed to be in there."

I sound like such a tattle-tale.

"Not here. You room. Across here, yes."

"Yeah my room is-"

Before I could finish my sentence, Jane flew through the wall and subsequently through me as well. As an icy cold chill ran down my spine, my heart began to beat at an accelerated pace, my vision became hazy as the world began to spin and soon I found myself having a hard time breathing.

As I began to gasp for air I dropped to the floor, unable to keep myself up. Whilst crawling on the ground I heard sounds coming from my room, though I could guess that it was Jane, I was unable to figure out what she was doing as by the time I reached the door my conscious had faded and my face felt the coldness of the floor.

While unconscious I experienced a strange sequence of dreams; first I was being carried along by my comrade after suffering an injury while in the midst of battle. Then I was vacationing on some sort of resort-island where the crashing sound of the waterfall mixed with some sharp clashing noise in the background. After that I was sitting in some luxury car as my head felt the cool leather of the seat when the sound of a rather old song hummed from the radio.

Eventually I felt the sun's rays hit my eyes, the warmth from the sun was enough to break the grasp that sleep had over me as my eyes slowly opened. Once my eyes opened and regained their focus I looked up revealing a transparent blue young woman.

Her hair was shoulder length, flowy and a darker hue then the rest of her body. She wore a partially buttoned shirt that exposed some cleavage and her naval as well as my black jacket I got from my senior along with my gloves from when I took martial arts at my Great-Uncle's dojo. I couldn't tell what she was wearing from the waist down but it looked like the design of a school uniform skirt.

The transparent woman apparently didn't notice that I had awoken just yet seeing as she continued to hum her tune without missing a beat but my body sprang up as I realized I had no idea who this person was nor what my current location was.

As I forced myself to my feet, my body crumbled as though fatigued. I tried to stand but to no avail, that was when the woman came and helped me to my feet. I still didn't know who she was but I understood that we were in the living room of Shuko's house.

"Where's Jane?"

I asked as the woman led me back to the couch where I took a seat. Looking at her from this angle let me know that I wasn't mistaken in thinking that it was a skirt to a uniform but it was way too long, you couldn't even see her feet, if she had any, and her overall appearance screamed delinquent.

"Would it kill ya ta not call me Jane! I have a name dammit, it's Jhastlyn, Jhastlyn Spectre!"

After listening to her rant for a few minutes I planted my feet so that I could get off the couch but as I started to get up Jhastlyn stopped me.

"Stubborn one ain'tcha. Now listen up Kid, I'm going ta need you to not exert yourself for a little bit longer, you see I kinda, had ta create a link between us, tee hee."

Jhastlyn spoke as she tilted her head like some comical anime character. Did she just call me Kid?

"Link? What link? And what happened to Jane?"

"First off, Jane was never my name. During the time I was with Smith my energy was running so low I could only maintain a physical like form thanks to this."

As Jhastlyn spoke, the doll that Jane was carrying floated towards me.

"Ya see, I'm what you would call a spectre, ya know, boo I'm a ghost. Now unlike the ghost you're thinking of, spectre along with many such species were never human, so we aren't undead, we're thought entities."

"Okay?"

I have no idea what she's talking about.

"And you have no idea what I'm talking about, don't you have any fantasies or read manga or something. Well a thought entity is basically a being that comes to being by the residual thought left by humans, sometimes happiness and joy other times its despair and malice, just know that if the thought is strong enough it can gain a temporal form and eventually it's able to move about."

Jhastlyn continued, for sounding like a delinquent, she was in her zone with this occult talk.

"Anyways, a thought entity survives by taking the energy from nouns."

"Nouns?"

"You been to school, so nouns, you know; persons, places, things etc. Normally we take the energy from things. An example of us taking the energy from objects would be, like say, have you ever had that one toy that you had so much fun with as a youngin but when you look at it now it's just meh."

"I guess, but isn't that just because we get older and we just lose interest."

I answered, it would be weird to enjoy playing with power ranger action figures at this age unless I was interacting with a little kid.

"That's part of it but what of nostalgia?"

"What's that have to do with it?"

"You really can't put two and two together, huh? What you're not getting is that just by remembering the emotions tied to a object is actually you refilling its energy that had been drained. When we drain the energy of objects it basically becomes a husk of what it was until its energy is returned, but we can't just insta-drain things. Depending on how much time and emotions an object is given determines how long we can drain it, some lasting just a few additional minutes while the longest drain is rumored to be thousands of years old and still going."

Talkative, this one is.

"And the doll?"

"Kid, I'ma getting to it. Now when we attach ourselves to objects we take the form that suits it. Children's toys usually makes us take child-like appearances, while older things like this jacket and gloves make us have older appearances."

"So because you were attached to the doll you took on a child's appearance."

"Yup, see what happens when you think fer yourself."

I wasn't entirely sure if she was complimenting me or insulting me but at least I got the gist (I thought it was jist) of it.

"So what about attaching with people?"

I asked seeing as she covered things and I want to know what she did to me more then what places have to do with anything.

"Okay you see, attaching to living things could cause… well, death."

"Death? So I'm going to die!?"

Honestly I thought I would have died from spilling the beans on the whole fake marriage.

"No nonononono, I wouldn't do that to you, Kid!"

Jhastlyn spoke at a quick pace to calm me down.

"If a large amount of energy is constantly taking from you over the course of weeks then yes, but that's rare now-a-days seeing as keeping you guys alive is far more beneficial. Now I accidently made a link with you when I went through ya after I rushed out of Shuko's room. You see when thought entities run so low that they feel that death is eminent, well we try to attach to whatever's nearest in hopes of preserving ourselves."

"And I was the lucky recipient."

"Correct, but don't worry, aside from an extra yawn every so many days, you won't notice a thing."

Jhastlyn spoke, because being haunted by a female ghost can only have benefits.

"But you have my jacket and gloves for some reason? Do you need to sap my energy?"

"Not really, but the feel from these gloves along with this jacket are so irresistible!"

Jhastlyn spoke, crossing her arms hugging her as if in ecstasy.

"Besides, I want to keep these bad boys for as long as possible and having an extra source of life means that I won't be taking even the minimum amount needed. So I reckon a hundred years or so, if you live to the maximum amount of your life-span. Also I like this adult body, young and lush but has that mature feel."

Jhastlyn continued as she began to strut about.

"Then why not take something of Shuko's?"

Surely Shuko would have some rather feminine items that would suit her better than my jacket.

"Reasons."

What reasons? I would like to hear these reasons… and what her room looks like.

"Let's leave that subject alone, besides if you let me keep these and the link I'll do you a solid whenever ya need one."

Like what

"For one, I'll keep quiet about the fact that you guys aren't the happy married couple you pretend to be."


	7. Chapter 4b

**Chapter 4b**

 **Stuck in the Spider web's haunted house**

"What do you mean Shuko and I aren't a happy couple!?"

I asked, my eyes fully opened with panic as I could feel myself begin to sweat bullets. I didn't say anything about our deal, not one single word to anyone, was she pulling a prank or was she in league with Shuko and this was a test.

"I mean, I know all about that deal. Ya do know selling yourself this way was popular during the early parts of history? Though what you two are doing is against the law, I believe it's called fraud and no one likes a two-bit con man."

Jhastlyn spoke as she levitated off the ground and positioned herself as if sitting in an invisible chair. She wasn't wrong, what we were doing was against the law but she couldn't have known that, the only people who knew of the act are Ailuros, Shuko and myself. So one of them must have talked but the question is, is this a test from one of them or does a third party know about this.

"Deal? What deal?"

I asked, playing dumb was my only good trait but because I was caught off-guard my acting was horrible.

"Oh Kid, you're so cute when ya play dumb. Seems you would like some proof huh, well should I talk about; "the not very interesting folders," "the amount you signed for," or how even though you could have exposed Shuko for the fraud she was about to commit, you played along because you thought she was doing it for some good."

Jhastlyn spoke, I could tell she wasn't bluffing, hell the why she spoke, it was like she were there.

"Like I said, I won't spill if you agree to my conditions and you can think of me as your comrade as a bonus. So do we have a deal?"

Jhastlyn spoke as she put her hand towards me to seal the deal.

I didn't say a word as I shook her hand, what could I say, she knew way too much for it to be simple coincidence.

"Like I have any choice in the matter."

I spoke bitterly, my heart had be beating so fast I was surprised I didn't go under cardiac arrest.

"You could have said no."

Jhastlyn spoke as she slowly spun in the air.

"Would you have accepted it if I would have said no?"

"Yeah. If you would have said no, I would have quickly removed the link and gave you back your things. If I didn't that would be stealing, and stealing is wrong."

I'm sure a ghost possessing anything isn't against the law, maybe against the laws of nature but that's it.

"So can I say no now?"

"Nope, ya done sealed the deal. No backsies. This is a "your fate is sealed" type of deal."

"Are you the devil?"

I asked out of curiosity, I mean I was basically sell my soul… again.

"Not even close. Devils are far craftier."

"Then can I ask a question?"

"Only if you haf'ta?"

"How do you know about Shuko and I?"

"Ya talk in your sleep."

What! Really!? You mean I spilled and I wasn't even aware! Did Shuko know that I sleep-talk, maybe that was why she wanted to live together.

As I began to hold a self-pity party in my head, Jhastlyn began to laugh.

"I'm kidding, it was with ghost powers! We can read memories, duh."

Jhastlyn said pointing her index fingers at me. I couldn't tell if she was being serious or not but before I could ask any other questions I heard the locks on the front door unlock. Looking around frantically I pulled my phone out and gazed at the screen.

5:15…5:15! I've been out for the whole day! I've got to clean up, but it's no use now that Shuko's here. Chances are she'll probably deal out some punishment but I at least got Jhastlyn to talk so maybe it won't be so bad… who am I kidding it's not like she's going to believe that Jane is Jhastlyn, hell I'm still having a hard time believing it. Well at the least I can put the things off the table and put them in the sink and make it look like we just finished a snack.

I tried to rise up off the couch and do some half-assed attempt at creating an illusion but before I could fully get up Jhastlyn held me down with both hand forcing me to look her somewhat revealed torso.

"Didn't I tell you to relax, if you're worried about the mess I made then don't. I took care of it while you were recovering."

That's a relief, I thought as I heard the door open, but that was when it hit me, what about Shuko's room? She will kill me if she saw her room a mess and there's no one here to blame but me. It was at that time the door had opened and I could feel my doom approaching.

"What about Shuko's room?"

"I did say I took care of it, even though I touched some things I wish I hadn't."

What do you mean you wish you hadn't, what's in her room!? Any ways, at least I avoided some trouble, but how was I going to explain Jhastlyn, maybe I could think of something believable before Shuko could see her.

"I'm home Hon, Jane-"

Shuko froze as she looked at Jhastlyn and me. It took me a second but I could tell what she saw when I viewed us from the reflection in her eyes. From Shuko's point of view, I was sitting down with another woman who had both of her hands on me while wearing a shirt that revealed her cleavage and naval. This looked like an affair no matter how you slice it.

"Shu-"

Was all I could say before Shuko launched webbing at me and yanked me from Jhastlyn. Though the distance wasn't great, with the amount of force I was just glad I didn't suffer whiplash.

"Hon, what's the meaning of this? Who is this woman and why was she on top of you?"

Shuko barraged me with questions as she held me in her arms. Yanking me aside, I did feel rather comfortable in her arms, or it could just be because her breast were pressed against my back.

"You see Shuko, she put me on the couch to-"

But before I could finish, Shuko pushed me aside and dashed towards Jhastlyn, passing her completely before manipulating her fingers causing thin wires to encase Jhastlyn causing her to squirm in pain.

"Talk, who are you?"

Shuko asked as she tightened the wires.

"Just as forceful as I guessed."

Jhastlyn spoke as a grin widened on her face before she completely vanished causing the wires to slacken as my jacket and gloves hit the floor.

Shuko looked shocked as her web like wires fell to the floor before the articles of clothing rose up and manifested Jhastlyn.

"Not bad, not bad. If I had a physical body that would have been it for me, but you'll at least give me a chance to test out this form."

Jhastlyn spoke before dashing towards Shuko with a flying kick only for it to completely miss Shuko as she leaped to the ceiling before chasing after Jhastlyn.

As Shuko got within close quarters of Jhastlyn, she used her claws to attack but each of her swipes were blocked or deflected by Jhastlyn before she would counter with her own combination of punches and kicks. It looked evenly matched until Shuko caught Jhastlyn's arm.

Shuko then reached in with her free arm to strike, that was when Jhastlyn preformed a complicated maneuver with her free hand that required her to catch Shuko's wrist and kick upward, causing her to somersault backwards, aiming to strike Shuko chin with her feet.

Fortunately, Shuko's reflexes allowed her to dodge the attack by shooting web from her spinneret to the wall behind her and yanking herself back. This caused Shuko to let go of Jhastlyn's arm but she still managed to grab onto the glove, causing Jhastlyn to phase out her hand, giving up the glove.

It was at this point that I felt a heavy burden impact me, like someone increased the gravity or I quickly over-exerted myself.

As Shuko looked at the glove, she gave a smirk as she threw it to the ground towards me.

"So you've taken possession of Hon's clothing."

Shuko spoke, I was shocked that she knew of possession.

"Well aren't we informed."

Jhastlyn spoke as her eyes began to glow and some of the silverware from the kitchen danced around her. As the silverware floated around Jhastlyn, the gravity felt like it got heavier as I felt my breathe shorten.

As Jhastlyn dashed towards Shuko, she came with a right hook but Shuko easily read it and caught her. With a grin Shuko tried to grab Jhastlyn only for her to vanish losing another glove but as her jacket hit the glove all the silverware shot towards Shuko.

With her flexibility, Shuko dodged the assault of knives, forks and spoons whilst scurrying along the ceiling, dropping the glove she swiped. While she didn't take any injuries, her clothes were tattered revealing her cleavage and naval. I would have put this incident to memory but my breath was even shorter than before and my vision was starting to get blurry.

This weight must be due to Jhastlyn compensating from the lost of my gloves, was the obvious suggestion but to think that it would affect me to this extent. If I don't stop this, chances are I'll pass out or worse die.

While Jhastlyn and Shuko continued their bout, I grabbed my gloves and put them on as well as grabbed the silk wire that Shuko dropped earlier. After taking a glance at Shuko I can tell she was getting ready for the final clash and Jhastlyn just stood there with her eyes glowing, preparing as well.

Shuko then launched herself ready to pounce, her claw like fingers extended, when suddenly I was flung in between the two. Due to the close range and momentum Shuko wasn't able to redirect her attack as she closed in.

Almost instinctually, my arm moved to block her attack. First the back of the wrist would tap Shuko's claws, then the back of the knuckles would push the claws outward so I wouldn't be dealt a serious blow, followed by the tightening of the silk around Shuko's waist and the couch to help slow down her momentum so when she crashed into me I wouldn't die. Though it was extremely improvised and impossible if I didn't have some help, but this was based on what I learned from Uncle's dojo, the Touga Style Attack: Shearwater Serpent Strike, a technique that required manipulating an enemy's projectile attacks and sending it back to them.

Just as planned, Shuko did crash into me but aside from getting a face full of ta-tas and being moved back a few inches there was no real physical damage.

"Hon, what do you think you're doing?"

Shuko demanded, her voice carried a hint of anger topped with disapproval.

"Well… I didn't think… you would go for… the kill so quickly. You see… this woman is Jhastlyn Spectre. You might not… recognize her and find this hard… to believe but she was Jane."

I spoke, having to stop after ever few words to catch my breath as I felt my conscious fading.

"Is that so? But I'm not asking about that, what I want to know is what you're doing with your hands."

I didn't notice but my arms were wrapped around what I could only guess was a waist and needless to say I was grabbing a handful.

"No, I'm not… doing what you think."

I protested as I was trying to remove the gloves, but because of my lack of energy, my fingers kept slipping causing me to check for firmness.

"Alright that's enough."

Jhastlyn laughed as she took advantage of my and Shuko's conversation to slip behind us and remove the gloves. Though I didn't feel the stain of exhaustion like I was earlier, I was still feeling pretty down, causing Shuko to carry me and lay me on the couch.

While I was laying on the couch, JhastlynI basically summarized about needing energy to live and about her current form. Though it was omitted, the only reason I was able to get the silk around Shuko and the reason why the couch didn't go flying with us or the reason why Shuko didn't suffer any injuries was because Jhastlyn used her weird ghost ability on everything albeit it cost me quite a bit of energy.

"So you understand what Jhastlyn is?"

I asked seeing as I needed a textbook explanation and I still didn't quite understand it.

"Of course Hon, we have someone like her at the company."

"We do?"

I haven't meet any ghost in the time I've been there, but it's not like ghost just pop up and gossip.

"One day I'll introduce you two, albeit this is my first time meeting one who changes appearance based on what they're possessing. But can I ask one question?"

"Sure Shu!"

"Shu? Never-mind, but why are you clinging so much to Hon?"

Shuko asked as she watched Jhastlyn float around me as if she were on cloud nine.

"Simple,I have to keep a watch on my life support."

Jhastlyn spoke, as she lowered herself down on me.

"And that's because of your "link," right."

Shuko spoke, she was clearly agitated.

"Yup, Kid and I are now a packaged deal."

Jhastlyn continued, for some reason despite being a ghost she had weight on her.

"Kid?"

Shuko asked, I mean what's one more nickname.

"I call him Kid because I've lived about sixty human years. Though if you have a problem with Kid then I can call him something else like Boss or Lifeline or maybe Whipper-snapper."

"Sixty years!"

Both Shuko and I blurted out in shock, well more Shuko and I just voiced slightly louder then normal.

"Wait, didn't you say you were acquainted with a ghost, shouldn't this not surprise you?"

"Hon, the one I know of is five years old at max."

"Isn't she still just a child? Aren't you ignoring the Child-labor law?

"You'll understand when you meet her."

Bet'cha ten bucks I don't.

"I'd rather you call him at least by his name."

Shuko voiced or rather protested, needless to say Shuko had been acting strange since she met Jhastlyn.

"Why does it matter? Do you think I'm going to take away your precious lover?"

Jhastlyn provoke Shuko as she put her arms around me, much to the displeasure of Shuko.

Why was she doing this? Jhastlyn already knew that our marriage was a charade, there was no need to provoke Shuko while I can barely move.

"Wouldn't you hate it if someone came and began hogging all your toys?"

I would normally say something about not being anyone's property but my input isn't needed.

"So he's your physical property?"

"Yes."

Shuko confirmed as she crossed her arms and stared down Jhastlyn.

"Then I claim his soul, this way we both win!"

Jhastly spoke as she smiled like a child, reflecting how I felt this argument sounded.

"I claimed that as well when we became husband and wife. So sorry missy but everything about him is off-limits."

Why are you continuing this? Even I can see she's riling you up for fun.

"Well aren't you the possessive wife. Don't worry, I have no interest in romantic pursuits, I'm just comfortable hanging around Kid here, besides Kid doesn't mind."

"I believe he does. Hon, tell Jhastlyn that her hovering around all the time is a nuisance!"

Shuko commanded as she gave a death-glare, if this relationship weren't fake I would say that Shuko was jealous.

"I don't really min-"

I started to speak, but before I could finish my sentence the doorbell rang.

"Well look at that, someone should get the door."

I spoke and though reluctant, Shuko went to the door were I heard a familiar voice.

"Um, am I interrupting something?"

The voice asked as Shuko scurried back in the house and upstairs. You see, Shuko's clothes were still tattered from the earlier conflict, so she basically answered the door showing whoever was there a whole new world.

After a few seconds, footprints were headed towards Jhastlyn and myself, revealing themselves to be Ms. Smith.

"Hey Hon, I got your call, is everything alright? Did something happen to Jane?"

Ms. Smith spoke, sounding quite concerned.

"Yeah, about that…"

I started to trail off as Jhastlyn arose from laying on me.

"Smith!"

As a voice shrieked from the stairs, I recognized it immediately as Shuko's.

"Jhastlyn would like to speak with you."

"Jhastlyn?"

Smith spoke, puzzled as she was sat down in front of our spectral guest.

"And who might this be?"

Smith asked, seeing as this was their first encounter, so to speak.

"This is Jhastlyn, or as you called her, Jane."

Shuko spoke, re-introducing the pair with the kind of smile that showed that she was scheming something.

"This is, I mean you're Jane?"

Ms. Smith asked the person in question, finding it hard to believe.

"Yeah, I was the brat that ya brought over here this morning. And the name's Jhastlyn Spectre.

Jhastlyn declared, sounding a bit annoyed that she had to say the same thing over and over.

"Spectre?"

Smith questioned befoew laughing it off.

Oh well, kids grow up so fast nowadays."

"What do you mean, kids grow up so fast nowadays!? This person and Jane are two complete separate entities, so that would mean officially we hold no responsibility for Jhastlyn, right."

As Smith listened to Shuko's outburst, she cut her eyes making her appear quite serious.

"Shuko."

Smith spoke, her tone was low and her body language gave off a sense of danger.

"We had and currently have no idea what Jhastlyn's species is, officially. So she isn't in our systems legally, thus she falls outside of my jurisdiction. So just like Darling's slime, if she likes it here then she can stay."

Darling's slime, I didn't know Smith's boyfriend was a host.

"So you basically don't want to do any more work."

Shuko spoke agitated even more than earlier.

"Now-now Shuko. This is a matter between the family here, what do the three of you think of the situation? Jhastlyn how do you feel about the living arrangements?"

"I've got no problems, so long as I'm with Kid here."

Jhastlyn spoke as she floated behind me.

"How about you Hon?"

"I don't really mind, but Shuko, what do you want to do?"

I spoke, giving Shuko the final decision.

"Hon. I …"

Shuko started to speak, stopping herself as if she were trying to weigh the pros and cons before taking a look at me.

"If it's okay with you then as your wife, I don't see any reason why she can't stay."

Shuko spoke, her voice had a hint of defeat for having to compromise.

"See, that's what family is all about, and if you think of Jhastlyn as a teenager in her rebellious stage then I'm sure everything will work out."

Smith spoke as she rose from her seat and headed towards the door.

"If everything's settled, then I'll be on my way. I've got dinner plans with some colleagues at Darling's place, so I'll be seeing you all later."

Smith continued as she walked towards the door, seeing herself out and leaving us in the living room. I had finally gotten enough strength back to sit up.

"You're really too kind, you know that."

Shuko spoke as she walked towards me and put her hand on my head to praise me… I'm still not a dog.

"Since Jhastlyn just needs you to live, I guess there's no threat if she stays here. She can stay in the guest room."

Shuko continued as Jhastly wrapped her arms around my neck from behind.

"Isn't that great Kid, though in all honesty Shu would have agreed the moment you gave the word. I mean she likes you a lot more then she lets on.

Jhastlyn joked as she began to chuckle lightly, causing Shuko to twitch.

"What did you say?"

Shuko spoke, her face had turned red and her body began to trembling slightly.

"I know what you did during the full moon."

Jhasltyn spoke, though I didn't get it.

"What's the full moon got to do with me?"

I asked, Smith mentioned something about the moon on our first meeting but nothing of note happened during the last full moon.

"Oh Hon, did you forget what I told you this morning."

"This morning?"

"You didn't get Jane to speak."

"What do you mean she's-"

"This is Jhastlyn Spectre, technically an illegal liminal, while Jane was a legal liminal."

Shuko spoke, cutting me off.

"She has a point there."

Jhastlyn spoke as she floated away from me.

"But Jane is Jhastlyn."

"No I'm/she's not."

Both Jhastlyn and Shuko spoke in unison. Et tu Jhastlyn.

"So you know what that means."

Shuko spoke as she threaded some silk together.

"Position… 58?"

"So you do remember."

Shuko spoke as a jester like smile creeped across her face, causing my eyes to shot towards Jhastlyn.

"It's not like she'll kill you."

Jhastlyn spoke as she floated upstairs, leaving me to my fate.

* * *

 _Next chapter, the conclusion of the Specte arc_


	8. Chapter 4c

**Chapter 4c  
House of Web and Boo**

Okay, so let me tell you about position 58. First off, I am by no means a masochist or a pro in the works of being submissive, so this type of activity isn't exactly amateur friendly and second Shuko's use of her webbing is spectacular to see, "poetry in motion" would be a befitting phrase, I have both a greater appreciation of her webbing capabilities and a stronger fear of her.

Back to the subject at hand. Position 58 comprised of keeping the victim predominantly suspended, so that they would be in the ballerina poise were one of your legs is extended outward while the other leg supports the body only in this case the big toe is positioned on the ground supporting the entire body, and if it's lifted from the ground it tightens the binding on the arms.

Now the arms are twisted to allow for them to be bend so in as to not break, but Shuko made it so that unless it was taken down in a specific way, the pressure would increase, such as if I lifted my toe off the ground, the silk webbing would rise my arms causing them to buckle. But wait there's more!

If my arms were to buckle, my head would tilt back causing me to push out my torso, making the mundane task of breathing a rather stressful endeavor, though it's not enough to be endues suffocation but the lack of oxygen causes the muscles to jolt, this in turn causes the arms to buckle and the legs to flex lifting the foot on the floor, causing the entire process to constantly restart.

Before Shuko departed me, she told me the name of Position 58. "The perpetual torment, the Divine Comedy, The Mistresses' karma as the endless cycle of lust contorts the body. Position 58 otherwise known as Limbo.

"Seems Shu's skills are above and beyond my expertise."

Jhastlyn spoke as she gave a sigh and began to stretch, she had been working of freeing me for the past thirty minutes.

"Can't you just use your ghost powers and destroy the webs?"

"I can…"

Then why aren't you?

"… but I could accidentally break most of your bones in the process. The interweaving on this is almost apocalyptic."

Thanks for not maiming me for life.

"You tried your best, though you could have prevented this."

I joked, with the pressure on my chest slightly building.

"I don't mind getting you out of a bind… okay, not the best choice of words, but a marital dispute is out of my hands."

Jhastlyn spoke as she floated around me without a care in the world. After some slight movements to prevent the webbing from restarting the process all over again, I noticed Jhastlyn had vanished from sight as the sound of light tapping approached me.

The owner of the light taps were Shuko who had retired to her room for some "business," came back downstairs, her eyes dancing around like a predator looking for prey.

"Where is the ghost!?"

Shuko demanded as she glanced the room over.

"Where did that see-through Hall-o-ween decoration go."

She continued as she stood in front of me, sliding her sharp fingers along the silk, cutting the treads until free me.

As I dropped to the floor, I couldn't be any happier to have both legs on the ground.

"So what's wrong now?"

I asked seeing as Shuko had been rather aggressive when it came to Jhastlyn.

"Hon, where's the tramp."

"Tramp? I've got no idea, she was here not too long ago but then she disappeared."

I answered, I don't know what had gotten into Shuko but this was the first time I had seen her like this, albeit I can't say that Arachnids don't act like this, I'm no expert on girls or monsters or any inter-mixing of the two, so I decided to try and calm her down.

"Shu, what's wrong, surely Jhastlyn hasn't done anything since your little conflict earlier, she's only been trying to free me since you left."

"Shu!? Did you just call me Shu!"

Shuko muttered as she grabbed me and forced me to look into her eyes which appeared a couple of shades darker than normal. I thought it was a cute nickname.

"So she turned you against me in the short time I was gone huh. I might have prevented her from doing anything to your body by binding you but apparently they weren't enough to strengthen your mind and heart."

"Um Shuko, you're losing me."

"Even you admit that I'm failing as a wife, I mean I know I'm kind of rough and being with a girl with eight legs isn't exactly normal but I didn't think you would prefer someone who were more human like, even if they are transparent. Is it just because she doesn't have these spider legs and eyes, it's just that you being able to handle my selfishness made me think that you were different but I'm not sure if I'm… I'm..."

Shuko spoke, all of her eyes had started to squint, was she about to cry? I mean she is playing the victim right? Look I'm not good with tears and we aren't even a real married couple.

"Well there is a way to get Jhastlyn here."

I spoke, though I really don't want to.

"Then call her."

"Jhastlyn! Hey, Jhastlyn!"

I yelled out but to no use.

"Well this is my first time but she said she'd come if I call I wonder what's up?"

I questioned as I began to call her again, when finally a voice responded but not where I wanted it to.

" _What!? I heard you the first time, I'm in your head not across the street! The only reason I'm not coming out is because Shu is giving off some nasty vibes, so tell her I'm not coming out!"_

Jhastlyn spoke from my mind, I think but was she intending on playing hide-and-seek and for how long.

"It seems she doesn't want to speak right now."

I tried to joke, not sure how Shuko would take it.

"Is that so?"

Shuko spoke, it seems she had given up on the ordeal or at least a temporary retreat.

"Seems I have to get her out the hard way."

Shuko spoke as she brought herself towards me. After grabbing my arm she placed my hand on her chest, she began to force me to caress breast. Her soft breast that was being covered by her thin blouse only increased the sensation I felt as on occasion my hand would glide across a nipple. Did she remove her bra when she was in her room or does she not wear one?

"Shuko what are you doing!?"

I blurted out, unable to free myself from her grip… not like I was trying hard.

"What are you trying to say, now that the guest is gone, we can have the mature intimacy that a married couple are known to do when they're alone."

Shuko spoke as she brought her free hand down toward my groin, lightly grasping the outer layer of my member against my pants, all the while forcing me to caress her breast. Little to say the blood began rushing.

"It's alright, this is just a little foreplay, "Dominant boss x submissive toy employee," so how about…"

Shuko spoke, her voice lowering making her sound more seductive as she brought her mouth closer to my ear, while increasing the speed of her 'groin-tracing.'

"… Some hands, on, training."

Shuko finished, as she maneuvered my hand so that it would go between the buttons on her blouse giving me a handful to say the least. Needless to say I was pretty erect at this point, and the last thing on my mind was the prohibition on illicit affairs with liminals.

"Seems like it's gotten pretty snug in down there, maybe we should open up those files."

Shuko spoke as I felt the area around my groin slowly become less restrictive, indicating that she was unzipping my pants, tooth by tooth until...

"STOP!"

Jhastlyn's voice boomed as she manifested from me before plummeting to the ground. Her breathing was rather raspy and short, her face quite flustered and her body had an occasional twitch.

"So it seems all went according to plan. I guess my intel wasn't inaccurate."

Shuko spoke, her voice full of triumph as a grin appeared on her face, it was then that she released my hand and zipped my pants.

"What did you do to Jhastlyn?"

I asked, looking at the person in question as she was making her way to her feet.

"She… she used our link… against me."

"Used the link? But I thought all the link did was help in sustaining you."

"While that is true… there are other properties to the link… such as… sharing emotions."

Jhastlyn spoke as she began to catch her breathe.

"So if I'm angry then you're angry?"

"Not necessarily. I usually can filter out most of your emotions but-"

Jhastlyn spoke as Shuko voice in.

"-If certain emotions were to overflow, then she would be forced to adhere to them, such as Hon's lust, I didn't think I would get this result though."

…

"So you were getting intimate with me to test out what you just learned, not gonna lie, kind of feel violated (and oddly aroused)."

"Speaking of intimate, do you mind?"

Shuko spoke as she pointed to my hand, which was still inside her blouse, causing me to slowly pull out so that I didn't do any damage to her blouse.

"Sorry, I was so caught up in what happened to Jhastlyn that I forgot."

And by forgot I mean if you weren't going to say anything then neither was I.

"Mhmm."

Shuko clearly didn't believe that I forgot but she still over looked the incident and focused on Jhastlyn.

"Now that you've recovered how about we have a chat."

"Tsk. You wait till you have an upper-hand before sinking your fangs, damn spider."

Jhastlyn responded, her voice more on the irritated side.

"And you need to be exorcised, damn ghost."

Shuko spoke equally irate. Though I was going to say something my phone began to ring.

"Go ahead and get that Hon, this is going to be a girls only talk, so go in the other room."

"I don't know, what if a fight breaks out between you two again?"

That was what I feared more then anything.

"It'll be okay Kid, we'll handle this like rational adults."

"Yes Hon, like rational adults

"Um okay?"

I responded but still felt rather uneasy. Rational adults, more like tigers and dragons… I wonder do we have any tiger and dragon liminals at work, well I'll make that a mental note for another time, I thought as I answered my phone and left the room.

[Hey Hon, how's the family coming?]

"It's going alright Ms. Smith."

[Hmm. Nothing strange like random fights, or random eruptions in sexual desires]

"Random fights, sexual desires?"

Is this house bugged? Better hide the truth about this matter or it might lead to more unsettling matters later.

"No, everything good right now, Shuko and Jhastlyn are have girl talk."

I laughed, it wasn't a lie, more like misdirection.

[Oh that's good, normally when a host has a monster girl and another one joins there are times when territorial disputes over the host can erupt, which can either become violent or illicit. There was a case where a monster girl almost violated her host to prove she was the alpha. Oh don't tell anyone about this, seeing as the two made up and they stopped before breaking the law.]

So how often does that 'no illicit affair' law get close to being broken.

"Well nothing like that has happened so we're good."

I really want to get off the phone before I say something I shouldn't.

[Hon. You're not lying to me are you?]

Is she that perceptive?

"No no no, besides if that were really happening wouldn't it make your work more problematic?"

[So long as you understand that I don't get paid overtime then we're good!]

*sigh* Give her a promotion or a raise already.

[Oh if something does happen to you and you get traumatized, we're going to be starting a rehabilitation program for those who can't recover from incidents resulting from contact with liminals. We've already found a hopeful.]

Rehab? Are there that many cases from liminal interaction that rehabilitation is required?

"Okay, should I get mentally scarred, you'll be the first to know. So if you'll excuse me I have to get back to cooking dinner."

[Okay, well then bye. Darling another bowl of rice and coffee please.]

Those were the last words Smith spoke before the call ended, well she did say she was going to eat with darling and some co-workers.

Now it's time I go and see the aftermath of their talk, hopefully there's no ectoplasm and webbing all over the room. To my surprise they were actually just talking and laughing. I don't like this.

"So how'd the girl talk go?"

"Hon, I didn't think you were into the gossip of young women."

"Huh?"

"Can't be helped, he's a guy after all."

Jhastlyn spoke, as if it were just a matter of fact.

"So one phone call ago you two were one girl knife fight to the death and now you two are the best of friends. Explain."

Is this how females normally go about friendship, do they have these battle-manga like friendship trails or something.

"Well it's not like we're hiding anything from you but there is a few things you should know Hon."

Shuko spoke but Jhastlyn floated towards me.

"No, I'll explain. Kid you remember how I said I lived sixty of your human years."

Yeah, and. I don't get what that has to do with the friendship.

"Well in my species age, I'm around seventeen years old."

"Really, interesting… but what does that have to do with anything."

"Nothing Hon, just be patient. That was just the appetizer."

"Shu and I have come to an understanding."

Well that's nice, maybe they just had a misunderstanding about one another, so maybe I shouldn't prod too much into this.

"If you two are at an agreement then I guess all is fine."

I spoke, though I was still filling uncomfortable, I guess for the most part, this was one of those family feel good moments where we hug and I would end the series off by speaking the morale of the story and saying the title of the series so here it goes. Though we come from different background and species, that still can't break the bond we'll make as a family, and we'll come to have many more ups and down but what else could I expect living this daily life with my monster wife.

"Shu owns your entirety and I'm just renting you out."

Wait what?

"Yup, so long as Jhastlyn understands that Hon's everything is mine then she's free to do whatever she wants with you."

Shuko spoke as she gave me a positive smile, like she just solved a personal problem that had been plaguing her for years.

"Oh and Kid, I'll be living in your dreams if you were wondering where I'd be staying."

"Huh? What do you mean you'll be living in my dreams."

Seriously everything is moving too fast right now.

"Didn't you know Hon, Thought Entities don't sleep like you and me so they make up ways to spend the time when humans aren't as active."

"So she's going to be living in my head?"

Just to make sure I was understanding right.

"Yup, we already have a link, sleeping together was just the natural next step."

"Remember our agreement Jhastlyn."

"You got it Shu."

I don't get it anymore, and when I think about it, we haven't solved anything yet, there's no way this story could end this just like that.

" _Hey Kid, I might have come to an agreement with Shu but I'm still on your side, so I'll tell you something good. She rather enjoyed it when she was seducing you and she didn't mind that you left your hand there, maybe you two should cross those inter-species roads sooner than later"_

Jhastlyn spoke to me through our link.

"Whatever, I'm going to be early, night."

"Okay Hon, night you two."

"Two?"

"Kid, did you forget me already, we have that "thou art I and I art thou relationship."

"Yeah yeah, persona I get it, you really are a teenager."

I spoke as I headed towards the staircase when Jhastlyn tapped my shoulder causing me to look back, but instead of my ghostly shadow, I saw Shuko placing her hand on the breast my hand was made to get to know personally. Her face did have a slight red tint to it before she noticed that I was looking at her.

"Weren't you going to bed or do you want to be tied up again, after all you're my husband as well as my toy!"

The thought of being tied up wasn't exactly on the top of my Christmas list so I bolted up the stairs, maybe tomorrow will be a better day.

* * *

 **Small extra**

It's been a week since Jhastlyn has started living here, and one question has entered my mind.

"Say Jhastlyn, do you ever enter Shuko's dreams?"

"Of course I do!"

Jhastlyn spoke, as she floated around me.

"It's sometimes better to enjoy the dreams of those who share the same gender as oneself."

"How so?"

I inquired, seeing as I don't frequent other people's dreams.

"Well I do enjoy visiting the memory of the last full moon in Shu's dreams. The passion she had and technique she used still makes my body twitch in pleasure, I never knew that the Arachne fingers were so sensual."

Jhastlyn spoke as she caress her body, causing Shuko to rush at her and cover her mouth… somehow.

"Don't pay any attention to her, ghost do as they do."

Shuko laughed nervously as she took Jhastlyn away, her face was beet red and she avoided eye contact with me. Anyways Jhastlyn spent the rest of the day in solitude for some reason and Shuko didn't bother making eye contact with me until the next day.


	9. Chapter 5a

**Chapter 5a**

 **Parent's Day, The Labyrinth known as School (part 1)**

It's been over a week since Jhastlyn joined our smoke and mirrors family and honestly it hasn't been bad. Suri visits most days when she gets out of school, and it seems that she and Jhastlyn have taken a liking for one another, so all was well, at least in remastered fairytales that is.

Today, when Suri came over, despite her acting like her usual self, I couldn't help but get the feeling that she was forcing it, like a child trying to hold a secret but ends up laughing when you tell them to look you in the eye. Throughout the day I pondered whether or not I should get to the bottom of her charade, but night eventually came and Mori arrived to take Suri home.

As I waved good bye to the two, Shuko came from behind, placing her hands on my shoulders.

"So what do you think is wrong with Suri?"

Shuko asked as she began to push her weight onto me.

"I'm surprised that you noticed something was wrong with Suri."

I didn't think that Shuko was aware of any changes in Suri. Even I wouldn't have been aware of it if I hadn't spent so much time with her, but while I was still in shock of Shuko's observation, I felt her shift even more weight onto me.

"Hon, I get the feeling that you're undermining me. We girls talk and understand more then we appear."

Shuko spoke, as her arms drooped down my torso and her head was resting on my shoulders.

"I wasn't undermining you. It's just that when we first met you were more company focused, so I didn't think you would care about other small trifles."

Though lately it feels like we've been getting further away from work. I can't even recall me doing anything the last time I was there, like it wouldn't fit with the story so it was just dropped and left vague.

"How could I think of Suri as a minor trifle, even with our arrangement I still think of us as some sort of family, including Suri."

Shuko whispered as she wrapped her arms arounds my neck, and began to apply pressure. Remember I'm a part of this family too, so try not to kill me.

"So when did you notice something was off Hon?"

"Today, when she came over after school. While she was having fun playing with Jhastlyn, I saw her eyes glance downward a few times and she seemed lost in thought throughout the day. What about you?"

"As soon as I got home, she looked a bit off before she noticed it was me, then her face lit up. She probably didn't think I noticed."

Though we both tried to rack our brains around the subject, I couldn't think of a single thing, which was until Shuko made a suggestion.

"Maybe Suri has a crush on someone."

Well I guess that would explain it. A young girl experiencing life, finding a boy she likes but it's something about that, something about her and a boy that I just refuse.

"Nope, not going to happen! So long as she calls me Papa, I will not have her fraternizing with some boy without my approval."

What can I say, I know there's no true gentleman in the world.

"Calm down my overprotective toy of a Hon. If you're this way with Suri, what if your sister were to get a boyfriend?"

"We would have to buy more knives to replace the missing one, love."

As I said that, Shuko simply gave a light grin, as I felt her shift even more of her weight onto me, at this point I couldn't readily move or I would have been knocked off-balanced.

"Luckily we won't have to go knife shopping too soon Kid."

Jhastlyn spoke as she floated through the wall and into the hall.

"If you two lovebirds are finished embracing yourselves in the doorway, then I can answer your problem with Suri."

Jhastlyn continued, as she floated to the living room, causing Shuko and I to follow.

"So Ghost, what is it that you know?"

"Depends Legs, everything comes with a price. Your partner over there looks like he'll cover the bill."

Jhastlyn responded to Shuko like some deal between mobsters, and if I'm collateral then the information must not be much.

"I'll do you this solid just once."

Jhaslyn spoke as she lightly tossed a crumpled piece of paper our way. So my value is one piece of paper, I thought to myself as I began to skim over the parcel or that would have been the case had Shuko not snatched the form away.

"All it is, is a notification on Parents' day. So what's Parents' day?"

"It's a day when parents come to observe their children at school, then teacher and the parents have an individual talk to discuss the behavior and habits of the child. So it's just basically an evaluation."

I spoke as I grabbed the form from Shuko.

"If that's all then why would Suri be down about it, and where did you find it?"

Shuko pondered as she glanced over at Jhastlyn.

"It was in the trash. If it didn't give off the same emotions as her I would have never noticed it.

Jhastlyn spoke, though I question whether she's a ghost or a mood ring at this point.

"Then she was trying to hide it, but that doesn't make sense. Suri's a nice girl and she gets good marks on her work, I've even helped her on some of her homework and study for test, so there's no reason for her to just get rid of this from without showing Ms. Tsumori, unless she did something she didn't want her to know."

Shuko voiced, I too didn't understand the reason behind why Suri was trying to hide this and I'm pretty positive Suri was the type of girl to be troublesome, but as I look the form over again I think I figured out the reason.

"I don't think she was hiding this form for a bad reason."

"Then what is your reasoning?"

Shuko asked, giving me her undivided attention.

"Well look at this line here."

I spoke as I laid the paper on the table.

"We request that all parents show up by 9:00 am to avoid disturbing other classes."

"Okay, and?"

Shuko spoke, not seeing the problem at hand.

"Mori has to be at work at 9, so she leaves the house around half past 7 to catch the train. So Suri probably thought that she would be selfish to want Mori to take off work and go to her school."

I spoke or at the least that's what I speculated was the reason for Suri's façade.

"Well then, now that we know about the event, couldn't we just tell Ms. Tsukimori?"

"I don't think it'd be possible for Mori to just take time off without letting her superiors know in advance. And it's not like we could mascaraed as her parents either."

I joked, just imagining the scene made the whole thought even more implausible.

"Well that idea isn't exactly bad…"

Jhastlyn who had been quiet for the most part interjected.

-The next day-

As I looked at my watch and saw that it was a few minutes to 9, I stood and looked at the line of parents who were hurdling into the rooms. I was rather nervous as we were making our way towards the line of parents that stood in front of the classroom. It wasn't because of this would have been my first Parents' day on the parent side but because of the looks we, or rather the looks my ball and chain were getting.

Light silver hair in a bob style, deep red eyes that would make rubies appear like pearls by comparison. A red camisole with black trimmings along with a matching skirt that put emphasis on her hips, black stockings with red flats. Needless to say she wasn't eye candy, she was more like diabetes for the eyes, the only down side was the personal commentary that she only spoke to me such as this.

"How do you humans walk on two legs? And can you really see all you need with just two eyes? Even though getting here wasn't so bad, but now that we're in a more intimate location, it's starting to make me self-conscious."

Shuko whispered as she clung unto my arm. To everyone else we would look like a couple but in reality I was more or less her human cane, for you see Shuko's appearance was no different from any other humans.

As it turns out Jhastlyn has the ability to portray a person from memory or so long as she has the image of the person, it's as she said "you know like how in movies, ghost take on human forms to interact with the living, it's like that." Though it does come at a cost and so Jhastlyn had to forge a temporary link with Shuko in order to keep her form, thus Shuko now looks human albeit it does feel weird now that she's shorter than me.

Walking into the classroom, we were met with a class of students who tried their best to appear on their best behavior. Some were sitting in a manner that showed that they were acting, while others kept looking back and waving to their parents, though the best reaction had to have come from Suri, who's face would literally be worth a thousand words.

"Hon, I think Suri's confused or at the least, lost."

Shuko whispered as she waved to Suri, ignoring the fact that some of the male parents were getting punished by their spouses for staring.

"I believe the phrase is "pleasantly surprised."

I whispered back, even I could understand Suri's confusion, seeing as my spouse is missing six legs, six eyes and about two meters in height.

Whilst the teacher continued on with her lesson, calling on students to the board to answer questions, my mind became blank as I stared off into the distance, occasionally glancing at Shuko who would give off a prideful expression whenever Suri would answer a question. After what felt like an hour, a male teacher walked into the room and talked to the current class' teacher.

"Okay parents, we will begin the one on one portion, so please line up outside the classroom."

The teacher spoke, causing me to subconsciously follow the routine like I was a student of this school. Once all the parents were in a line the teacher spoke again.

"Alright, the meetings will be done in alphabetical order, once the meetings are done, you are allowed to talk with your children in the classroom. Once all parents have finished with the meetings, they are allowed to take home their child."

Man kids now-a-days are lucky, in my days your parents would just come in, give you a summary of what the teacher said and left you either feeling proud of yourself and awaiting some harsh words when you got home.

"Okay let's starts with the parents for Akira Shiori."

The teacher spoke as she opened a door into an empty classroom, where a male and female followed suit.

" _Seems we got a while."_

Jhastlyn spoke from Shuko's mouth, remember Jhastlyn is merely projecting an image or something to that effect while allowing Shuko to voice and experience the event, her real body is at home in a dormant state.

"You hush!"

Shuko softly snapped, because retorting to yourself would surely not bring any attention to yourself.

"Say Hon, I've been meaning to ask you but do you happen to know the teacher?"

"I can't say that I have, though to tell you the truth I haven't even paid attention to the teacher since we came in."

"Is that so, well I thought she was trying to get your attention but maybe I was just imagining it. She was probably trying to figure out what part of you was in Mitsuru."

Yup, because your silver hair and red eyes are clearly present when one looks at our dark haired and brown eyed daughter.

"You had to be imagining it, unless you were jealous."

I joked, only to feel her pinch the arm she was at this point bound to. I guess we didn't share the same sense of humor.

"Oh excuse me, are you the parents of Mitsuru?"

The parent in front of us asked as she turned around, she must have overheard us. The woman had short black hair, a slender build and brown eyes, truth be told nothing really stood out about her but form some reason I felt something off about her or rather familiar.

"Yes, we're the parents of Mitsuru, I'm Shuko and the guy burning a hole through you is my soon to be castrated husband."

Shuko spoke as she pinched my arm before giving a light bow, I had no idea I was staring.

"Sorry about that, I was just starring off into space. Reliving the nostalgia from when I was a wee lad, but allow me to introduce myself, I'm Gin, Mitsuru's Papa."

Well it's not a lie, technically. I thought to myself before giving a light bow as well, when was the last time my name was called I wondered.

"Oh no problems, with a wife as pretty as yours I doubt I would even get a pity glance."

The woman in front of us spoke as she gave a forced laugh.

"My name is Toriyama Fujiko, please call me Fujiko. My daughter, Reina is friends with your daughter."

Fujiko spoke as she to bowed, it's nice getting acquainted with the parent of your (not) daughter's friend. Though I was a little concerned, it seems Shuko had taken a liking to Fujiko seeing as she continued conversing with Fujiko as the amount of parents inside the classroom was visibly more then outside.

"If you don't mind me asking Shuko, but what are you mixed with, or is your hair dyed that color?"

"Um, mixed?"

Shuko pondered, not understanding the question or more like being unable to answer it without giving away what she truly was.

"She's 3/4th Russian."

I answered, only because when you see people in anime with silver or white hair, they're usually Russian, so hopefully she'd buy this lie.

"Russian, how exotic!"

Fujiko spoke, her face lit with excitement as though she were allowed to pet an exotic animal.

"How did you two meet? Was it like in those spy films where you're both on opposite ends of two warring companies but despite your superiors wanting you to off the other, you two instead found love and eloped here, where you two started a family."

Fujiko continued, apparently she had been watching one to many movies.

"Something like that."

Shuko and I spoke in unison, I guess we'd both rather play along with her fantasy then try to make up one from scratch.

"I can even tell you something you wouldn't think I'd know."

"Try me, secret agent Gin."

Fujiko spoke, despite her trying to keep a poker face, her smile kept breaking through.

"Well…"

I spoke, before lowering my voice so that the other parents wouldn't catch on. If I was wrong I could play it off as being a bad spy, but if I was right…

"Correct me if I'm wrong but you're not human, are you?"


	10. Chapter 5b

**Chapter 5b**

 **Parent's Day, The Labyrinth known as School (part 2 Electric Boogaloo)**

As Fujiko looked at me with shocked eyes, she involuntarily took a step back. Was I right? I had to be right. The normal course of events have always dictated that I meet a new liminal for some event or another; first was Shuko and Ailuros during the interview. Second was Lucile and my-coworkers, and lastly Jhastlyn. It just comes to pass that I meet a new liminal, like I'm the protagonist of some- rom-com.

"So you figured me out."

Fujiko spoke with a devious smile on her face, before covering it with her hands.

It was only a gut feeling but I couldn't be wrong. I mean if I'm wrong I can just play it off as a bad joke, but If I'm right it would be nice to befriend a liminal who has experience with humans and I'm sure Shuko wouldn't mind being friends with another liminal without the boss label attached.

"So you are a liminal!"

I spoke in an exaggerated whisper, maybe after working with all the liminals I had gathered a sixth sense or something.

I was starting to feel good about the idea that I could spot a liminal in disguise, I was already about to throw one of those pointing finger moves that the detective does when he unveils the true culprit when a small chuckle of laughter came forth.

"It seems you aren't that great a detective, secret agent Gin."

Fujiko spoke as she brought her mouth to her hand as if to muffle her laughter.

"I just played along, but it seemed like you might have gotten a bit carried away and we can't disturb the other classes."

Fujiko spoke, bring her hand down from her mouth revealing a pleasant smile, contrary to me who felt like my face was plastered with yolk.

"Mission failed, seems my position was compromised."

I spoke simply laughing it off as a bad joke.

"Well of course Hon, there's no way a liminal could remain undetected with so many people close by."

Shuko spoke as she and Fujiko both began to chuckle at how silly the thought was.

"You're right Shuko, there's no way a _liminal_ could be here."

I joined in on the light laughter while in the back of my head I was thinking something along the lines of, _"awful lot of pots at this Kettle convention, wouldn't you say my spider wife who's being possessed by a ghost."_

"Why would you think I was a liminal, an old acquaintance maybe but…"

Fujiko asked, trailing off near the end.

"Oh you see, I work around many types of liminals, so I just got a gut feeling that maybe you were one in disguise. Some of them like to play pranks with me being the butt of the joke, so I got in the habit of questioning the possibility that I was interacting with a disguised liminal."

I spoke, because I work with _so many_ shapeshifter liminals… that was sarcasm. I don't know if any of my co-workers were shapeshifters, well maybe Lumin.

"Oh! You work with liminals, how exciting!"

Fujiko spoke, her face lit up in awe as she began to berate me in questions regarding my experience with working with people outside of my species. Though I didn't go in to much detail, Fujiko latched onto every word like I was the narrator of some grand epic.

"Toriyama Reina."

The teacher spoke, causing Fujiko's to turn her head and waving her hand, giving the teacher a signal that she was there.

"I'm up."

Fujiko spoke as she turned her head towards the teacher before facing us. I guess this would be our departure till we meet in the classroom.

"Say, would you like to go to a nearby diner after this for lunch. I mean we hit it off well and I'm sure Reina and Mitsuru would love to eat out. So if it's alright with you two, I was thinking that we could keep the good times going."

Fujiko spoke, though I did like the idea, there was one small problem with the whole idea.

"Of course we would love to join you two for lunch."

Shuko spoke, maybe it was just the thought that she was getting along rather well with another human and was invited to lunch with said person, but her face gave off such a happy expression that I couldn't help but smile, like watching a child take their first bite of cake and so I agreed to the lunch as well.

"Okay then, see you two in class. I'll tell Reina and Mitsuru the plan when I finish talking with the teacher."

Fujiko spoke before heading towards the teacher, before they both disappeared into the room. It was now Shuko and I out here alone (okay, not really alone but the other parents were pretty much background) and as such I guess it was time to discuss what we were going to do next. That was until I felt a sharp pain like a pinch on my side, before having my arm pulled quite roughly causing me to lower my head.

"Are you a liminal? Are you an idiot? What moron just asks a person that?"

Shuko exploded in my ear as she drove her heel into my foot, for having a pseudo body the pain is anything but

"I, uh, that is to say… I've got nothing."

I couldn't really think of any form of rebuttal.

"Just be glad Fuiko was called before she could ask any further."

Shuko spoke as she crossed her arms, before giving a sigh.

"So Shuko, I assume you have a plan?"

I questioned, causing Shuko to give me a blank stare, before tilting her head in lost on what I could be talking about.

"You do remember that-that body isn't real. You might give off a sense of touch and appear to have physical substance but it's all just an illusion and your real body is asleep at home. So how are you going to eat?"

I asked as Shuko bobbed her head side to side before coming to the realization that she had just gone along with the flow without thinking.

"Whoops!"

Shuko whispered aloud, not trying to over emote and attract any more unwanted attention.

" _Seems you trapped yourself."_

Jhastlyn joked, her voice more sing-song as if she were taunting Shuko. She had been quiet for the most part so I thought that maybe it was really taxing to keep up the body but I guess not.

"Why didn't you stop me, you stupid ghost? You knew that we had limitations but you didn't bother to speak up!"

Shuko angrily whispered, though her eyebrows furrowed and if I weren't here it would look like she were arguing with herself, I have to admit that I was enjoying the sight too much to try and stop.

" _You were the one who told me to be quiet, so I just did what you said."_

Jhastlyn retorted, causing Shuko's face to get red with anger now that her words were being used against her.

"Then why did you start talking now!"

Shuko demanded of her other half.

" _Because the look on your face was too funny not to comment on."_

Jhastlyn responded, causing me to think that maybe it's just Jhastlyn who enjoy being in conflict, or rather tormenting Shuko… they're just like siblings going back and forth.

"And you, why did you agree so easily!"

Shuko growled in a whisper at me. I guess with Jhastlyn she set herself up and couldn't say anything back, so it's my turn now.

"It was just that you looked so happy that I couldn't say no."

I tried to defend myself, a flimsy argument at best but it was the truth.

For a second, Shuko's expression lightened and she even looked embarrassed, maybe she didn't realize what expression she had on her face at the time, but one would have to have a heart of ice to say no to her then.

"So what you're saying is that you were so taken in by my appearance that you didn't think of the consequences…"

Shuko spoke, muttering at the end so I couldn't tell what she said but I get that she's not pleased. I guess compliments don't solve all your problems.

Though having an argument with human form Shuko was rather pleasing (no immediate threat of being webbed) but at the same time I missed the other legs and eyes.

"Tsumuri Mitsuru."

The teacher called, signaling our attention to her. She had once again had the clipboard to her face so I didn't get a glimpse of her face. Walking past the teacher was Fujiko who gave a light smile before headed back to the classroom. Seems she heard good things about Reina so I can only guess we'll hear the same.

Once we entered the room the first things we took notice of were the two seats facing a desk, it kind of reminded me of when I first met Shuko but more innocent with the walls being covered in either Sport's day pictures from past events, past graduating class photos or current student art projects.

We took our seats while the teacher was looking in a filing cabinet, probably getting the file on Suri. It was at this time that I took note of her characteristics such as her light brown hair that she wore in a ponytail. She wore a white shirt with a navy blue skirt and if the filing cabinet were of any help, I'd guess her height to be around five foot three, though far from my height, she and the current Shuko were only about inches or so apart.

"Mr. Saito, how's your morning been?"

The teacher asked as she continued going through the cabinet.

"It's been quite enjoyable. It's the first time I've seen Mitsuru personally in class."

I spoke with a friendly smile at my face, but as I looked at Shuko, her eyes were sharp and focused, like her hunter instincts had awakened.

As I gazed at Shuko's expression, I wondered what could have been bothering her.

…

…

.

Oh crap, she called me by my actual name! If this were a game, the mission failed prompt would have appeared asking me if I wanted to retry or go to the main menu.

Wait if she knew my name that would mean that I at the least know her, but nothing clicked in my head about a woman with light brown hair and that short height, or that is to say one too many people have that hair color and the names keep jumping around for me to single anyone out.

"Do we know each other? You seem to know me but I can't seem to remember who you are exactly."

I spoke, trying to figure out who the teacher was, luckily it seemed she had gotten what she needed in the cabinet and had turned around revealing that she had dark brown eyes, fair skin and freckles that went from cheek to cheek. Though her eyes didn't help much, there was only one person that I knew whose cheeks looked like chocolate chip cookie dough.

"Yui? Is that you?"

"Well of course! How could you not it was me?"

"Lots a reasons but I didn't know you were teaching at this school. I had heard you were taking a job teaching but you were assisting."

"I was originally assisting the teacher I would replace at the end of this year, but Yamada sensei, the teacher for this class is out on maternity leave and since I was already here, they just used me to replace her."

"Is that so, well that's good to hear."

I spoke, as we began catching up with one another. Without realizing, we had spent five minutes or so just catching up since the last time we had met in person, which was until I felt a tapping on my foot.

"I had no idea you two knew each other."

Shuko spoke, though it sounded like a simple observation to others, to me it felt like she was implying something entirely off-base.

"Oh, I'm sorry, we were in our own world. Yui, I mean Yukinoshita sensei, this is my wife Shuko. Shuko this is one of friends from college, Yui Yukinoshita."

Rather late then not but at least I introuduced her.

"Wait, she's real? I mean you really got married and she's a real person!?"

Yui asked as she sized up Shuko in disbelief. Though calling her a real person in the particular situation is subjective but she is real.

"What did you think? I posted a picture of her saying she was my wife (actually Ailuros was the one who posted it but tomato-tomatoh.)"

"I thought that was just a waifu or something else 2d. If memory served you were single and not even looking to date starting from our sophomore year, so your announcement just seem to just come out of nowhere."

Yui spoke, remarking how strange it seemed for someone to get married without mentioning dating once.

"The reason Hon here never mention it was my idea. Would you like to hear how we met?"

Shuko spoke as she put hand on my leg, was she going to admit that she was a spider-woman who was in disguise thanks to the works of a ghost, because that's, though not implausible, I doubt anyone who hasn't worked with liminals would easily believe it.

"Sure, Mrs. Saito."

Yui responded as she put all her attention onto Shuko.

"Please call me Shuko."

Shuko spoke before she began telling her story,

"We met after a failed omiai about two years ago. I had decided to go drink to forget about the experience and I got a little too drunk and I tried to walk home late at night. Luckily the person I bumped into was Gin and seeing my state, he asked if I would like for him to call a taxi. Though being heart-broken and drunk, I begged him to stay with me, that was when he took me to a nearby hotel but not before I covered him with everything I had consumed that night and to make matters even more embarrassing I vented until I passed out. Sometime before I had awoken, Gin had left leaving only a note telling me not to worry about the room cost. It just so happened that he had to give identification for the room which led me to finding his residence and after some talking we decided to date without telling anyone, since at the time we didn't want to say we met because half of us were drunk and the other half was topped in my dinner. After a year and a half of dating eventually marriage came up and here we are today."

Shuko spoke, though it was an interesting tale, I couldn't help but feel like I had heard it from somewhere.

"That was such a novel way of meeting, it's nice that you met someone, you were such a mess after Haruka…I mean those spring time allergies were horrible for you, now about Mitsuru."

Yui spoke changing the subject, I don't know what face I was making but after mentioning Haruka, Yui's face looked as though she had stepped on a landmine for a instance.

"Aren't you going to question our relationship with Mitsuru?"

I question, it just seemed that-that would be the logical thing to do.

"That is to say, we have a note from Ms. Tsukimori if you need to see them."

I spoke but Yui waved her hands to show that it wasn't needed.

"There's no need, Ms. Tsukimori sent a message telling me that you and your wife were her acting guardians."

Well then, looks like Mori was on top of it, despite only learning about it last night.

"Now let's actually start the discussion portion. Now I must say that Mitsuru is a rather diligent student and she's quite friendly."

Yui spoke as she looked at a portifolio with the label Tsukimori M.

"Grade wise, she's recently improved, like she were getting some extra help with her studies."

Yui continued as I glanced towards Shuko who had that prideful smile on her face, seeing as she was the main one helping her with her studies, hearing that it paid off would cause anyone to be prideful.

"Though she does come up with wild stories like how papa got wrapped in rope and forced to the ceiling, might I suggest locking the door."

Yui spoke, not understanding what really happened but it was better like this, I think… so long as Yui doesn't put too much thought into it.

"Mitsuru is a model student and quite mature, I don't know if it's from her environment or what but tell Ms. Tsukimori that her daughter is a delight to teach."

Yui finished as she stood up, closing the vanilla folder.

"Alright, that concludes the parent-teacher portion for you two, the both of you may head to the classroom."

With that being said, Yui showed us to the door before looking at her clipboard abdcalling the next child's parent(s), leaving us to walk to the room.

Instead of just waltzing in the room, Shuko pulled me to the side for a little one-on-one.

"How did you not notice a person who was a part of your life for just about the past six years of your life!?"

Shuko demand, while it was true that I wasn't able to recognize her, there were circumstances that made it kind of hard to match her to memory.

"Did you two have a falling out?"

"We talk online, so we can't have had a falling out."

"Did you have a thing for her?"

"No! Besides she dating my best friend."

"So you did have a thing for her, but when you learned that your best friend had feelings for her you stepped down, how cowardly."

"Look, it's better to show you!"

I spoke as I grabbed my phone and showed Shuko the various images of women such as; one with jet black hair and black mascara with an overly morbid appearance. Then I pulled up an image of a woman with light pink hair with green eyes and a beauty mark near her eyes. Then I moved on to an image of a woman with silver hair and red eyes similar to Shuko but without to proportions, followed on by other images of women with different appearances giving off different body languages until Shuko had enough.

"Look, I don't need to see all the women you had relations with. Though it's strange that Ailuros never brought up the fact that you were so, popular."

Shuko spoke, allowing me to correct her.

"All of those women were Yui."

I spoke, leading Shuko to a confused look, maybe she was trying to compare the current Yui to the images of past Yui.

" _Are you sure, you can lie and say it was a joke and these were past lovers."_

Jhastlyn spoke looking at the images through Shuko.

"Now imagine her changing her look almost every month or so. Truth be told, if her hair today was its natural hair color, then it would make the first time I had seen it."

"Well I guess I could see how you'd not be able notice her, with my current appearance, I'm sure even my parents wouldn't be able to notice me at a glance."

Shuko concluded as she handed back my phone and headed to the classroom.

"Whoa wait. What was up with that backstory you told Yui?"

I asked, seeing as I felt like I had heard it before but couldn't place where.

"Oh that, it was from some web-novel I heard some of the workers talking about. I got curious and decided to read it. If you want to read it, it's called "Intoxicated Love."

Shuko spoke, if she heard it from the people at work then that was probably where I heard it from as well, or so I thought as we headed towards the class.

Once we had entered the classroom, we saw that Fujiko had gathered Suri and Reina. Reina had short black hair and light brown eyes and stood barely taller then Suri.

"Good job Suri, we heard nothing but good things about you."

Shuko spoke as she gave her a smile, well as opposed to earlier, it seemed Suri had gotten used to Shuko's appearance.

With our one on one conference with the teacher being over, the girls began their conversations leaving me to my lonesome until Yui returned to the classroom.

"Okay parents, that concludes today's Parents day. You may take your child home."

Yui spoke, causing the classroom full of people to begin heading towards the doors.

"I guess it's off to lunch then."

Fujiko spoke as she and Reina turned to us.

With a bow to the teacher, we concluded Parent's Day to be a success with not being found out and Shuko getting a friend and now onto the next mission.


	11. Chapter 5c

**Chapter 5c**

 **M.M.W 5 Phantom Lunch**

The five of us had left the school and arrived at the nearby family restaurant, Wag-something or another, I was too focused on what we were going to do with Shuko's inability to eat. Upon entering the establishment, we were immediately greeted by a woman with brown cat ears and flowy brown hair, wearing the restaurant's waitress uniform.

The restaurant was a well-lit establishment in the design of western family diners, with booths lining up the wall and the interior filled tables with four standard chairs and seeing our group size the waitress brought us to one of the booths, Fujiko Reina and Suri took one side and Shuko and I took the other.

"Reina and I eat here pretty often so we can guarantee that the food here is delicious."

Fujiko spoke as she gave a smile to the girls.

"Yup, this time I'm getting the Salisbury Steak, what about you Mitsuru?"

Reina asked, as she and Suri looked through the menu.

"I'll probably get the Sweet and Spicy Fried Chicken or the Chicken Gratin with Beecham-el. Sauce."

Suri spoke, unable to pronounce Bechamel just yet.

"Hmmm, I'm kind of in the mood for some gyoza, what about you two?"

Fujiko spoke, as her eyes skimmed over her menu.

As I began to glance over the menu, my mind couldn't exactly focus on the images and text of food before me as I was preoccupied with what to do about Shuko's situation. There's no way Shuko could say she were on a diet and not eat, besides that she was earnestly looking through the menu. Maybe she had figured something out and I was needlessly worrying.

"I know what we'll get."

Shuko spoke as she placed her finger on the menu, unaware that no one but her was able to see. Wait did she say "we."

Before I had time to question her, the waitress came to our table. As opposed to the waitress who greeted us, this waitress had grayish canine ears and long hair tied off in a ponytail that was equally as gray as her ears

"Are you ready to order?"

The horned-waitress asked as she pulled out a small notebook.

"I want the Salisbury steak set!"

Reina voiced happily."

"I'll have the Sweet and Spicy Chicken set!"

Suri voiced with just as much gusto as Reina.

"Okay that's a Salisbury Steak and a Sweet and Spicy Chicken for the young ladies. What would you two like to drink?

The waitress asked with a smile on her face.

"Cranberry juice!"

Both Reina and Suri spoke in unison. I guess with Mori's work schedule Suri doesn't get to eat out as much, and Reina probably doesn't get to eat out much with her friends. That's why the two were so full of energy or this was just how kids acted these days.

"I'll have the Pork and Chicken Gyoza set with lemonade."

Fujiko spoke, as she closed her menu.

"And we'll have the Lover's set!"

Shuko spoke, the moment she announced the meal, the waitress wrote it down before looking at both Shuko and I before trying to hold back reddening face.

The hell's the Lover's set!

I yelled mentally as I began to hasted looked through the menu, like I was trying to find Waldo in the shortest amount of time.

"The, um Lover's set… and your, drink?"

The waitress spoke trying to keep it together, though her reddened face and embarrassed smile were betraying her.

"The passionfruit lemonade, one glass, two straws!"

Shuko spoke, does this woman have nerves of steel! And where the hell is this Lover's set!? Is this a case of wanting to find something so bad that your eyes purposely avoid it just to troll you?

"Okay, I'll bring your drinks here in a few minutes."

The waitress spoke as she booked it to the back leaving us at the table.

"Such a lovey-dovey couple!"

Fujiko spoke with the most sincere smile I had ever seen on a person's face.

"Lovey-Dovey!"

Reina and Suri song in unison. Et tu Suri, et tu.

"Excuse us, Shuko and I have to have a few words."

I spoke taking hold of Shuko's arm.

"Okay, though I think you're too old to be making out in a family restaurant."

Fujiko spoke as she began to chuckle lightly.

"Lovey-Dovey!"

The kids continued, Yui should teach them not to tease their elders sometime in the near future.

Whilst rushing outside the restaurant, I happened to catch our waitress talking to the waitress who greeted us and another waitress with ears shaped like a deer antlers. Their faces were red as they giggled, I knew they were talking about us, due to the fact that the dog eared waitress pointed at us as we passed.

Once we walked passed the doors, I lead Shuko to the side so no one would see us.

"Shuko! The hell!"

I barked, though I didn't want anyone to over hear so it was more of a loud whisper.

"Hey don't get so riled up! I'm just as embarrassed as you, did you think that this was my idea!?"

Shuko spoke, much in the same temperament as I.

"Then why did you go for the meal with the word Lover's in it? From my and Fujiko's, the kids and the waitresses' perspective, you looked like you were in control."

"Like I said it wasn't my idea, ask the other half."

Shuko spoke, her arms folded and face equally as red as the waitresses.

" _Guilty!"_

Jhastlyn spoke, extremely delighted, which aggravated me.

"Jhastlyn, why would you do this, and if you say because it's interesting, so help me."

I spoke, upon which Jhastlyn put her hand up defensively, waving them side to side.

" _Calm down, calm down. You see I looked up the description of the meal and I figured the perfect way out of this jam."_

"I'm listening."

" _Okay, so we know this body can't eat nor drink. But just like at home I can produce the image as well as the sensation of whatever Kiddo here eats."_

It's true. We eat like any other family but seeing as Jhastlyn doesn't need to eat or drink, she instead creates an image of whatever is in front of me and imitates the process of eating meals when we eat.

" _So I figured, let's exploit this. If we get a meal where it wouldn't be considered weird if we feed each other then we can fake Shu eating. When you get a piece of the meal from Shu, I'll just reimagine the food on your fork and it'll appear like you're feeding Shu, so we can keep the charade going."_

Jhasltn spoke out the plan, and while it was a stretch, I couldn't see no other way out and I guess Shuko couldn't think of one either, but there was one thing I was concerned about.

"Hey Jhastlyn, you can't exactly handle an overload of emotions so will you be able to hold that form?

" _Don't worry, I'm sending all the excess embarrassing doki-doki-ness straight to Shuko's body so only her body is feeling it."_

"Only my WHAT! EXPLAIN!"

Shuko exploded, it seems that she wasn't told about this part of the plan.

" _Don't worry, it just embarrassment, not like that's ever done anything to anyone. Oh but you might gnaw on your pillow. Your body will still think you're eating. That's alright with you Kid?"_

"Sure I guess?"

I responded, though I have no idea what she meant. So what if Shuko gnaws on her pillow, what does it have to do with me?

"You'll get yours ghost."

Shuko spoke, her voice gave off such a cold eerie feeling that it would make Cocytus seem like a trip to the Bahamas.

When we returned to our table Reina and Suri were talking amongst themselves as Fujiko simply watched. While Shuko, Jhastlyn,…Jhashuko and I were going over the plan for deceiving Fujiko and the girls, it seemed that our drinks had been delivered and judging from the condensation, that must had been delivered not too long after we walked out.

Four glasses were laid out; one with classic lemonade, two with the distinctive red cranberry juice and one glass slightly taller than the other three with one heart-shaped straw that split in two with small blackish orbs floating about, I could only assume it's the passion fruit lemonade and it was of the co-op verity.

"Welcome back."

Fujiko spoke upon seeing our return.

"Why don't you have a drink, the lemonade here is quite good."

Fujiko continued as she took a sip of her lemonade.

Now there are a few things in this world which I'm naturally powerless against, to name a few; grapes, funnel cakes and lemonade. Now normally I wouldn't hesitate to drink anything with lemon but the straw present in the glass wasn't for solo use. The straw was one of those "fun" straws with a heart design and two spouts, so while I held the glass, Shuko had to stabilize the straw.

Hoping that Jhastlyn's plan would work, I put the straw in my mouth and the lemonade began to rise through the heart shaped straw like a roller coaster, Shuko did the same, causing the speed of the liquid to increase.

As the contents from the glass entered my mouth, the sweet and tart taste of the lemonade along with the presence of passion fruit invaded my taste buds in a tsunami of flavor, truly I was in bliss, until I felt something hit my foot.

Looking down, I noticed Shuko had kicked me to get my attention, causing me to cut my eye towards her. After glancing at Shuko I stopped drinking, trying to figure out what type of expression she had on her face. Shuko's cheeks were flushed red, her eyes glazed and she had her free hand cover her mouth as if trying to hid something, if I had to describe it, minus the heavy breathing and sweat, she would be the first image one would see if they were to google ahegao.

"Delicious!"

Shuko spoke as her eyes cut to me, as her expression calmed down.

" _Why the hell are ya so happy from drinking lemonade!?"_

Jhastlyn snapped in a whisper, shocking me considering she hadn't really been talking unless Shuko did something.

" _I said I was transferring all the embarrassment to Shuko, happiness is another matter entirely! Look, happiness is just the innocent form of lust and if I can't handle high dosages of lust, what makes you think I can handle this unnatural amount of endorphins!"_

Jhaslyn continued, causing me to reflect on my actions… before taking another sip causing Shuko's ahegao to return, this would continue until the food arrived. Don't blame me, curse my weak heart.

This time the one that served our food was the waitress with horns similar to a deer's antlers with aqua-marine hair, that I caught a glimpse of as I carried Shuko out earlier… were the waitresses playing musical chairs or something.

First off to bat were the kids' meal. In front of Reina was a plate with two Salisbury steak patties, covered in sautéed mushrooms and smothered in sauce along with rice cakes and carrot and green bean salad. Then we have Suri's meal which consisted of fried chicken ball, doused in a sweet and spicy tangy looking sauce, with cabbage shirasu, a pasta with thin strips of cabbage and some tamagoyaki.

Second was Fukiko's, which consisted of one plate that was covered in pork and chicken gyoza, along with a bowl of chicken yakisoba.

Finally it was our turn, it seemed the waitress was saving the best for last, as she presented in front of us the side, which I could assume was a pear salad topped with almonds. The main course was a chicken alfredo, to be more precise, a pink chicken alfredo with heart shaped chicken… just having it in front of me made me want to see something blow up, just to remind me what masculinity was.

Without saying a word the waitress left with an accomplished smile on her face.

"It looks so good!"

Fujiko spoke, as she took a bite out of her gyoza, the kids were happily eating their meals without saying a word.

"Hon!"

"Hu-"

I tried to speak in response to Shuko calling out to me, but before I could finish my thought, without missing a beat, Shuko took hold of one of the forks and grabbed some of the pasta, shoving it in my mouth.

"Oh! How bold!"

Fujiko spoke, as the kids started to chuckle.

Ignoring the peanut gallery, I was taken in shock as it seemed the pink sauce wasn't just for ambiance, as my mouth was overpowered by its sweet taste, followed by the spiciness of the chicken.

"It's delicious."

I spoke, simplifying the taste.

"I know."

Shuko spoke, remarking on the taste.

"Hmmm?"

Fujiko made a slight remark to Shuko's statement as she continued her meal.

"Do you though? How about you take a bite first?"

I spoke, giving Jhastlyn a heads up as well as cover Shuko's slight blunder. As I put the second fork in the sauce avoiding the noodles and chicken, I slowly elevated my hand and surely enough, there was alfredo on the fork, Christ I failed or so I thought. Once I took another look at it, despite me acknowledging the weight on the fork, the pasta was slightly transparent, allowing me to see the silver of the tine.

Without delay, I brought the fork to Shuko's mouth, causing her to open her mouth. As I slid the fork from her lips the alfredo had disappeared from the fork completely, leaving only the bit of sauce that the fork had accumulated in the deception.

"It's quite good."

Shuko spoke, unfortunately coming a little flat. I guess Jhastlyn can't recapture the flavor, unless I'm experiencing it in the moment. We continued feeding each other until the meal was done, also the pear salad was quite good, even though pears are not my go to fruit.

As we finished our meal and headed to the cashier, we were met with the three waitresses but instead of one of them ringing us up, we were rung up by a rather young looking man, appearing no older than I. He had somewhat short dark blueish hair and hazel-like eyes and stood possibly an inch below me with a somewhat attentive expression on his face.

"Thank you for you patronage."

The man spoke as he saw us out, behind him the three waitresses seemed disappointed for some reason, but that was clearly not my problem and thus I ignored the three and continued on my own business as the three of us began our walk away from the restaurant.

"I wonder what those three were so interested in?"

Fujiko questioned as we continued our walk.

"Probably how'd a bombshell like me end up with Hon here."

Shuko joked, despite the fact that she was clinging to my arm.

"Anyways, that was quite enjoyable we should do that again, right Mitsuru."

I spoke as looking at Suri who was holding my non-Shuko arm.

"We should!"

Suri spoke with a smile.

"Yes we must do this again, right Reina!"

Fujiko spoke as she gave a motherly smile to Reina.

"Yup, Aunt Fumiko! Momma always said food taste better when you eat with friends and family."

…

…

…

Aunt… Fumiko? She did just say Aunt Fumiko right? Maybe it was just a slip of the tongue?

"Whoops! Seems the cat's out of the bag."

Fujiko laughed, before turning to Shuko and me.

"I apologize for deceiving you two… three. I've been taking care of Reina after her biological mother's…"

Fumiko? spoke before cutting herself off. It wasn't really deceiving us seeing as the only thing's that changed is just your title.

"No. I was going to keep up the charade but I really do like the idea of having lunch together again, so let me reintroduce myself."

Fujiko spoke as she looked us in the eyes with a strange sense of determination.

"I am Fumiko Matsumoto, due to circumstances I was standing in for my twin, I hope that we can get to know one another and go out to eat together another time!"

Fujiko spoke, causing Shuko and I took look at one another, before breaking out in laughter.

"There's no need to be so serious."

Shuko spoke after she had stopped laughing. We spent the next few minutes explaining that just like her we weren't Suri's actual parents and were standing in for her due to circumstances. I didn't mention that the woman next to me was a ghost of her former self, literally but one secret was enough for the day.

After walking a bit we made it to the intersection and had to part ways.

"Before we go, how about we trade contacts."

I spoke, grabbing my phone from my pocket.

"Does Shuko let you have female friends? She seems to be the possessive type."

Fumiko spoke as she pulled out her phone and we connected via the infrared.

"I trust in you two, besides if Hon even thought of committing adultery I'd feed him to the giant spider sleeping at home."

Shuko joked as Fumiko laughed, I'm glad that death threats towards me are just a joke to everyone else.

"I'll get your information from Hon when we get home, since I left my phone at home."

Was what Shuko said to avoid pulling out her non-existent phone from her imagined purse.

As we waved goodbye to Fumiko and Reina, it was just the three of us or however you want to count Jhashuko, as we continued to walk home.

"Now we head home where we can be ourselves."

Shuko spoke as she began to stretch.

" _You can say that again, I'm beat."_

Jhastlyn spoke, her voice sounded pretty exhausted.

"Yeah when big sis Jhastlyn can in looking like Aunt Shuko, I was shocked since it was supposed to be a secret but it all worked out in the end."

Suri spoke, unaware that she like her friend dropped the bomb.

"Jhastlyn! What's this about Suri knowing about this ability of yours when we didn't know about it until last night!?"

I pressed Jhastlyn, who had the expression of someone who was caught red handed.

" _You see-"_

"I see. You didn't possess her did you!?"

I continued to press, seeing as I didn't want any excuses and judging but how Jhastlyn was acting she didn't have any to give.

" _Hey Shu, help a sister out."_

Jhastlyn spoke but the answer she got was not in her favor.

"Oh! Did you forget ghost, I remember saying at the restaurant that you were going to get yours, did I not?"

Shuko responded, leaving Jhastlyn to defend herself.

Now alone, Jhastlyn broke the connection between her and Shuko, revealing her natural transparent self and poof, disappeared, though I didn't need to know where she was to punish her and she knew it.

Once we returned home, Suri and I saw Shuko standing in front of the house with the mail in her hands. Her face was that of someone who took pleasure in dishing out punishment and I couldn't saw that my face was no different, seeing as we both had a grudge against our ethereal friend.

So this was how the night was spent; first I figured out what Jhastlyn meant when she asked me if I was alright with my pillow being gnawed, seeing as half of it might as well had been drowned in the sea known as shuko's drool and the other half met the jagged terrain known as Shuko's fangs. Second I had to feed Shuko lunch seeing as she didn't get a chance to eat, it wasn't as embarrassing as at the restaurant. And finally after Suri left, we had a little bit of fun with foreplay, though Jhastlyn who was squirming on the ground due to an overload would beg to differ as to what was fun about it.


	12. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6  
Windows has detected a Vyrus**

It had been a few days since meeting Fumiko, and truth be told I was rather excited. Not because Shuko and Fumiko had been getting along well, which was nice and everything but today was the day that Shuko was going to introduce me to the TE that worked for her, she even sent a message to me to come to her office… I am getting overexcited like a child in a toy store.

Walking into Shuko's office, I noticed that is wasn't just going to be the two of us, as I drew closer towards the figure cloaked in an extremely dark black suit.

"Lumin? should I come back later?"

I asked, thinking that maybe I was interrupting a meeting.

"No, I'm here to report to my supervisor."

Lumin spoke, his voice despite having this strange characteristic that gave his voice a slight fade to it, sounded more on the tired side.

"You two just so happen to be meeting the same person is all."

Shuko spoke, her voice sounding questionably pleased.

"Oh, so your supervisor is the TE?"

I spoke, albeit stating the obvious.

"That's correct Gin, and seeing as Lumin was going to report to her, I decided to kill two harpies with one stone. So are you ready?"

Shuko spoke, as I simply starred into space unresponsive.

…

*ahem* " **Gin are you ready?"**

Shuko spoke, singling me out, garnering my attention.

"Oh yes, sorry about that, I guess the excitement got to me."

I spoke, though it wasn't the excitement that kept me from responding, I'm just not used to Shuko referring to me as anything but "Hon."

Once Shuko saw that I was ready, she pulled out her phone and began tapping on the screen, I assumed she was messaging her. Ghost have phones?

"Okay, everyone's here."

Shuko spoke, as if reaffirming the situation. After a few seconds a light shot from her phone like a cheesy sci-fi scanner from the eighties, hitting the ground in front of us.

From the beam, a humanoid like form created itself. The being had long black hair tied in a ponytail with a matrix of green numbers flowing throughout some of the strands. Its eyes were constantly shifting throughout the color spectrum making it impossible to give her a simple eye color. Her height was below average, I mean "below-below average," barely coming to my knee, though just like Jhastlyn she could probably change her height at will. Her skin was light purple or if I were art savvy, fuchsia and she wore what I could only guess to be white…mage's… attire with healing staff.

[ Melissa]  
[It's nice to meet you Gin Saito. My name is Melissa S. Suriv, you can call me Mel. I am, in a nutshell, the network for Lim-co.]

…

Okay so she's not exactly speaking with her mouth, albeit her mouth is moving but she's talking through a dialogue box, like in an rpg.

"Mel."

Lumin spoke as he pointed towards her dialogue box, but his effort was met in vain, for with a tilt of her head she stared at Lumin in puzzlement.

[Mel]  
[Yes, what is it?]

Mel asked, unaware that everything she was saying was read instead of heard.

"You're in RPG mode… again."

Lumin spoke, his voice carried with it a sense of dread, making me wonder how many times he's had to tell her.

[Mel]

[Oh really, I couldn't tell. I guess that's why you guys are so tall XD. How embarrassing.]

Mel spoke as a flash of light enveloped her, the light was strong enough to blind anyone looking directly at it, thankfully Lumin handed me a pair of shades once Mel realized her situation and Shuko popped on a visor, I'm guessing designed for liminals with non-human eyes.

Once the light dissipated, Mel reappeared in a taller more feminine version of herself, sporting a white sleeveless hoodie that was zipped up high enough just to let a little cleavage be shown, along with a gray miniskirt with black spats and black boots.

"Sorry about that, I was fixing some bugs in game, but allow me to reintroduce myself. Melissa S. Suriv, call me Mel, call me Lisa and I'll post your browser history."

Mel spoke, her voice quite uppity as she spun around and finished into a sideways peace, yet even with her cutesy pose the last thing she said was troubling.

"Nice to meet you Mel, I'm-"

As I was going to introduce myself, I was suddenly cut off.

"No need to introduce yourself. I've known about you since the day you started working here, Mr. Saito. Or should I call you Gin?"

Mel spoke as she brought up a monitor out of thin air, like in a work of science-fiction. The monitor showed various clips from the day I first stepped into Lim-co to the current time.

"You can stop showing Gin the security feed now."

Lumin spoke, as he placed his chin in his hand, I guess he was too used to her antics.

"Aw come on, I'm showing myself off and you're being a real downer. I'm sure Gin here would like, no love to see more of what I'm capable of."

Mel spoke, putting me on the spot. I didn't really have any reason to turn her down and it was a good way to see the difference between her and Jhastlyn.

"See, Gin knows what's up, and as such I'll give him a reward."

Mel spoke as she began to twirl midair.

"That's alright, I didn't do anything that deserves a reward."

"Oh nonono. I insist, now gimme."

Mel spoke as she stuck her hand out in, I could only assume she meant my phone but I was rather hesitant to react.

"Don't worry I can hold things."

She continued, though it wasn't her ability to hold my phone I was worried about, but rather why she needed my phone.

"Just let her see your phone, if not we'll never move on."

Lumin spoke, I guess he had the disservice of being hounded down by Mel. So without any resistance I handed over my phone, much to Mel's pleasure.

After a few seconds of Mel inspecting my phone, an electric jolt surged from Mel's hands and into my phone, causing the screen to release a bright light before flashing to black. Did she… did she just kill my phone?

"Okay, all better!"

Mel spoke as she tossed my phone back to me.

"All better! Don't you mean all deader!"

I retorted, I mean she destroyed my phone. Aside from the pictures I manually took, everything else was pretty much through multimedia and I could reconnect it at any time, but the principle of it.

"Deader? Hah! I made it far better! You could even say that now your phone has become the legend!"

Mel proclaimed as she puffed her chest out in triumph, leaving me confused, that was until my once dead phone came back to life.

"See, it's not dead."

Mel spoke, though it wasn't dead I had to check myself. Whilst scrolling the main screen I noticed some apps that I had not noticed before, but before I could question it Mel began to talk.

"Now there should be some new apps on your phone; the first is [Mon-rrand] it's basically a way for all your co-workers to contact you if they need your assistance. This app is only accessible while you are within the compound and only while you're clocked in, so as to not disturb you while you are at home."

As Mel finished explaining the app, I opened it and was met with a simple interface. Pending Errand, Accepted Errand, Finished Errand and Support. Though the first three didn't need any explanation the [Support] intrigued me somewhat. Upon tapping on the icon, a list of names with the status of available and unavailable popped up.

"The support function can be used if you need help, the higher up the person is on the list the closer they are to you, see."

Mel spoke, and true to her word the first three names to come up as available was Mel, Shuko and Lumin.

"It also works in conjunction with the next app. So let's close it and move on."

Mel commanded and I followed. The next app was an app called [Mon-Realm], I had no idea what it meant but before I could tap it, Mel interjected.

"Do that on your own time, it's just like your Fanbook but with more legs… and eyes… and fur… and once you complete your profile, one human."

"And what is this, [Mon-Quest]?"

I asked but I kind of figured out what it could have been.

"[Mon-Quest] is a fantasy game where you create a character, choose a class and fight monsters, level up, join parties and guilds, romance it up, start wars and just about anything you can think of. I was just finishing a patch to fix the White Mage class where apparently some bug made White mages capable of Necromancy. It was so broken seeing as White Mages have increase mana regen so they were just basically summoning armies of the undead with no restraint, and…"

Mel continued on, but by that point I quit listening and tapped on the app but was denied going further until I made a profile on [Mon-Realm]. So I guess I'll need to make an account to see what this game was about.

"I wonder how much memory I have left?"

I spoke under my breath, causing Mel to stop in bewilderment.

"Why does it matter when you have no memory limit?"

"No memory limit? This is just a smartphone that I'll need to replace one day in the future for a better one that's also worse than the one I already have."

I spoke as I scrolled the page to the settings icon when I noticed that instead of the gear image, there was a rather anime-ish smiley face there. As I clicked on the icon, the menu appeared like normal, you know airplane mode, wifi, bluetooth, etc. So as I went to the general option and usage, I saw how much space was available on my phone and it read,

[16.8 gb Used/… gb Available.]

"Yup, the overused ellipses. No need to thank me, it's what I'm here for."

Mel spoke quite proud of herself.

"But how?"

"Let's just say, there's a piece of me with you always."

Mel spoke, sending a chill down my spine.

"Creepy, but explain the whole memory thing."

"Simple, you humans tend to think of, and I truly hate this term, "infinity" in the boxed in sense, i.e. I can't see the walls therefore this place has no end. While I, who is observing the spectacle from outside the box sees your infinite as finite. All I did was merge your phone's memory with my personal cloud and bam! Check it!"

Mel spoke as she produced a small cube that looked like one of those cubes that were supposed to help young children understand how to count, but were ultimately used as makeshift Legos.

"This small cube holds a never-ending amount of space, which is also your phone's memory usage and it's a part of me."

Mel continued, though I found what she said suspect, I was nowhere need qualified in quantum physics to debate.

"I wonder how cell phone inventors would respond if they saw my phone no longer has a limit."

"They'd probably think it was just a joke, but enough about hypotheticals back to my sermon. Everyone's phone here doesn't have a limit, it's needed for me to update and an understanding on the people who work here, that and if they didn't have a large memory I wouldn't be able to do any of the things I wanted."

"Everyone's phone… well that aside I actually have a normal cellular provider and a plan so-"

I spoke but was quickly cut off.

"You had a normal cellular provider. I deleted you from their service and connected you to me. So now you don't ever have to worry about paying a silly cell phone bill ever again."

"This can't be legal."

"There's no law stating liminals couldn't upgrade phones nor are there any laws about the consequences of upgrading phones through the use of liminals."

Mel's whole argument was that because she was a liminal (and an unidentified one at that) and the laws on them are flexible to say the least, she was an exemption, and she was right, even Smith didn't have any information on Thought Entities, so it wouldn't be wrong to state that she was above the law.

"Well how's the service?"

I asked, seeing as what was done was done, so I might as well enjoy my not-illegal phone.

"You should never lose connection, neither a dropped call nor wifi, and from what I've analyzed and tested, video buffer is almost nonexistent and pages load instantly."

"You can make all of that happen?"

"Of course, so long as your phone has battery life, it's always connected to me."

Mel spoke, listing all the capabilities her service was capable of, and truth be told, after fiddling around with my phone she was telling the truth, it was like when I first set up my wireless router and questioned how I got by before.

" _Oh, so that's how you've been living."_

The swaying voice of my soul made itself present, and by voice of my soul, I mean my body-mate Jhastlyn who had walked out of my body and appeared before everyone.

"Big, big sis Lynn!"

Mel shouted as she dashed rushed to Jhastlyn and grabbed her hands, leaving Shuko and I with question marks above our heads.

"Big… sis…question mark?"

I started to question when suddenly I was yanked by my shoulders and violently shaken.

"Gin stay with me! I'm not sure how but your soul just left your body! If we act now we can probably put it back, let me just see if Shia is free and she'll make things right!"

Lumin yelled frantically, his facial expression a mix of shock and concern showed that he cared for me but then again, the high chance of whiplash made it a bit hard to tell. So to prevent any injuries I explained our compromise without mentioning the whole life-draining aspect.

"So what you're saying is that you're possessed."

Lumin spoke summarizing what I explained, oddly enough he didn't seem surprised, in fact he sounded pretty lethargic.

" _I prefer the term, co-habitation."_

Jhastlyn interjected, a rose by any other name, as far as I was concerned.

"Well if that's all it is, then I guess my worry was for nothing. I thought when humans died their soul's left their body, like in old cartoons for a second. Though that wouldn't explain why you had a female ghost… not that I'm judging or anything."

Lumin spoke, dismissing the whole affair as something run-of-the-mil, maybe liminals are more accepting to things out of the ordinary.

"Well with that out of the way, back to the topic at hand. Jhastlyn, I didn't know you had a sister."

I spoke giving Jhastlyn and Mel the floor.

" _I never thought that I would meet Mel again anytime within the same decade or that she was alive at all. So it was a shock to me that after three years, Shu would bring us back together again."_

"Wouldn't you be concerned if you couldn't find your sister after three minutes let alone three years!?"

I voiced after hearing that Jhastlyn and Mel were separated for a few years.

" _Not at all, see the thing is that thought entities come and go whenever we please and we aren't related in the traditional sense. We form families by finding newly created or young thought entities and we give them some of our energy to keep them alive and from that transfer the younger one gets a bit of what you could consider to be the older's DNA, and that's how siblings are forms, truth be told for us to have parents is very rare."_

Jhastlyn spoke, giving some insight into the thought entity culture.

" _So Mel, what happened three years ago, seeing as I told you to stay put until I returned?"_

Jhastlyn asked, her voice was stern like a scolding parent. This was the first time I had seen Jhastlyn somewhat angry, but I guess if my sister just up and left after I told her to stay put, I too would be miffed.

"Okay, you see, you come back for a long long long time and I was feeling hungry, so I found my way into Shuko's phone and stayed there for six months."

After hearing that she lived in Shuko's phone for six months, we turned our attention to the person in question where she nodded that what Mel had said was true.

" _A long long long time! I left you there for a minute and a half! I get compared to humans that our timing is significantly slower but you should have stayed put! For that matter how are you even in that form when it took me a whole decade to maintain a humanoid form and I actually have parents!?"_

Jhastlyn roared causing Mel to shrink in size from fear (or comedic effect), though I could sympathize with Jhastlyn. Then when you consider that Jhastlyn who's around seventy years old and only in her late teens thought entity wise, wouldn't that make Mel still a newborn?

"Calm, calm down Sister."

Mel spoke, her frightened appearance reminded me of a child trying to justify something when they were in the wrong.

"While I was in Shuko's phone, I spent quite a lot of time in cyberspace and in there time runs at an incredible speed. When I came out of cyberspace I thought decades had gone by when in reality it turned out six months had passed. That was when I left the phone for the first time and noticed my form. It was also the first time I met mom, er that is Shuko."

Mel spoke, but the moment she called Shuko, "mom" both Lumin and I had a quick chuckle before Shuko cut us down with a sharp glare.

" _So you adapted to this form, huh. Though I should be mad and I still am! I guess so long as you're alright, I should be contempt with that. But then again what would "you" be? Can you be considered a spectre? Can you establish a "link" to anything or only to gadgets, like the kid's phone?"_

Jhaslyn asked, notifying me that I had been forced into another link after the fact, that familial similarity.

"Yeah, I can't create 'Links' with anything that can't be connected to the net and seeing as there are only maybe six of us in existence, we thought up the name of our species, Neo-Spectre though we aren't impartial to being referred to as Vyrus."

"Wait there are more of you?"

Lumin asked, his face showing more dread, as if imagining multiple Mel's.

"Yeah, though four of them are pretty old. The youngest one besides me, Vaccyn came to being around 2002, while Gramps, the oldest one came to being during the Second World War. The four older one's can't leave cyberspace or they risk deletion."

"Deletion, as in they can be deleted like an unwanted file."

I voiced, seeing as this was the first time I had heard of death from a TE, though I came off as insensitive.

"Yeah, seeing as they're stuck to their old ways, they aren't compatible with the flow of technology now and with how fast it evolves, they would be detected and deleted by a basic laptop's window defender."

Mel continued, it would seem that Neo-Spectre's were more like programs that gain conscious thought and that both she and Vaccyn, the closes to her in age are able to interface with technology now without the fear of being deleted because they came into the net more recently then the others and adapted to survive.

"Well then, that's enough talk Gin. Check and see if there's anyone who needs you, the three of us have a little meeting we need to start."

Shuko spoke, basically shooing both Jhastlyn and I out of the room.

"Bye Sis, talk to you soon, and Gin make sure to accept my gift in the game."

Mel spoke as we left the room.

" _Just to be on the safe side, I'm going to have a word with my little sister later on. You just go about your day."_

Jhastlyn spoke as she faded into me, leaving me to wonder why she needed to add caution. As the day went on and I got used to the errand app, nothing of note occurred although I did meet some liminals I would never had gotten the chance to meet, but other than that nothing. Even after work, while relaxing at home, besides my sister sending a message stating that she would be visiting sometime during her off-week and setting up my account on [Mon-realm] and playing [Mon-quest], everything was pretty chill, but nothing could have prepared me for the next morning's event.

 **The Adventures of Demon King? Silva  
Mini-Series Chapter 1**

Alright, so I created my [Mon-Realm] account, so know I can see what [Mon-quest] is about, which was my mindset when I opened the app.

Once the app started, it showed a series of character classes before it collided them together into forming a crystal with the title of the game floating above said gem with the standard tap screen to start command flashing at the bottom.

Tapping the screen sent me to a black screen where the backstory of the game initiated.

Devils and Gods rule the heavens.

Their descendants fought amongst themselves over the small world at their disposal.

Clashes of swords, magic and blood was all the history they left.

Until there was none left, save for a lone prophecy;

 _The arrival of the final King will open the path to the heavens._

Centuries have passed since the events of the "Divine War," and peace has been placed on land.

But history repeats itself.

Will you rid the world of war or advance it to its doom.

I await the conclusion of your story.

Welcome to the world of Re-verse.

Pretty standard backstory for these types of game. I wonder how the character creator is, though for a mobile game, I shouldn't expect much.

As I waited for the next screen to load. I was met with a small fairy like being.

[Mini-Mel]  
[Hello Gin, I'm your personal assistant in getting you situated in the game. So first let's create your character]

…

[Mini-Mel]  
[Hmm, it seems your character has been created as a gift from the main Mel, will you accept?]

So this was her gift, and here I wanted to be a busty reptilian maid and save/destroy the world by increasing everyone's one-handed skill.

So I accepted the gift

[Mini-Mel]  
[Okay, the main Mel left the name blank, would you like to create a name?]

Well I guess I get to do something with this character, I thought as I tap the yes icon and the on-screen keyboard appeared.

[Mini-Mel]  
[Okay… Silva, let's start your adventure!]

With that the screen went white then black, before the image of a small character with black hair with the name Silva above his head came to being. So after the obvious of noticing that it was my character, I decided to check my character's stats

Name: Silva  
Species: Summoned Human  
Job: Demon King  
Class: - Level: 1  
EXP: 0/100

I really wanted to be a busty reptilian maid.


	13. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7  
Is it wrong to date a predator?**

It was the morning of the weekend following Golden Week and I couldn't help but feel energized. It's something about days where I'm not expected to do anything that just gets me so pumped!

I had went to the bathroom and freshened up, made my bed, got dressed and was prepared to do absolutely nothing of actual merit all day, that was until I alerted by a loud bump which originated across from my room.

Rushing out of my room and into the hallway, I stood across from the room where the sound once emanated from, or to be more precise, I stood in front of Shuko's room.

As I inched closer to the door, I heard Shuko's voice, but it wasn't her normal "woman with moxie" tone but it sounded more distress.

Without thinking I opened the door to Shuko's room, ignoring the rule she stated and for the first time gaining a glimpse of Shuko's room. Unfortunately, my eyes focused past what was basically the promise land, and more of its occupant.

On the floor lay Shuko; topless, completely entrapped in her own web with a horrified expression on her face that I could only equate to someone finding the porn folder on your computer. But before I could throw a word of concern, Shuko's expression quickly reverted back to her calm demeanor.

"What was the main rule that you should always abide, Hon!?"

Shuko spoke, trying to sound intimidating, but you kind of lose all fear factor when your legs are twitching to free themselves, all the while trying to free one arm from your cheek and the other from the other arm.

"Really! Is that really important when you can't even stand?"

I voiced as I moved closer and started to reach for the webbing on her cheek.

"Don't! If you do you'll be trapped as well!"

Shuko tried to warn me but I had already obtained a handful of the silk from her cheek… and it didn't even try to stick to me. Though I was relieved I didn't end up like Shuko, I also felt a tinge bit annoyed like being left out.

"I thought I was going to be "trapped?"

I gave a sarcastic reply as I continued to lightly pull on the tread, slowly freeing Shuko.

"You should be, that silk was highly adhesive for some reason, even to the point that I couldn't free myself."

Shuko spoke as I began to free her hands, it was at this time that I decided to take notice of my surroundings. Shuko's room for one was twice as big as mine, like someone just destroyed the wall separating the two. The room itself comprised of; a bookshelf that at the current angle I couldn't tell what type of books took residence. A computer desk with a laptop resting on it and its neighbor a dresser. A television attached to the wall. A coffee table and nightstand with accompanying lamp. A black mini-fridge which sat close to where Shuko and I were, and a manikin with various parts of different sizes located on the far side of the room. Though oddly no bed, does she sleep on the floor?

After I had garnered my fill of what her room entitled I arose, seeing as with her hands free, Shuko would be able to finish the rest by herself, so I thought to leave before I ended up staring at her disheveled appearance and my "guy" decides that it was about time for his debut. Though leaving was my main goal, Shuko had other plans.

"Where do you think you're going? I can't touch this silk without getting stuck and I don't want to end up in the state I was in before and you're the only one here that can remove it. Didn't anyone ever teach you to finish what you started?"

Shuko spoke, knowing that she had sticky silk all on her more arachnid half as well as her waist and torso. With a mental sigh, I kneeled back down and began removing the webbing, very carefully around her breast and naval as well towards her special area and back before heading towards her arachnid half. Needless to say, I got an erection and Shuko face had a sadistic smile, I guess she noticed me trying to play it off and felt that she had been triumphed, like this was all according to some plan.

The whole ordeal took about forty-five minutes to complete but I was finally finished and instead of getting the "you did it hero go job!" complement, Shuko merely scooted me out of her room and told me "don't ever come back to this room again."

Though her words and actions voiced that she didn't want my help with whatever she was going through, in reality all it was doing was giving me a reason to be noisy… out of concern, it's justified. Yet I shouldn't just barge in there without some form of attack, and it's times like this that I have to rely on Ailuros.

[We're sorry, the liminal you are trying to reach cannot be connected to at this moment. Please hang up and try again.]

Or so I thought, as I heard the default voicemail message. I left a message but I doubt it would be responded to anytime soon.

Well now I was in a jam, who could I ask for advice about liminal biology? No matter how many people I thought up, only one person came to mind, but how useful she would be was what I was concerned about.

"Hello, M.s Smith?"

I spoke, seeing as the last time I had called Ms. Smith was when Jhastlyn went feral.

[Hi Hon! It's been a while since you called me, what wrong?]

Smith asked, I guess we weren't going to have any pleasantries. After explaining what I experienced with Shuko, Ms. Smith went quiet for a few seconds before responding.

[Did you check to see if she had a fever?]

Ms. Smith asked, her voice quite serious. Lucky for me while removing the silk from Shuko, I got enough skinship to gauge that she did not have a fever. This cause Smith to go quiet for a few seconds again before mumbling a list of possible reason and why they couldn't be the case. After going quiet again, she spoke in a volume that I could hear, I guess she came up with a reason for Shuko's circustances.

[As far as I know there isn't any illnesses about Arachnee's and their silk that match your problem. So if I had to place my bet on something, I'd guess it's stress.]

"Stress?"

I questioned, not that it wasn't impossible, but rather she didn't show any forms of fatigue or that she was pushing herself.

[She does have to worry about a lot of things, maybe she was just hiding it from her Hubby to keep him from worrying about her.]

She did keep a lot of things from me, so I couldn't refute what Ms. Smith said, but if she were stressed out I had to help her somehow, maybe we could do some things she'd enjoy like…

…

…

It was at this point I realized, I didn't know much about Shuko. She had done her research on me, but on the other hand, I would have to learn everything about her first hand. Well I guess I shouldn't fret too much about it, that is to say I can at least get a few ideas from Ms. Smith, after all she hasn't given me any bad advice and she's the only female who know that we're married that I can count on at the moment.

"So do you happen to have any ideas Ms. Smith?"

[Hmmm. Well above being a liminal and a CEO, she is a woman. So, might I suggest conaligus.]

…

It took my mind a few seconds to register what Ms. Smith said, not that I didn't know what it meant, just that I didn't expect her to say it so brazenly. Besides that, how would I even start? Not the action of but how to get to that point, Shuko would plaster me to the wall if I tried. I might need to check myself in since I still find the thought of it still kinky.

"We'll save that for a last resort, right now if I tried anything my back would be against the wall, literally."

I spoke, not dismissing the idea but doesn't oral go against the law or is it only towards full intercourse?

[Well, how about a day on the town, being stuck at home and work all day can get on the nerves, so a change of pace wouldn't be bad.]

Smith wasn't wrong and despite her track record, she was giving some sound advice. A day just going around checking out the sights could be the stress reliever that she needed.

[it might be easier to shock Shuko first, to throw her off her game if she's being defensive about her stress. Make her laugh or something. Speaking of day on the town, I have a prior engagement this afternoon, so I'm going to have to cut this call short.]

Smith spoke, it must really be tiresome to always be needed.

"Alright then, thanks for the advice. Wish me luck."

[You don't need luck, you just need the three letters B, L, and E. Show her what that mouth about.]

Ms. Smith spoke as I promptly hung up the phone.

Leaving the backup plan aside, I decided to dress in some less embarrassing clothes suited for being in public comprised of; a black shirt, red over shirt and a pair of black jeans, before heading back to the door that led to Shuko's room, after knocking on the door I awaited a reply from its occupant.

"Gin, I thought I told you to never come to this room again or did you forget."

Shuko spoke through the door, that after grabbing the handle and turning it, I learned that the door wasn't even locked. After yanking the door open, I barged in to see Shuko who decided to put a very loose shirt on, stare at me in bewilderment.

"You must've forgot I was a savage! Now shut your mouth and spread your cheeks, I'm going in!"

I barked as Shuko simply stared in silence. Was she so shocked at what I just said that she was rendered speechless or more realistically, was she bottling up her anger and soon the wall and I would have our fated reunion, if I'm lucky?

As the silence grew to awkward levels and the pressure of the consequences began to set in. I opened my mouth to say something to get rid of the silence but Shuko beat me to the punch and no she didn't actually punch me, instead she began to laugh

"Hah! You've some nerve to barge into my room and demand my silence. I'm giving you this time to repent before dishing out your punishment, so any last words?"

Shuko spoke as she stood before me, pushing her hand down on my head, causing me to look down. Well I wasn't plastered against the wall so that was a good thing but I couldn't back down now, I was too far in.

Resisting Shuko's hold, I forced my head upward until we had as close to eye to eye as I could shooting her a glare before swatting her hand off my head.

"Twenty minutes. Downstairs. Fully dressed."

I spoke, commanding the creature known as my wife who could easily overwhelm me at any giving interval, before heading out the room and closing her door then heading down the stairs.

Once I was midways down the stairs, I gave a sigh, my heart was beating a mile a minute and my index finger was twitching as if it were trying to send an S.O.S. signal. I guess this was what they meant when they say "flirting with death," it would be in my best interest to calm myself while I still have twenty minutes.

As time passed and my heartrate returned to normal, I felt at peace. Not the normal all is well peace, but more the calm before the storm or is there any difference between the two? Anyways, right on cue the sound of a door opening came from upstairs followed by the sound of the latch catching, proceeded by the sound of numerous light taps.

As Shuko came down the stairs, or to be more precise down the wall, I took notice of her attire which consisted of a sleeveless pink cheongsam (a one-piece chinese dress) with black flower like designs, which was long enough to cover her more human appearance but stopped just short of her palps (sounds ecchi doesn't it). Her hair which for the most part she kept either in a ponytail or in a bun, was let down allowing it to sway back and forth.

Once Shuko reached the bottom of the stairs, she gave me a look that showed she were expecting something.

"You look amazing!"

I spoke, hopefully she was fishing for compliments cause that was all I had really.

"Amazing? Tell me what makes what I have on so amazing?"

Shuko asked, as she closed in on me. Why am I being question on a compliment? You're the fashionista here.

"Uh I like the way… your… exoskeleton compliments your… dress?"

I spoke, realizing what words just came out of my mouth. The way her exoskeleton compliments her dress? Mouth, Brain, I'm going to need you two to work together. Maybe in the next life, you two will be more cooperative.

"Thank you."

Shuko spoke as she gave a shocked look before fixing the cheongsam. Well I'm next dead so I'll call it a win.

"So why did you need me to get dressed, this isn't some new fetish that you've woken up to is it?"

Shuko asked as she started to give me a slightly disgusted look.

"No! I just thought that we should go out for the day and enjoy ourselves. Just the two of us."

"The two of us? What about the phantom menace?"

Shuko asked, rising one of her eyebrows in suspicion.

"Jhastlyn told me this morning that she was going into some dormant state or something and would be sleep until tomorrow. So it's just you and me today."

I replied, even though I didn't understand it myself but whatever, so long as everyone's happy.

"Oh, so she's sleep until tomorrow? Meaning no third wheel today?"

Shuko asked as she took a few steps closer to me.

"Yeah, just the two of us, like that song that played during the mid and late 90's."

I replied, though Shuko probably wouldn't even had heard of it.

"Great! Say could you raise your hands straight up in the air?"

Shuko asked, and though I didn't understand I complied, rising my hands.

"Now bring your hands together."

Shuko spoke, I still didn't get it but it's not like it was hurting me.

"Okay."

Shoku spoke, with a smile on her face.

"Well if that's all..."

I spoke, but before I could move an inch Shuko had grabbed my wrist keeping them locked with one hand and forced me to look her in the eyes by placing her other hand on my chin.

"… Shuko, is there a something you want to tell me?"

"Hmm."

Shuko responded, still with a smile on her face that in all respect started to send a chill down my spine.

"Oh nothing " ." It's just that since you don't have your insurance today I might as well enjoy this. So what about shutting my mouth and spreading cheeks? Or you, as you said "going in?" Care to explain."

Shuko spoke, letting me know that she was one to hold a grudge, in hind sight I guess it was to be suspected.

"I said those words to you to…"

I spoke, though in actuality the words fumbled out of my mouth like a kid trying to cover up a bad lie.

"… To get you out of your room so we could go on a date!"

It wasn't a lie, though "date" is a strong word.

"Couples do enjoy such outings, and you did try to put on your big boy alpha pants. I guess I should humor you."

Shuko spoke as I felt her grip loosen, not enough to release me but it's the thought that counts.

"But let me remind you, female spiders will devour their mate if they can't escape. Next time you enter my room without permission, might be your last."

Shuko spoke, finally releasing me, I guess she was still miffed about me barging into her room.

"So where are we going on our date?"

Shuko asked, her tone seemed rather light, almost dare I say, girly.

"I was thinking about the shopping district. Lots of shops, eateries and the park around there is quite peaceful."

I spoke, opening the door to escort my quote on quote "date" out of the house.

"Well aren't you the chivalrous one." Shuko spoke as she walked out, hopefully the rest of the day is uneventful.


	14. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8  
The Dating Sim Known as My Wife **

We had just arrived at the shopping district, and I have to admit that the walk here was an interesting one. For one, I learned that the reason Mel refers to Shuko as Mom is because she basically imprinted on her during the six months she was inside Shuko's phone. Another thing I learned was that both she and Smith knew each other longer than the laws for the liminals were implemented.

After walking a bit into the shopping district, we happened to notice this group hanging in the parking lot of a café. The group consisted of a centaur, lamia and a harpy, with their host being a girl with pink hair who used a wheelchair as her means of transportation and some guy with a green blobby antennae.

Leaving that group aside, I turned to my own liminal-slash-wife to ask where she would like to stop at first.

"Let's see?"

Shuko spoke, as we continued walking a bit before stopping in front of a store that displayed a sign stating, "this store outfitted for all species." Without delay, the wide automatic door opened letting out a light breeze.

"Welcome to Mulusine, if you need help with anything don't hesitate to ask!"

One of the workers spoke, greeting us as we walked into the store, where in front of us were racks upon racks of women's lingerie.

Walking through the aisles, Shuko took small glances to and fro at the many racks before grabbing two rather suggestive undergarments. The one in her left hand was a black lace bra with a transparent floral design on the cup, it was what one might consider to be part of a "lucky undergarment" set, and in her right was a deep crimson satin bra, though simple in design it had a charm about it all to itself.

"So which one would look best on me?"

Shuko asked as she began rotating each one in front of her chest, like I was the mirror on the wall that could only tell the truth.

"Well they both have their own uniqueness and they both would look good on you, so why not get both?"

I spoke, I might not have been in a relationship in a while but I know what a trap is when I see one. Though I answered Shuko's question correctly, she had a disappointed look on her face.

"Shouldn't you be saying things like; "can't I wait outside" or "I don't know, the black one" or try to push one of the workers on me?"

Shuko spoke, leaving me with a bewildered look on my face.

"Shuko, I'm twenty something years old. I'm far too old to be getting embarrassed from mere lingerie. Besides, there's a lot less pressure going in here with you then going in here with say a human female."

"How so, you think I'm some block for your sick fetishes?"

Shuko joked, as she held the two garments in her hand and began looking at others.

"You got it."

I replied sarcastically, though she was half right, she was a block but for something else entirely.

After watching Shuko go through some more tops, she still had me judge by the way, causing some of the ladies around us to start taking bets on which ones I would choose.

"Say Shuko, at the cost of sounding immature, isn't it like cheating to be going to a lingerie store when you own a clothing line that deals in all clothing for liminals?"

I asked, it just seemed odd, like if the CEO of one burger chain went to another fast food restaurant for lunch. Though not the best example, it's still an example.

"Hon, Lim-co, though we do make clothes and accessories for those with reasonable human statures, such as I, our main focus are for those liminals with sizes and unique characteristics that make normal shopping difficult. The design team as well as myself, sometimes venture to stores such as these to get inspiration so we can create stylish and seductive apparel for such clientele."

"Releasing your feral fashionista."

I spoke, understanding that Lim-co's motto wasn't just something catchy but had an actual purpose.

"Look who gets a gold star."

Shuko spoke, grabbing another pair of bras for me to judge, in the background I could hear one woman click her tongue while the other, as quietly as she could but still audible, celebrate her win.

"Though I must say, some of the orders that come in will blow your socks off."

"Such as?"

I spoke, my curiosity was peeked. I really didn't know what the more extravagant side of liminal apparel had in mind, outside of maybe terrain-resistant clothes or something of the sort.

"Oh plenty of things, such as one order for liminals with an extra pair of breast."

Shuko spoke, in a matter of fact tone, while I was simply shocked.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You've got to be pulling my leg."

I spoke, blown was far from what I was, and simply in a state of disbelief would fit the bill.

"Though I haven't met any in person, there are those who order specifically from our online catalog and stores such as these request orders for them as well. Check it out for yourself."

Shuko spoke as she pointed to a wall. It was at this wall labeled "Lim-co Natural You Series," where unique liminal undergarment reigned supreme. On this wall, there was a wide range of lingerie such as; moisture retaining bustier, corsages for those on the further end of the bust size, color changing panties for those whose skin tone tend to change among many other styles and last but not least, quadruple cup brassieres.

It was at this point that I made if my life's mission to find a liminal that would require such attire, among other things but before I could make a complete mental list of liminals to find, Shuko snapped me out of my daze.

"Come on, I would like to try these on."

Shuko spoke, before signaling the associate for the ok on using the changing room.

Without thinking much, I followed Shuko to the back of the store. Taking a step into the changing room before common sense gave me a haymaker to the jaw, allowing me to about-face out of the room before Shuko started to change.

"Aw, and here I thought you were going to release _your_ feral fashionista."

Shuko laughed, causing me to wonder if she would have just changed if I didn't leave. Well there wasn't any point in trying to think too much about it, just this morning I saw her naked and she didn't seem to care about it, so I doubt she would care now.

While I was waiting for Shuko, I stared out the entrance to the shop, where something even more shocking… okay not as shocking as the quad-cup-bra but it was up there, caught my attention.

"Shuko, check this out!"

I whispered frantically, trying to get Shuko's attention.

"Yes yes, there are liminals with four tits, sorry I'm not an example of one."

Shuko spoke, this was not the time for sarcasm.

"Not that but it's something just as juicy."

I spoke, as the topic of this subject was almost halfway past the entrance.

"It better be good, or you're going to suffer when we get home."

Shuko spoke as she peaked her head out of the curtain.

"What is it!?"

She snapped quietly as I redirected her face to the entrance, making this the first time both Shuko and I had equally devious smiles on our faces, for what we saw was Ms. Smith and her date!

"So that's what Smith's into."

Shuko spoke, as she ducked her head back into the changing room.

"Wouldn't it be a shame if we didn't go and greet our esteemed coordinator?"

I asked, as I awaited Shuko to get dressed, though it didn't turn out to be long before she came out of the room.

"It would, so let's go before they get out of sight."

Shuko spoke, as she began heading to the store's entrance.

"Shuko! Give me the clothes so I can pay for them, while you keep an eye out."

I spoke as Shuko noticed that she was about to walk into one of the store's anti-thief security scanners.

Giving me the clothes, Shuko scurried outside as I went to the cashier's counter. Once I finished making the purchase, I walked out of the store but found no trace of Shuko, only to be surprised at her sudden appearance above me.

"I lost track of them as soon as they entered that crowd."

Shuko spoke albeit a little cheerful, which was weird since I thought losing prey would be an insult to her predator instincts. Well it wasn't the end of the world and chances are we would eventually run into them if we followed them, or so I thought, for when we turned the corner, we were surrounded by people doing some kind of gaming event.

As Shuko and I began to weave through the crowd, I recalled what Smith and her date were wearing in order to thin out the people around. Ms. Smith was wearing a blue cardigan that she had tied around her waist and a dark blue one piece dress with black knee high boots. While her date wore a simple white t-shirt with a black vest and denim jeans.

Though we scoured as much as we could through the crowd, we didn't found them. Though we did spot the lamia and centaur we saw earlier though their host, the pink haired girl in the wheel chair seemed to not be faring well. My guess was the guy was the host for the harpy… wait didn't that guy look similar to Smith's date?

"Seems like we can't find them."

Shuko spoke, as she slowly dragged me to a store with a little girl peering through its window. This particular store seemed to specialize in plushes and oversized stuffed animals.

Looking through the window, Shuko pointed at one of the stuffed animals on the wall. A grey dog with a blank look on its face was what Shuko had signaled out.

"Could you go and buy that for me?"

Shuko asked, my guessing was because the store wasn't outfitted for the larger set of liminals, and thus she couldn't enter. Since I didn't see any reason not to, I proceeded into the store. Once in the store, I asked the cashier to get the plush down, while she was doing that I looked out the store's window only to find Shuko had disappeared again.

I didn't think much about it, maybe she found something interesting outside while I was talking to the cashier and she was just outside of the window's view, but this line of thought was dismissed after I finished the purchase and walked out of the store and there was no sight of my eight legged date.

Looking at the girl who was gazing through the window, I asked her had she seen my date, but I was only given a confused look for an answer.

I felt concerned for her disappearance, the first time I assumed it was to keep track of Ms. Smith but she didn't seem all too interested in locating Smith. In fact as opposed to when we first saw Smith in the lingerie store, Shuko seemed to not even care about the matter. Besides she's a grown woman, I'm sure she can handle herself for a few minutes, right?

After waiting a few minutes to see if she'd turn up and to no avail, I pulled out my phone thinking to call her when I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder. Turning my head, I was greeted by the subject in question who had a really pleased look on her face.

"You look rather satisfied, did something good happen?"

I asked, just to see what had her in such a pleased mood, hiding the fact that I was starting to get a little bit worried.

"Oh I just heard an interesting tale is all."

"Interesting how?"

"It's just the tale of a woman who finds the man she's yearning for in an illicit relationship with a government official, and instead of standing by, she blackmails the man into being hers."

Shuko spoke, though I do admit it would be an interesting read, I don't think it would make me as happy as Shuko appeared.

"Don't you just love it when you force your lover into being yours?"

Shuko continued, as I gave a sigh.

"Birds of a feather."

I spoke under my breath, leaving Shuko to her leisure. The whole reason for us coming out was to de-stress her and if she's happy then I shouldn't rock the boat.

"How about we get something to eat then head over to the park for ice cream?"

I asked, starting to feel a slight rumble in my stomach.

"Not a bad idea."

Shuko spoke, as she grabbed the blank-faced dog, looking at it for a moment. After inspecting it for a few seconds, Shuko walked over to the little girl, slightly shocking her, before handing the dog over.

While this was happening the girl's mother came by, though she was hesitant on being around a not-so-friendly appearance wise liminal, she understood that Shuko was giving the plush to her daughter, stating that "she had one just like it" and "didn't want it to go to waste." As they thanked Shuko and went on their way, we headed to the nearest restaurant that allowed liminals.

I couldn't recall any stuff animals in her room when I was in there this morning, then again maybe she had them hidden, like in her closet. Anyways the girl thanked Shuko and we ended up eating at this Italian restaurant called Mostoro.

Once we had finished our meals, we headed to a few more stores as we made our way to the park, needless to say, I ended up carrying quite the number of bags. By the time we made it to the park, it seemed that the cart was completely out of Milk flavored ice cream, and some of the male customers were talking about some big breasted blonde who was working there having a wardrobe malfunction. I ended up buying one cup of chocolate and one cup of strawberry.

Returning to our table, I handed Shuko her treat while I kept the chocolate one. As we began to enjoy our frozen desserts, I decided to break the silence with some small talk.

"So did you enjoy our little outing?"

I asked, though it seemed that she was in a rather chipper mood, so I doubt I really needed an answer.

"I must admit, though I was a bit concerned when you decided this little date, I did in fact enjoy myself. If this were a dating sim VN you would certainly have gotten some points in your favor."

Shuko spoke, shocking me that she had knowledge of video games, or at the least knew of them to reference.

"So why did you suddenly want to go out? It's not like me staying in my room was a bad thing, especially on a day off."

Shuko continued, getting to the heart of things. Well it's not like it'll ruin the mood if I tell her the reason for this date, though I wish she would just enjoy things at face value.

"The reason for this outing would be for you to loosen up."

"Loosen up?"

Shuko replied, despite her questionable expression, she still continued eating her ice cream.

"Well after this morning events, I called Ms. Smith for reasons an Arachne would get entangled in their own webbing. Though she didn't know of any illnesses that would result in that particular circumstance, she did say that stress could cause abnormal cases to appear. So I figured the best way to destress would be to go out for a change of pace."

I spoke (even though it was Smith who suggested a day out, we'll keep that hush-hush), explaining the whole raison d'etre for this date and I have to admit, although this could be triggering some flag, mission accomplished.

"Stress, huh? Well I guess you're not wrong about that."

Shuko spoke as she finished off her ice cream.

"Say Hon, what do you think was stressing me out?"

"Ms. Smith thought it was from running your business."

"And you think otherwise?"

"Well I can't say that running a company wouldn't put stress on someone, but I don't think that is the case. I just don't know what it could be though."

I replied, throughout the day I had been trying to figure out what could be the reason, I just didn't want to dampen the mood while we were enjoying our day off.

"Hon, do you want to know what was stressing me?"

Shuko asked, though normally she would have this look as though she were teasing me, this time however she was quite serious.

"Aren't I your husband? Shouldn't you lean on me when you're tired?

"Look at you, using your title to your advantage."

"I learned from you, my dear."

We laughed for a few seconds as I finished off my ice cream.

"Say, what if I told you my family was going to visit soon?"

Her family? Was that all? Not that family visits weren't strenuous, but I wouldn't think that would put that much stress on a person, human or otherwise.

"Oh are they? Then this would be my first time meeting them. I hope I give a good impression, so when are they coming?"

"About that, the thing is…"

Shuko spoke, her eyes darting away from me like a child who was trying to hide something.

"… They'll be coming tomorrow."


	15. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9  
The Tri-Web of Siblings**

 _Before reading this chapter, I want to wish everyone a Happy New Year, and I hope that you continue reading Daily Life with my Monster Wife (or Monsuma for short)._

Today was the day Shuko's family would pay us a visit and though Shuko told me about the visit at the last minute, we managed to work everything out. The house was clean, I had made snacks for the occasion seeing as Shuko told me that making a meal wasn't necessary, in fact everything was in order… well almost everything.

Shuko was constantly pacing on the ceiling as we waited for the aforementioned party to arrive. Today Shuko wore a simple white blouse and her hair was tied in a bun, giving her this pure wifey image if that makes sense. I on the other hand wore a red collared shirt with black pants, though impressionable it didn't really give off a husband image.

"Say Shuko, is your family visiting really that nerve-racking?"

I asked, seeing as Shuko would have eventually made her way to the second level floor if I didn't say anything. Upon questioning, Shuko came down from the ceiling and grew scarily closer to my face.

"Hon, listen, my family can be rather...well that doesn't matter. What does matter is that whatever you do make sure you're 100 percent careful around-"

Shuko began to speak as the doorbell rang, interrupting her.

"I got it."

I spoke, as I managed to get Shuko away from me before our faces learned what it meant to be materials for polymerization. Seriously why does she need to stress over her family visiting this much.

Upon reaching the door, my ghostly partner in crime made her appearance.

" _Yo Kiddo, you sure you don't need me today?"_

Jhastlyn asked, you see Shuko told Jhastlyn not to make an appearance, on the grounds that she didn't want to explain how her husband was being the host to a ghost. So we agreed that Jhastlyn would stay out of sight and that she'll get something in return, I have no idea what that something is but Jhastlyn agreed.

"Naw, I'm sure Shuko's family won't be that bad. Just think of this as a break."

I spoke, and just like that, Jhastlyn returned to where she normally resides, leaving me with the guest at the door.

With nothing more to do I opened the door to greet our guest and for the first time I questioned what Shuko's family did. In front of me was a male Arachne who was slightly taller than Shuko, sporting a black fedora that masked his face, save for a snarl which displayed his sharp teeth. His attire consisted of a white dress shirt that he wore with the top few buttons undone with a black scarf that he wore draped around his shoulders. The scarf had a red oni-like mask insignia identical to the marking on Shuko's secondary abdomen.

"So you're the punk that swept my sister off her feet?"

The arachnid spoke, his voice wasn't exactly rough but it was on the deeper end, I would liken it to melted dark chocolate, smooth but bitter. As he tilted his head back, he revealed his six red eyes and his shoulder length pale silver hair that he wore in a relaxed fashion.

"Punk? I mean yes I'm Shuko's husband, please come in."

I spoke, letting the insult fly by, only on the grounds that this would be my first impression and that until this marriage is over he was my brother-in-law.

As the male arachnid rose his hand dismissing a black van, before shoved me to the side and made his way into the house, I noticed there was a small female arachnid behind him, who despite Shuko and her brother height, she only came up to my waist.

The young Arachnid had six red eyes and pale purple hair, which at this point I assume is genetic for Shuko's family, that she kept in a side ponytail. She wore a pink and white dress and she gave off the appearance of a doll… with eight legs. Kneeling down, I greeted the young arachnid and wondered what she got from her siblings.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Gin. What's your name?"

I asked, as I held my hand out. The young arachnid looked at my hand, before scrounging her face as though I had offended her, slapping my hand away before waltzing in the house like she owned the place, Today is going to be a long day isn't it?

"Shinji, Rea, it's so good to see you!"

Shuko spoke with a grand smile on her face. Her siblings aside, she was happy and they're family, what can you do?

"Sup Sis, who's your favorite bro!"

Shinji spoke, delighted to see his other sister as they closed the distance between the two of them in a hug.

"Koko!"

Rea spoke, running up to Shuko like the child she was. The sight was truly pleasing, like a feel good moment in a movie, unless you have crippling arachnophobia. Well the door's not going to close itself.

"Say, is mom with you?"

"Naw, the old lady had an errand to run, so it's just us today."

Once I closed the door and turned around, I was met with a non-lady like Shuko. Shuko who as opposed to early was dressed quite properly with her hair and clothing in an eloquent manner was now nowhere to be seen. Her dress which she wore completely buttoned up was now three-fourths buttoned, revealing her cleavage, this caused the shoulders of her dress to be too free causing one of them to drop off her shoulder. While her hair went from bun to haircare flow with the wind commercial free, like she removed the one pin keeping it all together and it just fell apart.

Though I was slightly put off by Shuko's sudden appearance change, Shinji nor Rea didn't even phase, making me wonder was this how she normally dressed with her family.

"Well let's not have this visit to be just in the doorway. Let's take this party to the living room, Hon bring the snacks and drinks please."

Shuko spoke as she guided Shinji and Rea to the living room, while I made my way to the kitchen. Grabbing a plate of chicken strips in one hand and balancing bowls of dipping sauce in the other, I made my way to the living room without any problems. Once I sat the contents in my hands on the table I returned to the kitchen with the drinks, fruit punch for Rea and ginger ale for us adults. Though I didn't know why Shuko was so insistent on caffeine free drinks, I didn't really care enough to say anything otherwise.

Taking my seat next to Shuko and across from Shinji, I listened in on the conversation between the Bishopis.

"So that's what brought you all here today."

Shuko spoke, I wish I were in here earlier to know what the conversation was about.

"Yeah, it really sucks but it can't be helped."

Shinji spoke, grabbing one of the chicken fingers and dipping it in sauce before devouring it with his sharp teeth.

"And how's mother been?"

Shuko asked, giving off the impression that she hadn't spoken to her mother in a while. Though I couldn't fault her since I haven't spoken to my mom in a minute neither.

"That Old Lady? She's the same as usual. Shinji you're going to be the next face of this family so you got to do this. Shinji, pay attention to how you father behaves, you'll need to act similarly in the future. Shinji when are you going to blah blah blah!"

Shinji spoke, mocking their mother. While I didn't see the humor of it all, Shuko laughed like it was no one's business.

"That's just like her. I hope you can handle it with me not being there to take some of the slack."

"Bah, I wouldn't be your big brother if I couldn't."

Shinji spoke, puffing his chest outward as though he had been dealing with a beast of epic proportions. All the while Shuko and Shinji were conversing, Rea was silently eating and drinking, I'm sure most of what those two were talking about was going right over her head.

Looking at how fast the chicken and drinks were disappearing, I arose from my seat and headed to the kitchen for round two. Chips and salsa (I found a recipe of the internet) were next along with another round of drinks.

As I walked back to the living room and set the bowls containing the chips and salsa, I picked up the bowl that had nothing but crumbs left as well as the dipping bowl, carrying them into the kitchen before retrieving everyone's cup and giving everyone a refill.

Walking back from the kitchen once more, I placed everyone's cup in front of their respective recipient. Sitting down I saw Shinji reach for a chip, inspecting it for a moment before eating it. He didn't seem to enjoy the taste from his facial expression and consequently Rea didn't even try to eat. Wait do they not know how to eat chips and salsa?

I didn't think that were the case, maybe he just didn't like the taste of the chips. Oh well, I might as well enjoy them seeing as I didn't eat any of the chicken. Grabbing a chip, I lightly scooped it into the salsa before lightly tapping the side of the bowl to get rid of any excess salsa before bring it to my mouth. As I chewed, my taste buds were enveloped by the taste of the salty corn chip and the spiciness of the salsa, why Shinji didn't like it was beyond me.

Taking another chip, I saw Shinji grab a chip and as if trying to recapture the event, mimicked my chip dipping technique before putting it in his mouth. As opposed to earlier, his face mirrored shock more than anything, before grabbing another chip, replicating the technique and handed it to Rea.

Watching the two alternate between eating, dipping and drinking, I casually gave Shuko a look that could be read as "they've never had this before?" While Shuko responded with a smile that said "it can't be helped."

Once the two finished off the chips and salsa, I felt that it was alright to talk.

"So how was the salsa?"

"Salsa?"

Both the siblings spoke in unison, each with a questionable look on their face.

"Yes, the tomato stuff you dipped the chip in is salsa. Was that the first time you two have had any?"

"Of course! You can't expect us to eat food such as this every day."

Shinji spoke, "such as this," well excuse me your majesty, I didn't think that your Lordship would dine with this peasant. These were the words I wanted to say, but as I was about to open my mouth, I felt Shuko tap my leg, I guess she could sense that I was about to say something rude and stopped me in advance.

"But it is quite delicious isn't it."

Shuko spoke, taking a sip from her cup.

"I guess."

Shinji agreed, though reluctantly.

"Say, Hon, how about a refill?"

Shuko spoke as the ice rattled in her cup, I guess it was time for Gin "the host with the most" to save the day. Taking everyone's cup, I walked to the kitchen and began to pour fruit punch for Rea and the rest of the ginger ale for Shuko. Seeing as there wasn't anymore ale, I decided that Shinji and I would drink coke, I mean what's the worst a cup of cola could do.

Returning to the living room once more, I placed the drinks down before taking my seat. Shuko and Shinji began to converse about something or another, while Rea pretended to pay attention. I on the other hand decided to stay in my head for a bit, questioning why some suspicious looking van dropped these siblings here and not Ms. Smith, though I understood that Ms. Smith was one person with a lot of responsibility, it was strange that not even the driver came out to assure that his was right residency. Taking a sip of my coke, my mind began to wonder more about Shuko's family, but before I could dive too deep into the twilight zone I was brought back to reality in a rather hoarse manner.

"Hey, ya bastard! Why've you've been so quiet this whole time!?"

Shinji spoke, shocking not only me but Shuko and Rea. Bringing up his cup before bringing it down like he just picked up Mjölnir, indicating that he had finished the whole cup. Shinji then continued speaking in a drunken manner.

"What!? You'z 2 gud tah talk to spidahz or sumthin?"

"No I'm not too good to talk to Arachne, but weren't you talking to Shuko?"

"Now uz listen here, Shuko ain't got nuthin to do with it. As a madder a fat why's a guy like you with Shuko anyways, she's outta ya league and knot human. What, you get a stiffy 'round spidahz?"

Shinji spoke, pointing to the wall past me. Now he's drunk, how did he get drunk off coke? I mean I thought that only in anime and manga people could get buzzed of soda.

"Hon, what did you give Shinji to drink?"

Shuko asked, grabbing his cup to inspect what was in it.

"Well, we ran out of ginger ale, so I figured that Shinji and I would drink some coke is all."

I spoke, how was I to know that Shinji had that anime weakness to soda.

Well I guess Shuko didn't like my answer, seeing as she drove her face into her hand as though it had the need for speed.

"Hon, caffeine to us is like really strong alcohol to humans. Just be glad that all he had was a cup of coke. After a nap, he'll be fine but until then he's your problem."

Shuko spoke, abandoning me with her drunken brother.

"Ey, you ignorin me now? Kome on, say sumthin, it's cuz she got munny ain't it?"

Shinji spoke, and I couldn't exactly say he was wrong. The whole reason we're even in this relationship is because Shuko needed a human partner and I needed money, or at least that was the reason at first but now I'm not so sure.

"No, I'm with Shuko because we're partners (with mutual benefits) and we were bound to each other by unforeseen events (called extortion)."

I spoke, albeit I sugar coated some of the funnel cake facts, I was being truthful, though why to a drunk?

"Pot'nahs? Do you know who her fazzah is?"

Shinji asked, or as close to asking as he could in his state.

"Not really, who is her fazzah?"

I responded, I never really asked much about Shuko's family, but going by Shinji attire and behavior, I hope that I didn't just marry into a family of organized crime.

"…Really? You don't know who our father is?"

Shinji spoke, was his buzz gone already, that's impossible, maybe, I didn't even know that caffeine made the Arachne species drunk, so maybe it's just a small time based thing.

"Hah! Shuko, you reely know how 2 pick 'em. Next you'll prolyl say he's the one who did the cookin 2."

Shinji spoke, his slur coming back.

"As a matter of fact, he did. Even the dessert we haven't had yet was made by Hon here."

Shuko spoke, though I didn't do much, bread the chicken, dice and chop the vegetable for the salsa etc. Truth be told I didn't even see much to be praised for, it was just what I do on a normal basis.

"Is that so? What else does he due; does he clean the howse? Due all da lawn-tree and pats ur lunch with luv and care?"

Shinji continued, and though I couldn't really understand it much, I couldn't find a problem with what he said.

"Yes he does."

Shuko spoke, causing a moment of silence before Shinji broke out in laughter. Great, now he's a laughing drunk.

"Here I was thinkin dat you was sum1 who was trying tah use mah sis, but all in all, ur just her wife!"

Shinji laugh, but hah, jokes on him, calling me Shuko's wife is a step up from our servant master relationship… that did not make me feel better in hindsight.

"Well, eye'll give you dis, I liek you bettah den the last guy."

Shinji spoke, causing a question mark to appear above my head.

"Last guy-"

"Watch your tongue Bro-ma!"

Shuko spoke, cutting me off, but before I could say another word Shinji rose like a teenager secretly watching something adult orientated.

"Who r u callin Bro-ma? The on-lee 1 to call me dat is this 1."

Shinji spoke pointing to Rea before passing out.

…

…

…

"Do we do something or will he jump back up like a jump scare?"

I asked, seeing as this was my first time dealing with a drunk liminal and I had no idea how to handle the situation. Though I guess I should be glad he wasn't a clingy drunk.

"Don't worry about him, I'll go get a blanket for him. Hon just go get the dessert and don't worry about his share."

Shuko spoke as she scurried off towards the guest bed room. Leaving Rea and myself with a drunken in-law.

"Well, I'll be right back."

I spoke to Rea, seeing as I would be leaving her by herself while I went to the kitchen for the umpteenth time.

Grabbing three bowls down, I turned to the freezer where I kept the homemade sherbet. Grabbing the container, I turned around only to be approached my Rea, her sudden appearance shocked me but not enough to drop the dessert.

Without missing a beat, Rea held her hand out as if to shake my hand.

"I apologize for my earlier behavior, but please let me reintroduce myself. My name is Racheal Bishopi, please call me Rea and let me help you with taking the dessert to the table."

Rea spoke, causing me to put down the sherbet so I could met Rea halfway in this greeting 2.0. Her voice was what you'd expect from a young girl, soft and sweet like cotton candy, though it'll be a shame once she grows up and starts sounding like Shuko.

"Nice to meet you Rea, please call me Gin."

I responded, and though I wondered what brought this sudden change in behavior I decided that so long as all was good, there wasn't a need to rock the boat.

After fixing our bowls with sherbet, excluding my unconscious brother-in-law, Rea (who was carrying her dessert and eating it along the way) and I made our way back to the table, where Shuko was covering her brother.

As I handed Shuko her bowl, I decided to ask her what her brother was talking about when it came to her father. Though a bit reluctant, Shuko began to speak after taking a few bites of sherbet.

"You see, our father, your father-in-law is what you would call the Arachne representative of the liminal version of your United Nations. Both he and our mother have a lot of political sway and funds under their disposal, so Shinji and I have to be careful of who we take in as our significant other among other things."

Listening to Shuko made me realize that not only was she in control of a clothing chain but one word from her could possible spell the entire withdrawal of the Arachne species. I was glad I was sitting down, because if I weren't I'm sure I would temporarily lose my balance once I realize that I could cause the force return of the Arachne species should I treat Shuko wrong.

"Well enough about parents, I see you and Rea are getting along, what brought about the sudden change."

Shuko asked and I too wondered the same, earlier she wouldn't as much as look at me but now, she was sitting on the other side of me.

"Well at first I thought Gin was going to take you fair away from me, like the princes do in fairy tales, but if Gin is the wife then I don't have to worry."

Rea spoke, causing Shuko to laugh so hard that she ended up chocking on some sherbet.

"Hahaha. Okay, to change the subject, why do you call Shinji, "Broma"?"

I asked, but instead of Rea answering, Shuko took the spotlight.

"Simple, Rea was born two years after the liminal exchange program was in the works, and as such, mother and father were rather busy, so to make up for the lack of parental oversight, Shinji started taking care of Rea when mother was too busy and thus Shinji became the brother-mother or Bro-ma."

"Two years after? Rea how old are you?"

"Big bro said that in human years, I would be eight years old."

Rea spoke, so that would mean that the exchange program originally started seven years before it was made public.

After a couple of hours went by, Shinji started showing signs of returning to us in the realm of the conscious.

"Aw, my head. What is everyone doing?"

Shinji spoke, half asleep as he pulled the cover off of himself before pulling out a phone from his pocket.

"Okay Squirt, we've got to be going."

Shinji spoke, placing his hand on his head, as though he were having a hangover.

"Surely you two can stay longer."

I voiced, but was met with denial.

"No can do, Mother's orders."

Shinji spoke, "Mother's" shouldn't he be saying "Old Lady's", or was the hangover effecting his behavior.

Without much we could do, Shuko and I saw our siblings to the door, where the black van from before just pulled up.

"Bye Koko, bye Gin!"

Rea spoke as she waved before heading to the van, with Shinji in tow.

"They weren't as bad as you were making it seem."

I spoke to Shuko, who only gave a smirk that spoke "this isn't even my final form." While I was conversing with Shuko, Shinji had come back.

"I'm just going to give you some brotherly advice. Tomorrow Mother'll be paying a visit, the moment you let your guard down, it's over, isn't that right Sis."

Shinji spoke, after placing his hands on my shoulder as though he were giving me some great responsibility.

"Well that was all I wanted to say. If you survive our mother, I wouldn't mind visiting again for some of your cooking."

Shinji spoke, waving his hand as he walked away.

As we watched the van drive of, I turned my attention to Shuko.

"Shuko, your mom isn't that bad right?"

I asked, just for clarities sake.

"That depends, remember when we first met."

Shuko spoke, like I could forget, she was a total bitch! But I decided to omit that and just acknowledge that I do remember.

"Well Mother is an entirely different monster all together. Once she'd done with you and me, we'll be lucky if we make it out half of what we are."

Shuko spoke, before heading back into the house.

"Come quickly, we must prepare for war!"

She spoke before whistling "Rise of the Valkyries." I really hope she's just being dramatic.


	16. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10  
Mother May I**

"Hon, did you know today was a good day to die?"

Shuko spoke, her face full of dread as she dropped her head. Contrary to her lifeless facial expression, she wore a lively white sundress with a red floral design.

"Shuko, are you alright?"

I asked, I mean I know introducing your partner to your parents can be difficult, but Shuko's taking it to an extreme.

"You've got no idea what you're getting into. Though I guess ignorance is bliss."

Shuko spoke as she put her hand on my shoulder, I didn't know if she meant in as a gesture of reassurance or pity.

"Must be nice to never see it coming."

Shuko spoke, but if she was going to be this overdramatic, then why not play along.

"Well, how about this, if I survive this, let's get married (even though we already are), and have two kids (like that'll ever happen). A boy and a girl and their names will be Simon and Sharron (I'm just spitting whatever comes to my mind.)"

I spoke, hopefully that was enough nonsense to snap Shuko out of it.

"Simon and Sharron huh, with all those death flags you must be ready to bite the big one."

Shuko spoke with a smile breaking the gloom she had on her face. Even though this marriage is a sham, it's quite enjoyable when Shuko is in a nice mood.

After a few minutes of joking, Shuko called for Jhastlyn and as opposed to yesterday where she wanted her to remain hidden, today she wanted her to meet her mother. Who would have thought that just changing her mood would have brought on such a change.

As the doorbell rang, Shuko for a second neigh an instant, became her gloomy self before fixing her appearance with a smile.

"Hon, you get the door."

Shuko spoke with a strange drag in her voice that made me suspicious, but not enough for me to not go to the door. It took a second for me to realize, but I would be the first one to die in a horror flick.

I took a deep breath before turning the knob. Not that I was scared, I just had the image that Shuko's mother was much like Shuko and I would be plastered to the wall when I opened the door, and that's me being optimistic.

Once the door opened, two stretched out arms flew through the door and grabbed me, forcing me to embrace into something soft with a rather sweet scent lingering about it.

"So you're my son-in-law! It's nice to finally meet you Gin. Please call me Sophia or better yet, call me Mom."

The woman who from context clues I could figure out was Shuko's mother spoke.

Forcing myself back some and by some, I mean an inch or two. Looking upward I noticed that she had driven me into her chest, which I guess were slightly bigger than Shuko's.

As Shuko's mother put me down, I finally got to see what she looked like and not just her chest. As opposed to Shuko and Rea, her hair was on the shorter side only coming to her jawline just like Shinji, but unlike him, she had a fringe that covered one of her eyes. She wore a pink and red kimono with a web-like design with the same oni mask insignia that Shinji had on his scarf, though the make of her kimono made it so that her cleavage was in full view, something I notice that a lot of Shuko's clothing have in common. In essence-sense, she was the spitting image of Shuko but with a motherly charm or to be more accurate, she was what Shuko would become.

"It's nice to meet you -"

I spoke, but before I could continue speaking she placed her finger on my mouth, effectively shutting me up.

"Not Mrs. Bishopi, it's Mom, M.O.M and you don't need to introduce yourself, of course I would know a child of mine."

Mrs. Bishopi or rather Mom spoke, I, on the other hand, felt betrayed, wasn't she supposed to be some secret boss that would make the final boss seem like a tutorial level.

"Okay Mom, please come in."

I spoke, making way for my mother-in-law to enter the house. There was a black van parked outside the house that departed once it saw Sophia enter the house, making me question what service they getting to drop them off, was it Ms. Smith and her sector or some other group entirely?

As I followed Sophia into the house and closed the door, I noticed she was looking around as if inspecting something.

"Something wrong, Mr.s- I mean Mom?"

I asked, seeing that I wouldn't want my mother-in-law to feel uncomfortable.

"Oh, nothing."

Sophia spoke, seemingly giving up on whatever it was she was looking for, before turning her attention to me.

"It's just that when we first met I kind of forced it on you, so how about a true embrace between parent and son?"

Sophia asked with her arms stretched, waiting to be embraced. Even though I didn't get it, I didn't want to seem weird and maybe parental Arachne are more welcoming than humans.

So without any reason not to, I walked towards my mother-in-law for a hug but like before I was smothered in her embrace. The only thing my senses were able to register once again was her cleavage and the sweet scent that lingered about her. I couldn't really tell what the scent reminded me of but it was like someone combined lavender and cinnamon along with some other scents air fresheners sell and it came out extremely relaxing.

After a few seconds of being embraced, Sophia let me go as if she knew when it would start to be awkward (in my opinion it would never have gotten awkward).

"Okay, where's that daughter of mine? To not even speak to her mother after she made time to visit. I bet you have your hands full."

Sophia spoke, making her way to the living room, it did strike me as odd seeing as with her brother and sister, she came on out and showed them to the living room, but with her mother she went completely AWOL.

As I walked into the living room, it would have seemed that mother and daughter had reunited.

"Hello, Mother!"

Shuko spoke, with a smile on her face that to anyone just glancing at would think nothing of it, but to me, it was a façade that hid some form of fear.

"Hello Shuko, I've met your husband, you've really outdone yourself!"

Sophia spoke, unlike her daughter, she wore a smile with no ill intent behind it. Yet even with these two just smiling at each other, I could feel the tension in the air. Forget cutting it with a knife, we would need to find a liminal that was part sword to cut through the tension.

Looking to break the tension before I suffocated in it, I decided to cut in.

"Say, how about some drinks?"

I spoke, as I turned towards the kitchen, but was stopped as a hand grabbed my wrist.

"No no, you take a seat, I know where the kitchen is, I'll go make the drinks."

Sophia spoke, giving me the option to relax, but before I could rebuke her offer, Shuko jumped in.

"I can't have my mother serve us in our home. You two take a seat and I'll get us the drinks. Can't be having yesterday's situation repeat now can we? "

Shuko spoke, reminding me of how I accidentally got her brother drunk.

As Shuko headed to the kitchen, I was left alone with Sophia and though it were just a few second, a strange realization come into my mind, Sophia was the milf version of Shuko. Once that thought had entertained my brain, I was working overtime to block that line of thought from my mind, but nothing I thought of really worked, I mean for one this was adultery no matter how I looked at it, but that just made the situation even steamier.

"Gin, are you alright?"

Sophia spoke as though she could sense I was in turmoil, I guess it was a mother's natural sense or something. Wait, why did I just naturally think of her as my mother, this is a fake marriage that I'm doing for money.

"No, I'm alright, just needed to remember my priorities."

I joked, but this only led to Sophia giving me a questionable look, before overwriting it with shock.

"Before I forget, I have a gift for you."

Sophia spoke, as she reached her hand inside her kimono and pulled out a necklace. The necklace had a very thin chain, which was almost invisible to the naked eye and had an oni mask insignia as the pendant.

"With this, you and Shuko can match!"

Sophia spoke, and for the first time, I felt hurt about being in this faux relationship, but just as the pain was starting to set in, Sophia pulled out a small bottle from inside her sleeve.

"And look what happens when you dip it in this."

Sophia spoke as she dipped it in the jar, pulling it out slightly and tapping it against the side to prevent it from dripping. In my shock the silver pendant turned a dark red, similar to the exoskeleton on Shuko and Sophia, sadly this only added to the pain, I really didn't deserve it, but before I could interject, Sophia put it on me.

"Welcome to the family."

Sophia spoke, it seemed like whatever she dipped the pendant in, had a rather heavenly scent that I couldn't quite place.

Soon Shuko arrived with the drinks and placed them on the table, but as I tried to reach for my glass, I noticed that my arms were confined to the arms of the chair and upon closer inspection, the adhesive was webbing.

Looking at the only culprit who could've done it sent shivers down my spine, for the motherly-like woman in front of me was nowhere to be found as a wicked smile etched across her face. It was at this time I remembered the words from my brother-in-law,

" _the moment you let your guard down, it's over."_

And here I am, forget putting my guard down, I basically walked into the mouth of the beast after coating myself in barbeque sauce.

"Alright, now it's time for some Mother-son q-&-a!"

Sophia spoke, I don't know why, but the way she said q&a rubbed me the wrong way.

"Jhastlyn! A little help!"

I yelled for my ghostly amigo, seeing as she went toe to toe with Shuko, surely she could help against Shuko's mother.

…

"Jhastlyn? Help?"

I spoke, concerned since Jhastlyn didn't appear.

…

"Per? Persona?"

I spoke, now very concerned, Jhastlyn has never failed to come to my aid before and now I was feeling like a text box appeared below me saying "its help didn't arrive."

"Oh, if you're trying to call on your ghostly friend for help, well that's. To. Bad."

Sophia spoke, tapping my nose to match the way she said the final words of her sentence, as though she was instructing a young child on what not to do.

"I bet you're wondering what happened to Miss Jhastlyn, no? Well, let's just say those deep embracing hugs weren't just greetings."

Sophia continued as she pulled out a small vial, before opening it and slowly she moved it by my nose and I instantly picked up on the smell.

"Smells like momma Bishopi doesn't it. This perfume contains the essence of a toxic plant, that when diluted creates a sweet smelling scent. That scent relaxes those who smell it, and it's meant to be used on less fluffy liminals to help humans relax. Now the question is, if it's meant to relax humans then what would happen if this were introduced to someone who extremely sensitive to emotions?"

Sophia asked but it didn't take me long to get what she was she was trying to say. If that perfume was meant to relax humans, then Jhastlyn who is connected to my more unfiltered emotions would basically be relaxed to the point of being comatose.

"Well then, Shuko, a little help please."

I spoke, requiring the assistance of my wife.

"Tch, useless ghost, taken out so easily."

Shuko spoke, slightly under her breath. Wait, was the only reason she didn't restrict Jhastlyn from meeting Sophia because she wanted to use her against her mother?

"Shuko!?"

I spoke, getting Shuko's attention to the situation at hand.

"Mother, maybe you could-"

"Shuko hush, this is for you."

Sophia spoke, cutting Shuko off and leaving both of us with questionable looks on our faces.

"For Shuko/me?"

We questioned in unison, not understanding what Sophia was talking about.

"Look, I'll show you. Gin, tell me you how old you are and your birthday."

Sophia command, though I didn't get it.

"I'm 24 years old and I was born on the 11th of February."

I replied, but how was a simple question Shuko already knew supposed to help her.

"Good, good, now tell me something you fear."

Sophia once again commanded, but I didn't have to answer that.

"I have a fear of being submerged under water."

… Why the hell did I just say that?

"Tell me, why is that?"

"The reason, I'm afraid of being submerged is due to an event that occurred when I was 5 years old. It just so happened that when my family was visiting my grandparent's house in the country, we went to a little watering hole, where I got caught in a small whirlpool. Though the whirlpool wasn't strong enough for someone older to escape, I was just the perfect size to get caught in it. I was saved maybe two seconds or so after being submerged but the trauma from it has left a lasting impact."

I continued speaking against my will, unable to figure out why I answered her.

"See Shuko, did you know that about your husband?"

Sophia asked, though it would be obvious that I wouldn't tell Shuko such a personal thing.

"Now let's see what else do we want to know?"

Sophia spoke, tapping her waist before snapping her fingers, as though something grand came to mind.

"Tell me, how did the two of you meet?"

Sophia commanded, though this seemed like something she would want to know and something Shuko would already know.

"Mother! That's enough-"

"Shuko Annabelle Bishopi! Didn't I say that this was a "Mother-son q&a?" So sit down and listen like a good girl."

Sophia commanded, cutting Shuko off as she quietly sat and watched the spectacle before her. Remind me to give you back your leash Annabelle.

"Gin, tell me how you two meet."

"At an interview."

I spoke, well at least this way it doesn't sound weird, and hey, I have some control over what I say.

"Oh, like an, what was it in your country, an omiai?"

Sophia spoke, thankfully she deduced that interview was another way to mean arranged marriage.

"Not an omiai, I went to a job interview and she offered me two jobs; one as an assistant and the second as her husband."

If I weren't strapped to this seat, I would have inserted my foot in my mouth a long time ago. How ironic though, Shuko brought me into her home so that she could keep an eye on me so that I didn't spill and here she is, keeping an eye on me as I spill.

"So you were extorted?"

Sophia questioned, though I never stated it out loud, that was basically it, but after seeing Shuko's expression after hearing her own mother say it, I'm kind of glad I didn't.

"She did offer me a chance to think about it before finalizing anything."

I spoke, though I'm sure it's like throwing ice cubes into a furnace.

"Is that so?"

Sophia spoke, the disappointment in her voice made even me feel ashamed.

"Shuko…"

Sophia spoke as she turned her attention to her eldest daughter.

"It seems you get your softness from you father. Offering him a chance, I would never have done that to prey!"

Sophia spoke with a smile of approval, leaving both Shuko and I confused.

"Mother. Aren't you disappointed that I'm using Hon for my own selfish needs?"

Shuko asked, as her mother walked towards her.

"Well I guess I can't fault you since some of you had to come from your father, but I can't say that I disappointed in your methods."

Sophia continued standing her daughter up.

"How you met Gin reminds me of how your father and I ended up dating. I remember it like it was yesterday, I tied your father up and told him, "marry me or I'll devour you." Your father tried to stand some ground, but I told him that we were going to start dating that instant or else and behold, three kids later and we're still married."

Sophia spoke, a motherly smile stretched across her face as the nostalgia of her misdeeds brought her to peace. Shuko on the other had a look of joy, as if she had just heard the ending of a fairy tale. While I realized that Shuko was far more benevolent than her mother, hell compared to her father's situation I might as had dated Shuko for years, before finding the perfect opportunity to propose.

"Besides, it's not like there isn't any passion in this relationship. Tell me Gin, do you hate Shuko?"

"No, I don't hate Shuko."

I spoke, I don't think I ever stated I hated her.

"That's good to hear, so tell me, how do you feel about kids and how many?"

Mouth for the love of all that's good don't answer!

"I love kids and I think two is ideal."

Why the hell am I answering her? It's like I can't disobey her when she gives me a command.

"See Shuko, he wants kids and I want grandkids, Rea's too young and your brother isn't getting anywhere."

"Mother!"

Shuko protested, though it was less denial and more embarrassment. So am I going to be stuck to the chair for the whole visit?

"Fine-fine, I'm almost out of time anyway, so one final question."

Sophia spoke, though she had turned her attention to me, it looked more like she was staring at my torso as if she could see my heart couldn't take any more of these questions or something. I just hope this final question doesn't have anything to do with fetishes, kinks or what's my favorite genre of adult videos or something more personal.

"Tell me, has there been any skinship between you two?"

"Mother, we have not done any such-"

"There was the first night, when I accidently walked in on Shuko after her bath…"

I spoke interrupting Shuko and judging by how red her face went, I bet she wasn't expecting me to say that, hell even I wasn't expecting myself to say anything. Speaking of expectations, why am I still talking?

"And the fact that on occasion I do help wash Shuko's lower half-"

"IT'S CALLED THE PROSOMA AND ABDOMEN!"

Shuko yelled in embarrassment, I guess calling the lower half of an Arachne, "the lower half" was just too much for her take quietly.

"There was also the time when I had to get all that webbing off her, and that was the most recent."

I finally concluded, much to Shuko's delight and displeasure.

"Marvelous, just marvelous! For that, I think you deserve a reward. I bet you were trying to figure out why you were answering my questions."

Sophia spoke, as she grabbed the vial she had dipped the pendant in from the table.

"You see, by taking a sniff of this, you were forced to tell the truth. Unfortunately, it only works on a small number of people and you were just fortunate to be a part of that number. So no bad feelings, I just had to know what you felt about my daughter."

Sophia continued as she pulled the webbing that kept me confined to the chair. So all because I won the lottery in your little truth serum, I was subjected to that interrogation.

"To make up for it here, you can have it."

Sophia spoke as she handed me the vial. Of course I took it, though calling it even must have been a joke, but after thinking about it I decided the best course to take, lest she put me through something far worse, besides I don't really believe that whole truth scent vial one bit.

"Thanks, and you were just looking after Shuko, so I guess I can't fault you.

I spoke, except I can totally fault you. I guess this is just karma for marrying with impure motives.

"Alrighty then, Hon how about you show mom your culinary skills? Mom, you wouldn't believe it but Hon here-"

Shuko spoke, praising me before the doorbell rang, cutting her off.

"I got it, you two just stay here."

I spoke as I walked out the room and headed to the door.

"Who is it?"

I asked, as I reached for the door knob.

"It's your sister! I'm coming to visit my sister!"

* * *

-During the couple of minutes Gin left to the door.-

"Say, Mother, where did you get that vial?"

I asked, seeing as mother doesn't normally use questionable tools that she doesn't use when she finds something interesting to toy with.

"Oh, I happened to get acquainted with a certain snake in the grass, who's going to be visiting her daughter soon."

Mother spoke, reminding me that mother has this pension of finding people who share similar hobbies. Mom will be Mom, for better or worse.

"Shuko, do you want this?"

My mother asked, handing me the vial she used on Hon.

"Didn't you give that to Hon?'

"I gave Gin a vial of red food coloring and vanilla extract. Do you think I would hand something like this so easily? Why do you think you father never has the last say in anything unless I let him?"

Mother spoke, and though I do feel bad for father, I can't disagree with her tactics.

"Sure, I'll take it, but I'm sure what you told Hon was about as authentic as the vial he has, so what's this concoction's true nature?"

I asked, knowing that mother would never use something that may or may not work. She was too punctual for that.

"Looks like the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. From what I was told, this liquid in this vial doesn't force you to tell the truth, but hypnotizes the person who smells it. Though the potion isn't strong enough itself, the compounds needed to strengthen it were mixed into Gin's pendant. Once the person has gotten a smell of the potion mixed with the compounds, you have a short window of time, to ascertain dominance, if for an instant they acknowledge you as superior then you have to use a phrase that'll make them do what you want. But I must warn you, if you command them to do something they are completely against the hypnosis will be broken."

My mother spoke, I would love to meet the person who introduced mother to this hypnosis potion.

"Thanks Mother, but if you don't mind me asking, why did you tell Hon my middle name?"

I asked, not that Annabelle is a bad name, it's just that it sounds like the name of one of those toy poodles celebrities keep in those imprisonment bags.

"I didn't know you were keeping it a secret. Oh well, I wonder what else Gin should know about my little Annabelle."

Mother spoke, it was best to keep quiet for if I protested she would tell Hon everything, from birth to now.

"Besides, you didn't let me make the drinks."

"Well of course not, I'm still trying to forget that time you got Shinji drunk to confess what Father was planning for your anniversary."

I spoke, knowing how my mother worked, if I didn't fix the drinks, Gin would have ended up like my brother.

"Oh Shuko, it's like the old saying, "a drunk man tells more truths than a sober one."

"And who said that?"

"Personal experience."

Mother spoke, making me wonder if one day I was going to end up like her. It was at this moment a young human girl in her mid to late teens entered the living room.


	17. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
Crouching Sister, Not So Hidden Fear

Opening the door, I was greeted by my younger sister, Saeko.

Saeko stood to my chest height-wise and was about average in weight, but if she had gained some weight since I last saw her I wouldn't say anything. She had black hair that stopped just short of her shoulders and her eyes were black. Appearance-wise she looked exactly like our mother when she was in high school.

"Saeko, what are you doing here?"

I asked, not that seeing her didn't make me happy, it was just that I wasn't expecting a visit.

"Surely, my incredibly lovable brother didn't forget that I said I was going to come visit during our vacation."

Saeko spoke, though I did remember her saying something about visiting, but that was some time ago.

"Sure, I remember you saying something to that degree, but you should have called first. On that matter, how did you find this house, I don't remember giving you this house's address."

I asked, Sophia, Shinji and Rea had an excuse as to how they knew but I didn't tell anyone about me moving.

"Oh that!"

Saeko spoke as a devious grin made itself present.

"I know you want to have Shuko all to yourself, but we girls need to bond too! Shuko told me the address a while ago."

"She did? How long ago was this?"

I questioned, wondering how long have Shuko and my sister been in contact with one another.

"Um, let's see. It was a good while ago, I think it was the night that you posted that you had gotten married. See, here's the first message she sent me."

Saeko spoke as she pulled out her phone and scrolled to the first message they had with one another. It turns out that the two conversed throughout the day and they apparently talked on the phone for the first time that night.

"So are you going to let me in or do I need to show you my papers as well?"

Saeko spoke, and if intuition was worth its salt then I guess she was trying to come in.

"Why of course, might I carry your luggage, madam?"

I joked, holding my hand out as if to grab a bag.

"I'm glad you asked."

Saeko spoke before handing me a suitcase strap, which by the weight, had quite a bit of her necessities in it. Why would she need so much for a simple visit?

As I closed the door, I saw that my sister had already gotten some distance from me and her luggage.

"Say Gin, I hear voices, is that Shuko? I'm going to take the initiative and greet her myself!"

Saeko spoke as she turned into the living room. Come to think about, I didn't tell anyone I knew about my wife's uniqueness… well, we will see how this turns out.

…

After a few seconds of complete silence, Saeko walked back into the hall. Her eyes were wide open like she just walked into something she was not mentally prepared for. I kind of expected this, I mean Shuko would have to reveal to somebody I knew that she wasn't a human.

"Okay. Gin. Don't be alarmed but there are two HUGE spiders just in there talking. I'm sure plain old bug spray won't kill them but if we get enough flammable liquids together and a book of matches, I'm sure we can make a bomb or something, or at the least burn the place down. I'm sure the insurance agencies will understand, but first we have to get Shuko out of here."

Saeko spoke, though a bit on the extreme side, it was just as I thought. Just like I have my fears, she too has her own, she just so happens to be a tinge bit frightened of spiders, just a smidge, you wouldn't even notice it. That was sarcasm.

"Okay, a few problems with that, sister of mine; one, that's arson. Two if you're successful that's murder and if you're unsuccessful its attempted murder. Three, no, just no."

I spoke, I mean I get that she's afraid of spiders but they aren't going to hurt her and besides I like spiders… don't take that out of concept.

"Look, I know you're afraid, but isn't it rude not to introduce yourself. Come on, the quicker you get through this the faster it'll be over. If it helps, just think of them as people wearing spider costumes. "

I spoke, though she clung to my back like a koala does to a branch.

Walking into the living room, Shuko and Sophia were staring right at me, or to be more to the point Saeko.

"This is my younger sister, Saeko."

I spoke, moving out the way, so that Saeko could introduce herself, though after getting a look at her, it was a question of whether she would get to say anything or pass out.

"Uh, I-I… I'm sa, psy, eh, eh-eh, ka, ka, ko. Psycho! Nuh, nice to, ta, tu-tu mah, meet, yuu."

My very nervous sister, Psycho Mantis spoke.

"Psst, Psycho, you just missed up introducing yourself to your sister-in-law."

I whispered for her to turn her head to me with an "are you serious" look on her face.

"WHAT?! YOU MARRIED A SPIDER!"

Saeko yelled in surprise.

"Wait, which one?"

Saeko, quickly followed up, though it wouldn't change the fact that they are both Arachnids.

"Which one do you think?"

I responded, hopefully she'll pay more attention to their more human-like appearance and won't end up being a ball of nervousness.

After a few seconds of looking at the two, it seemed in her trying to figure out which one was her sister, took away her fear of spiders (temporarily), she looked at me with a puzzled looked.

"I can't tell. The one on the right has this mature feel about herself, but her outfit is too revealing. While the one on the left is dressed rather reasonably and has this big sister type of presence."

Saeko spoke, describing them based on appearance, though she should be able to tell which one it is just from that, she even stated the relation of the two from her point of view.

"But if those doujin you left behind are of any idea of what you prefer it becomes difficult."

Doujin… I left behind? Oh no.

"Saeko, let me just tell-"

"No no, Saeko, please go on."

Shuko interrupted me as I was about to reveal the answer as well as keep what's left of some of my secrets. I was already brainwashed earlier, why do they need to know more of my secrets?

"Well he has a large assortment of mature women but he also has onee-san ones too, though they both deal with female dominance but not much in bondage."

"Oh is that so!"

Shuko spoke as I could hear what was left of my dignity fall into the shadows. Why does my sister have my old stash memorized?

"Well some of the boys in my school seem to favor the older girls, so you wouldn't both be-"

"Oh how sharp you are!"

Sophia spoke, though Saeko didn't finish her thought, I guess Sophia was going to give her the right answer.

"We are both Hon's wife!"

Sophia spoke, though I found myself with a strange feeling of not believing she said that while at the same time I expected her to say that.

Upon hearing Sophia spout out such a lie, Saeko turned to me with a look of disgust.

"She's pulling your leg! The one in the kimono is Sophia, Shuko's mother, and by process of elimination the other is Shuko, my wife."

I spoke, though if Saeko was my little brother instead of my sister, I would have totally gone with that lie.

"Oh! Okay, then change of plans."

Saeko spoke as she closed in on me.

"We leave Shuko here, then we set the place ablaze."

…

I am starting to worry if my sister has a thing for burning or if it's just from being in close proximity with spider-like people.

"We're not doing that, but first don't you want to know why I married a spider!"

I asked, though I was just trying to buy time to get her out of her arsonist mindset.

"Nope, not at all! I don't care if she's the love of your life or she blackmailed you into it. Giant spider, in house, kill with fire."

Saeko spoke, I don't think she'll be able to see Shuko as nothing more than a spider.

It was tough but I was somehow able to get my sister to not become an arsonist when I realized that Shuko had closed the distance between us, causing Saeko to almost jump out of her skin.

"It's nice to finally meet you face to face. As Hon said, I'm Shuko, his wife."

Shuko spoke as she extended her hand.

"Ye, yes it's mn, nice, to mah meet you."

Saeko spoke, talking through her fear, though she did manage to take ahold of Shuko's hands, but she froze afterward. At least this couldn't get any more awkward.

…

…

…

I stand corrected, for it's been about one minute and the two haven't moved, hands still in place and not one word has been spoken.

"Hey, how about we sit down and not crowd in front of the door."

I spoke, just to get some movement out of the two. Though my sister I could see why she would be awkward but Shuko normally has something to say and usually gets the last word in, bar her mother, so why isn't she talking?

After taking a seat, Saeko sat alongside me on the couch, Shuko began to speak.

"So, how have you been today?"

"Fine!"

Saeko responded, or more like answered like she was in an interrogation room and if she didn't speak things wouldn't end well.

"That's good to hear. You must be thirsty after your trip, would you like something to drink?"

Shuko asked, trying to appeal to Saeko as much as she could, truth be told I wish I could do something but I can't just tell her to stop being a nervous wreck.

"I'm good, thanks!"

Saeko responded, once again in quick succession not allowing any form of continuation.

…

After a moment of silence, Shuko gave me a glance like I was her walkthrough to my sister, sadly I'm not trained enough in the field of psychology to help.

"Well I hear you just started high school, are you enjoying your time there?"

Shuko asked, though asking a kid about school is basically saying "I've got nothing else." Didn't the two of you talk through the phone and message one another, surely you two have much more to talk about.

"I am-"

"Oh for the love of-"

Sophia spoke before rushing towards Saeko, much to her fears. In an instinct Sophia closed in, grabbing Saeko and forced her into a deep embrace much like she did with me. At first there was some resistance, but after twenty seconds or so it seemed like Saeko calmed down.

"See now, was that scary?"

Sophia spoke, still holding Saeko betwixt her bosom, causing my sister replies to be muffled.

"I'm sure whatever cause you to fear spiders must have been terrifying, but we aren't going to hurt you. You know that, right?"

Sophia continued to talk, her voice was calm and soothing like that of a mother calming a frightened child… which pretty much defined the situation. After a few minutes of solemn words, Sophia began to release her embrace.

"Now then, let's try introducing ourselves again."

Sophia spoke, releasing my sister who despite being in close proximity of a spider, she looked at ease.

"I'm sorry for my nervousness earlier but I'm Saeko Saitou, Gin's younger sister. It's nice to meet you two."

Saeko spoke and without her tripping over her words either.

"Look at you, all over your fear of spiders all of a sudden."

I spoke, though I found it odd she just got over it, but then I remembered that Sophia had on some rather calming perfume, and if she got the perfume from whoever she got that brainwashing vial from I guess I shouldn't question its efficiency.

"Yeah, it's like I'm really relaxed!"

Saeko spoke, proving that it was Sophia's perfume that was allowing her to act rationally.

" _That was a good nap."_

Jhastlyn spoke as she popped out of me with a yawn. I had totally forgotten that because she got the brunt of the perfume, she ended up asleep.

"GHOST!"

Saeko shrieked as she ran behind Sophia. Once again, my sister was showing the expected reactions for to the creatures that I naturally involve myself with on a regular basis.

" _Hey Kiddo, what's with the double Shus, either you're drunk or you learned how to clone or something?"_

Jhastlyn spoke, it seems that Jhastlyn was out of it by the time I tried to greet Sophia, though it makes sense since she grabbed me the moment I opened the door.

"She's Shuko's mother, and by association my mother (-in-law) and if you look behind her we have another guest who you spooked."

I spoke, omitting the whole "she's the reason you were asleep" situation. After greeting Sophia, Jhastlyn who was floating towards my sister, inspected her after a final stretch.

" _Oh, you're the Kid's younger sister, it's nice to meet…um did you know you have a spider on your shoulder?"_

Jhastlyn asked, prompting my sister to fearfully turn her head to her shoulders, only to break out in a loud scream before flailing her arms around and running around the living room. It seems she's alright with humanoid-spiders now but the itty bitty ones are still an issue.

After chasing, catching and explaining Jhastlyn's situation, Saeko finally calmed down.

"So, Bro, you're possessed by a ghost, married to a spider-woman and work at a company run entirely by liminals, and the boss of the whole organization not only happens to be your wife but she's also the daughter of the representative for all the Arachne."

Saeko spoke, summarizing the major events of my life this past month. Though there was more to it than just that, who would tell their sister about they married for ulterior motives.

"It sounds like your life would be a romantic comedy with harem elements but realistically you would die in the finale, while everyone else gets a happy ending."

Saeko spoke, I forget that my sister is a part of her high school's Drama club as well as a helper of the Audio Visual something or another club, but seriously why do I die at the end!?

"Hon wouldn't die at the end. Probably halfway through and off-screen at that."

Shuko spoke, not helping my cause at all, and at least in the original I died on-screen.

" _And the Kid would probably slip on a banana trying to save some girl who wasn't even in danger to begin with."_

Et tu Jhastlyn, way to reduce my death to the opening Three Stooges skit.

"I'm going to cook something before I end up getting killed off in the first act."

I spoke seeing as the girls were getting along and I didn't want to know what Sophia would add on to the story.

After cleaning myself up and prepping the food, Shuko walked into the kitchen.

"Your sister's quite amusing."

"It's good to see you two getting along."

I spoke, as Shuko walked over to me.

"Hon, pour out the vial mother gave you."

"Why?"

I asked in response to Shuko's demand, only for Shuko to reveal a vial similar to the one Sophia gave me.

"Why do you have one? Is the one Sophia gave me a fake?"

"Who knows, but it's just best to get rid of them, look I'll pour the one she gave me out first."

Shuko spoke, pouring out the contents of the vial, but why?

"Shuko, if you don't mind me asking why tell me about the second vial or throw it away? Wouldn't keeping it be beneficial to you?"

"Why would I need something that'll brainwash you, when you're already mine?"

Shuko spoke, that line would almost pass for romantic if she weren't so literal.

"Well leaving that aside, wouldn't your mom just have more?"

I spoke, pouring out the contents of the vial.

"Well I don't doubt that mother has more, but she isn't the type to use the same thing on the same target. This is why it's no use trying to prepare against Mother, just try to mitigate the damage, like a natural disaster."

Shuko spoke, well she might be unpredictable but she did get my sister to calm down and get over her fear of spiders enough to converse with Shuko. She's alright in my book but I won't tell her that, I've already let my guard down around her once, never again.

" _Kid, how's the grub coming."_

Jhastlyn spoke, since she doesn't eat I found it strange, but I assumed that Jhastlyn was just a scout for a wondering Saeko.

"It'll be a little while, I'm almost done prepping."

I replied, and continued on cooking.

" _You seem to like cooking and domestic chores."_

Jhastlyn spoke, I guess she receives some joy from when I do these types of things.

"He'd better, I wouldn't want my toys being useless."

Shuko spoke, I guess she receives some joy from watching me do these types of things too.

…

Hold on, something's not right here.

"Where's my sister?"

"With my mother, of course."

Shuko spoke, like it was obvious, though in retrospect it was.

…

Oh god. The only thought in my head before I bolted out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Okay Saeko, let Momma Sophia teach you how to catch a guy."

Sophia spoke as I rushed towards my sister and covered her ears.

"No! No-no-no-no-no-no! You will not corrupt my sister!"

I spoke, one Shuko I can live with, Shuko and Sophia I can deal with every once in a while, and I have no idea how far Rea is along that path but I will not have my sister become a backup Shuko. Just the thought of my sister manipulating some guy or worse me, doesn't sit well with me.

"Corrupt? I'm just giving her some advice that only a woman with years under her belt can give."

"I already have to deal with one Shuko, you will not make my sister your apprentice!"

I spoke, only for someone to tap my shoulder. Turning my head, I saw that the person was Shuko and she was not looking pleased.

"So, you have to deal with me huh!? Is this the mouth that speaks ill of its better!?"

Shuko spoke, and just like that, I was reunited with my best friend, the ceiling.

"Gin, how often does this happen to you?"

Too often. Is what I wanted to say but Shuko sealed my mouth when she set me up like a ceiling poster. Luckily Jhastlyn can copy my cooking enough to finish the meal.

"Oh Hon, because we took off both yesterday and today, tomorrow we're working overnight. So sleep tight up there, after all that pendant means you're a certified Bishopi, so sleeping on a ceiling is nothing for an Arachnid. Isn't that right mother."

Shuko spoke as Sophia agreed. That's no fair, I can't speak to protest, though it's not like I have anything against it, I just hope she's honestly just joking about keeping me up here, I mean she is just joking right… right?

"So when can I expect to be an aunt/grandmother?"

Sophia and Saeko asked in unison. On second thought, I'll stay up here and leave Shuko to deal with the family.


	18. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
Nocturnal Nonsense

The time was half past eleven and I was not ready for the rest of the night. Not because I was tired, staying up all night during my middle school summer days has ruined my sleep schedule to the point that I have yet to completely recover but because the moment I walked into Shuko's office, I have been running from cabinet to cabinet placing files for the past three hours straight.

"Place this in file cabinet Epsilon, under Winter Wear."

Shuko command as she held a form in her hand, causing me to make a mad dash over to filing room which was connected to Shuko's office. Desperately I tried to remember which file cabinet out of the thirty file cabinets in the room was Epsilons.

After finally locating the cabinet and finding the "Winter Wear 20XX" binder, I placed the folder in there when I heard Shuko call me again.

"Theta Limited Edition, Year Round. Chop Chop Hon."

Shuko commanded once more, making me realize that all the hardships before were nothing compared to this. This Shuko puts the S in sadistic. I mean she's working hard with reading and signing and everything but, I'm down to my t-shirt and I'm positive I've lost a couple of pounds.

Grabbing the folder I once again searched for the cabinet, luckily this one I found quickly since I was memorizing the names and locations of each cabinet, but going through each binder to find the right label is murder on the eyes and to make matters worse this is all my fault.

The reason I say it's my fault is not because of what I said about Shuko yesterday during my sister's visit. Oh no-no-no-no, this was because I agreed with Shuko on one subject I really shouldn't have.

-6:00 pm-

"Alright Lumin, I'll catch you tomorrow."

I spoke as I saw my fellow co-workers leave for their homes. I say their homes but everyone who works at Lim-co (save for Shuko and myself) live in an apartment like complex behind Lim-co. It seems when Shuko bought the land that would become the foundation for Lim-co she also took advantage of the surrounding locations and after some negotiations with the government, Shuko was allowed to build living quarters for all her employees and their various uniqueness.

My sister was staying at home with Jhastlyn and Sophia and Rea decided to stay for a girls' night… I mean, what all could go wrong … let's not think about it, I thought as I headed to the elevator. It was then that I was greeted by the night shift.

The night shift, comprised of the more nocturnal liminals, such as bats, werebats, vampires, owl harpies, raccoons, and many more. Though this was my first time seeing a lot of them in person, I talked to many of them through [Mon-realm].

Before I go any further the difference between bats and werebats is that werebats is a subspecies of bats who evolved to have a furless torso and better eyesight, they tend to dislike it when other can't tell the difference, like young twins.

As I greeted the group as we passing by, a voice with a feminine British accent called out to me.

"So the infamous Gin is working the night shift. Should you be getting ready to retire for the day?"

The person who spoke to me was Proci, she was of the Raccoon spices of liminals. Her coat was brown and black with black strips on her tail. She had an average size bust with a thin waist and she stood slightly shorter than me. She wore a light gray elbow sleeved dress that was form-fitting to say the least.

"I would be, but the boss said she needs me here tonight. And when did I become infamous, last I checked you were the mischievous one."

I spoke, Proci told me and some of her more mischievous friends that she had caused some kind of a wardrobe malfunction. I have no idea what kind but it earned her someone's vendetta.

"Awwww, Shuko can wait. You can go to her after we get into some shenanigans!"

Proci spoke, due to how her accent puts more emphasis on syllables and how she lowered her tone near the end, made it sound more seductive then she might have meant it.

"Maybe next time, if someone doesn't distract Shuko she'll catch onto your pranks."

"True that, keep up the good work. Oh and give this to that saucy red head on day shift for me. I can't consider this spoils."

Porci spoke as she handed me an envelope with the word "sorry" on it.

"Saucy red head?"

"You know, Kaira. I'd hate to get in a kerfuffle with that one."

Porci spoke, making me wonder what she took, I mean it couldn't be much seeing as it's nothing but a standard envelope and I couldn't really feel its contents so it wasn't money.

"Sure, I'll give it to her next time I see her."

I spoke, accepting the parcel, I mean it's not like I couldn't do it, plus with their schedules, they wouldn't be able to meet until the weekend, so why not play the middle man.

"Cheers love!"

Porci spoke, thanking me. After a few more minutes of chatting, I departed from the liminals of the night and headed to the freight like elevator to the third floor where Shuko was waiting for me.

Upon entering Shuko's office, I saw that her desk had a spread of food that from the looks of it, was homemade, but how? I was going to question Shuko on the topic, but my stomach had more pressing matters as it gave a low growl.

"Alright Hon, let's eat. We have some catching up to do, so you're going to need all the energy you can muster."

Shuko spoke, inviting me to her desk, I wonder what she has in store for me tonight?

Taking a seat, I saw that Shuko had made boneless fried chicken with peppered steak stir fry. The meal was heavy in the meat department, which I kind of expected, seeing as Shuko was a carnivore and I didn't mind, what meal can't be made better with an extra portion of meat.

We had some small chatter about various subjects as we ate our meal such as; what I thought of the night shift employees. Should we have a company barbecue as an appreciations party within the following weeks, and things like that. It was then that Shuko asked me a simple opinionated question.

"Which do you prefer, digital copies or physical?"

Seeing as I grew up before digital copies were a thing, naturally I would lean more to that side. Not that there's anything wrong with digital and if that's the only way of obtaining whatever, I'm not going to shed any tears, It's just the feel of having something like a book in your hands, flipping through the pages and the design of the cover,

So I answered as such and Shuko agreed.

"That's good to hear, because tonight we're going to have our hands full. So how was the food?"

Shuko spoke as we finished the meal in front of us.

"It was delicious, you should cook more often."

I spoke, since I'm normally the one who cooks, I've gotten too used to my own culinary flavor, so eating another's cooking is a welcomed change of pace.

"I'll think about it. Now then Hon, wash off your hands and familiarize yourself with the contents of the next room."

Shuko spoke as she pointed to a room off to the side. Upon reaching the room, I saw plenty of file cabinets labeled with the Greek alphabet all in a six by five row.

As I walked outside I noticed the room, I saw that Shuko had cleaned off her desk, the contents that were previously there, nowhere to be seen.

"So why did I need to familiarize myself with the room, will I be doing some filing?"

I asked, though it was an obvious question.

"Of course, even though Mel keeps a digital copy of all forms, I still prefer to have a hard copy. Besides it's just filing papers, not too hard right?"

Shuko spoke, and she's right it's just filing papers.

"Yeah, filling papers, we'll be done in no time."

I spoke, ready to get this night started.

-12:36 a.m-

"Just filing papers, we'll be done in no time" I said, regretting my own statement. "It's not too hard," she said. in respect filing isn't hard, it's just time-consuming and tiresome when you have to marathon it.

"Hon, take this to the Practical Application room down on the second floor."

Shuko spoke, handing me a stack of forms.

It didn't take me long to get to the P.A. room, just go down a floor and to the right. The Practical Application room was a vast sized room that took up at least thirty percent of the entire floor. The purpose of the room was for testing out products, to check and see if the product would be, well, practical.

"I have some forms here."

I spoke not knowing whoever was in charge, seeing as the room had three female occupants; a cat with blueish gray fur, a vertically challenged female with mouse ears and a rather human-looking female with red eyes.

"Over here."

The human-like liminal spoke as she signaled for me to come over.

"Here you go, Miss…"

I spoke, not knowing her name, let alone the cat or mouse.

"It's Paris Vim Báthory, please call me Eris."

Paris or rather Eris spoke. Eris stood shorter than me by at least six inches and carried a somewhat elegant grace about her. She had short black hair, light blue eyes and her skin complexion was slightly pale. Eris wore a black shirt with the word "hex" written in cursive font across her shirt with a simple black skirt. From the outline of her clothes I could tell she had a slimming figure and though she wasn't lacking in any aspect, she was no Shuko… when did Shuko become my default standard on other women?

"Alright Eris, I'm Gin Sai-"

"I've heard of you Mr. Saitou, rumor has it that Shuko is sweet on you."

Eris spoke cutting me off as I handed her the stack of forms, but sweet on me? Who's spreading such rumors?

"No no no, I'm just helping her, you know, selected by the government and all of that paperwork."

I spoke, just saying I was acting as a host for Shuko most definitely wouldn't work, I mean for one why would Shuko need a host in all honesty. Then the second reason being who would let some blank slate become host to a company of liminals… seriously how did Smith get the okay to this?

"Is that so?"

Eris spoke, her eyes seemed to gleam for a moment as she flipped through the stack of papers.

"Jeri, these are for you to look over. Tami, you got some too."

Eris spoke, as the female with mouse ears who had been close to Eris grabbed the stack of papers before splitting the stack between herself and the cat liminal.

The female mouse, Jeri was a mouse type liminal who barely made it to my waist height-wise. She had short light brown hair and the fur covering her mouse-like round ears were the same color. Her big yellow eyes gave her a childlike appearance, though it wasn't like her height and small frame didn't add to the image, she even wore a child's t-shirt of some cartoon mouse and something akin to yellow parachute pants with large holes in it (kind of reminds me of those cheese wedges in old cartoons) that showed her bare legs.

"More reading chuu."

Jerri spoke, her voice and verbal tic completely matched her, she even had a pair of buck teeth similar to a mouse. Judging by her voice, it seemed like she wasn't glad to have forms to read, but work is work.

"Wasn't like we were doing anything."

The cat liminal spoke, as opposed to Jeri, Tami was tall about the same height as Eris. She had, of course, cat-like ears, yellow eyes with slit iris and a couple of whiskers from her cheeks. Her figure was rather slimming, fitting for a cat and her bust size, though bigger compared to Jerri's, they were smaller than my sister's. She wore a blue t-shirt that was slightly bigger then it needed to be and some gym shorts.

"Please take a seat, it seems some of these are more urgent than others."

Eris spoke as she escorted me towards some tables, Tami and Jerri followed behind.

The table they lead me to had some snacks and drinks already prepared, my guess for snacking whenever they had a break. Jeri had what I could assume to be cheese flavored crackers and milk. Tami had shrimp chips with sweet milk. I was handed a light carbonated drink and pretzels, not like I was going to say no to pretzels, I'd choose pretzels over many chips, but then there was Eris.

Eris had some… meat strips… by the looks of it, liver, with tomato juice? I've no idea but while she was going through the forms, with every bite and drink she seemed rather ecstatic, to say the least.

"Um, Eris, if you don't mind me asking, but what type of liminal are you?"

I asked, I mean I had a feeling from the way she acted as well as her name but she just didn't appear like what I imagined.

"Oh don't you know, a gentleman never asks and a woman never tells."

"Oh, I'm sorry!"

I spoke back rather rushed. I had no idea asking what species a liminal is, was a sensitive subject, then again everyone who I've spoken with I could either tell from their appearance or they would introduce themselves as such.

"I'm joking, most people on both sides, liminal and humans can't tell what type of liminal I am."

Eris spoke, as she assured me that she was just joking.

"You wouldn't believe it but I'm actually a subclass of succubus. A Vampire Succubus to be exact."

"Vampire Succubus?"

I asked, I mean sure, I hope she goes into some detail.

"Yes, let me ask you, when I say Vampire what do you think?"

"Denizens of the night, no reflection, weak to sunlight, needs permission to enter, and very charismatic. Though those were the classic characteristics of vampires."

I spoke, giving her the basics of the basics.

"Well we do prefer the night seeing as we can't handle strong sunlight, the no reflection thing is a myth, it's proper manners to ask for permission before entering someone else's home and we do tend to be on the more appealing side, so you're not wrong but let me tell you something."

Eris spoke leaning closer to me.

"There's no such species simply known as vampire. No Dracula, no Alucard, and no Count, ah-ah-ah!"

Eris spoke, before leaning back, though despite leaning closer to me she spoke at the same volume she was normally so I guess it's not a secret here.

"We do have a taste for blood but we don't just go out and terrorize people, do you know how many perverts there are out there!"

Eris continued as she gave a shiver, I feel like it's not my place to ask any further on the subject.

"So, are people just attracted to you being a succubus?"

I asked simply wanting to know do succubus have problems with people gathering to them.

"Hmmm, well there's more a danger to when we're going through puberty than when we're children or adults."

Eris spoke as she continued looking through the documents. So that I didn't disturb her anymore with questions, I took out my phone only to see that it was past one o'clock and to tell the truth, I was starting to feel the sandman creep on me as I recall that I've been here at the company since this morning, or rather yesterday morning. With a yawn, I took another sip of my soda as I confined myself with my thoughts, only to have my daydreaming interrupted by Eris.

"I'm almost through with-"

"HEY RODENT, DID YOU JUST GULP DOWN MY DRINK!"

Tami yelled, presumably to Jerri, while in the process, cutting off Eris.

"Ya snooze ya lose."

Jerri spoke, with a smug look on her face.

"OH YEAH!"

Tami snarled as she grabbed a handful of the chips Jerri was eating and stuff them in her mouth. I don't know why but I was getting a severe case of déjà vu from watching those two.

"YOU SNOOZE YOU LOSE!"

Tami spoke, in a sarcastic but loud manner after she had swallowed the mouthful of chips she had in her mouth.

"WELL, YOU COULD USE SOME WATER AFTER EATING ALL THAT SALT!"

Jerri spoke as her rail stretch by a water disperser, coating the tip of it in cold water before flinging the water in Tami's face. Afterwards there was nothing but silence.

"Gin, grabbed their papers and your drink."

Eris spoke, in a calm manner, she herself had her plate balanced on top her cup in one hand and her papers in the other hand. Following Eris words, I grabbed the papers near Tami and Jerri before I grabbed my soda not knowing as to why, while the aforementioned two just looked at each other in a staredown.

After a second or two of silence, Tami sprung up towards Jerri, causing the table to tilt over and fall, scattering crumbs and chips all over the floor as Tami chased after Jerri, Eris didn't seem shocked in the least, while I was at a loss for words.

Watching the two brought back a sense of nostalgia for some reason, as Tami would always close in on Jerri only for at the last second Jerri would narrowly avoid capture. The whole thing seemed rather Han-Bara-esque.

Whilst the two continued their shenanigans, I grabbed the table after putting down my drink down, setting the table up so that things could be set on it once again. Once the table was set up I looked around for a broom to clean up the mess that was made.

"Gin, there's no need for you to do anymore."

Eris spoke as she placed her cup, plate and papers on the table. Her voice was rather calm as she took a deep breath before turning towards the disastrous duo.

"Tamilyn. Jerricah."

Eris spoke, though her back was to me, she didn't speak any louder than when she was talking to me. Though the two had been making some noise in their chase, they had stopped the moment their names were spoken.

As the two turned towards Eris, all the life in them shot right out of them like their doom counter hit zero.

"Come here."

Eris spoke, though her voice was just a calm as before, I was starting to feel a sense of unease.

The pair drooped their shoulders and walked calmly towards Eris before setting down with looks on their faces as though there were waiting their turn at the gallows.

With a sigh, Eris opened her mouth,

"WHAT IS WITH YOU TWO!? WHY CAN'T YOU TWO GET ALONG FOR A SINGLE WORK SHIFT!? WHY AM I THE KEEPERS FOR WHAT ARE SUPPOSED TO BE MY PARTNERS! ONE NIGHT, JUST ONE NIGHT, FOR ONE NIGHT CAN YOU TWO NOT PLAY CAT AND MOUSE!?"

Eris yelled at the two as they made faces like they were getting hit physically by her words.

"But that's what they/we are."

Tami, Jerri and I spoke in unison, though I get that it wasn't the best thing to do as Eris shot me a glare, her eyes weren't sky blue like earlier but a tranquil almost supernatural light blue, like someone just tried to put a light blue filter over a white light. Needless to say, I shut my mouth.

"Gin, go back to Shuko and tell her I'll deliver the documents in a few."

Eris spoke, shooing me from the room. I took that cue and began walking out of the room.

Once I left the room and closed the door, I could hear Eris continue her words of scolding, it seems she was holding herself back in my presence.

On my way back to Shuko's office I stopped at a vending machine, grabbing a caffeine free soda for Shuko and a mocha for myself. Whilst riding the elevator back, I had drunken half of it to boost myself for the rest of the night.

"You're back? I would have thought one of the denizens of the night made off with you."

Shuko spoke, I gave a light laugh seeing as working here that could possibly happen.

"Well, the forms are going to take a bit longer than originally planned."

I spoke, leaving out the reason.

"Tamilyn and Jerricah."

Shuko spoke as though this were an everyday occurrence, though Eris stated something of that degree from the prologue of her scolding.

"Eris is scolding them as we speak, am I right."

Shuko continued as if she were there, just how common does this happen that a person from day shift doesn't find that concerning.

"Well, I got you a drink, sorry for making a seven-minute trip take an hour."

I spoke, even I didn't think that I would have stayed there for that long, but I did learn about Eris and her unique qualities, as well as some of Tami and Jerr's.

"Don't worry about it, take these to the cabinet room, their labels are on the front page."

Shuko spoke as she handed me some forms, signaling the continuation of my marathon. As I placed both of our drinks atop Shuko's desk, I took the sheets and began my journey to the filing room.

As opposed to last time, I got a good idea where most of the filing cabinets were so it honestly didn't take much time. Halfway through, I heard Shuko say something along the lines of "half-finished," my guess was that she had guessed that I was almost through with the filing.

Once I finished I walked back to the main room and towards Shuko's desk were I decided to finish off my mocha, only to find the can completely empty and Shuko missing.

Well then, it has been a minute or two since I last heard anything from her, but I'm sure she would have mentioned if she were heading out somewhere.

Pondering where Shuko was, a pair of red arms shot from behind me as a force pressed down on me, not enough for me to keel over but enough for me to know that I was being used for leverage.

"Shuko?"

I spoke, looking at my empty can of mocha and understanding that Shuko wasn't going to be in her right state of mind.

"Dat's mah name, don't you nose the rest."

She spoke in a drunk slur, the smell of chocolate and coffee on her breath. Okay her brother was my fault but come on Shuko, how do you not notice the can was half empty or that it was coffee? Well first things first, got to sit her down somewhere and be as polite as possible, especially while she has me in strangling position.

"Say Shuko, do you have some place you can rest?"

I asked, seeing as putting her behind her desk probably wouldn't be the wisest choice I could make, seeing as there was no chair and I didn't want to just leave her on the floor.

"Rest? Nose rest fer the wicket, we stillz got work ta due."

Shuko spoke, though I admit her dedication to her work even while intoxicated is admirable but not very effective.

"We're done with work, you said we were."

I lied, plain and simple.

"Eye did?"

Shuko questioned as if she were trying to remember, if my bluff gets found out I might be in more trouble than I bargained for.

"Oh yeah, I's did!"

Shuko spoke, amazed at herself, luckily buying into my lie.

"So letz go home Hon."

Shuko continued as she began to nudge me to the door.

"How about we stay here, don't you have a sheet or something around here?"

I asked, seeing as the last thing I or Shuko would want is for everyone to question why I was carrying their drunken boss on my back while she was calling me Hon. Just thinking about I could totally see how it would go down,

"Shuko what's wrong?"

A random liminal would ask.

"Nuthinz rong, but keet this a zecret but, me and Hon here are married, but keep zit a seek-quit."

Shuko would respond and of course, once she sobered up she would blame me, so let's think of something we can do in her office.

"Sheetz? Um, there'z a bed…"

Shuko spoke trailing off.

"A bed! That's perfect, but where is it?"

I asked, without hesitation but was answered with silence.

"Shuko?"

"I didn't think yous be dis bold. It's in room cross the filing cab'netz."

Shuko spoke, assuring me she was still amongst the wake.

As I somewhat managed to drag myself and by extension Shuko to the door, I opened it only to be shown a rather bland room fill with; a coffee table, a small refrigerator, a small kitchen area and a queen sized bed. All in all, it would have made for a pretty nice bedroom though it brought up the question of why did Shuko have a bed here and not in her room?

"Okay Shuko, let's make our way to the bed."

I spoke, unaware at the time that I should watch what I say, for as we drew closer to the bed, Shuko tightened her grip and leaped onto the bed with me in tow. She landed on her back, placing me atop her, the both of us facing the ceiling. It was then I remembered something Shuko told me before our date,

" _female spiders will devour their mate if they can't escape."_

With that in mind I would have gotten up and left if Shuko hadn't closed off any form of escape by trapping the lower part of my body with her legs, so this is what internal organs feel like.

"Um Shuko, you mind letting me go?"

I asked though it was more like wishful thinking as I felt Shuko strengthen her hold.

"Don't wanna."

Shiuko protested, much to my fear. She had to be the clingy drunk.

"Say, Hon… let's have our first night."

…

Did I just hear right? I mean she's just saying whatever comes to mind in her intoxicated state, I should probably take everything she says with a grain of salt.

"We can't Shuko, for one you're drunk and two it's against the law."

I spoke, I didn't want to go to jail for taking advantage of an intoxicated liminal, even if she was my alleged wife. Besides only a small group in the government know about our marital status, to the rest of the world I would pretty much be raping a business woman and I severely doubt Smith would defend me in court when it would be better to just cut losses, at least from her higher-ups point of view.

"Silly Hon… don't you know… drunk people… tend to be… more honest. Anyways… you think those… laws apply to… you."

Shuko spoke with a slight chuckle at the end. Her words, though now tangible from drunken gibberish were spaced out, and what does she mean by those laws don't apply to me, it was clear as day in the book?

"Silly me? You're clearly the one joking, so let me go before something happens that can't be undone."

I spoke, feeling her grip on me tightening.

"Do you… not think… I'm attractive… because of… the legs…if I … err more human…"

Shuko spoke trailing off even more. Oh come on, why now of all times do you have to start getting self-conscious, just let me go already!

"No it's not that you're a liminal (well actually it is, but not for the reason you're thinking), I think you're beautiful the way you are. Now how about you let me go and get some rest."

I spoke, I guess reassuring the missus is also a husband's duty. It was then I felt Shuko slowly lift me, her legs keeping me encased as I was being pushed up, the bottom of her breast positioned just above my head.

"Being… too kind… won't do you…any…"

Shuko spoke having trailed off the final bit of her thought.

"Hey, Shuko."

…

"Shuko?"

I spoke, only for my response to be silence. After listening carefully, I could hear Shuko's relaxed breathing, it seems she had finally fallen asleep… with the same grip on me that she had while awake. I tried to free myself when suddenly I heard a voice from Shuko's office.

"Shuko, its Eris with those forms."

The half vampire I met earlier announced herself, while at the same time signaling that my escape was cut off, no problem, all I have to do is just wait it out.

"Maybe she called it in for the night?"

Eris questioned before the sounds of her footsteps began to distance itself. Soon the lights went out and the sound of the door closing could be heard.

Alright, now it's time to… I can't get free. It seems that while I was waiting for Eris to leave, Shuko tightened her grip on me. So now I'm stuck here as Shuko's Gin sized teddy until she wakes up, and to make matters worse, the high from my mocha is wearing off as my eyes are starting to close.

Well since I can't escape on account of Shuko's grip and my own tiredness I guess there's only one thing to say.

"Good night Shuko."


	19. Chapter 125

**Chapter 12.5**

 **Daily Life of Lumin**

"Alright Lumin, I'll catch you tomorrow."

Gin spoke as we went our separate ways, he had told me he was staying late with Shuko to make up for lost time. I hope he doesn't get hurt since he struck me as too nice for his own good.

After making my way to the apartment complex, I rode the elevator to my home, which resided on a mid-level floor along with my roommate. The apartment complex was set up so that the heavier set of liminals were situated on the ground floor, while the smaller more aerodynamic liminals were situated on the higher floors.

The complex overlooked a nearby park and shopping district which we were giving permission to visit whenever we wanted without the need of a pass or host.

Pulling out the key from my pants, I unlocked the door, allowing me to bask in the ambiance of my abode.

Whilst walking into my apartment, I felt the need to get out of my work attire which consisted of black slacks and a black collared shirt into something more homely like.

With that line of thought, my clothes contorted into a black t-shirt and black sweat pants. One of the benefits of being an Umbratrait is manipulation of our shadow-cloak.

As I walked out of the doorway and into the hall, I was assaulted by a red blur. As it tackled me to the ground, I found myself face to face with the crimson creature. Its demonic red fur and wild hair, a pair of curved horns protruding from its mane, grey slit eyes that appeared to pierce through my being, like a predator watching the life drain from its prey.

As it drew near my face, it placed its mouth near my neck and light spoke.

"Welcome home."

"Same to you, Kaira."

I spoke with a smile on my face, she had lifted herself enough for me to see her face, while still having me pinned to the ground.

"Hey!"

"Hmm?"

"Me on top of you, remind you of anything?"

"Yesterday."

I spoke, half-jokingly.

"No silly, doesn't this remind you of the first time we met."

Kaira spoke, she puffed her face up as though she was upset.

"It was more like being hunted and less of a meeting."

I spoke, causing Kaira to smile, revealing her sharp carnivorous teeth.

"It couldn't be helped, you were something I had never encountered before, so of course you caught my interest."

Kaira spoke, reminding me of the events.

It was two and a half years ago, when the Cultural Exchange Accord was just introduced and human civilization was opened up to liminals and not just a government secret. Long story short, instead of joining the Accord, I applied to work for the up-starting company Lim-co. It was on my first day, when I was being shown around the place by my supervisor Mel, throughout the tour I kept getting this strange notion that I was being watched though I guess stalked would be a better way of putting it. Anyways, a few days later Mel had me get information for a delivery but once I reached the delivery office that was when I first encountered Kaira or better yet the first time I was pounced on by Kaira.

"As much as I don't dislike the sight or the walk down memory lane but, well, can you get off me?"

I asked, only to have Kaira grasp my arms and close the distance between our faces.

"Only after you pay the toll."

She demanded, a sly smile stretching across her face. She's such a tease.

"With pleasure."

I responded as I lifted my head enough for us to lock lips, losing track of time as our tongues intertwined.

Once we separated, Kaira gazed down at me looking quite refreshed.

"So you didn't do you whole, "become one with the darkness trick?"

Kaira spoke, referring to one of my species, evasive/predatory ability. My particular species can sink into shadows or blend into well anything black, the experience is akin to diving into water.

"It wasn't needed, but more to the point was that enough to cover the fare?"

I asked as Kaira lifted herself off me.

"Just barely, I'll expect the rest later."

Kaira spoke, her serpent like tail lightly caressed the side of my face teasingly as she walked towards the living room.

Getting to my feet, I followed Kaira into the living room which comprised of; a couch, a coffee table and a nice sized television. It was a rather simple living room but it was quite homely.

"Any plans for the night?"

Kaira asked as she made her way to the couch, inviting me to sit alongside her.

"Not really, I'm down for whatever."

I spoke as I made my way to the couch, upon sitting, Kaira rested her head on my shoulder.

"How about we watch some movies and order some pizza?"

Kaira suggested, which in all honesty didn't sound like a bad idea, albeit this sounded more like something we should be doing on the weekend.

After placing the orders, Kaira and I looked through Zoolu and Net-phlikz to see what all they had worth viewing. Kaira found a documentary on lionesses that she decided to watch whilst we were awaiting the pizza. It was rather enjoyable until one particular scene showed up where the lionesses succeeded in their hunt and brought back their spoils.

"Don't think I'm going to be like that."

"Like what?"

I questioned, not getting what this scene had to do with anything.

"Expecting me to go out and do all the work and cook while you sit on your butt all day."

"I think the lion is more of a stay-at-home dad than a NEET. Either way, I have no intentions of doing nothing all day."

I spoke and with great timing seeing as the doorbell chimed, allowing me to escape momentarily.

Rising up, I walked towards the door and looked out the peephole to see the only person that was allowed entry to the complex outside of employees, government officials and family without confirmation from a resident.

Opening the door, I was greeted by our usual delivery girl. She stood just barely to my chest with brown hair just touching her shoulders. She sported two uneven horns that protruded from the sides of her head. She had dark gray eyes, peach skin with a large chest that might be the same size as Kaira's. She wore a shirt with the name of the pizza restaurant "Iwanaga-ou's Pizzeria" and rather loose fitting pants and a pair of sandals.

"Evening Gabriel."

I spoke as I greeted the delivery girl.

"Alright, the usual for Lumin and Kaira; a supreme and two meat lovers. Don't worry the pizzas are alright"

Spoke Gabriel in her usual spunky voice with a smile on her face, despite the scuffs that indicated that she had an accident or two at some point during her tip her from her departure from the pizzeria.

"I'm more concerned about your well-being than the pizza."

"Don't worry, we hobgoblins are a little clumsy but we're rather resilient and I always make sure the pizza is never disturbed."

Gabriel replied, though before I met Gabriel, I had heard that Hobgoblins were a subspecies of goblins that in exchange for higher-grade nutrient milk for better nursing and with it a sizable bust, but their equilibrium is rather off, seeing as the standard goblin body isn't made for big chest and body wise leaving the chest aside, Hobgoblins and Goblins bodies don't differ.

Reaching into the side of darkness that were my pants, I grabbed my wallet and pulled out the money, handing it to Gabriel as she handed me the food. As she accepted the payment, she brought the money to the neck hole of her shirt before reaching in the shirt then pulling out, storing the money, where I assume she stuffed in her bra.

"I know I ask this every time but shouldn't you put the payment somewhere more convenient like your pants or the bag the food was carried in?"

"You're just like my host family, I mean what if some thief were to steal the bag or what if I lost my pants. Well, I could easily catch a thief but I have lost my pants, twice!"

Gabriel spoke, with full confidence, while I was wondering how she lost her pants in the first place let alone twice, but against my curious mind, I decided not to press any further.

"Well we can't have you lose your pants again. Words I thought I would never say."

I'm not sure if she's just this carefree or if all hobgoblins are like this, fortunately, or unfortunately she's the only one I know.

"How funny, that's the same thing Mom said! Anyways, I got to go, can't keep the boyfriend waiting."

"Oh, did he join you on the delivery?"

"Yup, though I can deliver during the day without needing an escort, but once the sun sets Mom's rule of thumb and the law states I can't be out unsupervised."

Gabriel spoke before she waved goodbye and walked down the hall.

"Alright, say hello to Keita and the Iwanaga's for us."

I spoke as I watched Gabriel enter the elevator and begin her descent. The Iwanaga family was a family of four; Mr. and Mrs. Iwanaga, Keita, the "boyfriend" a college student who's helping run the shop and a younger sister, though now I guess it would be a family of five.

Walking back to the living room, I set the pizza on the table, noticing that Kaira wasn't looking at the documentary but at the verity of movies they were offering.

"While you're choosing the movie, I'll go get some drinks."

I spoke as I headed to the fridge, wonder what movie Kaira would choose. Last time it was the animated movie about the cursed beastly creature who held a woman captive in his castle of living furniture and appliances, and since it was the weekend we also watched the animated movie about the lion cub who would be king. Kaira has a thing for animated movies, especially ones where she can relate to the character. I remember the first time she watched the movie about the beastly creature, she wanted to reenact how the creature should have acted if he wanted to scare the woman, all in all, it was rather cute but I couldn't let her know that fear was the last thing on my mind so I played the maiden in distress much to her joy,

After that short walk through memory lane, I brought two cups and some juice to the table and saw that Kaira had already started into her first box of pizza.

"So what's the movie tonight?"

"There's this new Korean movie out, it's supposed to be some kind of drama, sounded like something you'd like."

Kaira spoke, as she started the movie, as I set the cups and juice on the table.

"Are you sure, you said dramas weren't your thing."

I question, that is to say, I enjoy watching characters struggle, break and try to overcome the challenges that they've found themselves in, whether the end result is wholesome or catastrophic. But I'm just as content with watching one of Kaira's movie and watching her overreact to scenes was rather cute.

"They're not, but for the past few movie nights we've only watched what I was interested in so I figured we should watch something more Lumin, so let start it up."

Kaira spoke as the movie began to play.

The movie "Pale Bride," was about a detective who was commissioned to figure out what happened to the inhabitants of a space colony ark that had been lost for centuries. It's here the detective finds an A.I. that took on the memories and personality of one of its inhabitants, the Pale Bride. The movie is told through her perspective as well as what all notes she found and it was full of things like forbidden love, conspiracy, and the traditional way of doing things that would stack up to modern thinking. Needless to say, it was a roller coaster of emotions, though the ending was bittersweet, it did have Kaira teared up.

"That wasn't a bad movie."

"I agree."

I spoke as I looked at what was left of the pizza and placed the leftovers in one box, it seemed that the movie was so interesting that Kaira couldn't eat her usual two pizzas and half of mine. After carrying the pizza box and storing it in the fridge, I walked out of the kitchen to find myself pressed against the wall with something smooth but familiar tightening around my wrist.

"Say, do you want to know what my favorite part of the movie was?"

Kaira asked as she stared into my eyes like a predator about to finish off her prey. While I kept my eyes focused on hers, I gathered t that the smooth object that had my wrist were Kaira's serpentine tail.

"And what was that?"

"My favorite part was when the Pale Bride sought comfort in her husband when fell into her depression."

"Oh that's nice, but I don't think you needed to pin me against the wall just to tell me that."

I spoke, though I could escape at any point, I have a feeling I know where this is going.

"But you have to comfort me"

"Come again? You haven't lost anything."

"That rodent took something precious from me."

Kaira spoke, but it wasn't as big a deal as she was making it out to be.

"You're talking about what Porci took during the trial run for the bras?"

I spoke as Kaira gave me a nod. Apparently, while testing bra's made for liminals with the ability to expand their chest. During the test run one of the bras that one of the liminals was wearing wasn't elastic enough and shot off towards their clothes, it was here that Porci who was there to take notes went to retrieve the bra and she happened to find Kaira's treasure but,

"It's only a photo from our first date. You've got like twelve more of them in your drawer, don't you? Besides she'll probably give it back next time you meet."

I spoke, only to feel Kaira's tail tighten around my wrist.

"But I lost something and I want to be comforted!"

Kaira began to playfully whine.

"There-there, you'll get it back, I'm sure."

"No! I want to be comforted like how the Pale Bride's husband comforted her."

Kaira spoke, though in the movie, the Pale Bride's husband didn't know she was troubled and was only interested in having a male heir, she just mistook it as such.

"Alright, but not so rough this time, we have work in the morning."

"I make no promises, besides the Pale Bride liked it rough."

Kaira spoke as she dragged me to our bedroom.


	20. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
A Simple Day Out of the Ordinary

Even though Shuko and I turned in early from our overtime, we managed to make up for lost time and we even reached a point where Shuko could handle the rest by herself, sadly this was only achievable after I was questioned about why was I "cuddling" with her on the bed. In my opinion, it was less cuddling and more stockholm-ish, I mean what all could a person do once your spider wife has you ensnared? Yes, I'm sure there are people out there who could have figured out a way out of it but as weird as this sounds, it was rather comfortable being held like that, though I dare not say that out loud.

It was around nine or so when I began my trip back to the house on Shuko's demand. Once I returned home, I took a shower and jumped in my bed and closed my eyes for what felt like thirteen seconds when my cell phone's alarm activated, scaring me half to death.

Looking at the message attached to the alarm I saw that I had completely forgotten that I had a doctor's appointment today. Smith had informed me that my condition would need to be checked on periodically to see if there were any changes in my health, both physically and mentally while I was married to Shuko.

Slowly I got up, as compared to when I returned home, right now I was dragging like a wet bag of hammers, and put on some decent clothes when the door to my room swung open. Rea, Saeko, and Jhastlyn had burst into my room, that is to say, Saeko and Jhastlyn flew in my room while Rea was sleepily tagging along.

"So where's Soph-"

I began to ask, but for a split second the necklace Sophia gave me seemed to have tightened.

"I mean, where's Mom?"

"Mom? Probably at work, asleep in the office, you know how mom is."

Saeko spoke with a questionable look on her face, it's good to know that she knows were "our" mom is but I was asking about the in-law.

"Not our Mom, Rea's mom, Sophia."

"She's asleep. She won't wake up until it gets warmer."

Rea spoke, as she gave a big yawn, showing that she was about to fall asleep herself.

"So Gin, why are you dressed so early in the morning?"

Saeko asked, but before I could speak, Jhastlyn chummed in.

" _Kid here has a doctor's appointment, but that's not important."_

Not important? Yeah, there are a lot of things I would rather be doing but saying it's not important is a bit uncalled for.

" _What I want to know is what happened last night?"_

Jhastlyn asked, though in all honesty, it was nothing of actual note.

"Nothing happened, just a lot of work."

I do consider looking after drunk Shuko work so I'm not actually lying, besides the only thing we did was sleep together, in the most literal sense.

" _Are you sure?"_

Jhastlyn asked, though why was she looking at me like I was hiding something, if she didn't believe me she could just look into the events through our link… why am I getting so defensive? I'm gonna blame it on the lack of sleep.

"I told you my brother was a stick in the mud and nothing like what we were talking about last night would happen."

Saeko spoke in my defense, though I felt like I took damage from that comment.

"Well, what did you all do last night?"

I asked just to get an idea of what transpired.

" _Nothing."_

Jhastlyn spoke, though she said it in a misleading manner and I couldn't tell if she was just hiding what really happened or trying to get me to be interested in what happened during their girl's night. Sadly I didn't have the time to actually dive too deep.

"I'll be heading out then."

I spoke as I started to head out the room.

"I'm going with you. We can have some sibling bonding."

Saeko spoke as she headed out the room ahead of me.

"Jhastlyn, stay here and watch after Rea while we're gone."

I spoke seeing that Rea was barely able to stand. Taking her by the hand, I guided her to my bed, upon which after feeling the pillow she fell back asleep.

" _Fine, I'll watch after the kiddy."_

Jhastlyn spoke with a sigh.

With that out of the way and Saeko rushing out of the bathroom, seemingly having taken care of her oral and facial hygiene (I followed suit once the bathroom was clear) and had gotten dressed, we made our way to the doctor's office.

Luckily all it was was a simple check up to see how I was now as opposed to my last visit, and as it turns out I'm more physically fit now as opposed to last year, though I wonder about how mentally fit I am?

After my appointment, Saeko and I were welcomed by the scorching heat from the sun, from the nice cool air-conditioned doctor's office to a burning abyss in 2.5 seconds. So while we were out Saeko spotted an ice cream parlor and decided to "bond" with my wallet an ice cold treat would be well welcomed.

While Saeko ordered some ungodly amount of ice cream, I, on the other hand, got a simple bowl of butter pecan and a large bottle of water.

As we sat at one of the nearby tables and began to enjoy our frozen treats, the sound from my sister's phone chimed. With a few quick swipes, a voice began to emanate from her phone.

 _[Today's dolphin show will feature a special guest: The Lady, Meroune the Mermaid][*applause*]_

[Lady Miia! I shall set the mood, so you can have a lovely romantic moment!]

 _[And now, on with the show!]_

Saeko positioned her phone to the side so that I could see what was happening. The video was a show at the aquarium, where a mermaid with pink hair and a frilly swimsuit performed tricks with the dolphins which ranged from; introducing the dolphins, waving to the audience from under the water, a slight reveal of the mermaid's chest via a dolphin that was a little too excited from the prospect of getting a treat and finally some acrobatics.

Whilst watching the video I noticed that the mermaid, Meroune, looked awfully familiar but I couldn't quite place it, though I could be mistaken her. Seeing as the video was captured from a phone, there were moments were the people in the background would garner my attention, one such moment was when I spotted Ms. Smith's boyfriend.

I was slightly shocked when I noticed that he was with some woman other than Ms. Smith but then I noticed her ears and saw that she was some type of liminal albeit I couldn't tell what kind due to the phone's perspective, honestly if it weren't for the liminal's red hair I wouldn't even have noticed them. Well, Ms. Smith did say something to the effect of her "Darling" being a host (chapter 5), but I could have sworn it wasn't as human looking.

As I continued to watch the video, I was on the cusp of figuring out why Meroune and the liminal Ms. Smith's boyfriend were with seemed familiar but when I was about to connect the face to the event, Saeko spoke.

"This was taken by my friend when she and her family went to the aquarium the day before yesterday. It seemed that the mermaid wasn't on the schedule and was a last minute change, how lucky was she."

Saeko spoke and just like that I lost my train of thought and completely forgot where I could have possibly seen the two. Oh well, it'll hit me when I least expect it.

"Yeah lucky her, though you had your own liminal experience as well."

I spoke seeing as the day before yesterday was also when Saeko met my Shuko and her mother as well as Rea and Jhastlyn.

"Don't remind me."

Saeko spoke as she put a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.

I didn't notice since I was paying attention to the video but Saeko had just about downed the entirety of the ice cream she ordered.

With our treats eaten, we decided to check out some of the nearby shops before going heading home. Though I would make a pun on checks and us checking out the stores but I'm not entirely sure if personal checks are still relevant in society nowadays. Needless to say to say my wallet took a few body shots while we were looking through the stores, courtesy a la sibling bonding.

As Saeko and I had walked out of the last store on the strip, I felt something pull at my pants leg.

As I looked down at what was pulling at my leg, Saeko and I were met with a creature that just didn't fit with this world or that is to say my mind didn't want to fit it in this world.

The creature, the only way I could think of it as, had a violated jade green colored body, was on all fours and in the shape of a dog or was trying its best to impersonate one with three tentacles… finger like claws on each paw, along with tail along with bat-like wings on its back. Its head was like a cuttlefish and an octopus was forcibly merged together while being kept proportionately with its body. Outside of its big eyes which were a dark brilliant red but even more darker and brilliant, which I've come to name it as burnt ruby, that seemed to perceive things I couldn't nor would I ever wish to understand. It didn't have anything else that could be considered a face; no nose, no ears, even the area I hope is its mouth were covered by tentacles.

"Pek pek pek."

The creature voiced, because it wasn't already beyond weird as it was.

"Pek pek pek."

The creature continued as it placed its head near my leg and the tentacles on its face began to tug at my pants leg. I was frozen in fear, I had no idea what type of liminal and I'm using the term liminal very loosely, that this creature was nor why it had an attachment with my pants leg, but if it wanted the pants it could have it.

"Ah who's the fugly little bouzer!"

Saeko spoke as she leaned down and began to rub its hand as though it were somebody's puppy who had gotten loose.

"Saeko! Don't do anything to provoke this, this thing!"

I spoke but saw that it wasn't necessary as the creature's tails waved to and fro.

"Come on bro, you can't tell me you're afraid of this little guy… girl… what are you?"

Saeko asked as though trying to communicate with it.

"Tell me; how is it spiders scare you to death but creatures from the abyss might as well be ladybugs?"

I asked as Saeko gave me a dumbfounded look.

"Bro, this and that are completely different."

Saeko spoke, but before I could question it any further, the creature once again began to tug on my pants leg.

"Well since you seem close to it, what does it want?"

I asked, hoping that she wasn't going to state the obvious.

"Maybe it wants us to follow it."

Saeko spoke and the creature nodded in agreement?

"Wait you can understand us?"

I asked, which I was given a nod to as the creature began to depart, only for it to look back at us to make sure we were following.

As we followed the creature, we passed the ice cream stand and continued on until we were on a bench when we came upon what I want to say is the creature owner.

Sitting on a bench wearing a light sundress, was a woman or more fitting to say a female like humanoid. She had the same skin color similar to the creature that leads us to her, but as opposed to the creature, her appearance didn't seem too out of place, I mean, yeah she didn't have a nose or ears and she had hair like tentacles as well as a mouth, but she wasn't this dog(?) at the least.

"Um, your dog-creature-friend brought us to you, is everything alright?"

I asked but didn't get a response. Maybe she didn't hear me, I thought as I walked closer to her.

"Excuse me, is this pet(?) yours?"

I asked pointing to the creature, but like before I wasn't able to obtain an answer, maybe she was sleep.

"Miss!"

I spoke, loud of enough to be slightly above the norm but not enough to actually garner any attention from anyone else. As I closed the distance, I realized that she was speaking and moving her mouth but only barely. As I leaned closer to her mouth I could faintly pick up what she was saying.

"Wat- ter."

She spoke, as her eyes could barely lift for her to see who she was talking to.

As I tried to hand her my bottle of water, I saw that she could barely lift her arms, making me wonder how long had she been out here to end up in such a state.

Removing the cap to the bottle, I brought the bottle to her mouth and began to tilt it, yet despite the water going into her mouth, she wasn't exactly swallowing but none of the water spewed over as I watched the water swiftly leave the bottle empty.

When the bottle had about a third of its contents left, the liminal took hold of the bottle and guzzled the last of it, ending with a huge sigh of relief.

"Are you alright?"

I asked as the female liminal took a few breaths.

"Yes, thanks to you."

She spoke as she looked at me, her eyes were the same as the creature, a burnt ruby that pierced into something that man couldn't perceive.

"Well it was this guy who got our attention, so if anything it's him who you should thank."

I spoke as I looked towards the weird creature whom my sister seemed to have bonded with.

"That is true, but without you coming here and giving me water, I'm sure the world would probably be in a pretty bad shape, or at the least, this town would be quarantined."

She spoke, making me wonder if she were delusional or of some importance.

"But the worst-case scenario didn't happen so all is well. Though your sister is a strange one, isn't the normal response to the abnormal phenomenon to avoid it at all cost, not run over and pet it."

The liminal spoke with a light chuckle as she looked in the direction my sister was with her pet(?).

"Yeah, I don't get it either, she's scared to death of spiders though."

I joked as even I, who works around many different types of liminals on a regular basis find the creature odd, but there she was playing with what I assume would be random spawns in the final dungeon of a game. While I was in thought about what game the creature would best be put in, my train of thought was interrupted by the chime of my phone.

Looking at my phone's face, I saw Shuko's name appear with a message, asking about dinner, along with a message about a sale at the local grocery store. Looks like we'll have to make a stop before we head home.

Seeing as Shuko mentioned dinner, I figured we had better get going if Shuko had made it home, plus we would have to make a stop before heading home.

"Well it was nice meeting you but we have to leave."

I spoke as I stood up from the bench as the female liminal followed revealing that she was shorter than myself but slightly taller than Saeko and with a similar build.

"Alright then, thanks again…"

She spoke, acknowledging that I hadn't introduced myself.

"Gin. "

"Thanks again Gin. Oh say, did you happen to see a woman close to your height with long black hair and a black suit anywhere in the park?"

The liminal spoke, though the person did sound familiar I couldn't state that I did, then again I wasn't really paying attention to all the people I passed.

"Sorry, but I can't say that I have but if I do happen to see her I'll let you know."

"Please and thank you."

She spoke as she made what I guess was a whistle sound, and like a trained dog the creature returned to her side.

"Well then hopefully we'll see each other again, and make sure you stay hydrated, this weather can't be good for aquatic liminals."

"Aquatic?"

The female liminal spoke as though she didn't understand but gave a nod.

As we said our goodbyes and made our way out of the park, unfortunately, we didn't see the woman the liminal was looking for. It was almost if not past four by the time we got home when I noticed that all too familiar black sedan parked in front of the house, only this time it had a construction transportation vehicles behind it.

Walking into the house, Saeko and I were greeted by the construction crew as they seemed rather proud of something.

"I can't believe we finished this job in under four hours."

One of the workers spoke.

"Yeah, remember that time we remodeled that one room and installed an indoor pool for the mermaid? What was that like six hours?"

Another one of the workers laughed, though it would seem impossible to build an indoor pool in just six hours, what with the plumbing let alone setting the foundation.

Letting the construction crew by, Saeko and I walked by the living room door where Smith called out to me. After handing the groceries to Saeko, I entered the living where Shuko and Rea along with Ms. Smith sat, though for Ms. Smith it was less sitting and more slouching.

"Hon, do you know why I'm here?"

Smith spoke, her voice was so lacking luster that I almost mistook her for being half sleep. It was at this time Shuko whispered something to Rea and off she went into the kitchen with Saeko.

"No, not at all."

I responded as calm as I could but inside I was freaking out with thoughts like "what if she found out about this charade that Shuko and I were playing out" and other such things.

"Well with the ongoing D-case, the higher-ups decided that you should have a personal bodyguard in case something arises."

Smith spoke, forget the lackluster thing earlier, right now she was in 1000% aloof mode.

"D… case?"

I questioned, not understanding what she was talking about.

"More like if he would just choose a girl to give the d we wouldn't be having a case, amirite?"

Smith spoke, and though I got the joke I didn't know who she was referring to so I only gave a half-hearted nod.

"But do I really need a bodyguard, I mean I have Shuko and Jhastlyn, on top of being surrounded by other liminals most of the day?"

"Under normal circumstances, I would agree and trust me you aren't going to be targeted in any way whatsoever but orders are orders. I didn't think that this case would increase my load to this degree."

Smith spoke with a sigh as the sound of something began to approach.

"Alright Smith, my rooms has been set to satisfaction."

The voice spoke from the hallway as it approached the living room, revealing itself, though the correct pronoun would have been themselves.

Two figures appeared; one, a creature I had seen just earlier that day, and even now it still just felt out of place but the humanoid one wasn't exactly the same as the one I say earlier. This person stood taller than me with a strange mark on her forehead which I couldn't read, a sizable bust far bigger than Shuko's and despite her wearing a suit similar to Smith's, I could tell that she didn't have meek girly arms, but more muscular ones. These were the only differences between the liminal I saw earlier and this person, everything else was the same; from her violated jade skin and her burnt ruby eyes to the hair-like tentacles.

"It's a pleasure to meet you again. Seeing as I didn't introduce myself, you can call me Cthylla of the Mythos and this little one is my partner Ylla."


	21. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
The Call of Cthylla

Laying in my bed, I stared at the ceiling as I heard the soft breathing of my roommate. Well, it's not every day you play host to a pair cosmic monstrosities, but still, yesterday was quite a day.

"You can call me Cthylla of the Mythos and this little one is my partner Ylla."

The liminal before me spoke, appearing more like an alien that worked for that one agency full of guys in black.

"Oh, so Hon was the one you were talking about."

Smith spoke, her tone gave off the sense that she should have known.

"I'm not sure we've met before?"

I asked, seeing as I'm pretty sure I would remember someone like her, even if I were drunk. Though I do remember the, er, dog.

"Do you not remember the park? I was sitting on the bench where you filled my mouth with your liquids while I was in heat."

Cthylla spoke conveying the scene of our supposed encounter. Despite the odd phrasing, Smith didn't seem shocked as was trying to hold back her laughter, sadly Shuko didn't find it as funny.

"So Hon, what's this about filling others with your liquids?"

Shuko asked, placing her hand on my shoulder, her "loving" voice seemed very agitated.

"Don't worry, I'll listen to every one of your last words."

Shuko spoke as she began to squeeze the area between my neck and shoulder, the pain was just barely tolerable and Shuko knew it but she kept an innocent smile on her face.

"Ow ow ow, she means I gave her some water when she was dehydrated."

I spoke as Shuko continued applying the pressure.

"Is that not what I said?"

Cthylla questioned unaware of her folly.

"Not at all, what you said was more along the lines of implying Hon here of infidelity."

Smith spoke or rather laughed uncontrollably, maybe explain that before I get introduced to a pseudo-Vulcan nerve pinch.

"My apologies, conveying my attentions in a manner you all can understand is vexing at times, and I sometimes over-simplify things."

Cthylla spoke, causing Shuko to relieve my shoulder.

"Thank goodness it was just a misunderstanding."

Shuko spoke, to bad the sensation coming from my shoulder isn't a misunderstanding.

"But you looked so different from the park. You're so much, um, ummm…"

I stammered trying to think of a way to say bigger without actually saying bigger.

"Bigger?"

Cthylla spoke like it was a matter of fact.

"Well thanks to _someone's_ orders, I didn't bring anything with me when I went to the park. Anything including my hydration pills, so I kind of dried out."

Cthylla spoke, sending a sharp glance to Smith.

"Well, the city's not under quarantine so all's well that ends well."

Smith spoke, seemingly calmed down from her earlier burst of laughter. Though what I wanted to know was why would the city be quarantined?

"Aren't you a bit too easy going knowing what would be at stake?"

Cthylla asked, concerned with her superior's attitude, but before Smith could reply her phones began to ring.

"Excuse me a second."

Smith spoke as she swiped on her phone, her whole demeanor changing almost instantaneously, before bringing the phone to her ear.

"'Smith here… the mountains? … Darling? ... Kaiju!? I'll be at the scene as soon as possible."

Smith spoke, since she brought up her "Darling," it made me wonder if something happened to him and what was this talk of kaiju?

"Sorry, it seems that I'll have to take my leave for today. Cthylla will inform you of everything in my stead."

Smith spoke as she walked out of the living room, leaving Shuko and me with Cthylla and Ylla.

"Alright then, Mr. and Mrs. Saito-"

"We decided to keep our names so that there won't be any controversy. So please call me by our names."

Shuko spoke, rather quick to correct Cthylla, though I don't blame her, I almost looked behind me to see if my mom and dad were behind me.

"Shuko, Gin. As you're both aware there's somebody targeting one of the hopefuls for intimate relations between Humans and Liminals."

Cthylla spoke, but I interrupted her.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Targeting who now?"

I asked but was only giving a confused looking by my bodyguard.

"The D-case, I'm sure Smith had to go over with you some, right?"

"No, she went over it with me some but outside of a joke, left Hon here out to dry."

Shuko spoke, at least one of us had some insight.

"Really? Knowing her she was probably planning for me to tell you. Well to sum it up, someone sent a threatening letter to someone who acknowledged that he would marry a liminal. The contents of the letter only stated: "Get married and I kill you." Along with the target's signature, a lone letter D."

"But couldn't that just be from a crazy ex though?"

I spoke, though it would lessen it on the grand scheme of things, it was still a treat.

"That was what we originally thought but his history didn't show him having any partners he was intimate with. Besides the whole marriage thing isn't exactly widespread news, so that lead us to the conclusion that either someone from the inside is trying to sabotage things or someone from the outside pried into confidential files and is targeting people such as yourself."

Cthylla spoke, making me kind of glad Saeko wasn't in here, to think that I could be targeted for marrying a liminal. But when I thought about it some more Smith seemed highly unconcerned, like it didn't even involve me.

"So to prevent anything from happening to you, I will be going over my intentions regarding surveillance, if there are any problems please bring them to my attention. First off I will be staying here to provide security while the D-case is ongoing, which hopefully won't take long."

Understandable.

"Second, traveling to and from work. Seeing as Shuko accompanies you on your commute to and fro, my assistance won't be needed so long as you two stay clear of deserted routes. If Shuko isn't able to accompany you to or from work then I will escort you, this extends to places of interest that you would normally go to alone."

Cthylla spoke as she continued to go over how my schedule should look while the D-case was ongoing. Truth be told, outside of having an extra pair of arms for grocery shopping, there wasn't much of a difference then my normal schedule, even Shuko couldn't find any reason to decline any of the notions proclaimed, but what if this D person was human?

"What if D was a human perpetrator? You don't have to worry about the non-violent approach between liminals and humans, should you be threatened by either, I will make sure they get what's coming"

Cthylla spoke, though I don't want to know what she meant by "get what's coming."

" _Well, I see no problem with it."_

Jhaslyn spoke, as she emerged from within me. I was wondering where she was during all this time.

"Oh, to think that you would be the host of a gh-"

Cthylla spoke before cutting herself off.

"I mean, what was it you called yourselves again, Thought Entities was it?"

She continued, correcting herself as Jhastlyn gave a satisfied nod.

" _She didn't call me a ghost on our first meet, I like her already."_

Jhastlyn spoke rather happily, though I was pretty sure she was about to call her a ghost at first.

"Okay then, if you don't have any problems with how your schedule is supposed to run, we can get to the other point."

Cthylla spoke as she sat on the couch and made herself a bit comfortable as if she were planning to be there for a good minute.

"Do you have any questions you wish to ask about Ylla and myself? And don't worry about offending me."

She continued, probably having been accustomed to this situation. Though shouldn't it be us and not me?

"Alright Miss Shu-theal-la, what type of liminal are you exactly?"

I asked, only for Shuko to bow me a little in the side. I guess that's not the most humble of ways of asking but she did say not to worry about offending her.

"Well for one, despite the annunciation, you spelled my name wrong, and you don't have to worry about any prefixes, just Cthylla is fine. As for your question, I've told you to call me Cthylla of the Mythos. Now when I say Mythos, what comes to mind?"

Cthylla spoke, as there could only be one thing to cross one's mind when the word Mythos is brought up.

"There's only the Cthulhu Mythos, but there's no way that can be possible,"

I spoke, stopping myself from going any further with that line of thought, as I looked to my half-human/half-spider wife, the ghost possessing me, then remembering all my co-workers, basically everyone I had affiliated with as of last month has been straight out of one book or another, but even still I didn't want to believe Cthulhu was real, I'm just saying leave something to the imagination.

"Even I thought the Mythos species were make belief, like the boogeyman."

Shuko spoke making Cthylla seem more like something to scare kids then a cosmic monstrosity beyond our understanding. And didn't Shuko refer to them as a species? Wouldn't that mean that someone would have classified them?

"Boogey… man?"

Cthylla questioned, maybe she's never heard of the concept.

"It's some creature that parents tell young children to get them to be good."

"What does it look like? How does it get them to be good?"

Cthylla asked, her interest in the Boogey clearly being peeved. Sadly neither I nor Shuko could come up with anything, I mean it's just something parents or parents came up with.

After telling Cthylla that the Boogey's appearance changes from imagination to imagination and that it didn't do anything but scare kids, she looked down, whether she was disappointed or deep in thought was anyone's guess.

"Is something wrong?"

I asked, maybe she was disappointed to know that the Boogey didn't exist.

"Oh no, I just thought that this Boogeyman was just one of my ilk. Possibly… how do I say it in your tongue… I believe it was referred to as "The Lurking Fear." But I guess I was mistaken."

Hold up! Wait a minute! Is she trying to say that the Boogeyman might not only be real but also might go under the name of this "Lurking Fear?"

"So now this "Lurking Fear" is the Boogeyman? What's next Nyarlathotep also exist and they just so happen to be cousins?"

Shuko spoke with skepticism, not that I could blame her, it would be like telling a ghost, Cthulhu is real… okay bad example, but it fits.

"But they are."

Cthylla spoke without hesitation, leaving me rather perturbed, to say the least.

"So is Cthulhu real or is that your species name?"

I asked, but did I really want to know.

"Both."

"Both?"

Shuko and I questioned.

"Yes, both. I guess it all started a few years ago, my hmmm…"

Cthylla spoke, before stopping as if lost in thought.

"Something the matter?"

Shuko asked.

"Not quite, I was just trying to figure out a way to say this in your tongue, though the closes would be an ancestor, I'll just say Grandmother. You see my Grandmother ventured to your side where she met a rather interesting person, the closes I can call their relationship would be… star-crossed lovers. But anyway, Grandmother told him some things and he began to write stories, they were such a strange pairing, but from that what you call "the Call of Cthulhu" was born. So I guess you would call Grandmother, Cthulhu."

Cthylla spoke, I'm sure she made a pun there, but that couldn't be; for one Cthulhu was always depicted as being something close to a male and two the timing as off.

"You said that your grandmother met whom I can only guess to be H.P. Lovecraft a few years ago but…"

I spoke as I grabbed my phone and looked up the information needed.

"…Almost a century ago."

Shuko spoke, and I confirmed, even Jhastlyn wouldn't have been born of whatever spectres call being born.

"Really, a century?! Wow, I mean my first time here was only what ten of your planetary revolutions ago and species wise I haven't aged yet, so maybe there's a time gap."

Cthylla spoke, of course, there's a time gap if ten years went by and you haven't aged a year yet! Well, I didn't want to think of anything else; no time gaps, no human-Cthulhu relationships, none of that! So I decided to change the subject before Cthylla decided to tell us about another creature that shouldn't exist yet does or much worse.

"Say, I noticed that you tend to state "your tongue," is that like a verbal tic or something?"

I asked though it wasn't a big deal, I just really didn't want to be a grown man needing a night light or some monster killing weapon to sleep properly.

"I just say that to let others know that I'm trying to say something so that they can understand. Seeing as my native tongue isn't exactly for the faint of heart."

Cthylla spoke, her tone was rather serious.

"But isn't your name in your native language? That is to say, Shu-thilla isn't a common name."

"Still not spelled right, but Cthylla is the closes and safest use of your letters that could possibly make up an inkling of my name."

Cthylla spoke, I didn't quite understand what she meant but sure, "closes and safest" let's go with that.

With a sigh, Cthylla gave me a pitiable look as if she had gone through a similar process.

"You don't understand what I'm saying, do you?"

"Not one-hundred percent."

And I'm trying to make myself un-understand what you told us earlier.

"And you want to hear my name in my native tongue, right."

Hold on, before I brain bleach myself, why not at least hear her name? I mean every part of me is telling me it's a bad idea, and I know it is but I don't want to regret not knowing.

"If it wouldn't be too much of a hassle."

"Hon, I don't think that's a very good idea. Scratch that it's a very very dumb idea even if you were joking and I'm too young to be a widow."

… Did she just make a pun?

"She's right, I can't understand why the child of man loves to flirt with the unknown, even at the cost of their life, do you still wish to hear?"

"I'm not going to die, am I? Because if I am I don't want to hear."

"Fear not, I'll only speak a small portion of my name. You haven't been the first person to hear and I won't let you come into any harm, I'm your bodyguard after all."

Cthylla spoke, as she rose from her seat, Ylla gave something akin to a yawn, as she made her way to my side and began to whisper in my ear. I say whisper but if was like a yell but also a whisper of intangible sounds if one can even call it a sound in the first place.

After what felt like an eternity, my vision went black for a second, I had no idea whether I feel unconscious or was instantly stricken blind but the darkness dispersed just as fast as it engulfed me, unfortunately, I wasn't prepared for what appeared past the darkness.

My vision having returned, I noticed that I was still in the living room or rather a place that was somewhat similar to our living room, only everything was covered in a tint of red, like it was permanently cast in the light of dusk. The house itself could use some repairs; the walls were decrepit, the light switches didn't work, nor did anything in the room regardless of functionality.

"Shuko! Jhastlyn! Cthylla!"

I called out but sadly received no answer. I tried to use my phone, seeing as Mel did say that it was connected to her so long as it had power, but when I tried to initiate the home screen, the phone didn't respond, it didn't even show the dead battery icon to show that it was too low on power to come on.

"Well, shit!"

I thought aloud as I put my now useless phone back into my pocket as I headed to the nearest window to see how did rest of the world, or rather the neighbor fair. Once I opened the curtain I was met with a gated window and a front row seat to a reddish moon as the reddish gray of the clouds moved nonchalantly in the sky.

"Yup, and I'm ready to go back."

I spoke, standing in both confusion and awe, when I suddenly heard something scamper behind causing me to jump and look around frantically for whatever was trying to creep on me. I was then faced with only the solitude that had been by my side since I opened my eyes.

Not feeling safe staying in this place any longer, I went to the door and turned the handle but was not met with the reassuring resistance that accompanies opening a door. Feeling a bit worried (only a bit, a small tiny bit, ignore the cold sweat and increased heartbeat) I tried to pull the door open, but that only accomplished me pulling the handle from the door. That was when I noticed that the door was fake.

Looking at the handle, I couldn't help but start to chuckle. Why was there a fake door here? Was this some prank? No, it had to be a prank, I thought to myself as I began to wonder were my surroundings as fake as this door and had I never left the living room with those girls and this was just some fancy illusion. I soon found myself laughing uncontrollably as I was trying to piece together what was happening, slowly feeling myself losing it as my thoughts ranged from my situation being a dream to all of this being some sort of simulation.

As I turned around to head deeper into the house, maybe I could find the contraction that made everything reddish and change it to sky blue or something, but before I could get back to the room I started in, I suddenly felt something grab ahold of me as I was slowly hoisted from the ground. Looking for a means for my now even more dire situation, I began to struggle myself free but to no avail, it was like whatever had me in its grasp had the perfect grip to keep me in place without squeezing me, like a kid toying with a small bug. Suddenly, just as my vision had returned, everything went black again, the rust like red I still hadn't gotten accustomed to gone.

Being unable to see anything, I began to lose my sense of time, it had gotten to the point that I couldn't even tell if one second had passed since I lost my sight or one hour, hell it could have been half a day or an eternity since I last saw that rustic household. Then out of nowhere, I was engulfed in a bright light, had whatever grabbed me decided to end my suffering? But I can't die, what about Jhastlyn, Saeko, and Shuko, those three need me, but before I could open my mouth, I was greeted by a voice.

"Hon are you okay?"

The voice which could only belong to Shuko spoke, asking me of my well-being.

"I'm alright, my head kind of hurts but I'm good. Tell me how long have I been gone?"

"Gone?"

Shuko asked as if I had said something out of the ordinary.

"You haven't been anywhere, just sitting there."

Shuko spoke, but that couldn't be, I could have sworn I was gone for God only knows long in that… in that… hmm, I can't seem to recall what transpired. I felt like I had gone somewhere but I couldn't recall anything, not even small tidbits, like I had just awoken from a dream.

"You sure you're alright? The ghost was acting strange for a few seconds too, maybe something's wrong with your head?"

Shuko spoke, prompting me to look at Jhastlyn, she herself was holding her head as if she were trying to get over a major hangover.

"Jhastlyn, you hanging in there alright?"

I asked, causing her to give me a dry stare."

" _Barely, my head hurts and all I can recall is being in the company of a decrepit doll and a senile man in a wheelchair."_

Jhastlyn spoke, taking a deep breath before exhaling, as if she were trying to hold herself back from throwing up.

" _Kid, never again. I don't know what happened but I felt our link shatter and reassemble too many times for me to count."_

Jhastlyn spoke or more like gave a word of caution, I'm not entirely sure what happened but I won't be asking Cthylla about her true name anytime soon. Speaking of Cthylla, I thought as I turned my head noticing she was still there, I guess now would be the best time for answerers.

"Um, Cthylla-"

I spoke but was cut off.

"No need to think about, just know that my origins tend to make others suffer psychological damage. And congrats you got my name right."

Cthylla spoke, giving me a smile.

"Thanks, I guess. Say, can I ask how long was I-"

"Gone? About seven seconds."

Cthylla spoke, confirming that I was in fact gone, but Shuko stated that I hadn't gone anywhere, and I doubt I could have gone anywhere in a few seconds, maybe to the doorway but that's about it, but as I was about to ask where did I go and why didn't I remember anything, the doorway to the kitchen opened up.

"GUESS WHO'S BROUGHT SNACKS!"

Rea and Saeko spoke, causing me to lose my train of thought. Looking at the plates of food they brought made it seem more like a light party then just snacks. Well whatever, I feel like I've asked enough questions I shouldn't have today.

As I grabbed a boneless wing from one of the plates, Ylla had made her from the other side of the table, much to Saeko's chagrin and began to paw(?) at my leg, like a begging dog.

"Is it alright for Ylla to eat this?"

I asked Cthylla who had taken a bite of chicken herself.

"She can eat just about anything."

Cthylla spoke as she grabbed another piece. Is human included in that list of anything… I'm not going to ask.

Well if it's alright with Cthylla, I thought as I grabbed a plate and put a bit of everything on it, before handing it to the dog like creature. As I watched Ylla eat, I could see why my sister thought she was cute(?) or was it fugly.

" _A reward for bringing you back, I accept your offerings."_

A feminine voice that I couldn't recognize spoke, for a second I thought that was Ylla but she was happily eating the food, maybe I'm just tired.

"Can Ill-la sleep with us tonight?"

Saeko asked with Rea following suit.

"Didn't spell it right, and sorry but until this case is closed Ylla is to keep watch over Gin while he sleeps."

Cthylla spoke much to their disappointment.

Well I have to give to Smith, she provided me with possibly the most dangerous liminal out there, but let's look on the bright side of things…I've got Cthulhu as a roommate, that's a plus I'm sure.

As I turned on my bed, unable to get to sleep, I grabbed my phone which was still on the page about "The Call of Cthulhu." After navigating the page for a bit I say something I wish I really didn't have.

[Navigate to page]

 **{Cthulhu}**

 ** _[Ghatanothoa]_**

 ** _[Ythogtha]_**

 ** _[Zoth-Ommog]_**

 ** _[Cthylla]_**

Why was Cthylla there?

As I looked at the page I skimmed a few words like how she's the supposed daughter of Cthulhu and Idh-yea and was wounded but some Project X, blah blah blah, but what I read last was sent a shiver down my spine. "Upon Cthulhu's death, Cthylla will then give birth and Father will become son."

So basically Cthylla will give birth to Cthulhu… naw, I mean Cthylla called Cthulhu, Grandmother, not father or dad. It's probably just some fodder for someone to make a story about Cthulhu dying and Cthylla giving birth to Cthulhu.

Well whatever, to for sleep, I thought shutting my eyes. It's not like I have anything to fear, right? I thought as my mind began to envision Cthylla in rather seductive clothing, the image was rather vivid or should I say too vivid and why can't I hear Ylla's breathing?

Nope, go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep! You're a (sort of) married man and you're just over excited to have a bodyguard, yup. Besides Ylla's on the floor asleep, she wouldn't harm me, right? Just go to sleep and don't open your eyes!

Needless to say, I didn't get much sleep.


	22. Chapter 15

Today it seems that the Kid and Chyu went grocery shopping, leaving us other girls here. Sophia left yesterday leaving Rea in our care for the rest of the week, so Rea and Sae are keeping each other company, leaving me with Shu. I guess this is what they mean by "when the cat's away, the mice will play."

 **Chapter 15  
How to Raise a ****Worrisome** **(** **Jealous)** **Wife**

After watching the kids play their video game and the Cthulean dog had made itself comfortable, I decided to enact my mission of "helping" Kid. Of course by "helping" I mean to say, fulfill my own objectives.

Objective 1: Find out what happened the night Kid worked overnight. Though getting the information out of my target will be a challenge, I personally wouldn't want it any other way. Needless to say, I would have gotten the information out of Kid last night when he finally went to sleep but his head was to, chaotic to say the least.

Objective 2: See if I can get some fun out of Shu. This objective is just for my amusement.

Now where is that eight-legged harpy, I thought but it wasn't like I would have to look hard.

Floating into the house owner's room, I saw the crimson bodied vixen in her more natural state. Shu was sitting? Standing? Resting in her room, looking over some papers, apparently ignoring the fact that I had entered her room. Rather rude I'd say, especially after I made time to have some girl time.

 _"_ _Hey Shu, whatcha doin? Looking over business-related forms? Wouldn't it be better to rest on your off time? As a matter of fact, what do you do during your time off?"_

I asked or rather barraged Shuko with a bombardment of questions, upon which she closed her eyes in annoyance. Don't you know I love it when I irritate you?

 _"_ _So Shu~ how was your day?_

I asked, though Shu only gave a sigh before cutting her eyes at me.

"What do you want, Ghost?!"

Shu snapped, well Kid does like 'em spunky.

 _"_ _Just wanted to check up on Kid's life companion is all. I mean I am something like an older sister, so a little pow-wow between girls isn't bad."_

"More like awful step-sister, and no we don't need to have a "little pow-wow between girls." Now leave."

Shu spoke, not even trying to hide her aggression. I can really feel how close we are.

 _"_ _Don't be like that, after all, I know the true Shu."_

I spoke, though it wasn't a threat, just a fact I learned by looking at that closet full of skeletons she got... metaphorically speaking of course.

Though a couple of Shu's eyes did twitch when I spoke, her body language did not change in the least.

"Fine, let's get this over with."

Shu spoke as she set her tablet down and crossed her arms, annoyance highlighted on her face.

 _"_ _Well since you want to get on with it, what happened between you and Kid? He won't tell me about what happened when you two "worked overnight"?"_

I asked, though Shu's expression of annoyance didn't change.

"Something happened? It was pretty cut and dry from my viewpoint. I worked my manservant so that he could earn his keep is all."

Shu spoke as though it were no different from breathing.

 _"_ _Quit pulling my chain here. I would know of any change to Kid's emotional state, so come off it already."_

"Listen Ghost, I have no idea what you're talking about and besides, if something did happen couldn't you do your link gimmick with Hon."

 _"_ _It's not a gimmick and I couldn't do it last night due to reasons, so I decided to go to the perpetrator herself to get answers."_

"Like I said, nothing happened, end of story."

Shu spoke, batting me off. Maybe nothing did happen between the two and maybe I leave on a farm in the middle of Nowhere where crazy things happen.

 _"_ _Ahh!"_

"What was that "ahh" supposed to mean?"

Shu asked. It was at this moment I thought of taking a gamble, but coming at this from a different angle might not get me where I want. Oh well, I'm a betting woman, so let the cards fly.

 _"_ _Oh nothing, just nothing, just a little surprised is all."_

"Surprised?"

Shu questioned, as opposed to her earlier annoyed vibe, she was now showing some inkling of curiosity.

 _"_ _I mean, I can't say exactly how many wives would let their husband leave the house with another woman without a tinge bit of worry."_

I spoke, only for Shu to chuckle.

"Is that all? And here I thought you were going to say something interesting."

Shu spoke, with a laugh but it felt more like a sigh of a relief.

"Listen Ghost, if Hon was capable of indecent acts, I wouldn't have chosen him for the role of my husband."

"But yesterday you sure put the squeeze on the Kid when you heard Chyu's misinterpretation."

"Chyu? Oh Cthylla, that was simply me being in character. What wife wouldn't exact some punishment if she heard her husband was being unfaithful?"

Shu spoke, and considering her personality, I can't say she's lying about just staying in character but maybe some of that wasn't just her being in character.

"Though I guess I'm the one who's surprised. To think that I would understand Hon more than the ghost possessing him."

Shu spoke or rather gloated. She seems to be proud of this slight high-ground she has on me, I wouldn't be shocked if she did the ojou-sama laugh any second, but I do so dislike losing.

 _"_ _You're right, Kid's much to loyal for adultery. He keeps his true thoughts to himself, easily manipulated, nice to a fault and goes with the flow just because he thinks it'll all work out in the end. Any more run-of-the-mill and I would have thought he was mass produced."_

I spoke, probably describing more than just the Kid but that's all his personality is.

"How true, though you forgot to mention that I have him more wrapped around my fingers more than I do my own thread. He plays the role I've given to him and nothing more."

Shu finished, oh how Miss High and Mighty hath descended!

 _"_ _I hope those words don't come back to haunt you. But still, are you sure you shouldn't be worrying about Kid?"_

I spoke, causing Shu to give me a confused look.

 _"_ _That is to say, Kid doesn't have to be the one to initiate. I mean just yesterday, all Chyu did was whisper in his ear and it left him dumbfounded. Tell me has that ever happened with you?"_

Sorry Chyu but every game needs requires a sacrifice.

"I can't say that I have, but that was because Cthylla's native language can't be processed by others and it caused Hon to lose himself for a second is all."

Shu spoke, coming off more as an excuse.

 _"_ _Such a convenient side-effect, speak sweet-nothings and leave them seeing stars."_

I spoke, paying close to subtly messages her body showed.

 _"_ _She's already made out a schedule for him to follow, which grants her quite a bit of time with him… unsupervised."_

"That's just due to the current circumstances, he might be attacked and she's there to prevent him from coming to any harm."

 _"_ _That's such a professional way to look at it. Then again how would it look like from another liminals point of view? A liminal (of cosmic origins) and a man going off shopping together, taking walks to and fro, sounds like a couple, wouldn't you agree?"_

I continued, though Shu didn't show it, I'm sure she's catching my drift.

"That's nothing more than noisy gossip talk. It's her job to watch Hon, so what if she helps with shopping."

Shu voiced, is that a tinge of agitation?

 _"_ _No, Kid's relationship with you is just a job, and unlike you, Chyu doesn't have a collar around his neck. Even now, I wonder what conversations they're having."_

*Meanwhile

"Is there anything you're allergic to?"

Gin asked as the two walked down the aisle.

"No, I can eat pretty much anything."

"Ghost, I don't know why you keep insinuating something is happening between those two but stop it, it's annoying."

Shu spoke, as she brought her tablet back up to her face.

After some time past of one-sided questions and round-about answers, it seemed as though I had overstayed my stayed with Shu, though it wasn't like she was pleased with me in the first place.

"Well then Ghost, I have more important matters to attend, rather than entertaining you, so go do whatever it is ghost do."

Shu spoke as she put her attention into her tablet, leaving me out to dry.

 _"_ _Fine, this was a boring talk anyway, jeez you could have made up something, it's not like you and Kid slept together."_

Once I mentioned them sleeping together, I noticed Shu's shoulder twitch and her body language gave a strong hint of her recalling something pleasant or is it unpleasant?

 _"_ _Shu?"_

"Leave!"

 _"_ _You guys didn't?"_

More like as if you guys could.

"Of course not!"

Shuko denied, though that could be taken two ways.

 _"_ _Of course not, what?"_

"It's nothing at all like what you're thinking!"

What exactly am I thinking?

 _"_ _No need to get flustered, I can tell what happened just from this exchange."_

I spoke, though she could have just told me this from the start.

"Who's flustered?!"

Shu spoke, if only she were this cute all the time.

 _"_ _Seriously, you pride yourself on some of the most minor of things. Anyways Kid's returned so how about we go welcome him back?"_

"Ghost!"

 _"_ _Don't worry I have nothing to gain from repeating anything that was said. So no need to worry about me telling Kid anything."_

A game's only fun so long as one side thinks themselves superior.

Phasing through the floor I joined the kids and the dog(?) as we met the odd pairing holding grocery bags. As it turns out the tentacle-like hair on Chyu can act as additional hands and carry things, that's pretty nifty.

We (the kids, Chyu and myself) carried bags of food and carried them to the kitchen, leaving the Kid alone, but not for long for soon after Shu came down the stairs and walked up to Kid.

Normally I wouldn't mind listening in, but I can imagine how the conversation would go, besides there's something else I want to talk about that's a tiny bit more important than seeing that awkward couple.

 _"_ _Say Chyu, got a second?"_

"Yes, Miss Jhastlyn, you need my help with something?"

 _"_ _Oh it's nothing that needs anything done really, just wondered if you were going to give Kid a nickname?"_

"Nickname?"

Chyu questioned, not really understanding what I was getting at.

 _"_ _Well it's not that big a deal, it's just more of the norm for everyone to not refer to Kid by his name. Shu and Smith call him "Hon," the kids call him a variant of brother (minus one who calls him Papa but that's for another day) and I call him Kid."_

"Is that so? I guess when in Ravermos, I'll think of something to call him by tomorrow."

Chyu spoke, though she could have just kept calling him Gin, she seemed really serious about the whole nickname business, but before I could correct or ask did she mean Rome or what Ravermos was, she walked out of the kitchen, just as Kid was headed in. I guess Kid and I need some dialogue before the day's done.

 _"_ _So Kid, how was your talk with the Missus?"_

"Well aside from her asking if I was enjoying my popularity, I guess it went nothing out of the usual. Why, did you say something to her in my absence?"

Kid asked, but I would never do anything like that, scout's honor.

 _"_ _Of course not, you don't think that it was because you were shopping with Cthulhu, and she was just thinking of your wellbeing?"_

"Maybe you're right, probably?"

Kid spoke, earnestly believing me. Shu could use some good points too.

With the chef in the kitchen, I left everything to him as I walked out into the hall only to catch a glimpse of Chyu and Shu finishing a conversation. Chyu looked rather appreciative and Shu simply looked pleased, but just as I was going to see what they were talking about, Chyu walked off towards the room she was staying in leaving Shu alone.

"So then Ghost."

Shu spoke, somewhere along the lines it seems she learned something.

"As I said, I have Hon wrapped around my fingers. He knows his role and he plays it just as I intended."

Oh, so she got some sort of confirmation from Chyu, but why though, does she have so little faith in him?

 _"_ _Well, let's just hope those words don't come back to bite you."_

I spoke, but Shu didn't care to listen, she even gave a triumph laugh as she headed back to her room.

The rest of the day went as per the usual; we ate, Kid got wrapped in webbing, we girls decided to take a bath together, and then it was time for bed. As opposed to yesterday, Kid's mind was rather relaxed, so I guess I might get to enjoy myself.


	23. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16  
Daily Life with My Monster Husband**

Laying down in my bed, I was caught with a case of sleep paralysis. Normally I wouldn't care much about the whole not being able to move affair, seeing as Shuko normally binds me one way or another.

The thing I'm concerned about was this heaviness I felt on my chest. Though it didn't feel unnatural it was still slightly discomforting, maybe Cylla jumped on the bed and fell asleep on me.

"Hey, Cylla get off."

I spoke not opening my eyes, but the dog(?) didn't seem to pay me any mind, evident by the fact that the weight was still present.

"Cylla, down!"

I spoke more assertively but apparently, Cylla was being defiant, seeing as I didn't feel any lighter.

With nothing else to do I opened my eyes, only to notice that Cylla wasn't the cause of the weight on me but instead two mounds laid on my chest.

Did one of the girls play some kind of prank while I was asleep? I thought as I brought my slender hands to the mounds on my chest, the feeling of softness and heat permeated in my hands.

…

…

Slender hands? Softness? Heat?

Shocked at what I felt, I leaned forward, and in retrospect that wasn't smart for I was not prepared for the gravity shift, as I had to catch myself from falling forward.

As I straightened up, I peeped down my t-shirt's collar only to notice that overnight, I grew quite sizeable melons.

"Heh. Hehehehe."

I began to chuckle as I tried to process what was going on, while at the same time noticing that my voice was higher pitched.

Jumping up from my bed, once again another bad move on my part as my breast decided to remind me of Newton's third law as they hit me on the way up.

Rushing towards the mirror I was brought face to face with what had happened to me.

Staring at me in the mirror was a young woman with somewhat long hair and pretty eyes with noticeable eyelashes and healthy clear skin. The chest area, though not as visible with the oversized t-shirt on, were I to throw an estimate out I'd say they were closer in size to Smith's, possibly bigger, possibly smaller… wait, why do I care about the size of my chest, I have a gender problem going on!

Whilst touching myself all over, not in that way, just reassuring myself that I was not dreaming. I came to the conclusion that this had to be one of those real-illusions, like the ones that mist-ring bearer could make, how else could anybody explain the complete disappearance of a guy's guy?

After a few more seconds of checking myself, I opened the door, allowing Cylla out of the room and casually walked out of my room and headed to Shuko's room, and by casually I mean sprinted. While I was rushing to Shuko's room, I gained a deeper appreciation for bras as well as an understanding on being poisoned in an RPG, seeing was with every motion I made these knockers did as their name implied.

Once I entered Shuko's room I saw that it was still the biggest room in the house and with the usual things; computer desk, computer, nightstand, bookshelf, etc, but no Shuko.

Looking around, I saw that there was a light under a door I had not noticed before. Maybe Shuko had a personal bathroom, I thought as I opened the door, only to find some of the manikin pieces Shuko used for, I guess clothing design.

While I had focused my attention on the things in the closet, something came from behind and tapped me on the shoulder, causing me to shriek as I jumped forward and turned around.

As my eyes focused downward I noticed the crimson arachnid legs that I had gotten accustomed to whenever we took baths together.

"Shuko!"

I spoke, sadly as I looked up, I noticed it was a case of mistaken identity.

In front of me wasn't the busty dom of a wife I knew, but instead some guy, and judging by his somewhat wet hair and lack of clothes, minus a towel covering his waist, must have just finished taking a bath.

"Shin…ji?"

I questioned as I looked at the male arachnid. His hair while only reaching halfway to his shoulders, still retained the pale purple hair the Bishopi's seemed to favor. His face was, appearance wise quite handsome. His shoulders were narrow and despite his arms appearing slender, muscles could still be seen. His abs were, let's just say he could grate me on those any day… where the hell did that come from?!

As my eyes slowly lowered from his abs, I had to mentally smack them before they tried to develop x-ray vision, or burn a hole in the only thing blocking his dignity.

"Shuko? Shinji? What's with the names, Hun?"

"Hon?"

I questioned, slightly disturbed being called that by another guy. There were only two people who called me Hon and neither of them were present, but for some reason, he didn't seem as though he were just joking.

"Never mind that, what are you doing here, naked, in Shuko's room?!"

I asked, looking at the intruder, as he simply looked at me confused. Could he be an old lover of Shuko's? Naw, that couldn't be, he looks too similar to Shuko and Shinji, so maybe he's another sibling, but Shuko never mentioned him before… then again she was late in mentioning she had a brother and sister, but this doesn't explain why he's naked.

As I was trying to rack my brain around this situation, the intruder spoke.

"Hun, are you feeling well? The reason why I'm here is that this is my house and by extension my room, I have the right to be naked in it if I want. Secondly, I've no idea who this Shuko person is but surely you remember your fiancé, Shuichi."

The intruder who calls himself Shuichi spoke, his face was full of concern as he looked at me, but I was trying to juggle everything else he said, to truly pay attention.

"Fiancé!? I can't be a fiancé, I'm already married!"

I blurted, but Shuichi only looked at me confused.

"Hun, maybe we need to take you to a doctor?"

Shuichi spoke, as he tried to close the distance between us, but before he could take one more step closer I brushed passed him and ran back to my room.

While in my room, I tried to put my thoughts together on everything I had learned. First off, I'm now a woman, I got used to that rather quickly. Secondly, Shuko doesn't exist or at the least, I haven't met her. Lastly, this house belongs to a crimson arachnid named Shuichi. Conclusion… I've got no idea what to conclude, if only I had some help.

While I was thinking of who could help me, I remembered my ghostly ally and figured that at the least she would know something.

"Jhastlyn."

I spoke but to no avail.

"Jhastlyn!?"

I spoke louder but just like before I didn't get a response.

"Persona?"

I spoke, hopefully, this would get her attention.

" _You called?"_

A voice called out but it was deeper than the voice of my spectral comrade.

Appearing much like Jhastlyn, was a blueish transparent figure in front of me. His hair was tied in a ponytail, and he wore a t-shirt that was covered mostly by a jacket and what I can guess were jeans of some sort.

"You're not Jhastlyn, are you?"

I asked, stating the obvious.

" _Who's Jhastlyn?"_

The spectral figure spoke.

" _Hmm, I sense a lot of confusion about you, Kid, did something happen? Was Shu bullying you again?"_

He asked, looking at me with the same concerned look as Shuichi did.

"Okay, before we go any further, what's your name again?"

I asked, causing the spectral being to give me the same confused look Shuichi did when I asked him why he was in Shuko's room.

" _Kid? Well, judging by the fear and confusing I'm sensing, I can tell you aren't playing some trick, then maybe amnesia? Anyways, I'm Jhasper and I'm your friend, let's go see about getting you to a doctor."_

Jhasper spoke in a rather polite manner, but I didn't want to see a doctor, I wanted answers, not medication and to be told I've stressed out, and that's when it hit me.

"Say, Jhasper, I recently got a body guard right?"

I asked, considering Cthylla would have to know something about what's going on. I mean what's the point of living with Cthulhu if they couldn't provide some information about unusual or realistically, impossible happenings.

" _You mean Chyu? Yeah, he-"_

Jhapser spoke, but before he could finish I rushed out of the room and down the stairs, making some of the sharpest turns a human could make, before stopping myself in realization.

Here I was, running to the closest thing to a tentacle monster, and going by the fact Jhasper said "He" I can only assume it's a male, which means I'm racing to some guys room. Then here I am, in nothing but an oversized t-shirt and easily removable shorts, and underwear that would probably rip at the slightest mention of scissors, but it's not like a lucky pervert situation would just happen like that, I mean how many times has that happened to me?

After thinking for a second I came to a decision. Yup, so let's not try to experience anything of that nature. First let's go put on some clothes, especially a bra, then we can go ask Cthylla, or so I thought.

The instant I thought to go back, I was blocked by the owner of the house, and luckily he was dressed.

Shocking me by coming out of nowhere, I instinctually placed my back against the wall, as if to guard my rear, as Shuichi walked up, blocking any escape. It was at this point he rose his hand and began reaching for me, in anticipation for what was about to happen, I closed my eyes.

I don't really get why women in anime and stuff feel that this situation is romantic. Is it like the drawbridge effect? I mean yeah my heart is pounding but it's less doki-doki and more I'm going to knee him in the groin and escape.

Suddenly I felt a cool somewhat hard sensation on my forehead. Opening my eyes I saw that Shuichi had put his hand on my forehead and placed his hand on his, such an archaic way to check my temperature.

"You don't seem to have a fever."

Shuichi spoke as he removed his hand, placing it on his chin.

"Maybe you should go back to bed, that is if you don't want to see a doctor."

He spoke, still with a concerned expression. It was at this point, one of the doors opened and two figures walked out.

"Come on Sis, you making out with Shuichi isn't the first thing I want to see in the morning, right Ric."

The young human male with short black hair spoke.

"Yeah Bro, go suck face somewhere else, right Sano."

The childlike male arachnid with pale purple hair spoke, causing the two to laugh.

"We-we were not sucking face!"

Shuichi spoke, his face having turned red as he turned his attention to the two young boys.

After some name calling and childish threats from both sides, the doorbell rang.

"I got it."

I spoke, seemingly running into the same routine I normally fall into as I left the three and headed for the door. Though I was sure Shuichi said something to me as I left I was too far gone to hear.

Opening the door I was greeted by a man in a black business suit with black hair tied in a rat tail and sunglasses. He was somewhat taller than me with a stern facial expression and broad shoulders.

"Hun? Um, I'm sorry for coming over uninvited. If you need a moment…"

The man spoke, leaving me confused, that was until I saw my reflection in his sunglasses. It seemed that the encounter between Shuichi, Richard and Sanosuke made me forget the matter that I was basically underdressed.

Realizing my current situation, I tried to back away, although now that I was conscious of it, I was making some unnatural movement as I from what I could guess was trying to moonwalk like a defective robot, which was when a loud yell came from behind me.

"SMITH!"

Shuichi yelled as he rushed passed me and confronted the person he called Smith, almost as if to block me from Smith's view.

"You always come over and bum for a meal or coffee, but catching peeps at my Jean, that's unforgivable!"

Shuichi spoke, hold up, that's Coordinator Smith? And who's Jean?

"Hey this wasn't my fault, she opened the door like that."

Smith tried to explain, holding up his hand as if he were trying to calm a stray dog. So I'm Jean.

"Fat story, I bet you timed it."

Shuichi spoke, though I thank you for trying to defend me, but in this case, Smith's right, I forgot I was barely clothed when I went to the door.

"Well if breakfast is ready, then I made it just on time."

Smith spoke as he gave a light chuckle.

"You jerk, Hun's cooking is for this household only."

"That's why I came here, unless, Hun do you offer delivery?"

Smith asked quite seriously, much to Shuichi's chagrin.

"Eh?"

I began to speak when out of nowhere I felt something stand against my leg, something that shouldn't belong. Looking downward it was Cylla, who had reemerged from wherever she was after she left my room. O must have frightened her with I ran to Shuko'- I mean Shuichi's room.

"Oh sorry about earlier Cylla, I didn't mean to frighten you."

I spoke, only for Cylla to cock her head to the side, confused.

"His name's Lius."

A voice spoke from the hall as a male liminal walked in. The male liminal looked quite similar to Cthylla, but lacked breast and had a more muscular build.

"Before you get it wrong, it's Cthulius, and you need to wake up Gin."

"Um, what?"

I questioned, seeing as I could have been hearing things.

 _Gin, sir wake up._

A voice spoke, from out of the ether. Was it Jhastlyn or rather Jhasper playing tricks on me?

"You heard her, wake up."

Cthulius spoke, confusing everyone around, except for Lius.

 _Wake up, sir!_

The disembodied voice spoke as Jhasper walked in, looking at everyone just as lost as could be.

"Looks like you still don't get it."

Cthulius spoke, seemingly trying to think of a way to explain something.

"Don't worry, this isn't a dream, just try to remember that rainbow coke is hardly eaten in England."

…

…

…

"The hell does that mean?!"

I spoke as my eyes opened, only to find myself in lying in bed, with Cthylla overlooking me, quite flustered.

"Finally you're awake! Could you accompany me to my room, I need some hands-on attention, seeing as ding it by myself isn't as satisfying."

Cthylla spoke, and maybe it was because I had just woke up and wasn't hearing right but that sounded rather suggestive.

"Don't worry, my room's soundproof, so we shouldn't disturb anyone else. Besides, Shuko said it was okay."

Cthylla continued, so this is how Cthulhu comes to being.


	24. Chapter 17

Compared to myself, she's very experienced.

I thought to myself as I felt the ground on my back as Cthylla rested atop of me, our bodies glimmering with the sweat from our activities, and to think when I first entered her room, I had no idea she would run me through the ringer, at least not to this extent.

 **Chapter 17  
Metaphorically Deflowered**

As we stood in front of Cthylla's room, I, in nothing more than a t-shirt and gym-shorts, while Cthylla was wearing loose fitting shorts and an oversized shirt, that was long enough to cover most of her shorts. Whilst I wondered was this really alright, before I could say anything Cthylla turned to face me.

"I'd really want to thank you for doing this with me. I just can't get into it by myself, you know."

"No problem, and you're sure Shuko said this was alright?"

No problem, isn't this a major problem?

"Yes! She said you were quite durable!"

Cthylla spoke with gusto, because the first thing that comes to mind when you think durable is Gin and really Shuko, just really?

"Okay, okay, it's still early in the morning, so let's keep the volume down."

I spoke, reminding my cosmic bodyguard to lower her volume, as most of the residents here were sleeping.

"Sorry, it's just, yesterday I tried it solo, and I just didn't feel satisfied. So having a partner just got me excited. And there's no need to worry, the room's walls are soundproof, so it won't matter how loud we get, once we get inside."

She spoke, as she opened the door that lead to her room.

Once the three of us, (Cthylla, Ylla and myself) had entered, the first thing I noticed was that the room itself was bigger than my room but still smaller than Shuko's, and had this strange ambiance about it, and not unworldly, I mean it just felt like it was drizzling or just an abundance of moisture in the air.

While I was checking out the room, I glimpsed around and from just those few seconds, I noticed a decent sized mat on the floor and a strange colored flower in a sealed-off glass like container. The flower, much like Cthylla, felt unworldly, given that its color, if one could call it a color, couldn't be described or my mind wouldn't let me describe it.

As I was caught in an almost hypnotic state by the flower, I was only snapped out of it by the sound of the door closing.

Once the door was closed, Cthylla walked to me and grabbed my arms, swaying back and forth, adjusting my body to and fro, I was more like a ragdoll than a person.

"Cthylla, what are we, um, doing?

"Stretching."

"Stretching?"

"Stretching. We've got to make sure your body is ready for what is to come. This is your first time doing this with a liminal, right, and you might have already noticed, but we can be a bit rougher than you humans."

Oh, okay, make sense, I thought as Cthylla continued on with the stretching. Though I admit, I didn't mind the hands on approach and it's not because Cthylla's abundance of breast was heavily pressed against my back.

"Shuko said I could be a rough as I want, so long as I make sure not to leave any noticeable scars or broken bones."

"Oh, how kind of her- scars? Broken bones?"

I mean I've heard of kinky stuff leaving scars but broken bones? Also, aren't you supposed to be my bodyguard, not the one trying to break me?

"Okay, now that we're done with that, it's time to get physical!"

Cthylla spoke, the way she said physical made me want to reconsider, but nothing ventured, hopefully, doesn't end with me needing a wheelchair.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to break you silly, at least not much."

Much?

"Well just trust me on this, you need this as much as I do."

Cthylla spoke as she separated herself from me, giving me back control of my arms.

"Now let me get more comfortable, I can't really get into things if I feel restrained."

Cthylla spoke, as I nodded, turning my back to her before my gaze shifted towards the flower once again. It was weird, and though the coloring was off, to say the least, I just found myself mesmerized by the flora, that was until my face was assaulted by some form of cloth liminal, possibly.

Pulling the cloth off my face, revealed that it was shirt Cthylla was wearing when she escorted me here. Not sure if I should be happy or concerned.

"Okay, I feel much better now."

Cthylla spoke, though I was sure that it should have taken more than two minutes or so for her to change clothes, or at least that's what I thought until I looked at the liminal before me.

Adorned in nothing but a black sports bra that looked like it was having its own battle keeping Cthylla's hopes and dreams from overflowing and what I guess to be some type of special black panties, which gave me a Kodak moment of Cthylla's abs, thighs, and legs.

As I simply stared at the liminal, Cthylla walked towards me before placing her hands on my shoulders.

"It's not polite to stare, but then again, this is the first time you've probably seen someone like me, so maybe it's to be suspected."

Cthylla spoke, as she turned me around and brought me to the center of the mat she had laid on the floor.

"Ready?"

She asked, as I simply nodded, little did I know that I had fired the gun that would start one crazy adventure, seeing as before I knew it, my face was buried deep between Cthylla's legs.

I could feel Cthylla's leg cross behind my head as she kept my head firmly in place.

"Come on now, you've got to work for it."

Cthylla spoke, applying pressure from her legs.

If that's how she wants it, that's what she'll get, I thought as I forced myself upward and by association, deeper into her, causing her to twitch by surprise.

"That's the ticket, don't hold back on my account!"

Cthylla spoke with ecstasy in her voice, while I, on the other hand, just hoping I was doing this right, I mean I've seen videos but never practiced it.

The longer I was between her legs, the more pressure she put on me, making it more intense with every passing second, even after I grabbed ahold of her thighs and slightly lifted her lower half.

"So you have some skill, but surely you're saving up for the main event."

Cthylla spoke as she finally gave me the release I wanted, leaving us both somewhat wetter than originally thought.

Taking this time to go on the offensive, I steadied my lower half and positioned myself as I thrust forward, causing Cthylla to give a quick gasp.

Leaning forward I brought my arms around Cthylla, readying myself to drive in harder but, as in sensing my intentions, Cthylla wrapped her legs around my waist, making it so I couldn't pull back.

As I was being held in position, I took a gaze at Cthylla who had a rather wide smile on her face. Was she enjoying this, or- but before I could try to figure out what she was thinking, she gladly let me in on her thinking as she demonstrated her flexibility.

Using me as a counter-balance, she lifted her upper half in a manner that looked more like she had just been resurrected. Once her back had straightened out, her eyes locked onto mine. As I gazed into her burnt ruby eyes, I felt myself being engulfed by them, so this is what they mean by staring into the abyss. If I didn't feel the soft skin and weight on my thighs as she began shifting, I'm sure I would have gotten lost in her eyes… I hope that it's more metaphor and not literally.

"Come on, what's your next move going to be?"

Cthylla asked, tightening her legs around me, and in all honesty, I didn't know what the next thing I was going to do; do I go full force, I mean she did say to give my all but then again… or so I tried to contemplate when out of nowhere, I felt something from behind give me a push, tipping me forward.

As we fell, Cthylla hit the mat cushioning her fall, while I fell into the softness of her breast, taking in a deep breath of her scent. Despite her appearing more amphibian, she gave off a scent, that smelled of something from my childhood but I couldn't recall from where, and chances are I'm going to lose sleep trying to think about it, and I'll only recall in the most inopportune time.

After a few seconds, I realized that I was pretty much using Cthylla as my personal plow and smell, so as to rectify the situation, I tried to lift myself, but to no avail, as Cthylla had her legs wrapped around my waist.

"Don't think you can just force me to the ground and get away!"

Cthylla snarled, though it didn't seem like it was in spite, but something else, something exotic, or was it feral, either way, she brought her arms around me and brought me closer, well more smother than anything else, and just like that I was back to square one, head first betwixt Cthylla's breast.

I tried to wiggle myself free (motor-boating Cthylla at the same time… for science) but with every slight nudge, Cthylla tightened her arms around me. When did she become part boa-constrictor?

With Cthylla slowly tightening her arms and legs around me, I had to figure out a way to loosen her grip before I ended up losing it. Though that is easier said than done would fit this situation a lot, seeing as my arms were practically the only thing preventing me from being completely on top of Cthylla.

With my legs being useless, the only thing I could do was try to maneuver my hands in an attempt to do something, though outside of touching my own thighs, I got nothing.

"Don't think I done ye-ahh!"

Cthylla voiced, but she ended her sentence prematurely with a weird sound.

"What, what do you, think your, ahh!"

Cthylla continued, it seemed that whatever I was rubbing on was helping me out in this situation, seeing as I could feel her grip loosening.

Just a bit more!

I thought as a moved my hands faster so in as to hasten my freedom, and if Cthylla's shortened breathing (which I felt with my head laying on her chest) had any indication then I was sure it wouldn't take much longer.

After about thirty or so seconds of rubbing whatever, Cthylla finally released her grip on both my torso and waist.

With my arms free, I place both my hands on the ground to lift myself, but it was a short-lived freedom, seeing as by the time I could catch a single breath, Cthylla had grabbed my side and now our positions were reversed. I was not laying on the mat, while she had pretty much mounted me.

As I stared upward, trying to regain my breath, I took notice of Cthylla, who had me pinned like a stranded doe. Her breathing was as coarse as mine, her cheeks, a darker shade of that violated jade than before, and with those dark reddish eyes and the smile she wore, she looked ready to tear into me.

"To think, you would, go so far. For a human, you're not bad."

She spoke, having to stop to catch her breath, unfortunately, I have no idea what I did, or what I was touching.

"So, ready for round two?"

Cthylla spoke, the smile on her face growing, almost to the point that I thought she was really going to tear into me, and what do you mean "round two?"

"Naw, I'm exhausted, you win."

I spoke, though it didn't feel like much time had gone by, I for some reason felt like I had run a marathon, was I that out of shape? Or was it just that man can't match the stamina of liminals… for my pride, I'll go with the latter.

As I laid there, under Cthylla, my eyes darted towards the flower, I'm sure there were more interesting things, but for some reason, I couldn't keep my eyes on it, even when my current situation was the far more, um, stimulating one. Yet, as though to snap me out of some trance, I felt a slight pain of a flick on my forehead.

With my focus now on the flicker, Cthylla, who had regained her composure and had lifted herself, offering me her hand.

"Well aren't we popular."

She spoke, as I took her hand and got to my feet, not understanding what she meant.

"It seems that XXX is very vocal when it comes to you."

"Excuse me?"

I asked, seeing as she said something that wasn't audible, like my ears censored it or something.

"Well I mean, XXX has been trying to grab your attention the moment you laid eyes on her, or rather the moment you stepped in my room."

Cthylla spoke, though aside from her and Ylla, there was no one else here… minus Jhastlyn who had been rather quiet, in my head or where ever she hangs at, nevertheless, I had no idea who she was talking about.

I still didn't get who she was talking about or probably never would, that was until she pointed behind me, at the flower.

"I don't get it, I mean it's an interesting flower, but flowers don't talk… unless it's a liminal… it's not a liminal is it?"

I asked, I mean there are plant based liminals, but none of them are just flowers, unless it's some sort of camouflage.

"Well it's not a liminal, but more of a parasite, hence the reason it's sealed off."

"So, it's dangerous?"

"It can be."

"And you have it in your possession?"

"Yes."

"In this house that's basically in the suburbs?"

"Correct."

"DO YOU NOT SEE ANYTHING WRONG WITH THIS PICTURE!?"

I loudly voiced my complaint, luckily the wall in this room were made soundproof, or else everyone in the house would be alarmed, even Ylla who had been laying down at a distance, jumped up.

"I understand what you're saying, I do, unfortunately, it's not something that I can just leave unattended. It's illegal for it to leave my homelands in the first place, and it's not wise for it to be attended to by anyone but someone of my kin, but it can't harm anyone while it's entrapped in its case."

Oh okay, I feel so~ much better now! That was sarcasm.

"But what if the case were to break or by some means the flower got out?"

"Hah!"

Cthylla laughed as though I had stated something so profoundly blatant it didn't deserve a whole cackle.

"It would take something on par with a black hole to actually crush the material that the glass was made of, and unless you're me, and I don't mean someone of my species, but literally me, nobody can free it. There's even a lock and I'm the only one with the key, and it's kept somewhere… private. So it's completely neutralized, more or less."

"More or less?"

Please elaborate on this more or less.

"Well I don't know why, but she had given up trying to communicate with anyone the moment she was incarcerated, but with you, she's trying extra hard, I can't help but feel sorry for Miss Jhastlyn."

Cthylla spoke, though I didn't understand what she was trying to get at, seeing as I didn't hear any voices nor why she would feel bad for Jhastlyn.

"Well I don't hear any voices, are you sure you aren't just pulling my leg here?"

I asked, but Cthylla only gave me a surprised look, seeing as, from her point of view, it's literally telling Cthulhu, "Cthulhu you don't exist."

"Wow, you're pretty dense huh? Even the most skeptical person would have either gone mad or tried everything in their power to destroy XXX, but with you, you've completely ignored her. I can't tell if it's amazing or a blessing in disguise?"

"Is it that grand?"

"Like ignoring a bomb go off, next to your ear."

"Really? Well, how do I hear it?"

I asked, though a part of me didn't want to know, it felt like it would lead to more complicated problems down the line but, morbid curiosity.

"I guess it couldn't hurt, not like you could do anything in the first place. Though it's surprising that its voice is so loud when that glass has material to make it so that it can't be heard."

Cthylla spoke giving me the get go, though she did seem skeptic about it, she even mumbled so things under her breath that I couldn't hear.

"Okay first close your eyes."

And I did, outside of the light hitting my eyelids, placing me in a realm of slightly orange black, I couldn't see anything.

"Next take a deep breath."

I did.

"Now, just let it all go."

Cthylla spoke, as I tried to relax my whole body. My shoulders slumped a bit, my arms dangled at my side, and my eyelids, though remaining closed, lost the tension of muscle keeping it closed.

 _..i…..e…r….._

Hmm? I think I heard something.

 _Le….e…..t_

Okay, it's more audible.

 _Get me out of this prison!  
Release me from these confines!  
Let me roam and spread!  
Do it mortal!  
Seduce that bitch!  
Fuck her!  
Grab the key!  
Release me, child of inferior beast!  
Mutilate her!  
Whatever you need, just secure that key!  
Offer yourself and her to me!  
Become my vessels!  
REleaSE Ur $eeD N hEr!  
GeT The dAMN Key!  
Do it!  
Do It!  
Do iT!  
Do IT!  
dO it!  
do-It!  
Do it!  
ObEy!  
ObEY!  
oBeY!_

The sound of a female voice, that unlike Jhastlyn's which had a slight ghostly echo about it, was more demonic, or more so just plain wrong, and it constantly continued to speak, as if it were some mantra that the more it spoke the more demonic and primal it got. It or rather she had such a mouth on her, despite being something without one, and why was it constantly trying to get me to have sex with Cthylla, I don't see how that would get it free exactly.

After opening my eyes, I could still hear it, demanding, almost as if it were telling me I was its puppet that fiddled to whatever string it pulled.

"Do you have to hear this all the time?"

I asked, seeing as I would have gone crazy if I had to listen to it every day, or get really used to it.

"Not at all, to my species it's nothing more than a flower. We would have to honestly be trying to listen to it in order to hear it, unless it was being this loud, then we would just kill it. Other liminals instinctually stay away from it, even if it somehow is able to manipulate them. It's just, you humans are really… susceptible to its demands, no idea why though, well except in your case."

"My case?"

"Yes, outside of taking glances at it, you haven't even tried to get near it, is it because of your link with Miss Jastlyn, or your constant interaction with other liminals, or maybe you're just born with something but anyway, you somehow never got the nerve to go for it."

"But, I didn't hear it before now."

I spoke, seeing as before now I didn't even know there was a voice speaking.

"You're not supposed to hear it, the last case showed that the humans who were inflicted with it, never heard it speak, but they were driven mad. Though whether it was due to it constantly sending subliminal messages or the fact that they had eaten vegetables and fruit as well as drank water that had been affected, or a combination of the two, no one knows and I don't have any form of inkling on trying to figure it out."

Cthylla spoke, but that brought up a question.

"Why did you seem surprised that I couldn't hear it, um her earlier?"

I asked, and with a tilt of her head, she spoke.

"She said to "stop ignoring her" and "I know you hear me" amongst other things, this lead me to know that she wasn't sending it to just your subconscious. It seems Miss Jastlyn's presence was a deterrent of sorts."

Cthylla spoke, well that goodness for Jastlyn, though that brings something more pressing.

"Well is there a way to block her, I don't want to keep hearing her talk, I'll probably go mad."

I joked… okay, not joked but more like politely begged and heavily foreshadowed.

"Of course, but first, can you let go of my hand?"

Cthylla spoke, it was only then that I realized that I never let go of her hand the moment she extended it to me. Maybe I'm slowly being affected by it.

Once I let go of her hand, Cthylla went to a drawer, which as far as I could tell, had a pair of rather adult panties in it, or was it the tip of some stocking? Though I don't know if I should be happy or saddened that when she returned to me, she gave me a rock.

"This should do it."

Cthylla spoke, after giving me the strange rook and some weird engraving, but just as she said, the flower ceased talking or rather my ignoring ability surpassed all oblivious protagonist ever created.

"Oh sweet relief, no more threatening, angry voices."

I spoke, even with the few moments I heard it, I knew it would eventually be intolerable soon.

" _Oh thank the Gods and Devils and especially the Hermit crab!"_

Hermit crab?

" _What the hell was that!?"_

Well so much for no more angry voices.

" _That was the worst experience ever! Did you slap on the 24-hour white noise track and leave it on there? It didn't help that the noise made it so I couldn't get out, seriously what the hell was that!?"_

Jhastlyn continued to fume, and I couldn't really blame her, though it was interesting to know that to her it was nothing but white noise.

" _Also, you were only wrestling, why the hell did it look like a very bad porno! Gawd, Kid, ice cream, now!"_

"Ice cream?"

" _Ice cream makes your feel happy. I want to feel happy, or do you want me to put you to sleep and see how you like listening to while noise with no means of escape!"_

So ice cream it is, she deserves it and I don't want to know what it feels like, especially with dreams seemingly last for years while in the real world only moments pass.

As I watched Jhastlyn leave the room, I looked at the flower and back to Cthylla and asked her another question.

"Why is it that whenever you bring up this flower's name your voice just quits?"

"Quits? Oh, it's because this species of plant's name is one with no syllables. Saying its name doesn't harm anyone, it's just that the beings that originally cultivated this parasite, spoke a language that's quite a bit of the quiet side. But to make it easier for you, its government identification name is Gardner-82."

"Gardner-82?"

"After the poor family that was forced to madness in the late 1800's, due to an unfortunate crossing between this flower and them."

So has this plant been on Earth since then and why hasn't anything been reported of this, but before I could ask, Jhastlyn poked her head through the wall, literally, to inform me that I was on a deadline.

With nothing more I can do, without facing ghostly wrath, I left the room to hear Cthylla begin to talk to Ylla.

"Don't think you're off the hook, Missy! I know what you did earlier!"

And that had nothing to do with me so onward to a stomachache by frozen cow juice.


	25. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18  
Mini Daily life of Monster Girls: The Saeko Experience**

It was the morning of my fifth day staying here, Rea and I had just woke up and freshened ourselves before our noses picked up the scent of food being cooked. Heading towards the kitchen for breakfast, we spotted my brother giving the kitchen the ol' Chef Boyardee treatment with Jhastlyn floating around him.

As I walked up to him, I saw an empty ice cream carton on the counter, and if memory served, I could recall that there was at least a third of the carton left last night.

"Ice cream so early in the morning? Did you and Shuko have an argument and you're just filling the void?"

I asked with a light laugh, seeing as Gin wasn't one to eat away at a problem. He would worry, yes, but gorge himself, not lightly.

" _Yeah, she teased him a bit too much and this is the end result, quite funny really. Anyways morning Rea, Saeko."_

Jhastlyn spoke, her mood was rather floaty… no pun intended.

"Morning you two, and no it's nothing like that, I finished some morning exercising with Cthylla and I decided to treat myself is all."

"But doesn't that defeat the purpose of exercising?"

"Let's just say the morning regiment was stimulating."

Gin spoke, slightly exasperated, before pouring the contents of a bowl he had near him, into the skillet on the stove.

"You seem to be spending quite a bit of time with Miss Cthylla, even exercising with her early in the morning, I'm surprised Shuko isn't telling you off."

I spoke, joking at the situation.

"Shuko's the one who volunteered me to help Cthylla in the first place."

Gin spoke, trying to defend himself. It wasn't like I was accusing him of anything.

"What's for breakfast?"

Rea asked as she closed her eyes, taking in the scent of cooking food.

"Pancakes with the fixings, eggs, and sausage."

Gin spoke, as he flipped the pancakes in the skillet.

"Can we help any?"

I asked, seeing as my brother didn't need to do all this by himself when we could help him, somehow, I mean I'm nowhere near Bro's level, but I could make a mean fried egg.

"Hmm, if you don't mind, could you set the table for me, and after that tell Shuko and Cthylla to come and eat."

Gin requested, and Rea and I accepted. I grabbed the plates from the cabinet, while Rea grabbed the silverware, even Jhastlyn helped, carrying the juice, glasses, paper towels, syrup and whatever else. Convenient ghost is convenient.

While we were setting the table, Jhastlyn decided to start some small talk.

" _So what do you two have planned for today?"_

Jhastlyn asked, it was a good question seeing as yesterday Miss Cthylla and Jhastlyn tagged along with Rea and me to the park where we played with some of the neighborhood kids, but as for today, I had no idea what. Maybe just make it a lazy day and do nothing, unless Rea has something planned.

Looking at my young partner in crime, I could tell that just like myself, she hadn't thought of anything to do as well, but then again what would you expect from an eight-year-old. It's times like these when a big sister shines and speaking of big sisters, it was time to go get Shuko, Miss Cthylla and Ylla, of course.

"No idea yet, but maybe breakfast will give me an idea."

I spoke, before departing the dressed table, my little partner in tow. As the two of us entered the living room, we saw my brother's widow of a wife and his bodyguard, along with Ylla.

Shuko was wearing a black and red keyhole dress with a web-like pattern, while Miss Cthylla was wearing her usual business attire consisting of black pants, white button-up shirt, and black blazer.

Walking closer to the three, I could hear Shuko and Miss Cthylla talking about bras and a trail run, unfortunately, I got there at the end of the conversation.

"Morning Shuko, Miss Cthylla, and to you too Ylla."

I spoke, causing Ylla to run towards me, like the puppy dog(?) it is.

"Morning/ good morning."

Shuko and Miss Cthylla spoke as they watched Rea and me began to pet Ylla.

"Gin said to get ready for breakfast, it'll be done in a few."

I spoke relaying the message, luckily the three of them were all together in the living room, I wouldn't know how to approach Miss Cthylla if I had to go to her room. That is to say, how does one approach a liminal bodyguard, what if I interrupt her doing something and she puts me in a sleeper hold and next thing I know it's the next day? And she's extremely fit, compared to her appearance from when we met in the park, so I wouldn't put it past her to knock me out rather easily.

"Is that so, then we best get ready to eat. We'll continue this talk afterward, I doubt Hon would want to hear about bras first thing in the morning."

Shuko spoke as she put away a small notepad that was obscured from my view, though I did get a light chuckle, remembering when Mom and I made Gin our pack mule for the day and the first place we stopped out was the lingerie store. Needless to say, he was rather fidgety, especially when Mom asked him were certain bras cute.

Having accomplished our mission, Rea and I headed to the dining room along with Ylla, while Shuko and Miss Cthylla headed to the bathroom before reconvening at the dining room table.

As we took our seats, Gin carried the final plate of pancakes to the table as we were able to see the combined spread. The pancakes carried a scent of cinnamon, while others had bits of pecans in them or blueberries, and next to them was a bowl of strawberries, maple syrup, and butter. The sausages consisted of patties and links, as well as sliced fried sausage, and the eggs were scrambled with cheese as their scent merged with the rest of the breakfast making my stomach silently let me know what to grab first with its subtle growls.

Sitting at the table, we relished in the breakfast as we filled our plates, giving praise as we took our bites, even Ylla complimented on the food, I think, I mean she was cooing happily.

"Quite delicious."

Cthylla spoke, voicing herself and I assume Ylla.

"Hon always aim to please."

Shuko spoke, as she took another proper bite out of her pancakes, a test of her upbringing.

"It's quite good isn't is Rea?"

I asked as the young spiderling gave a smile, her mouth full of either pancake and strawberries or sausage.

I'm not sure how but even Jhastlyn was enjoying the food, though I don't remember her grabbing anything when we sat down, before I could think about it much, the doorbell rang.

"Wonder who that could be?"

Gin asked as he was about to get up, only to be stopped by Shuko.

"I've got the door, I invited a special guest."

Shuko spoke, getting up from the table, leaving us somewhat bewildered.

From the sound of the voices, I could hear two females aside from Shuko, one sounded mature while the other a child. Once the sound of the door closed, I could hear Shuko speak.

"You're just in time for breakfast, go on and wash up, we have a full table, so hurry before it's all gone."

Shuko spoke, following the sound of running water in the bathroom, before she and the guest walked into the dining room, revealing the guest to be a kid.

" _Hey, Suri!"_

Jhastlyn spoke as she floated towards the young girl, who shockingly enough to me didn't seem the least bit phased at the ghost coming at her.

"Suri?"

I spoke, puzzled by the young guest, maybe she was just one of the neighborhood kids that Jhastlyn and Shuko were close with.

"That's right, you two have never met. Saeko and Rea, this is Mitsuru, she's the daughter of one of my former neighbors, and I guess she came over to play?"

Gin spoke, it seemed even he didn't know why Mitsuru was here or at least this early in the morning.

"I invited her over for the weekend Hon."

Shuko responded, guiding Mitsuru to the chair next to Rea.

"Seemed kind of lonely that Rea didn't have someone around her age to play with before she has to go back home. So I thought why not have the two meet."

Shuko spoke with a tone that came off as more sarcastic than sympathetic, though I had to agree with her line of thinking. With Gin, Shuko and Miss Cthylla being adults, Jhastlyn being ghost and myself being in high school, there isn't anyone to connect with Rea at her level.

"Well, that's very thoughtful."

Gin spoke like he was trying to find some motive behind her actions but didn't want to say what he really thought.

"Papa, you have more people staying with you?"

Mitsuru spoke, hold on a sec, Papa?! I thought she was a neighbor's kid!

"Ummm?-"

I began to speak, only to get cut off before continuing.

" _It's a nickname, she'll grow out of it eventually, don't think too hard on it."_

Jhastlyn spoke like it were a matter of course.

"Oh, I see."

I really didn't, but Shuko didn't seem bothered by it and I really don't think my brother would have a kid her age, though if she were around four or five, I would be skeptical.

"Well Mitsuru, I'm Saeko, Gin, er, Papa's sister. This is Rea, Shuko's sister and these two are Miss Cthylla and Ylla, Bro's… assistants."

I'm not wrong, Gin told me they were here to assist him, though why he'd need a bodyguard still eludes me.

With a little small talk between chewing, we neared the end of breakfast, when Shuko rose from the table.

"Hon, I'm going to need you to clean the house up like it's never been cleaned before. I have a special guest coming tomorrow and this place needs to be spotless!"

Shuko spoke much to Gin's confusion. Does this couple ever communicate or is Shuko just forgetful and spontaneous?

"And who's the guest?"

"You'll know tomorrow, for today all you need to know is if the house isn't spotless before I get back, we're going to need marriage counseling."

"Counseling?"

"And I know two very capable doctors."

Shuko spoke, cracking her knuckle, before leaving, if Gin didn't look so jaded, I'd be pretty sure Shuko was abusing him.

With breakfast done and Shuko gone to work, we decided to help Gin so he wouldn't have to clean the house all by himself. Miss Cthylla and Ylla volunteered to clean the downstairs bathroom and walkway. Gin was going the clean all upstairs with Jhastlyn and the three of us were going to clean the kitchen, dining room and living room.

Though Gin stayed and helped clean the kitchen, he departed upstairs shortly after finishing, leaving the three of us with the dining room and living room, my guess, he didn't want guest to do any real work.

Whilst we straightened up the living room, I decided to start up some small talk.

"So, breakfast was quite good wouldn't you say?"

"Yup!"

Both Mitsuru and Rea spoke as Mitsuru wiped the table and Rea stacked the magazines and movies.

"Papa always cooks good food!"

Mitsuru spoke, though it's weird she keeps referring to brother by that, I'll ask her about it later.

"Koko food taste better!"

Rea interjected.

"Na-un!"

"Uh-hun!"

And they're off, I thought to myself as Rea and Mitsuru continued comparing Gin and Shuko like they were comparing collectibles. Just watching the two made me feel ten years younger as I continued cleaning the room whilst the two kept at it.

"Papa's better!"

"No Koko's better times infinity!"

"Papa's better times infinity plus one!"

"Koko's better times infinity plus infinity!"

…

…

…

This continued for some time, until they reached what would be the apex for their knowledge, something-something infinity times infinity for an infinite amount of etc etc.

After a short amount of time passed since there apex, the contest reached its stalemate as they stared at each other with like they were trying to see who'd make the first move.

"How is everyone doing?"

Gin asked as he walked in, rather he came to check on us or he heard the chatting, either way, he broke the stare off as the two walked up to him.

"Papa, tell Rea that you're better than Shuko!"

Wow, that's a hefty demand for one's husband don't you think?

"No, he's not, Shuko is way better than him!"

And you're being judged by a pre-adolescent spider girl, feels bad man.

Gin after hearing the two and their eager 'awaiting an answer' expression, simply chuckled, knowing the implications of whatever answer he chose would lead to some consequences in the near future.

" _I'm clearly the best!"_

Jhastlyn spoke, appearing out from around Gin, floating in some type of gravure model pose.

…

"That's true."

The two agreed as Gin gave a look of relief.

"How is Jhastlyn better the both Shuko and I?"

Gin asked, causing Jhastlyn to drop her pose.

" _Simple."_

Jhastlyn spoke, before snapping her fingers causing the two to float in the air, maybe a foot of the air, this caused Gin to give her a stern look that roared "PUT THEM DOWN!"

" _Hey, it's alright, they're at a safe distance."_

Jhastlyn explained, though who regulated the safe distance for floating is my question, though that didn't change Gin's expression, so I decided to step in.

"Come on Bro, it's alright, she did this the night you guys worked late, it's completely safe."

As safe as floating can get for non-flying beings, but who needs all the details.

"So you girls have done this before huh? And by the looks of it, so has Suri."

Gin spoke, and at this moment, he forced Jhastlyn and myself to listen to a lecture about how it's irresponsible and unsafe to float, he even considered me to be included in the 'children that could be hurt' group, like I'm in elementary school or something. If it weren't for Jhastlyn promising extra sure to be careful and the three of us 'children' to not overdo it, we'd probably still be getting reprimanded.

Time went on as we continued to clean up, while floating at that, it's quite the experience.

With that Golden week was nearing its end, and we'll have to go back to school, but until then I'm going to have as much fun as I can with my brother and the liminals he calls family.

* * *

Small word from the author

I will be going back and editing earlier chapters once this chapter has been posted. So to prevent having to reread any of the chapters that have heavy edits, I'll post at the bottom of the newer chapter a summary of the edits. The summary of the edits will be up until the next chapter release.


	26. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19  
Tour de Rosa**

It was the Saturday ending Golden Week, and I was trying to figure out who our mystery guest was going to be.

At first I thought it was Sophia, Shuko and Rea's mother, but that couldn't have been the case, seeing as Shuko would be acting rather peculiar and stiff, albeit she was acting odd but it was more like she was happy and full of energy, she didn't even refer to Jhastlyn as Ghost when she greeted her this morning. Weird, right?

So then I thought, what if it was an old friend coming to visit? That is to say, I didn't know of any of Shuko's friends, well outside of Ailuros, but their relationship from my standpoint is up for debate as to whether or not they are actually friends or was it just business.

"You sure you can't just tell me who's coming to visit?"

I asked as we sat in the living room watching television, and for the first time in, well, ever, I could say it was crowded. It's not a bad crowded, I guess it's just a shift from when I was living by myself, seeing as at present there was Shuko, Rea, Saeko, Suri, Cthylla, and Ylla, and I can't forget about Jhastlyn.

"All you need to know is that this person is someone I respect a lot."

Shuko spoke, just from her tone I could tell when she meant she respected this person, it wasn't just some half-baked respect, so maybe this person was a tutor or something, either way, I want to know who is this person.

After taking her for her word, I continued to watch whatever was on tv, something-something magical girl etc, Rea and Suri were in control and it's not like we had anything else better in mind.

*Ding-dong*

The doorbell rang as Shuko jumped up, but I was just quicker to the draw as I broke for the door like a territorial dog.

As I made myself appear as though I didn't just outpace myself to beat my eight-legged wife to the door, I opened the door to greet… someone's grandma?

She was a little shorter than me, though taller than Saeko. She had your common black but greying hair, that welcoming grandma aura, and if you look closer you could tell she was mixed with something.

Looking at the older woman, I could only guess she was the person of interest Shuko was having today, but before I could get any form of confirmation let alone let her in, she beat me to the punch.

"Bonjour! You must be Gin, enchanté! Ah, how my petite Veuve Rouge has talked about you so!"

The elder woman spoke, giving me a few pecks on the cheeks, somewhat shocking me. Her kind demeanor and soft tone, a striking contrast from Shuko's rather bold with a hint of tease.

"En-chant-eh? Ve-ev Ruu-zhu?"

"She's saying nice to meet you."

Shuko spoke from behind me.

"Oh, nice to meet you…"

"Rosalia Asada."

Shuko spoke, as she showed the elder woman a smile that I'd never seen her display. It was a rather sincere and joyous smile, hell if she showed me that smile when we first met I would still be in the same position I'm in now, but I would at least make it my goal to see that smile every day.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Asada, please come in."

"Please, call me Rosa. I've heard too much about you for us to be so distant."

Mrs. Rosa spoke as she entered our abode, making her way to Shuko, with Shuko lowering herself to give and receive a few kisses on the cheek.

"It's good to see you again, it's truly been too long my petite Veuve Rouge! How have things been? Though we talked just yesterday, seeing you married and all that in person it's still a wonderful sight."

"It's been going great, but what about you? You traveled so far just to visit, you must be tired."

Shuko spoke guiding Mrs. Rosa to the living room with our other guest.

As we made our way to the others, Mrs. Rosa was the first to speak.

"Bonjour, let me guess, you're Saeko, Gin's sister and you're Rea, Shuko's sister."

Ms. Rosa spoke as the two only gave a nod and introduced themselves.

"And you're Ms. Jhastlyn, I assume, a bit more solid then Shuko mentioned."

Ms. Rosa spoke but to the wrong liminal.

"I'm sorry ma'am but I'm not Jhastlyn. My name is Cthylla and I'm a friend of sorts."

Cthylla spoke, as Mrs. Rosa gave a confused look, but before she could question it, Jhastlyn made her presence known.

" _If it's me you're looking for, then look no further!"_

Jhastlyn spoke, doing her detached voice before reappearing out of thin air routine, upon which Ms. Rosa clapped at the spectacle, acknowledging it as though it were a routine.

"Out of all my years and all the things I've seen, this house is full of surprises. Un fantôme, une seiche, une mini petite veuve rouge et deux jeunes femmes, living in the house together like it were no big thing. Compared to before when you were living by yourself, your house has become much more lively, I guess your husband is the reason, no?"

"I guess you could say that."

Shuko spoke, though I have no idea what she said. If only life came with a translator.

"Hon, go get the sweets and drinks, while we catch up on old times."

Shuko spoke, as I went to the kitchen to fetch the confectionaries and drinks to go along with them.

Upon returning, Shuko and the others were engrossed with Mrs. Rosa's story, it seemed like she had immediately fulfilled the grandma role in the span of what five-seven minutes.

"So what are we talking about?"

I asked as I laid on the table an array of cakes bought from a rather popular bakery and on top of that, it's most popular and limited quantity menu, as well as some tea, mocha and milk coffee.

"Oh, I was just telling stories of some of the exploits I've had the luxury of enjoying since ma retraite."

Re-tu-rate? I'm gonna assume she means retirement but that just brings the question of what is Shuko's relation with this retired grandma.

"If you don't mind me asking, but how did you and Shuko meet?"

I asked as she only gave a kind smile.

"So my petite Veuve Rouge hasn't told you about me? Oh no matter how things change, the more they stay the same. Always withholding information with this one."

Mrs. Rosa spoke as she turned her attention to Shuko, who looked off into the distance.

"Well it all started, five years ago. You see the people in the higher financial community have eyes and ears in many places we shouldn't and let's just say it gets real business-like and drawn out. So I'll just skip to when Shuko and I met…"

It was a lovely day, for once I wasn't swamped with paperwork about regulations from this branch or reports about this and needing the CEO's signature on these documents nor did I have to worry about the occasional meeting. All I had to do was just sip my tea and look forward towards my retirement in two years.

That was before the phone on my desk buzzed.

That dreadful buzz. The bane of my relaxing day. If my secretary wasn't so lovable I would have rushed out of this office and beat her over the head with it for disturbing me. Sadly the last thing I want to worry about is legal fees and whatnot as I was getting ready to retire. I don't think my retirement would be as enjoyable if everyone was referring to me as Rosa de Vil, "the woman who beat her secretary with her phone".

"Yes, what is it?"

"Sorry Ma'am, to disturb you, but I'm here to inform you of your two o'clock."

"Two o'clock? Oh, you mean the meeting with Ms. Bishopi. Alright, send her in."

I spoke, though I guess I buried the fact that I had a meeting with her under all the other business matters. Well anyway, this will be my first time seeing an animal-person, I wonder what they're like.

As my secretary opened the door, she gave a guiding sway of her hand to indicate that this was the room she was intended to enter, though there wasn't anything that could prepare me for the visual sight I was about to experience.

Slightly squeezing through the door, a young woman, easily towering over me in height with neck-length pale-purple hair and ruby-like red eyes, wearing a rather fashionable outfit that I couldn't quite tell from which brand.

Upon fully entered the room, I saw her dark red spider-like lower half and red armor like arms, both an equal shade of crimson.

"Good afternoon and thank you for seeing me, Mrs. Asada."

Ms. Bishopi spoke, her demeanor was one of elegance, a reflection of her upbringing.

"Good afternoon to you as well, and it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, but please call me Rosa, we're both businesswomen her, so let's not stand on ceremony."

I spoke, standing up to shake her hand, which revealed to me that it was quite hard, but also nimble.

"Please, take a seat?"

I spoke, only to realize I have no idea where or how to tell her to do so. Luckily for me, Shuko only took a step back and began to kneel down, making herself comfortable. My guess was she either understood that most places haven't been made liminal proof since that law hasn't been in acted yet, or maybe she was just trying to keep me in good spirits.

Looking on my desk and moving some of the more notable folders and quote on quote 'important papers' to the side, I grabbed the folder labeled 'S. Bishopi.'

Looking through the little notes I wrote to speed things up when we met, I decided to get some questions out of the way.

"So, a business that specializes in clothing for liminals and is essentially run by liminals. Aren't you concerned that other more well-known businesses that have been producing clothing for a while will just encroach and push you out of business?

"They can try, but unless they can actually find liminals willing to come in and try the products for quality-checks, then they're not going to last, especially with some of the more active liminals. Though with my company, all the employees will try out the products to ensure that it is the most comfortable for their particular species."

Shuko spoke, it had some logic to it but she didn't mention that outside of small local business and those that the government approves, all liminals are not to work for any major company. This might change once everyone has gotten used to them, but for the primary conversion, big businesses can only watch. Shuko knows this and is monopolizing on the idea while she can exploit the law, quite the mischievous girl, if she were a snake liminal, I'd have laughed at how much of a snake in the grass she was.

"As of now, the law and the government are in your favor, so why would you want us to sponsor your company, not that I'm not interested in doing so. It's just, there are better companies out there, even on the limited list the government gave you, and surely we aren't the first company you decided to reach out to."

I spoke and watched Shuko as she took a moment before answering. It was quite the spectacle, trying to get a read on someone who in any horror movie would be trying to eat me. Though by the few seconds of silence, I take it that she either wasn't prepared for that sort of question or it brought up some unpleasant thoughts.

"Your company wasn't the first choice, I confess to that. I went to three others and though I decided to give them some time to think it over, they all came to the decision that the only way they would sponsor Lim-co was if I dropped my condition."

"And what is this deal-breaking condition, exactly?"

"Condition de rupture de contrat? Well, the condition was that if they were to become our sponsor, they couldn't impose Lim-co with their regulations, but once the sponsorship ends, Lim-co would highly consider being a subsidiary of the sponsor."

Shuko spoke, and I could see why it was so deal-breaking. On one hand, the future prospects could be great, well more than just great, considering if Lim-co were to be a success, the parent company would get much recognition for parenting the first successful liminal business. Yet, that would mean that you would have no real say in the company, and should it go under due to ill-guided leadership or simply losing out on business, then it would spell bad news for the sponsor, especially if other companies have success.

"I can see why the other companies would decline, depending on whether you're successful or not can determine the future of your sponsor. Hmm, well just like them, I'm going to need a little bit of time."

I spoke, and for an instance, I could see a hint of something as Shuko's lips slightly frowned.

"Well enough about that, Lighting round!"

"Une ronde éclair?"

"Tell me a bit about yourself, any siblings?"

"Um, two, an older brother and a younger sister."

Shuko spoke, somewhat surprised, maybe after hearing about her condition they just dropped all conversation.

"Any lovers? Surely a catch such as yourself has to be beating them off with a stick."

I asked, aside from her, more non-human characteristics she had the curves in the right places and a beautiful face. As well as in my years of talking with the eccentrics, I learned that many of them were rather, well, eccentric, even my husband has some kinks that's… let's not think about that here.

"Lovers, surely not!"

Shuko dejected the notion, her face, a bright red compared to the deeper red of her body.

"Oh come now, maybe not now, but someone had to catch your eye, indulge this ol' lady in the romance of youth."

"I'm sorry but I don't have any tales to speak of, my brother maybe, though they're more tragedies than anything else.

Shuko spoke, as I gave a few light chuckles, to think that we would just talk about random things for an hour when we were supposed to have been talking about sponsoring. In all honesty, she reminded me of my daughter or a young me in many ways.

"Ah, it seems I've taking up more of your time then I should have. I apologize for the inconvenience."

"No need to apologize, my little red widow, I enjoyed talking to you, though I wish I could talk to you more, I'm sure my secretary would probably have a few words to say to me if I missed anything from staying with a prior appointment."

"Veuve Rouge?"

Shuko spoke, as I rose from my seat to show Shuko out.

"Might we reconvene on a later day to discuss more about this sponsoring, I want to add some things to it and see how they run with you."

I spoke, causing Shuko to give me a big smile, showing off her rather sharp teeth.

"Well, I was set to retire in two years and the sponsor program was to last for five, so to make sure my successor didn't botch anything or that those old guys didn't decide to pull a fast one, I had to add some restrictions."

Rosa spoke, as she took a drink of tea.

"Though I was shocked to hear that Shuko had gotten married, though I thought it was going to be the young successor from the… the um… oh well, I can't remember the company, though it's only been three years. Seems I've forgotten many things since my retirement, and I must have replaced them with all the exotic memories of all the places my husband and I visited."

Rosa continued, though I was more interested in this mystery man, Shuko had gotten close with. Not that I'm jealous or anything just curiosity, but before I could open my mouth, Shuko began to speak.

"And how is Mr. Asada?"

"That Grandpa, just enjoying being an old fuddy-duddy."

Rosa spoke, before remembering something.

"Speaking of old fuddy-duddies, the reason I came to visit today was to ask you, Shuko, if you wanted to attend the Kin-no-Secchi conference in my stead?"

"The Kin-no-Secchi!"

Shuko spoke, quite excited, while I and the others simply watched her in bewilderment.

"The what, exactly?"

I asked, voicing our thoughts.

"It's a conference between older, bigger companies and their subsidiary hopefuls. It's a great place for young thriving businesses to mingle amongst others."

Shuko explained, quite simply for us.

"Though if you ask me it's just a place for fuddy-duddies to brag about how great the next generation is doing. I just treat it like a weekend vacation, seeing as it's a really nice place with good food and great service, the best part of it is that it's completely free to guest."

Rosa spoke, making it seem like a nice weekend getaway.

"But you mentioned that I would be going in your stead. Doesn't that mean you won't be attending?"

Shuko asked, it seems the thought of not being able to go with Rosa hurt her morale a lot more than I would have thought.

"Well this year, the conference is happening on the same day as my granddaughter's birthday, and I was going to just skip it all together but then you called me and told me about Gin, so I thought that with him at your side, you would be alright."

Gee thanks for putting such faith in me, but for the most part, I'm just glad I come out of the day with the same number of limbs I started with.

"So, Shuko do you still want to attend?"

Rosa asked, though I would have thought Shuko would have jumped at the idea at once, but instead she looked to me.

"Are you going to be alright going?"

Shuko asked, and I wasn't sure why. At the most, I was just going to be emotional support.

"Sure, I mean this looks like a milestone for you, so why wouldn't I be?"

I spoke, besides at weekend retreat didn't sound all that bad.

"Well I already made the reserves for you two so it wasn't like you had much choice."

Rosa spoke, before chuckling and taking a bite of cake and with that our Saturday continued with Rosa telling us stories about the various countries, comparing Shuko and Rea watching Jhastlyn turn into various people from Rosa's past.


	27. Chapter 1031

**Chapter Faux  
Happy Halloween**

I had just gotten out of bed after the morning rays brighten up my room. It was the final day of Golden Week. (Note: check to see if the Sunday of Golden Week doesn't have some sort of festival or fireworks display.)

"Hmm, I wonder if some kind of event is going on? Jhastlyn, you have any idea?"

With a stretch, I walked out of my room where I was met with Shuko.

"No, I haven't left my room yet, where's Jhastlyn? What's going on here?"

Shuko spoke, appearing to be in high spirits, I guess she was still going off the high from Rosa's visit.

"I'm still in my room! By myself! Where's Ylla, Cthylla or Jhastlyn? If anyone can tell me what's going on, then it's them."

Now how I got this job all started with an interview that occurred two weeks ago.

-2 weeks prior-

The office air condition felt great compared to the heat outside, I thought as I sat in an office with the employer looking through my resume. The office consisted of a circular desk which surrounded the employer I'm guessing some custom made desk since I don't see any way for anyone sitting at it to walk away, two chairs for guest, some floral arrangements, a personal laptop, and other office decor.

I was a little nervous since I didn't remember applying at this particular company but I had been looking for a new job and they found some interest in me so maybe I was admitted to them through some job search engine.

"Déjà vu? Was this when I first met Shuko? Why is that here, or more to the point, who am I talking to?"

As I walked to the bathroom and opened the door I was greeted by Shuko with a most spectacular sight. Flowing silver hair, wet from just being washed. A body of creamy vanilla stood before me as water drizzled down her curves. Her breast were much larger than when she wore her uniform, seeing as just by sight alone that match Ailuros.

It was just a moment but it was bliss, but all good things must come to an end. Now what I expected would be the occasional yell, followed by throwing whatever's nearest then stampeding over me as Shuko would have rushed to her room. Sadly all that glitters isn't gold.

"This is from my first night with Shuko, why am I re-living my past? Doesn't matter I got to get out of here and find Cthylla, this seems like something Cthulhu related."

Jhastlyn said pointing her index fingers at me. I couldn't tell if she was being serious or not but before I could ask any other questions I heard the locks on the front door unlock. Looking around frantically I pulled my phone out and gazed at the screen.

5:15…5:15! I've been out for the whole day! I've got to clean up, but it's no use now that Shuko's here. Chances are she'll probably deal out some punishment but I at least got Jhastlyn to talk so maybe it won't be so bad… who am I kidding it's not like she's going to believe that Jane is Jhastlyn, hell I'm still having a hard time believing it. Well at the least I can put the things off the table and put them in the sink and make it look like we just finished a snack.

I tried to rise up off the couch and do some half-assed attempt at creating an illusion but before I could fully get up Jhastlyn held me down with both hands forcing me to look her somewhat revealed torso.

"Why won't this damn door open!? Am I stuck with just the thoughts of past events going by without being to do anything to stop them? This has got to be a dream! Just a… bad dream. Close my eyes and open them and I'll wake up in my room. 3… 2… 1…"

"What the hell happened to the world! Why is the world just blank? Did I go mad? I had to, it's the only way this makes sense, there's no way half human/half animal women exist. I must have just been some furry enthusiast and somehow drove myself into some kind of delirious state. Hahaha-hehehehehehe-HAHAHAHAHA! Laugh and the world laughs with you. Laugh and the world laughs with you. Laugh and the world laughs with you. Laugh and the world laughs with you. Laugh and the world laughs with you. Laugh and the world laughs with you. Laugh and the world laughs with you. Laugh and the world laughs with you. Laugh and the world laughs with you. Laugh and the world laughs with you. Laugh and the world laughs with you. Laugh and the world laughs with you. Laugh and the world laughs with you. Laugh and the world laughs with you. Laugh and the world laughs with you. Laugh and the world laughs with you. And enough of that. Weird, I thought going insane would be longer. And good gawd, Grammarly, it looks like Christmas with all the red to green over there. I meant laughs not laugh."

*Smack*

"Ow! Who? Cthylla what are you doing here? Great now even figments of my imagination are hurting me. Can't I just go crazy without the physical abuse too?"

"You aren't crazy… yet, though you aren't supposed to be here. I guess I should welcome you, though this place doesn't have a name. Some refer to this place as the writing process, or the space between chapters, whatever you want to call it, nothing here exist without being between some mark. Just look, outside of me slapping you, everything else is in quotations."

"Oh you're right, but what did you mean by chapters, what are we characters in some story?"

"Well, characters in a fanfiction but sure."

"Hmm, okay… wait why am I so calm about knowing my existence is nothing more than some fan's recreation. And you said I'm not supposed to be here, did you do something like last time?"

"To answer your questions; one, you were created to be just as adaptable as those fighters in that super dragon anime, or that of a protagonist in a rom-com, so this won't even phase you after what, a sentence or two. Second, yeah you weren't supposed to be here, this is just some failed idea of a chapter for Halloween. The Author wanted to recreate that throbbing heartbeat high school visual novel 'protagonist world turns out to be a simulator type of thing' but before they even began to type it they gave up, something about it being too 'endless eight' and works better visually than with just words. And finally no, this is not my doing, it's the Author's. Originally Jhastlyn was supposed to be your first guide then she would disappear and I would finish the chapter with you, but then the Author decided that I should have some free time with you outside of the story to, relieve some stress."

"Um okay, so a Cthylla and Gin corner, but what do you mean relieve some stress?"

"It's none of your fault but you just don't understand, ever since chapter one, I've been forced to watch this sfw ntr."

"Sfw-ntr? I don't get it, and since chapter one, what's that supposed to mean?"

It means, gawd this web-novel format must be confusing many people out there, but bear with it. But did you know that I was supposed to be your wife in this serious?"

"But Shuko was the one who made that situation, I met her long before I met you."

"True, but two laptops ago, the Author was bored in college and decided to make a story where a female Cthulhu and a human were joined together in matrimony and lived with each."

"And those two were me and you? Sorry but I don't recall any of that."

"Of course not, I did say two laptops ago. Your memory wouldn't carry over, but since I was created as an extradimensional being I retained mine within the Author's subconscious. And do you know why I wasn't put as the main heroine of this series?"

"No idea."

"Because the author thought they couldn't go any further without making the series a Lovecraftian monster girl story, so to add variety I was set to be a rival to Shuko. ME, who was already your wife, reduced to a rival, if it weren't for the author stated that I would have a good ending, I would have warped this story to where I am your wife… this does seem like the visual novel."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't think about it, besides, once this chapter ends, you won't remember anything, after all this is nothing more than just an afterthought chapter for the holiday."

"About that, you said Halloween, but isn't it like spring?"

"Okay, that isn't this fanfiction's Author but the Author of the main series. For some reason it's stuck in a perpetual spring, so who knows when summer will hit that series, let alone fall. In fact, this series was created to see where the series would fit on an actual calendar. Well anyway, this not-chapter was supposed to be short so any last words?"

"Other than you saying last words to be rather ominous, um Happy Halloween?"

"Yes Happy Halloween and here's something canon, since here the Author's authority is limited, after the next chapter, Gin's going to have to deal with some of the other liminals' relationship status, then we'll get to meet a character that had next to no mention in the series so far."

"But I'm not the person to be handling anyone's relationships, and who's the mystery character? Is it the lady we met at the Parents Day event or those three liminals at the restaurant, or is it Mel, she hasn't made an appearance in a good while."

"Stop with the red herrings, Happy Halloween, be safe if you're trick-or-treating and if you're old enough don't drink and get behind the wheel!"

"Happy Halloween, and what do you mean by red herrings?"


	28. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20  
Ending the Week**  
 _Happy Holidays Everyone_

It was Sunday, the last day of Golden Week, and what better way to end the vacation than with a day out with everyone, and by everyone I mean everyone. Sophia shot right over when I told her about the day's plans, though Shinji couldn't make it on what he called "Operation: B.i.L Distraction" or have Sophia focus on Shuko and myself while he gets to do whatever he wants. So it just ended up with Shuko (who wasn't as stiff as she was when I first me Sophia), Sophia, Rea, Jhastlyn, Saeko, Cthylla, and Ylla, with myself being the only male. If this weren't the real world, I'd be pretty sure that this was some harem cover shot.

As we walked throughout the shopping district, I slowed my pace to match my bodyguard while everyone else was busy chatting amongst themselves.

"Hey, Cthylla."

I spoke, keeping my voice from being audible from the others. As opposed to normal, Cthylla wore camo pants with a black sleeveless shirt, showing off her toned physique.

"Yes? Are you still hearing the voices, maybe a stronger rune is needed."

"No no no, I haven't heard any voices since then, okay maybe Jhastlyn but that's an exemption. What I want to say is, sorry?"

"Sorry? For what?"

Cthylla asked, and I don't blame her, I really don't have any reason to be apologizing, but something is just nagging me.

"Well this is going to sound weird and I can't recall much, but I had a dream, and in it you were there and you were upset, though I can't recall why, since I was the only one there with you, I must have done something or didn't, either way, I just had a strong urge to apologize."

"It was a dream, forget about it."

Cthylla spoke before muttering something.

"I thought that chapter didn't have anything to do with the canon."

Whatever that's supposed to mean, oh well, she said to forget about it, I guess I should be glad she's not asking why was I dreaming about another female liminal who wasn't Shuko, good thing too since I can't recall if I were wearing anything.

As I gave a sigh of relief, Cthylla stopped and gazed into the distance, causing me to turn my attention to the same direction. It was there that we saw I rather big girl, and by big, I mean tall and let's just say well-nourished with a horn protruding from her forehead, and by her side a familiar man.

"Hey isn't that Smith's boyfriend?"

I asked only for Cthylla to snort, trying to hold back laughter.

"You think that's Smith's boyfriend?"

"I mean isn't he, she always refers to him as Darling (okay I'm guessing that's him, she never called him that when I saw them together, and that was only once) and I saw them on a date. Then again I do see him with many other female liminals, how odd.

"Well it is odd, it is Tio's off day but why is she with him?"

"Tio? You know her?"

"She's a co-worker, and one of my workout partners."

"Wow, to think he's cheating on Smith with one of her co-workers, that's quite ballsy."

"Trust me, they aren't in any relationship."

Cthylla spoke as the giant horned-girl, Tio stopped petting the dog (who, in my opinion, was probably too afraid to actually protest) she and Smith's darling went into a nearby clothing store. I'm pretty sure they're on a date.

Before I could dwell too killing long on the subject or more like I dwelled too long on it, I felt something soft ambush me from behind.

"Say, Gin, I was having a chat with that daughter of mine and something came up…"

Turns out the soft thing to ambush me, were my "mother-in-law's" chest, as her arms came past me and embraced me from behind.

"Something came up?"

"Yeah, turns out Shuko is keeping one particular secret from me. She seems to not want to talk about the night you two were out of my sight, and as a mother expecting, I want to know how much longer to wait."

Sophia spoke, though there were many nights she didn't stay with us, but I'm going to guess that she's talking about the night we were working overnight.

"Nothing happened, it was quite uneventful."

"Yeah that's what Shuko said, but she seemed to recall something and after that she got tight-lipped."

I always thought Shuko was the meaning behind the phrase "tight-lipped" but I can't say I recall much, just; running me to death, going on errands, Shuko got drunk and forced me into bed with her and… Oh, ohoho, I can see why she got quiet.

"Seems you recall something."

Sophia spoke as I looked up and saw quite the devilish grin on her face, as though she were seeing the whole thing like an on-screen flashback.

"No,no-no-no-no, I'm just recalling how much work Shuko put me through that night is all!"

I spoke, I mean it was true after all, besides Shuko had fallen asleep, it's not like anything would have happened… wow, I think I just made myself kinda sad.

After hearing what I said, Sophia released me from her embrace, thankfully she believed me.

"So, she put you through the ringer, huh? Ufufufu~"

Sophia chuckled, as she walked passed me, her shoulder-less black top showing off her shoulders and her hair braided in a manner that made me think of mother's from other works.

"Well, I expect great things from you in the future."

Sophia spoke,, before catching up with the others, leaving Cthylla and me.

"So, she ran you rugged, huh?"

Oh, come on now, not you too!

After some walking, the girls stopped in front of the "Cinema 4 Shining" theatre.

"Hey, can we go see a movie?"

Saeko asked looking at the poster of movies.

"I don't mind, and how about afterward we go out to eat, how's that sound to you all?"

I asked seeing everyone's opinion on the thought, but it seemed everyone was an agreement.

"So what are we going to see…"

I spoke, looking at the screenings; "Akao the Baby Ogre" an animated movie about a young ogre who goes on a comedic and mystical adventure after being separated from his family. "Aizu: The Eyes Have It" a romantic-comedy between a strong independent woman who has a very accurate eye for fashion and reading people but when it comes to dating she terrifies her dates with her perception. "Transfiguration" a sci-fy action flick about a man, who after forced scientific mutation, begins a vendetta against the company showing them what happens when a monster meets it's maker or…

"Zombie in Paradise (Utopia of Zombies)!"

Seako shouted. I mean I have nothing against a zombie hack and slash, but what about the other girls.

"I don't mind, what's a silly zombie movie?"

Shuko spoke, as she gazed at the poster, whilst Cthylla only looked at the poster in utter bewilderment.

"Do you not like zombie flicks?"

I asked only for her to give me a smile.

"Will they allow Ylla?"

"I'll go ask."

As I walked up to the ticket booth, I asked the ticket vendor about liminal seating.

"We have a special seating for bigger sized lininals, you're with the arachnids and the squid lady, right?"

"Yes, I am but-"

"Well if they're going to be using the walls or ceilings as seats, please let them know that walking past or making shadow puppets with the projection is not tolerable."

"Actually I came to- wait that's been done before?"

I asked but she gave me a look that said, "not only did it happen before, but I was the one who had to deal with it."

"Well don't worry, they won't do that (I hope), but what about this… friend?"

I asked picking up Ylla as much as I could.

"Does it… bark?"

She asked, not sure what to ask.

"I mean it does something, but she's normally well behaved."

"Well if that's the case then I don't see a reason why not, I guess she(?) can be thought of as a helper liminal."

"Thanks."

I spoke as I bought the tickets, before noticing that at the end of the line was a familiar and not so familiar face.

On one hand, there was a red-head, female who was wearing some zombie cosplay with heterochromia along with Smith's boyfriend. Okay, Tio was clearly liminal but this person is just a female cosplaying, if that's not a sign of infidelity than what is?

As I tried to make myself not seem suspicious, Cthylla walked up.

"Is everything alright?"

Cthylla asked, wondering if Ylla would be allowed to see the movie with us.

"Huh, yeah, but look."

I whispered, gesturing to show Cthylla the sight.

"Oh, that's Zombina."

"I mean, I'm not exactly on top of cosplay or zombie anime chicks or anything but he's clearly going on a date with her."

I spoke, only for Cthylla to give me the look of someone who completely misunderstood what she was saying. It was at that time I felt a tug on my leg.

"Hmmm?'

I asked, looking down at Ylla, who seemed to be pulling me towards the concession stand.

So snacks? I mean I guess, something light would be alright, for after the movie I would like for us to have lunch.

" _Kid, Rea would like something sweet, Saeko would like popcorn, Shuko would like either lemonade or tea, and Sophia wants wine."_

Jhastlyn spoke to me.

"Wine?"

 _Wine._

"Yes sir, we do serve wine."

The concession stand clerk spoke, somewhat surprising me.

"Okay, and Cthylla, Ylla what would you like?"

"That's okay, I'll get ours."

Cthylla spoke, but I was not having any of it.

"Don't worry about it, I got this."

I spoke, and though I feel like she gave up trying to dissuade me, the only thing she wanted was some popcorn and drink to share between them.

As we entered the theatre and took our seats, I didn't catch a glimpse of the "Zombina" cosplay girl or Smith's boyfriend, not even after it ended.

While leaving the theatre, Saeko, Rea, and Ylla were pretending to be zombies. Ylla acting like a zombie was more frightening than the movie, in my opinion.

"I wonder if I'll be able to do cross fit if I were a zombie?"

Saeko laughed, as she returned to making moaning undead sounds.

"That was a silly movie, though I think Gin got to enjoy another showing."

Sophia joked as I walked out of the theatre, giving new meaning to a flower in both hands.

On one hand, it being firmly squeezed by the liminal in charge of protecting me from this "D" person.

"Um Cthylla, everything alright?"

I asked, I mean she can't be scared, right?

"Ye-yes, ju-ju-just making sure you're safe, I mean what if D was in the theatre or blending in with the crowd?"

Cthylla spoke, as she tightened her grip on my hand, and just like that, (basically) Cthulhu was brought down to frightened child status, as she shifted her eyes from side to side.

Now on the other hand, or more precisely arm, was my eight-legged wife.

"Um Shuko, we're safe now, the zombies can't get you. Though I never pegged you for being a person who couldn't handle horror (if you can call it that)."

"I can handle horror just fine, so you know, you were the one crying scared."

Shuko spoke, though crying scared and gasping for dear breathe as you strangled me in fear isn't the same thing.

"So what all did you like about the movie?"

I asked, jokingly.

"The trailers and the part where they entered the hospital."

…so the first fifteen minutes? Yeah, it was after that, I had to survive my own survival horror.

"Also the ending credits."

Shuko spoke, despite basically clinging to my arm, she's acting awfully prideful. Then again I guess there were others who were scared of the movie, since I heard some screaming some distance from us.

"So who's ready for lunch?"

I asked, as the zombies known as Rea, Saeko, and Ylla turned to me with smiles on their faces, letting me know that food was their first priority.

"I recall there's an outside restaurant near the park, perfectly suitable for a party with larger liminals."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

Sophia and Shuko questioned as they started staring daggers at me.

"That is to say, no, what I mean is, that won't work, how about I just be quiet?"

I spoke, seeing as there wasn't any right way out of this situation, but shortly after Shuko and Sophia started to laugh.

"We know what you meant, just thought of yanking your chain."

Sophia spoke with a smile on her face, as Shuko now distracted from her thoughts of the movie caught up with the girls, the same with Cthylla.

With my arms free to stretch, Sophia leaned closer to me, as if to whisper.

"Now if you want to get a little touchy with Shuko, then you just have to trick her into watching a horror movie. Oh, when she was younger, she would cling to me or her father whenever she caught the slightest glimpse of horror."

Sophia left with a smile, chuckling to herself. I can tell it's less a fear of scary movies and more a trauma.

After a little walking, we arrived at the restaurant, "Wagnaria."

Seeing what our group comprised of, one of the waitresses escorted us to one of the outside tables, where we placed our drink orders before looking over the menu and partook in small talk. (Time for a logic puzzle! Gin is sitting next to women older than him. Ylla is sitting across from Gin but on the floor. Cthylla is sitting next to those younger than her, both have siblings, but one is considered the young and the other consider eldest. Sophia is next to her daughters.)

"Jhastlyn you don't want to come out?"

I thought, seeing as even though she couldn't eat, she is good company.

" _Naw, I got some cleaning up to do. I'll be out to say goodbye though."_

"If you're sure, hold up, cleaning up?"

" _Yeah, you know spectre things."_

No, no I don't know what qualifies as "spectre things" but so long as she says bye then all is good, I think.

Getting back in the flow of the conversation, I by chance noticed Smith's possible not loyal boyfriend, only this time he was alone, or I guess he was alone, he kept looking back at some school girl with a bob hairstyle and straw hat who was walking behind him at a distance. Not sure if stalker or what exactly, but before I could say anything, Cthylla put her hand up to halt me.

"Leave it alone."

Cthylla spoke, I mean, just saying, I've seen the guy three different times today with three different girls; one a liminal, one a cosplayer and the other a middle schooler or high school freshman girl. I'm positive these are the things to report on.

"But-"

"Are you ready to order?"

Our server returned, setting the drinks aside to everyone before grabbing her notepad.

Once the orders were jotted down, the waitress left, unfortunately, through the orders, I lost track of the lecherous boyfriend. Though this isn't my business, and I shouldn't mettle, I kind of feel like I would be betraying Smith if I didn't say anything. Oh what to do, what to do? Okay, let's make a deal me, if Smith calls or comes into contact with me today, I'll mention it, if she doesn't, out of sight, out of mind. Deal? Deal.

" _Deal."_

Jhastlyn spoke, becoming a witness to myself making a deal with myself… yeah.

"So, Gin, Shuko, Shu-gin, Gin-ko. When should I expect some grandkids?"

Sophia spoke, after taking a bite of food.

"Mother, must we talk about such things? Isn't today supposed to be about you three?"

Shuko gestured at Sophia, Rea, and Saeko.

"Hey Bro, let's say Shuko is pregnant, would she give live birth or would they be eggs?"

Saeko asked, and though an interesting question, Shuko's not pregnant.

"I know right, I asked a Centaur, Lamia, and Harpy about it, seeing as their partner were humans, but you can't exactly translate what would happen between a mammal, serpent, bird, and an arachnid. So when can I expect it, even Rea wants to be an auntie, right?"

"Aunt Rea!"

Rea lit up like a 1000 watt, I guess it's the joy of finally not being the youngest.

"And I'll be Aunt Saeko!"

Saeko jumped in, sadly the both of you are forgetting one critical niche in your plans, mostly evolving a not pregnant Shuko. Unfortunately that didn't stop them from talking about the prospect throughout the meal, and for some reason I got a weird impression that Cthylla was somewhat annoyed, though that could have been my imagination, just like that loud sound I heard as we were leaving the place, it sounded like someone threw a vending machine or something heavy like that.

Once we returned home, Saeko grabbed her things along with Sophia and Rea.

"Well our ride is here, Saeko, we'll deliver you to the station and have some Mother-daughter-in-law talk."

Sophia spoke, upon which Saeko agreed to, and just to think, it was only a few days ago she was planning arson and living on the lamb and now she can ride with two arachnids by herself, oh how fast they grow.

"Alrighty then, group hug everyone!"

Sophia spoke, bringing us all together, even beckoning Cthylla and Jhastlyn to come. Ylla, on the other hand, was the first one to jump in at the mention of "hug."

With a wave, we watched the van head off, and now we return to our lives. Just to think that without the presence of Sophia, Saeko, and Rea, the place could be so quiet.

"Well, it seems we've got the place to ourselves again, huh Shuko."

"I believe so."

Shuko spoke as we walked back in the house.

" _You're forgetting three others aren't you?"_

Jhastlyn spoke, as we turned and were reminded of Cthylla, Ylla, and Jhastlyn.

Oh yeah.

Both Shuko and I had the exact same expression on our faces, how did we forget about them? I guess it was more of a sense of the party disbanded to go their separate ways, end of the series type of feeling.

Later that night-

As I was laying in my bed, my phone began to ring, revealing to be Smith.

"Hello."

[Hello Hon, it's Smith. How are things?]

"Good, nothing really bad happening."

I spoke, suddenly remembering the douche that was Smith's boyfriend.

"Well, I can't say nothing bad happened. Say Smith you know that your-"

[Oh, sorry to interrupt but the "D" case was solved.]

"Oh that's good news, did you want me to tell Cthylla?"

[Hmmm, naw that's okay.]

"Eh?"

[I'll tell her, but can I ask a favor?]

"Favor?"

[Yeah, see Cthylla was a part of M.O.N. since the thought of a liminal exchange started ten years ago, and as such she's been on the work side of things, I feel she needs a break, but she'll never accept one, so for the time being can she stay there, get a taste of the civilian life, just think of her as a work exchange liminal.]

"Um, I'm sure this is something you need to ask Shuko about."

[Don't worry about Shuko, I'm sure I can get her to agree, I've got proficiency in persuasion and high charisma. Oh and don't worry about noise, her room is soundproof.]

"What noises does she make?"

I asked seeing as I haven't heard any noises since she started staying here.

[Who said I was talking about her?]

Smith laughed, before ending the conversation, and with that Golden Week ended.


	29. Chapter 21

Before this chapter starts I would like to apologize for the lack of updates and second a retcon of sorts;

Remember Bartory the so and so vampire chick from chapter 12, well she was made to be a Vampire subclass of Succubus

 **Chapter 21  
Bros and Pincers **

It's been a week and a half since Sophia, Rea and Saeko said their goodbyes and even with the plus two added to the household everything's been peachy, even more so today since I'm the only one at home. Shuko and Cthylla are both at work and Jhastlyn is somewhere, no idea where but there are times she just vanishes.

Okay so I'm not completely by myself, Ylla, Cthylla's faithful companion is here but she's like a lazy dog and mostly napping, so, for the most part, I'm alone, something I haven't been since the first night I moved here.

With my newfound isolation, I decided to clean up the house, though the house doesn't get that bad, there are some places that don't get as much attention during the average busy work week. Unfortunately for me, those places were few and far between as I soon found myself with nothing to do.

With a sigh, I thought about taking one up with the eldritch canine and taking a nap myself but as I felt my conscious slipping there was a knock at the door.

*knock-knock-knock*

As I heard the beckoning sounds from the door I thought to myself that I wasn't expecting any guest today and Suri was at school and I'm sure Shuko would have mentioned something if she were to have a guest, so maybe it's a salesman, best to ignore it then.

*BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG*

The sounds of knocking suddenly got much harsher and with a much faster pace, I guess this salesman is really desperate, I spoke to myself as Ylla opened an eye to see whether or not I was going to get the door and get rid of the presence that was disturbing her nap.

As I walked to the door I asked who was it because I'm not dumb enough to just open the door without checking to see who is there, but the response I got was surely not one I was expecting.

"OPEN THE DAMN DOOR, GIN, HURRY!"

Shouted a voice I had heard but only once before though less panicked, and since technically I knew the guy (I guess) I opened the door.

As the door opened, I was greeted by the deshelled appearance of my now not-brother-in-law. His shoulder-length pale silver hair was unkempt and his face was covered in sweat, as though he were in the middle of running a marathon. His white button-up shirt and stole (the scarf from his initial appearance) had some leaves in it almost like he had been running from tree to tree.

"Um, are you-"

But before I could get a word in he put his hand in front of my face as if to say quiet before wiping his face with his stole then balling it up before launching it far off in the distance, a queer action if I ever saw one, before rushing me into the house and closing the door.

"You, you know where the bathroom is, so go wash up and I'll lend you one of my shirts, then we'll talk about what's going on."

I spoke, still confused on the subject on what could possibly put him in such a condition, Shinji himself taking my words to heart headed on down the hall and into the bathroom.

As I heard the water start running I started to head towards the staircase when-

*Ding-dong*

The doorbell rang followed by shuffling in the bathroom.

"Shit! Oy, if they're looking for me tell'em I'm not here."

Shinji spoke, though why would anyone be looking for him at Shuko's place… unless he brought trouble with him, I facepalmed, he always dressed like one of those yakuza types, probably a deal gone wrong, and now I'm harboring a thug. I mean he is family, sort of, and ohana meaning etc, etc but how often does this happen to anyone let alone me, it's kind of exciting.

"Will do."

I spoke, heading to the door.

"Who is it?"

I asked as I heard the sounds of shuffling then sniffing sounds before the sounds of footsteps left, from what I could tell were at least two or three people, well whom/whatever was on the other side of the door disembarked at a rather quick pace.

As I creaked open the door, I noticed that no one was there, not even after I fully opened the door to look up and down the street.

Once I closed the door, I felt a hand drop itself on my shoulder, which caused me to jump, shocking me and the owner of the hand.

"What was that for, you startled me half to death!"

I spoke, with Shinji who apparently rushed through whatever washing up he did, seeing as his upper body was still wet.

"Only half? Well anyway did anyone ask for me? Also, where's the shirt?"

"No, whoever was at the door must have had the wrong address, and at least dry off completely before rushing out the bathroom."

I spoke, ignoring the "half" portion of his comment, as I headed to my room and handed him one of my shirts as well as grabbing a cup of water.

As we sat in the living room, there was an annoying silence between us as the only sound present was that of the television.

"So, you gonna tell me what happened to you?"

I spoke, seeing as he didn't seem like he would tell me otherwise, though what came out his mouth wasn't the words I was looking for.

With a sigh, Shinji spoke,

"It's all your fault anyway."

The moment he said that my head tilted on reflex, how was I supposed to know that my reputation as Mad Banshee Gin was so notorious in this day and age, that was sarcasm. If this weren't a nani dafaq situation, I clearly don't know what is.

"How so?"

I asked inquisitively as he cut his eyes my way, I really wanted to hear how I was the cause of his gangsta problems.

"After mom paid her visit, she kept telling her friends about how Shuko how found a "nice and humble" husband for herself and she hopes Rea can find someone like that when she's older and how I should find me a partner soon."

Shinji spoke, though I'm not seeing how this relates, I mean where there a group meeting where all the local liminal yakuza (if that's a thing, I hope there is, let it be run by a honey badger liminal) are all in attendance and then one of the major houses ask if anyone knew of the whereabouts of Mad Banshee Gin, and you were like, "know him? He's my brother-and-law!"

"Well word continued to spread amongst her circle and like the Telephone game words got switched around, and it just so happened that it caught the ears of one particular woman, and now I'm being chased by her with thoughts on dating with the intentions on getting married."

Shinji spoke, and there went my awesome yakuza tale, Shinji, you could have just lied but no, if you don't want to date the woman just tell her.

"Well did you tell her you weren't interested?"

I asked, only because it just seemed like an easier thing to do, rather than run away from her.

"Like I haven't!"

Shinji snarled.

"But when that Old Bag heard about her pursuit, she found the whole affair humorous and on her own created a one-sided rendezvous, which I'm sure almost cost me my life."

Shinji continued as he felt around his neck, though only slightly, I could see a slight red marking, and now I'm interested again and somewhat sympathetic.

"Leaving the nature of the, well I can't call her anything without it being on the rude side, but I'm sure Sophia just wants you to be happy."

I spoke, though in all honesty, it might only be half she wants you to be happy and the other half kicks at your expense.

"Maybe, I could kind of see your way, if I didn't know her, she even knows I already like someone yet she's trying to pair me with someone else."

Shinji spoke and there it was, for my throat was parched and but then you offered me juice.

"There's someone you like?"

"What's it to you, also what's with the ice?

"Ice? I'm sure it's just frozen water."

"No idiot! Talking about the necklace."

Shinji retorted, talking about the pendant I had received from my aforementioned mother-in-law during golden week. Explaining it so, I saw a look of questioning as it appeared Shinji were mentally debating should he or shouldn't he.

After a few moments of silence, Shinji opened his mouth.

"Can you keep this a secret?"

"Cross my heart."

With a high roll in either deception or persuasion.

"Fine, I guess I can tell you, but I won't tell you her name, I'll just describe her."

"Fair enough."

I agreed, though Him keeping the name hush-hush made me think that either I knew who this person was or could find a way to this person.

"Okay, she's got eyes as green as ripened lime and more fierce than any storm-"

Alright so angry super saiyan eyes.

"-long flowy hair as black as licorice and triangular ears as dark as her hair-"

Long black hair and ears, got it.

"-and covered in a rich copper coat."

"She has got to be one beautiful woman."

I spoke, though in my head I can only think of Sadako went to the department store and bought a nice coat before training with our favorite saiyan from earth along with the prince of all saiyans in order to obtain super saiyan, but that's just dumb.

"She is!"

Shinji voiced with a smile on his face.

As Shinji was stuck in his rose-colored imagination, a figure appeared in the in the glass behind Shinji. She was clearly female, with long black hair, eyes of green and currently extremely focused and her six legs, tail, claws, and skin were of the bronze persuasion.

I take it back, she is quite the attractive woman, completely different from S.S.J. Sadako.

"Hey Shinji, the woman you were talking about is right behind you."

I spoke, though why would she be at this house, let alone in the backyard of this house is beyond me, but who am I to stand in the way of love.

As Shinji turned himself toward the glass door behind him, he jumped as if startled, the smile he had on his face was traded with a look of exasperation.

"Oh Shinji-love, let me in."

She spoke, with a smile on her face.

"DON'T LET HER IN!"

Shinji protested as he gave me a look between a plea for help and a command from a superior.

"Oh don't be like that, I'll find my way in one way or another."

She spoke as she began tapping on the glass, making me wonder what she was up to.

"Um, Shinji isn't this the woman you were talking about?"

I pondered aloud which increased the dismay on his look while the look on her face brightened.

"ARE YOU DAFT!? WHAT ABOUT WHAT I SAID LOOKS ANYTHING LIKE THAT!?"

Shinji roared, except for the fact that she is the spitting image of what you described, or at the least far better then what I imagined.

"Oh, Shinji! To think you were talking about little ol' me, now let's leave the nice man alone and continue our date."

She continued to speak, still tapping on the glass.

"GIN, DO NOT LET HER IN."

Shinji protested one last time, as I gave a confused look.

"Well you do like to play hard to get, so I'll just let myself in."

She spoke as she tapped on the glass door one final time, before wrapping her arm and hand which as opposed to Shuko and Shinji lacked the exoskeleton-like armor so it was more human-like in the fabric that Shinji tossed before entering the house and cocked back aiming to strike at the door.

It was at that time I had to make a decision; Option A: Have her break the glass, though I would garner some respect from Shinji for taking his side, I'm sure Shuko wouldn't like the fact that I allowed someone to destroy a part of her house. Option B: Allow her in the house, saving me from Shuko's wraith, but earning the resentment of Shinji.

"Hold on a second! I'll let you in."

I yelled as I could see her fist begin to tighten in anticipation of the impact with the glass.

"Thank you/THE HELL!"

Both the woman and Shinji expressed their feelings about my choice.

"Just head to the front door, I'll let you in."

I spoke, and as if my approval was the starting shot, she bolted to the front door. Unfortunately, as she left the view the glass window allowed me, I felt a strong force grab me by the color and hoist me up.

"ET TU GIN, TO THINK YOU WOULD BETRAY ME!"

Shinji voiced his disapproval of my choice in a manner in the most civil of manners.

"Lemon and black cherries?"

Ah, I knew I would remember at the most inopportune of times.

"THE HELL'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

Shinji angrily asked, though what I said made no sense in this situation or any at all, unless we were talking jell-o.

"Shush. Look I can hold her off for a few minutes while you leave out the back now that you know her current location you can probably figure out the best way to get some distance from her, right?"

I spoke, as Shinji pondered for a second before releasing me and giving me a mischievous grin.

"I got you, I got you. You're sacrificing yourself to buy the hero the time needed to escape."

Yeah sure, Hero let's go with that, I thought as Shinji began heading toward the glass door, reaching for the mechanism that allowed the door to slide open.

"Coming."

I spoke, reassuring the six-legged woman I was on my way to the door, as Shinji made his way out of the door.

As I opened the door, the six-legged woman brushed passed me and walked straight in. Oh please come in, I thought sarcastically to myself.

Walking up to the six-legged woman, I spoke.

"Um, hello-"

"Where's Shinji?"

Yes, let us not stand on ceremony.

"My guess is probably the bathroom."

I spoke, hopefully, she wasn't the type to barge in there.

"That makes sense, though if you don't mind me asking, who are you?"

"Yeah, that's my question to you."

I spoke, as I watched the woman eyed me up and down before it looked like some type of bulb went off in her head.

"Ah, you're Shuko's hubby, Aunt Sophi talked about you with my mother and me-"

I hope they were good things.

"Well allow me to introduce myself, I'm Vah'lilu a Girtablilu, basically a desert scorpion liminal. I'm one of Shuko's oldest friends, we're basically sisters."

Vah'lilu spoke, quite proud of her status of being one of Shuko's oldest friends.

"Nice to meet you Vah'lilu, I'm Gin, it's rare that I get to meet one of Shuko's childhood friends."

I spoke, seeing as this was a first, but Vah'lilu gave me a confused look.

"That's odd, I'd have figured you would have met Ailuros by now."

It was at that moment I remembered the feline comrade of Shuko's who I met way back when, as well as the person Shinji has feelings for.

"So if you don't mind, Shinji's been in the bathroom for a bit, and I'm concerned."

Vah'lilu spoke, and I had to act quickly so I pulled out my phone and began to read aloud.

"Hey Gin, something came up, had to go, tell Shuko I said hello. Seems something came up, and he also told me to tell you hello as well."

I blatantly lied, and by the looks of it, Vah'lilu wasn't buying it.

"Is that so, doesn't matter, I have Aunt Sophy's blessing so I can meet him whenever."

Vah'lilu spoke as she placed the stole (turns out it's not called a scarf but a stole, so I'll change that in earlier chapters at a later date) around her shoulders.

"Did you want to stay until Shuko gets back?"

I asked but she put her hand up in refusal.

"That'll be okay, I'm sure I can catch up to Shinji if I leave now, so I'll head out."

Vah'lilu spoke, as she headed to the glass door leading to the backyard, before walking back to me.

"Oh yeah, let me give you my number, I'm sure you would like to hear stories about Shuko's springtime of youth."

She mused as she pulled out a phone.

"Sure, and I'll let you know when Shinji visits next, catch him off guard."

"That's a fair trade."

Vah'lilu spoke, as we exchanged numbers and I saw her out.

I looked at the new number registered under the name Lilu, seems like I gained a new social link, can't wait to tell Shuko that her friend stopped by.


End file.
